


Collide - Draco Malfoy

by captain__malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 100,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain__malfoy/pseuds/captain__malfoy
Summary: Just as waves crash on the shore,and asteroids fall into the earth.You collided into me,when I least expected it.You were my wave crashing onto my shore.You were my asteroid falling into my earth.You were mine.I was yours.Forever and Always.You will always beColliding with me.***Anna Green thought her 5th year at Hogwarts would be normal as can be. Well, as normal as normal goes for a school full of witches and wizards. With her best friends by her side, she never thought that she would soon come in contact with Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' notorious bad boy bully.Come along on this journey of jealousy, love, and war as Anna falls in love with someone she never thought she would.***This story does contain topics that are not suitable for those under the age of 17. There are warnings on chapters so you can skip them if you would like to.Draco Malfoy fanfictionDracoxOCI do not own any rights to the characters or plot of the Harry Potter series. All right are owned by J.K Rowling and Warners.Anna Green is my original character.I will be editing this book here in the near future!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Hogwarts, it's a beautiful magical place really. I can still remember getting my acceptance letter, going to Diagon Alley for the first time, getting my wand and my books, meeting my friends, and getting sorted in Gryffindor like it was yesterday.  
I had just finished saying goodbye to my family on the platform as I picked up my trunk and headed towards the express.   
It was the start of my 5th year at Hogwarts. After a very eventful 4th year and a busy summer. I was just excited to get back to my studies. By all means, it was going to be a busy year, studying for the O.W.Ls every waking moment.  
As I got closer to the express, I saw my favorite redheaded family and made my way over to them.  
"Hello Weasleys," I said as I quickly joined them before boarding the express  
"Anna!" Ginny said as he wrapped me into a hug.   
"Oh Anna, you made it!" Mrs. Weasley said, "We were beginning to worry." As Ginny let go. Molly Weasley was practically like my second mother when I was away from Hogwarts. No matter what, even if you aren't her biological child she will care for you as if you were her own.   
I remember the summer between my 3rd and 4th year. Arthur got three extra tickets to the Quidditch World Cup that way Harry, Hermione, and I could all tag along. The Weasleys were even kind enough to house all 3 of us a few days before the match as well. Let me tell you when you throw in 3 children who aren't your own along with the 5 children that already live there, there is going to be a lot of bantering and pranks being pulled.   
It was so exciting to live with them for a few days I wish I could have stayed forever after the Cup ended. But my mother demanded me to come home for the next few days before she had sent me off to Hogwarts for my 4th year.  
"Just had to say goodbye to my family."  
"Sweet of you," Molly said as the express made its last call. The 8 of us all stood around looking at each other.  
"Now get going children or you'll be late," She said as she began to move to us to board the express.   
"Have a wonderful year!" Arthur said as we all boarded on the express. Fred and George being the last to make sure that we all got on.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I all made our way to find a cabin. As soon as we took our seats the express began to pull out of the station. We all watched through the window as everyone's parents waved goodbye. Ginny and I pulled our window down and shouted goodbye to our families. Once the platform was out of sight we put our window back up and took a seat.   
This was it. I was heading home.  
"How was your summer, Anna?" Ron asked as he shoved a handful of jelly beans into his mouth. I swear this kid never stops eating. Not even to breathe.  
"It was great, besides the month-long trip over to America to visit my step dad's family."  
"America? How was that?" He asked.  
"Well, they all thought that we had a funny accent, they drive on the other side of the road, and tons of fun Muggle activities."  
"And the boys?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh the American boys are just absolutely gorgeous," I giggled.  
"I wish I was there," Ginny commented.  
"Jeez, Ginny."   
"Shut it, Ron," Ginny said, "I bet that makes up for missing out on joining us at the Order."  
"The what?" I asked as I looked around at them.  
"Did you read any of your letters this summer?" Hermione asked.  
"No, mom made the owls just leave the letters at our house while we were gone, and then I had so much unpacking and packing to do when I got back. I never got around to it," I sighed.  
"Oh boy do you have some catching up to do," Ron added.  
"We will explain everything when we get to Hogwarts," Hermione said.  
"How were your guys summer?" I asked. As each of them went on to explain their summer and what they did, it finally got to Harry. Who was practically almost expelled because he used magic to save his cousin Dudley from a dementor.  
"But why would a dementor be sent to attack you in the muggle world?" I asked.  
"That's what we are trying to figure out," Hermione added.  
"It seemed like it was a setup," I added, "Are you holding up okay?"  
"I am fine. I just have a weird feeling about this year," Harry said as we heard the eerie voice of Draco Malfoy making his way down the hall. He soon stood in the doorway of our cabin.  
"I'm surprised the Ministry still let you walk around free, Potter," Draco said, "Better enjoy it while you can. I except there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," He barked. Harry went to get up by Ron held him down as Draco stood up a bit straighter.  
"What did I tell you?" He said to Crabbe and Groyle we were standing just a bit behind him.   
"Why don't you just leave him alone?" Ginny sneered at him as he furred his eyebrows at her.  
"Oooo, Potters got himself a girlfriend, I see," Draco mimicked as he turned around to look at Crabbe and Groyle.  
"Go pick on someone your own size," Hermione added as she turned to look at him.  
"Two of them," Draco said, "Potter is getting around."  
"You should know the feeling. Crabbe and Groyle never leave your side," I snarked. Draco shot his glaze my way and stepped into the cabin just a bit further.  
"As if you have room to talk. Your kind, as well as the Weasley's, should know better than to mingle with the half-bloods and muggle-borns," Draco said looking around the cabin at all of us.  
"I think we will take our chances," Ron said.  
"Pity," Draco said as he looked back over at me. I watched as a smirk grew on his face and he looked me up and down, "You got hot over the summer, Green. Boys, take a look at this one." He motioned to Groyle and Crabbe as they stepped closer to take a better look. I watched as their eyes looked me up and down.   
At first, I was flustered at Draco's comment. I mean Draco Malfoy, probably one of the hotties of our time at Hogwarts, called me hot. But now I was a bit grossed out by Crabbe and Groyle.   
"Don't get your panties in a bunch Malfoy. You can look all you want but you can't touch," I snarked back.  
"All work and no play makes Draco a sad boy."  
"Then you must be a really sad boy," I said as Ginny let out a snort.   
"We will see about that one, Green," He said as Ron and Harry stood up. I watched as Crabbe and Groyle stepped closer to Draco as Harry and Ron began to back him out of our cabin.  
"I think it's best if you leave," Ron said as Draco finally stepped out of our cabin. As soon as the three of them took off down the hall, Harry closed the door.  
"What a prick," Ginny said.  
"Slimy little snake," Hermione added.  
"He's the bloody worst," Ron said as we carried on with our conversation.   
"Anyways, what classes do you have Anna," Harry asked.  
"Umm," I muttered as I pulled out my schedule for this year, "Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Arithmancy."  
"You aren't taking Divination?" Ron asked.  
"No I changed that out for Arthimancy and added on Muggle Studies for fun," I said.  
"Fun? You have a weird definition of fun," Ron laughed.  
"Ginny, the three of us have Arithmancy together, and the four of us seem to have lots of classes together," Hermione butted in as she studied my schedule intensely.   
"Thank heavens," Ginny sighed, "I really didn't want to suffer through that class alone."  
"Did you add Muggle Studies to your schedule?" I asked Ginny.  
"Yes."  
"We all have potions together," Harry added as he took the schedule from Hermione.  
"Bloody hell," Ron said as he took one look at my schedule, "You are packed full."  
"I know, but at least on Fridays, I have no classes. So it's not too bad," I shrugged as I took my schedule back.  
"I heard we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Ginny said.  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
"I think Delores Umbridge."   
"She from the Ministry of Magic. Isn't she?" Harry asked as a concerned look grew on his face.  
"Blimey, as if that class wasn't bad enough," Ron mumbled.  
"Are you excited about the O.W.Ls this year?" Hermione asked  
"Hermione, I think you are the only one who is excited to take the O.W.Ls," Ron said back.  
"Not true," I butted in, "I can't wait." As we all had a laugh.  
***  
After we had our big feast and sorting ceremony, Ginny and Hermione explained everything I need to know about the Order. What it is? Who was apart of it? What do they do? Who started it all.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up bright and early to get ready for my first class of the year. I combing through my hair and pinned the sides up and then went to put my uniform on. Since it was still a bit warm at Hogwarts I slipped my skirt one and tucked my button up into the waist ban. After I pulled my sweater on all I had to do was fix my tie and throw on my robe. As I stepped out of our bathroom Hermione was getting her book together.  
"Ready?" She asked as I slipped my shoes on. I quickly stood up making sure I had all my books and my wand.  
"Ready!" I said as we took off towards the common area where Ron and Harry were waiting for us. To start off my first day I had History of Magic, boring if you ask me, and then Potions before lunch.   
After Lunch, I had Arithmancy with Hermione and Ginny and Defense Against the Dark Arts to end the day, with our new professor Delores Umbridge, who if you ask me seems a bit crazy. I mean she stood up and gave a whole speak as Dumbledor was in the middle of his beginning of the year speak to all of us. Who does that?  
I just wish that it was Tuesday morning so I could go to Charms class. Charms is my absolute favorite class. I was super excited about it. As I was every year since my 1st year. It was the first class I ever excelled in and fell in love with. During most of my free time at Hogwarts, which is rare, you can find me studying and reading Charms like no other.  
***  
After our morning break, Hermione and I walked with Ginny on her way to Care for Magical Creatures before we headed to Potions with Harry and Ron.  
"I overheard from Hannah Abbott, that Draco is a prefect this year," Hermione said.  
"I thought that they chose Blaise and Pansy from the 5th years to be prefects," Ginny said.  
"I thought so too. I think they changed their mind about Blaise and gave it to Malfoy," Hermione said.  
"Changed their mind, more like Mr. Malfoy used his money and power to make sure his son was the Slytherin prefect," I said as I turned around walking backward, "But good for him, I guess he can just run around punishing anyone he wants without being told no," I laughed as I turned around, bumping straight into Draco. I stumbled backward a bit as Groyle and Crabbe came into view.   
"What was that you were saying?" Draco asked as he straightened out his robe.  
"Oh, nothing. We just overheard that you are a prefect this year," Hermione said as she grabbed me, pulling me back towards her.  
"We wondered how that could be possible since they clearly already chose Blaise as the boy prefect from Slytherin."  
"They did. Then they decided to appoint me as a Slytherin prefect. Slytherin is very lucky to have so many good role models. Right boys?" Draco snarked as he looked back at Crabbe and Goyle who both had smirks on their nasty faces.  
"Do you want a gold star for that or did daddy Malfoy already buy you one," I sassed at him.  
"Is that attitude?" Draco asked.  
"Depends, Malfoy. What are you honestly going to do about it?"  
"There's a lot I can do about it. I can first off start off by taking points from Gryffindor," Draco said as he stepped closer towards me.  
"No way," Ginny said as she stepped forward. I put my arm out to stop her not wanting her to get into any trouble as well.  
"It's the first day. No one has been given any points yet. You can't really take them away," I said.  
"I can take anything that I want," He said closing in on the space between us. I felt weak as I looked into his eyes. His eyes traveled from my lips back to eyes as I stood there swallowing the lump in my throat. Bloody hell was I starting to have a weak spot for Draco Malfoy?  
"Enough of this," Hermione said as he grabbed my had, "Let's go. We are going to be late for class." She pushed herself and me through the three of them as Ginny followed close behind me. Leading us away from Draco and his friends.  
"What the bloody hell is his problem?" Ginny asked as we continued on our way.   
"I have no idea," I said as I turned my head around looking back at Draco whose eyes hadn't left me, "But this year is going to be a living hell if he's a prefect." As I turned back to look at her as she parted to go to her class. We waved her goodbye as we turned down the hall to head to Potions.  
Let me give you a piece of advice, if you ever wanted to excel in Snape's class then you might as well as wish to be in the Slytherin house. No matter what, even if you brew the potion correctly or answer his question correctly, he will only give you praise if you are a Slytherin. If you are a Gryffindor good luck.  
When Hermione and I entered the classroom, we made our way over to Harry, Ron, and Neville. As everyone was getting settled for class, the Slytherin prince himself walked in with his crew behind him. I felt his eyes catch mine as I watched him walk over to a nearby table and take a seat.  
"Good morning students, listen up," Professor Snape exclaimed as he burst into his classroom. Everyone quickly went to find their seat and fell silent, "Today you will be learning how to brew the Shrinking Potion. We will be working in pairs," Snape said as he walked past a group of Slytherin students. Pansy raised her hand.  
"Yes, Miss Parkinson,"  
"Didn't we already learn how to brew this potion?"  
"Yes, but some of us need a review from last year," He said as he looked at Neville who looked like he had seen a ghost. Professor Snape went on to pair off students in the class with each other for the assignment.  
"Harry and Hermione, Ron and Neville, Pansy and Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise, Anna and Draco," He said as Draco looked over in my direction giving me a quick smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over towards Hermione and rolled my eyes as I quickly rose my hand into the air.  
"Yes, Miss Green," Professor Snape said as he stopped in front of our desk.  
"Can I have a different partner?" I asked.  
"Professor Snape she can work with Harry and me," Hermione butted in hoping that would change his mine.  
"Quiet Granger. Miss Green here will be perfectly fine working with Mr. Malfoy. There shouldn't be an issue should there?" He asked looking at me. I peaked over towards Draco who was goofing around with Groyle at their table and then back at Snape.  
"No," I said, "There won't be an issue."  
"Excellent. Now get to work students," He said as everyone went to pair up with their partners.   
I made my way over to a station closest to Hermione in case I needed an escape. I opened my book to the Shrinking Potion page as Draco made his way over towards me.   
I began to read the instructions to make sure I followed all the directions and brewed this potion the correct way. I didn't need Draco to give me a bad grade on the first day.  
"Got a problem working with me Green?" Draco questioned as he stepped next to me.  
"Nope, not at all," I huffed as I continued to read the ingredients.  
"Great, so what do we do first?" He said as he started to fiddle with the cutting knife on our table.  
"Well if you open your book you would know," I sassed back at him.  
"I forgot it," He said as he stabbed the knife into the table.  
"How do you forget your book?" I asked.  
"Easy. You just don't care to bring it," He scoffed, "You should try it sometime."  
"Right, like I would forget my book."  
"Come on live a little," He said as he stepped closer pressing his chest against my back. My sense overwhelmed by the smell of him. Mint toothpaste, and citrus cologne. His arm reaching just a bit over me as he slipped my book out from under my grasp.   
"Hey," I exclaimed as his body left mine.   
"Hush or you are going to get yourself in trouble."  
"You mean, get us in trouble,"  
"We will see about that," He said as he set my book down on the table again, "What is the point of making this potion anyway, it's not like I am going to shrink anything."  
"Maybe your ego," I snarked back.  
"Come again?" He sneered.  
"Bite me would ya,"  
"Fisty," He said shoving my book back towards me.   
"Just go grab daisy roots, a caterpillar, a shrivelfig, and a rat spleen please," I barked at him as I went to grab the leech juice, cowbane, and wormwood. Hermione was over by the different mixtures I needed, grabbing what she needed for her and Harry.  
"Why would Snape put you with Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
"Beats me, I bet he asked Snape to put him with me after so he could torture me some more but he is getting on my last nerve."  
"When isn't he," Hermione laughed as we both walked back over to stations. Draco was already back at our table with everything we needed on the table. Leaned up against it as he spun the knife around making a hole in the table. I set what I had in my hands down and then got to work.  
"Are you just going to sit there and get a free grade or are you going to help?" I asked as I began to pour the wormwood into our cauldron.  
"Demanding much, are we now Green? What do you want me to do?"  
"Can you mince the daisy roots and then once you are done peel the shrivelfig," I said as he stood up from leaning on the table, pulling the knife out of the hole he just made and began to mince the daisy roots.   
As he continued to mince the daisy roots, I added in the leech juice and cowbane and stirred it all together.  
Draco had moved on to peeling the Shiverfig, so I went ahead and began to slice the caterpillars. As I was finishing up on the last one, the handle of the knife became slippery and I cut the palm of my hand. I sucked in a sharp breath as I grabbed my wrist as blood began to spill down my palm.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco grab the rag placed on our table and quickly covered my wound to stop the bleeding. I couldn't help but notice how delicately Draco was taking care of my wound. His hands gently wrapped around my hurt hand as he reached for his wand. He placed his wand over the rag as I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with concern.   
"Episkey," He whispered and then stored his wand away and lifted the rag up. It was gone. Like I had never wounded myself.   
"Thank you," I sighed.  
"Don't mention it," He said as his eyes met mine. He reached over me and finished cutting up the caterpillars. As he did so I dropped in the minced daisy roots and the peeled Shiverfig and sturred it all around. Luckily our potion hadn't blown up in our faces yet.  
"Can you please add in the rat spleen?" I asked Draco. He left out a low huff as he reached for it and then dropped it into the cauldron, mixing it all together. After he did so, I dropped in the sliced caterpillars.   
The mixture began to bubble and then settled down, meaning it was done and I called for Professor Snape to come over to our table. The only way to see if it worked was to test it on a living being. I sure as hell wasn't drinking it. Professor Snape dipped his pinky into the cauldron getting a bit on his finger and then placed it into his mouth. I watched in horror as he did so. Just then he seemed to shrink just a smidgen. I couldn't believe it. It worked. WE made Professor Snape shrink a little.   
"Well done now Mr. Malfoy and Miss Green," He protested as he walked away over to Ron and Neville's table. Once Professor Snape was done checking everyone's potions he made us stay with our partners until the end of class.   
With Hermione being next to me, we just talked until the end of class. Strange enough I felt Dracos eyes on me the entire time.  
"Alright class, subpar work," Professor Snape said as we all looked towards him, "I will see you on Thursday." Everyone quickly gathered their belongings and made our way to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

On Wednesday morning I woke up and got ready for Muggle Studies. Ginny said she would meet me there because she needed to talk to Professor McGonagall about switching her schedule around already.  
As I walked down the halls towards Professor Burbage's classroom all I could think about was Draco for some reason. Having to work with him in Potions on Monday made me so frustrated. But that wasn't the reason. He didn't need to help me when I cut my own hand. He easily could have made some stupid comment as I tended to it myself. Instead, he helped me. Which was strange for Draco to do. For anyone. I don't think I have ever seen his care or tend to anyone's needs. The way his hands handled mine just made me feel some sort of way.  
As I rounded the corner I saw some Slytherins picking on a first-year Gryffindor. I rolled my eyes and made my way over towards them all. They were pushing him around from student to student and smacking him with his books and notebooks.  
"Hey snakes," I shouted grabbing most of their attention, "why don't you go pick one someone of your own size and house." As I made my way over there, pushing a few of them out of the way to help the poor little first year up off the ground. Off to the side laughing with his buddies was Draco.  
"Malfoy," I snarked as I made my way closer to him.  
"Green, so nice of you to join us," He said as he smirked as he pulled the 1st year over to him.  
"Would you let him go?" I asked him.  
"What if I don't? What are you going to do?"  
"Really Malfoy, stop trying to boost your ego, let the poor boy go," I snarked. Draco looked around at his friends before pushing the 1st year back towards me.  
"Come on we are just having some first-week fun. Plus there is no real harm done to the little fella. Right guys?" He laughed as he walked closer to me, making my body become stiff.  
"It's not funny Malfoy," I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat.  
"I think we show this one some fun," One of them from behind me as moved my hair away from my neck. I felt every nerve in my body tense up as the hair was pulled away from my neck.  
"Get your slimy hand off of me," I said as I pushed his hand away from me.  
"No need for that," Draco said as he ushered the boy from behind me away.  
"When will you learn that you can go running around bullying anyone you want. You know for a prefect, you're not so much, what's the right word. Perfect," I said getting close to Draco. His eyes immediately filled with rage.  
"I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours or it might just get you in trouble."  
"Make me Malfoy," I said. A collective 'damn' filled the space around us. I turned around and grab the first-year and walked away.  
"Wait till my father hears about this," Draco yelled as I made my way back to the halls. I scoffed at his comment.  
"Heard that one before," I yelled back at him as the 1st year and I made our way around the corner. Once we were out of their sight. I turned towards the 1st year.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him as I straightened out his robe.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't do anything. They just called me over and said they needed someone to pick on."  
"What do you mean?" I questioned him.  
"Draco said that Professor Snape would excuse my late absence if I helped Draco out. They said it was a prank. I don't know what that means but I'm going to be later to class than expected and Snape is already scary enough," He said as he took off running down the halls.  
'A prank' I thought. Was that all a ploy to get a rise out of me. I could still see Draco and his crew out in the little field where it all just happened. They were all having a laugh with each other. As I watched them I realized I was going to be late to Muggle Studies and I quickly turned away to go to class. Not before I caught Draco's eyes and smirked at me.  
"This is going to be a long year," I murmured under my breath as I made my way down the hall.  
I walked into the class I looked for Ginny, hoping she had saved me a seat. When she looked up from her book she pointed to the seat next to me. I had made it on time to Professor Burbagees class. Not that it wouldn't have mattered if anyone was late. She was way too nice to send anyone for punishment. For all I knew, she just gave us extra homework or reading to do, which in all honestly I didn't seem to mind.  
"Where were you?" Ginny asked while I took my seat as Professor Burbage started her lesson.  
"Draco was picking on some first-year," I whispered as I opened my book to the page Miss Burbage said to go to, "it turns out, when I talked to the 1st year to see if he was okay, it was all just a prank," I explained.  
"Sounds like he took a page out of Fred and George's book," Ginny laughed out a little.  
"Could you imagine that?"  
About five minutes into Professor Burbage's lesson the door swung open, Miss Burbage stopped her lesson as Draco, Pansy, and Groyle walked in.   
"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I whispered. Late as usual and no one would do anything about it. As Ms. Burbage tried to settle everyone down, of course, they had to take a seat right behind Ginny and me.   
As I picked my quill back up and began to write my notes again I noticed a pair of feet out of the corner of my eye. They were annoyingly resting on my right arm. Every now and then as I was writing Draco would tap my arm with his foot causing me to mess up.  
"Do you mind?" I asked as I set my quill down. He set his feet back on the ground.  
"Not at all, just here to relax," Draco mumbled in my ear as he leaned forward. I instantly went cold. Goosebumps radiated all over my body as I felt a million little shivers go down my spine. I swear his voice could make me melt like a chocolate bar left in a car on a hot summer day.  
"If you could not. I'm trying to learn here, you know unlike some of us."  
"You know you're cute when you're angry," Draco said. I rolled my eyes and pick my quill back up beginning to take notes again. As Ms. Burdage went along telling stories of the Muggles the class would laugh or gasp, Pansy, Draco, and Groyle huff and groan behind me while making comments about how low the muggles were to us.  
"Is it weird to learn about your kind," I heard Pansy say in my ear as the hair on the back of my neck stood up straighter, "Being muggle scum? You know like your poor step-father and your little sisters, what are their names again? Henley and Quinn?" Shee snickered.  
"Don't you bring my sisters into this," I said as I set my quill down.  
"But it's true, I heard that supposedly your mother didn't know who your real father was, and we all know a pure-blood wizard would never leave their child unless of course, they had muggle blood in their veins. You're muggle scum just like them." I quickly turned around now facing Pansy and her sour face.  
"My father didn't leave, he died."  
"Still a muggle scum, even if you were raised by one. I would be ashamed to be here if I knew I had muggle blood in my veins. Wouldn't you Ginny?" Pansy said as she poked her head between Ginny and me, as I now faced the front of the classroom.  
"I suggest that you shut your mouth before I fill it with slugs," Ginny said.  
"Whatever, you have no place here, muggle scum," Pansy said as I could feel her eyes on me.  
"Say muggle scum one more time," I gritted through my teeth. As Pansy went to open her mouth Draco quickly stopped her and she disappeared from my view.  
"Pansy, leave her alone. By all means, we know she's pure-blood," Draco said.  
"I don't need you to defend me," I said as I turned around to face him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinsons, and Miss Green, what seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Burbage asked stopping her lesson. I turned back around now facing her. Great, it was only the 1st week and Draco and his friends were already getting me in trouble.  
"Nothing there is no problem, Professor Burbage," I said hoping she would start her lesson back up. As she went to carry on the lesson Pansy moved in her seat.  
"Ms. Burbage," Pansy started to say, "Anna was nagging the poor little student next to us on how it's a shame they let in half-bloods, she said that their muggle scum blood doesn't belong here mingling with us."  
"That is not true," I shirked as I hear Pansy snicker behind me in her seat.  
"I will see you after class," She said and then carried on with her lesson. I sighed as I sunk into my seat. After class, I gathered my books and waited until everyone had left. I made my way down to Mrs. Burbage's desk.  
"Professor Burbage, I swear I didn't bully anybody. It was all Pansy. She was telling me how I was muggle scum because my stepfather raised me because my father died before I was born," I explained.  
"Miss Green, I think we both know that you would never bully a student or call them muggle scum. Due to the circumstances of the situation, I have to give you detention."  
"I understand Professor Burdage," I said shyly.  
Great, now I had to spend my night with Professor Snape serving detention instead of studying in the library to get ahead in my classes. I held my slip in my hand, I walked out into the halls, making my way down to the dining hall for our break. I plopped in my seat next to Ginny and Hermione.  
"What do you have there?" Ron asked.  
"Detention, thanks to Pansy and Malfoy. Mostly Pansy," I sighed as Harry reached for my slip of paper. I passed it over to him as I opened my book up to go over my Muggle Studies notes.  
"Bloody hell, detention with Snape. That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Ron exclaimed as he looked up from my slip.  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing. Ask Ginny she was in class with me. Pansy made it all up to get me in trouble," I said as Harry and Ron both looked to Ginny.  
"Pansy was picking on her, saying how she's muggle scum like her family. How her father left because her mother had affair. How she...." Ginny continued.  
"We don't need to rehash the whole thing," I butted in stopping Ginny from saying any more, "But Ginny here threatened to make her eat slugs,"  
"Nice going Gin," Ron said as he handed me my slip back.  
"So she gave you detention?" Hermione questioned.  
"Yeah," I sighed.  
"Hey Anna, if you want we can slip Snape and Pansy some puking pastilles at lunch today," Fred said  
"As much fun as that would be to see happen, it's okay. I already talked to Burbage about it," I said.  
"You let us know if you change your mind," George said.  
"Thanks, boys."  
"What do you think Snape is going to make you do?" Ron asked.  
"Write lines or clean his room. Either way, it won't be fun," I said as I opened my book and working on my studies for the rest of our break.  
***  
After dinner, that night I walked with Ginny as she made her way to the library to study while I had to go serve detention with Professor Snape.  
"I swear if Pansy had said another word, I'd probably be suspended right now," I said as we made our way down the halls.  
"I was so close to slugging her."  
"Please, perfect little Ginny Weasley would never hurt a soul."  
"Anna, you are practically my sister and no one messes with my family," She said as we stopped in front of the library doors.  
"That's sweet of you."  
"Us girls we got to look out for each other. Now I can't wait to hear about all the things Snape makes you do," She said as I made my way towards Professor Snape's classroom.  
"Miss Green," He said as I walked into the classroom.  
"Good evening Professor Snape," I said as he stood up from his desk.  
"Don't worry, I'm not making you write lines. Until 11:30 I will need you to restock the potions to where they go, clean the caldrons, and set up my classroom for the morning. I will be back at 11:30 to release you to go to your dorm. Any questions?"  
"If I must use the restroom?"  
"I'll be down the hall in my office with my door open so I'll know how long you spend going to the restroom."  
"Yes, Professor Snape," I said as he exited his classroom. I first went to work on putting the ingredients and mixes back where they belong. As I moved each one I made sure to not knock over anything or mess anything up. I also made sure that each label was facing outwards so everyone was able to find what they needed if they came over to the shelves.  
While I was in the middle of putting away the different ingredients and mixes where they went I was startled by the sound of a chair moving across the ground. Making me almost drop a little jar of cowbane. I turned my head to see who had now intruded in on me and it was no other than Draco Malfoy. I watched as he kicked his feet up on the table. Once I was done I made my way over to clean the cauldron.  
"Having fun yet, Green?" He asked.  
"Oh tons," I sassed back.  
"You're doing a great job, keep it up and you could be his personal assistant."  
"Is there an actual reason you are in here or what?" I asked as I walked away from the ingredients station.  
"Nope just got done making my rounds and I remembered you had detention."  
"Creeper," I said as I made my way around to the cauldrons. These things look like they hadn't been cleaned out since last year. I rolled up my sleeves and then threw my hair into a bun before taking on the first one.  
"So what all do you have to do?"  
"Put away ingredients and mixes, then clean the cauldrons. Then set up the classroom for tomorrow."  
"Doesn't sound too bad."  
"No it doesn't but what would sound better, is if you and your slimy little friends stopped causing me so much trouble during the first week of classes. Then I wouldn't have had to go to detention in the first place."  
"You know if you just ignore her like I do most of the time. It makes life at least 20 times better," He protested as he got up and made his way over towards me.  
"I find it rather rude to ignore friends."  
"It helps. She never shuts up. But I do like the attention."  
"Figures," I mumbled.  
"Jealous are we?" Draco asked as I looked up at him. He was now on the other side of the table that I was working at.   
"Of what?" I snarked as I was elbow deep into the cauldron.  
"Pansy?" He taunted propping himself up on the table. I rolled my eyes in the back of my head and laughed at him.  
"There would have to be a reason for me to be jealous of her in the first place."  
"Maybe there should be," Draco said, "Should there?"  
"Should there what?"  
"Be a reason to make you jealous?"  
"Like I could ever be jealous of Pansy. There is nothing that she has that I want."  
"We will see about that one," He said pushing himself off the table and went over to the shelve I restocked, "So how was your summer?"  
"Way to change the subject, Malfoy," I huffed as I moved on to the next cauldron.   
"Just try to make small talk."  
"As if you really care what I did over the summer."  
"I just heard that you spent most of it in America. Must have been really boring?"  
"Kind of," I grunted as I scrubbed harder at the gooey, ashy mess inside the cauldrons.   
"So what's it like over there?" He asked as he came back around the shelf and leaned up against it.  
"The drive on the other side of the road. They think I go to some boarding school and treated me like a problem child the whole time, and the people are just quite odd."  
"Interesting," I heard him mumble before he disappeared again. I continued on with cleaning the cauldrons the best I could.   
"You've got some dirt on your face," I heard Dracos voice say from behind me.  
"Bloody hell, I thought you left," I shirked as he came out of the shadows behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand right next to me and push a few loose strains of hair out of my eyes. I stopped what I was doing and looked right up at him.  
"Goodnight, Green," He whispered as he dropped his hand and began to walk away.  
"Goodnight, Malfoy," I replied as he left the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

We were about a week and a half into classes and into Draco constantly watching my every move. I don't know what is it about him and his obsession with me. We hadn't talked much since he intruded in on me serving detention but still his eyes were always on me.  
It was Friday so I didn't have any classes. I had brought all my things with me to the library and read up and began to sort out all my information for the O.W.Ls. Ginny and Hermione joined me during their break before they had their next classes but other than that I was pretty much alone. As I sat alone at my table I looked up from my book and saw Draco sitting at one of the other tables with his buddies. His arm wrapped around Pansy.   
He sat back in his chair laughing with his friends and his hand just lightly placed on her shoulder keeping her close. My eyes followed from his hand to his body. When I look at his face, I saw he was looking at me, looking at him. I quickly glanced back down at my book, acting as if I just didn't get caught. After a few moments, I looked back up. This time he had pulled Pansy closer to him and he looked straight at me.   
I felt my blood begin to boil. But for what? There was no reason for me to be jealous of Pansy or the fact that Draco had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I knew he was looking at me so I got up from my chair and decided to take a stroll along the aisle to clear my mind before heading to lunch. As I got lost among the aisles I found a quiet little corner to clear my mind.   
"Lost are we now, Green," I heard a voice say as I nearly jumped out of my body.   
"Bloody hell, Draco," I said as I turned towards him, "Are you stalking me?"   
"Not at all. Just doing my prefect duties."  
"Do your duties include wrapping your arm around Pansy?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"You know for someone whom you seem to be annoyed by you do like to lead her on," I huffed as I continued to walk down the aisle. Draco slowly following behind me.   
"From the sound of it, you seem jealous."  
"Right? Me. Jealous of the fact that you have your arm wrapped around Pansy," I scoffed as I turned around to face him, "In your dreams."  
"Wishing it was you?"  
"Never in a million years," I barked at him.  
"I'd watch that pretty little mouth of yours," He said as he quickly stepped towards me, causing me to step back into the bookshelf behind me. Dracos' arm quickly snaked around my waist to grab me as I began to fall.   
"Or what?" I shuttered as I placed my hand on his bicep to help me regain my balance. When I looked up at Draco our faces were now inches apart as his other arm had pinned itself on the bookshelf behind me. I could feel my heart beating in my throat as his piercing silver eyes stared into mine.  
Draco leaned in closer, invading my circle of grace, as his lips were right next to my ear. His cold, minty breath sending shivers down my spine, making me want to crawl out of my skin.  
"You might end up with a worse punishment," He softly growled in my ear as a knot quickly formed in my stomach and I swallowed my pride  
"You don't scare me," I breathed as I could feel the shakiness in my voice as Draco brought his eyes back to mine. Making me feel absolutely and utterly weak in the knees.  
"I'm not worried about scaring you," He hushed.  
"You should be more worried about controlling your friend's mouths," I muttered.  
"As I said before," He began, as his arm slowly made its way around my waist, "it wouldn't have been a problem if you just ignored her as I do," He finished as his hand stopped and lingered on my waist. I loosen my grip on his bicep. Hoping that he would back away from me so I could breathe properly again.  
"You know if you just wanted to talk to me like you did last night, you don't have to corner me," I stated.  
"It's not that simple."   
"Sure it is."  
"You're difficult to understand."   
"Good, I don't need you invading my space," I snarked.  
"Oh, but you see. I already have," He whispered as his lips hovered over mine. My breath quickened as I glanced between his eyes and his lips. I was now gripping his bicep, tighter than before. The tips of our noses just barely brushing each other as he took in a sharp breath.  
"I need to get to lunch," I whimpered as I pushed Draco away. I made my way back to my table, grabbed my books, and headed to the dining hall. As I walked the halls I felt like I was living a daydream. When I arrived in the dining area I quickly got to my seat before they finished the headcount.  
"Why are you so late?" Hermione asked as I took a seat next to Ron  
"I was studying in the library and I went to clear my head for lunch, then Malfoy cornered me."  
"I'll go talk to him," Ron said as he stood up from his seat.   
"Leave it, Ron," I said pulling him back down into his seat, "He didn't do anything too terrible."   
"Fine. Just this one time. Next time," Ron started.  
"I know, I can handle myself," I said as I turned my head to look back at Draco who was now sitting with his crew having a laugh at the Slytherin table. Our eyes caught each other as he motioned for Pansy to sit down next to him. His arm making its way back around her shoulders as a smirk grew on his face and he gave me a quick wink.  
Once lunch was over, I walked with Hermione and Ginny as we walked Ginny to her next class. I lagged behind as we made our way through the halls. I couldn't help but relive the encounter I had with Draco. It played over and over in my head. Every possible way that scenario could have ended. Just the way he made me feel weak and so useless with his words. How much I just wanted to kiss him, but I knew that I couldn't. How in all honestly I was jealous of Pansy. Wishing that it was me Draco had his arm wrapped around.  
"Anna," I heard silently, "Anna!" The voice shouted as I snapped back to reality.  
"What?" I asked looking between both of them.  
"You've been spaced out the entire time," Ginny said just before she parted to go to her class.  
"Sorry, just thinking about something," I said.   
"I will see you, girls, after class," Ginny said as she left the both of us.  
"What were you thinking about?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing, something silly," I said just before we caught up with Ron and Harry before heading back off towards the library.


	7. Chapter 7

That following Tuesday morning after my encounter with Draco in the library, I made my way to my charms class. For the past few weeks, we had been going over Charms we had learned in our first 4 years before we added on any new charms that we would need to know for our O.W.Ls. As I walked into class my friends and I took our seats. Hermione went to sit with Lavender Brown. As Ron and Harry took a seat together in front of Seamus and me, while Hermione and Lavender were to my right, in front of them was Dean and Neville. As we all conversed with each other before Professor Flitwick started his lesson. I heard the chairs behind us move.   
When I turned around for a quick glance to see who was sitting behind Seamus and me, it was Draco and Blaise along with Pansy, Crabbe, and Groyle. I swear the five of them were never apart. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my friends.   
Just then Professor Flitwick walked into the class.  
"Alright class, quiet down please," Professor said as he made his way to the front. Seamus and I sat back in our chairs as the once loud conversations turned into quiet whispers.   
"As you all know we are review charms and spells we have gone over for the past four years for you O.W.Ls at the end of this year. Today we are going to be resisting the Summoning Charm. Who can remind the class of the Summoning Charm and what it's purpose is?" He said as he turned around. Hermione and I immediately raised our hands.  
"Ahh, Miss Green care to explain."  
"The Summoning Charm is a charm that summons an object towards the caster. We are able to summon the object if it is in direct line of sight of us as well as being able to summon objects that are out of view. It doesn't work on buildings or living things," I said  
"Excellent work Miss Green,"  
"Nerd," I heard Draco scoff from behind me.  
"Anything else?" Professor Flitwick asked. No one answered.   
"Like Miss Green said you cannot use this charm on living beings. Who knows why?" He asked as Hermione and I raised our hands again.  
"Miss Granger."  
"Because the object you wish to be summoned towards you will travel at the speed of light to get to you. If you use it on a living being such as a person, they could be injured in the process," Hermione said.  
"Well, done ladies," Professor Flitwick said, " Now the incantation for the summoning charm that our lovely Miss Green and Miss granger have so kindly reminded us of is, Accio, say it with me now."  
Everyone began to say the incantation out loud with Professor Flitwick.  
"Perfect," Flitwick said, "Now with your desk pairs I want you two to write me a 2 paged paper on the Summoning Charm due at the end of this class period. Use your books and past experiences in my classes to write this paper. If you have any questions raise your hand."   
As we began to work Seamus and I moved closer to each other that way we didn't have to have two books open. As I started off with our introduction for our paper Seamus flipped through the pages of his book.   
"Find anything useful yet?" I asked as I looked over to him. He seemed to be lost. He was clearly flipping through the wrong pages. I quickly moved closer to him and reach over him to help him find the right pages. I was beginning to wonder now why I closed my book and left Seamus to finding information. Not that I needed him to, I knew everything there was to know about all the charm we had learned so far. I spent my free time studying charms and spells. Even ones we haven't learned yet.   
As Seamus was reading through the book. I was losing my train of thought having Draco sitting behind me. I could practically feel his eyes burning through my skin. Maybe it was because Seamus and I were centimeters apart. Why would it matter to him?  
"What's that say right there, Seamus?" I asked dumbly. Knowing well enough what it said.   
"It's one of the oldest charms known to wizarding society. The most famous user was Gideon Flatworthy," Seamus said, "He died by summoning a cattle of cow and bails of hay."   
"Yeah,"  
"This guy must not have been that smart if he died like that."  
"Well speaking of the fact that he believed that he was above lifting and carrying things of non-magically abilities. He used the summoning charm to move everything and anything he wanted."  
"So, in simpler terms he was lazy," Seamus laughed.  
"Yes, he was," I laughed along with him. As Seamus continued to read through his book I continued on with our paper. Never once asking for information from Seamus.   
"You're really smart at this charms stuff aren't you?" Seamus said after a while.  
"What makes you say that?" I asked as I continued writing.  
"Well, going as you haven't asked for a single piece of information from me or looked in the book and you have written 4 pages while everyone else still on there first," Seamus said.  
"Oh, yeah. I guess," I chuckled as I looked up at him.  
"I think it's cool," Seamus insisted.   
"Thanks," I blushed as I pushed a few loose strains of hair behind my ear. I quickly went back to working on our paper before Professor Flitwick ended the class. I stayed after for a few minutes just to finish up my last train of thought before turning in Seamus and mines paper. Well, mostly mine. When I walked out of Professor Flitwick's classroom I made my way to the library to read up on my Transfigurations book before class. I made my way to the back of the library where there were rows of desks and no one else in sight.   
After a few moments of reading, someone had closed my book.  
"Excuse me," I exclaimed as I looked up. Draco. Why did I not expect that?  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked as I pulled my book out from underneath his hand.  
"You seemed to enjoy working with Seamus in class this morning," Draco said as he leaned against the desk.  
"You seem jealous," I joked as I looked up at him.  
"Not at all. You just seemed to be a bit cozy with him."  
"We were working on a paper," I huffed as I shook my head in disbelief, "You know if you had a problem with it you could have just ignored it. You know like you do with your friends." I could see his eyes look around the area we were in.   
"It's impossible to ignore when it's right in front of you."  
"See you say that you aren't jealous, but everything you are saying points to the road to jealously."  
"Whatever Green," He said, "We both know you're smart enough to not even need a book crack open to write a paper about Charms."  
"You're very observant," I snarked back.  
"Seriously Green, don't tempt me," He growled before walking away, leaving me to go back to my studies.  
I really hated him.  
Sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Things around Hogwarts were changing left and right. Professor Umbridge was the Head High Inquisitor. We weren't learning how to defend ourselves in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which led to Harry, Ron, and Hermione forming the DA so we could at least learn. So now many of us were sneaking around Hogwarts which was getting harder and harder to do with Professor Umbridge and the Inquisitor Squad on our tails. It didn't help that Draco and his crew were apart of the squad as well. Making everything 10 times worse. As if I didn't have to worry about him already.  
Anyway, now that you're all caught up, I hadn't been able to sleep at all that week. With the pressure of sneaking around, Draco always watching me, studying for my classes, and for the O.W.Ls I just need to rest but I couldn't.  
I threw the covers off me and slipped my shoes on. I grabbed my jacket off the back of the door and slipped it on as I made my way down the stairs into the common area. Luckily no one was in there so I didn't have to worry about being seen or heard. I quietly opened the door and slipped out and went for a little stroll. As I walked the halls I kept an eye out for prefects, head boys and girls, and of course those in the Inquisitor Squad.  
I don't know who was worst to get caught by. The Inquisitor Squad would take you straight to Professor Umbridge while the prefects and head boys and girls would just send you back along your way to your dorm for the night.  
Luckily I made it to the bridge without being caught and sneaking out into the courtyard. I walked to the middle of the bridge and leaned up against the railing. I watching the snow begin to fall. The snowfall at Hogwarts was beautiful. It made me feel excited about the winter. As each snowflake fell it's like they knew where their home was on the ground. While during the day when the snow fell the outside world seemed to not exist as all you could see what white. But at night it made Hogwarts look like a winter wonderland.   
After standing on the bridge for a good half an hour I heard someone making their way over here. I turned my head to see the familiar annoying platinum blonde hair. His robe catching the wind as it flew behind him making his seem like a villain.   
"What are you doing out here?" I heard him say as he got closer. Here we go again. Can't this boy just leave me alone?  
"None, of your business," I replied back as he was not just a foot away.  
"You're not supposed to be out here."  
"I know."  
"So what are you doing out here?"   
"Again none of your business."  
"I'm not playing games."  
"Pity, what are you going to do?"  
"I'm not going to do anything. You are going to tell me why you are out here."  
"Why so you can take me to Umbridge, give me detention, or take away some points?" He grabbed my waist, spinning me around and pinning me between him and the railing.   
"What the bloody hell?!" I exclaimed as his hand went around my mouth. My hands gripping the railing behind me as he brought himself closer.  
"Shut it, or someone will hear you," Draco said as his eyes looked down the bridge to see if anyone had heard me. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from my mouth.  
"Jeez, you don't just grab someone by their waist and expect them not to yell out."  
"I bet you liked it," He teased as his hands still lingered on my waist.  
"You can't just do that."  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked again.  
"I couldn't sleep. I came out here to enjoy the snowfall. It's quite peaceful. What did you think I was doing out here?"  
"Meeting with your lover, Seamus."  
"What if I was?" I taunted, "What would you do about it?" Draco brought this hand up to my cheek. My eyes never leaving his hand until he ran his fingers across my cheek. As his fingers reached my ear I darted my eyes back to his and felt my breathing become visible shallow.  
"Do I make you weak, Green?" He whispered as his fingers entangled in my hair. Every nerve in my body melting at his words and his touch.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do I make you weak?" He asked again as his thumb slowly began to draw circles on my cheek.  
"Why would you?" I stuttered.  
"Because of this," He said as his other hand slipped around my waist. I let out a huff of air as he pulled me closer towards him. My hand immediately going to his bicep to hold him back just a little.   
"No," I puffed out. His hand gripping my waist tighter as I took a step back towards the railing behind me. Which in the end would not be good for me as I had no room to escape or get out from his grasp. For now, it helped me stand up straighter against him.  
"Really? Me getting closer to your body as you stand there holding your body back from me," He said as he lowered his face down towards me, "I wonder how weak you would become if I place my lips on yours." My grip tightened on his biceps. As much as I wanted him to, so bad. I couldn't. I would never. Not after all the things he did to my friends and me over the years.  
"You're wrong," I breathed as my voice became shaky. My eyes darted between his. The light for the moon making then even brighter than ever before. Every inch of his face coming to life in the moonlight.  
"I beg to differ," Draco said as his hand left my hair, "I've seen the way you have looked at me this week." His fingertips brushing back over my cheek as I felt a million little electrical current zap my entire body as I looked down at his lips. Every inch of my body wanted to pull him closer to me and just press his lips to mine.  
"Deal with it Malfoy," I finally spoke.  
"Get back to your dorm. Don't get caught," He scoffed as he back away. I didn't hesitate. I quickly walked away back towards the Gryffindor common rooms. As I made my way, away from the bridge I could feel his eyes still on me watching me until I was out of sight. At this point, I didn't care if I got caught I just wanted to either erase what just happened or run back and kiss his stupid face.  
When I got back to the common area, I slipped back in quietly and went straight to my dorm room. I kicked my shoes off, threw my jacket on the floor, and slipped back under the covers. I starred at the ceiling, not being able to get Draco off my mind.  
As if I couldn't sleep before. Now I defiantly wouldn't be able to sleep now. I laid in my bed and placed my hand on my cheek as Draco did. I began to rub little circles on my cheek as he had. After a while, I closed my eyes to finally sleep but I was haunted by the image of Draco. As much as I tried to push him away my shutting my eyes tighter and rolling from side to side. All I saw were his eyes. All I felt was his touch. As I tried to dream all I dreamt about what him.


	9. Chapter 9

After the weekend, Ginny, Hermione, and I were in the library for our break before our next class. The DA decided not to meet during breaks and just leave it to the night after dinner. That way professors and other students couldn't catch us sneaking around either.   
As we sat at our table we overheard some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls talking about the latest gossip and drama of Hogwarts. Especially the relationships. Who is dating who? Who is shagging up together? Who was caught snogging who? You know, all the fun stuff. I was listening carefully because I didn't know if someone had been out the other night when Draco found me on the bridge. I mean I still haven't told Ginny and Hermione what had happened.  
"What about Malfoy?" Lisa Turpin asked as they all looked over at the table he was sitting at.  
"You want to shag up with him?" Susans Bones asked.  
"I mean, who wouldn't," Lisa said.  
"I'd let him take out his anger issue on me," Mandy giggled.  
"Gross," Megan laughed.  
"I heard that he's shagging up with some girl," I heard Hannah say.  
"Probably Pansy," Susan said.  
"No, it can't be," Mandy said.  
"Then who?" Susan asked in return, "Draco pretty much puts his arm around her anytime they are together."  
"I don't know but apparently the other night when he was patrolling his was seen snogging with a girl," Hannah added.  
"Who?" Lisa asked.  
"I don't know, but it was a Gryffindor girl from what I heard," Hannah replied back. I clenched onto my pen harder as I tried to focus on my work before my next class.   
"Do you girls have any idea who Draco shagging or snogging with from Gryffindor?" Megan asked Hermione, Ginny, and I. The three of us looked at each other and then back to the girls who seemed to be patiently waiting for our answer.  
"No, who would want to shag up with Draco from Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.  
"True. He's selfish and ignorant. Not like he could ever care about anyone other than himself," Ginny said.  
"What about you Anna?" All eyes were on me. I felt a lump in my through. I was panicking. I couldn't find anything to say. I looked back at Ginny and Hermione as if they could save me.  
"Yeah Anna, what about you?" I heard Pansy butt in. I felt my heart stop. What was she doing?  
"No, I don't know anything."  
"But weren't you seen on the bridge with him the other night?" She pestered. I looked straight up at her as I felt all eyes back on me. The lump in the throat grew.  
"I was in my dorm last night asleep. It must have been somebody else," I said as I turned back to my homework.  
"It's not nice to tell lies," Pansy said before she walked away and everyone began to whisper. I looked over at Ginny and Hermione.   
"What a pug-face pureblood," Ginny said as Pansy took a seat next to Draco. She cozied right up next to him just to prove a point. She shot me a smug look before I was snapped back to reality.  
"Anna, you're shaking the whole table," Hermione said as I looked over in her direction.  
"Sorry," I said as I stopped bouncing my leg up and down. I looked back down at my book as the girls continued to talk about Draco and this mysterious girl he was seen with the other night.   
Every time I looked up I just found myself looking over at the two of them. Draco was clearly playing a game with me and I wasn't having it anymore. I just couldn't think or concentrate anymore. It was useless to sit here and look at Draco and Pansy taunting me now.  
I slammed my book close startling everyone around me and left the library. I couldn't take it anymore. This is so stupid. I was jealous and Draco knew it. I have never left the library so quickly in my life. I roamed through the halls to find somewhere quiet to clear my head so I could finish my assignment. I felt so angry that I couldn't help but let out a few tears as I sat on a ledge facing the courtyard. After a few moments, I saw someone out of the corner of my eyes sit down near me.  
Blaise Zabini.   
"What do you want?" I asked angrily as I whipped away my tears.   
"Your jealousy is becoming more visible," He said.  
"God, why does everyone think I am jealous."  
"Because admit it, every time Draco puts his arm around Pansy, you die inside. Don't you? You can't help but wish it was you he cozied up to in the library, right? I mean you just stormed out of the library," He said as he took my book away out from underneath me. He was right? But I could never admit it. I didn't want Draco to cozy with just anyone. I wanted him to cozy up with me. But I could never let anyone know that, even him.  
"Give that back, I need it," I protested trying to reach towards Blaises grasp to get my book back.  
"Not right now you don't."  
"I am not in the mood."  
"Come on, make him jealous. Let him know what you're feeling. I know you are dying too," He said as he moved closer to me. His face inches away from mine. My eyes darting back and forth between his eyes and his lip.  
"Kiss me," He breathed, "He's coming this way. Do it. You know you want to." I heard the door open and before I knew it I grabbed Blaise by the tie and crashed his lips onto mine. His hand grabbed my neck and pulled me closer towards him as he deepened the kiss for just a moment. When he pulled away I saw Draco looking over at us. His face filled with anger as he tugged his tie away from his neck. I watched as he pushed his way through students back to where he came from.  
"That's felt good didn't it?" Blaise smirked as I focused back on him after Draco left.  
"Never again," I said as I grabbed my book from him and went to the dorm to get my books for my next class.   
The rest of the day was a blur. In every class with Draco, his eyes would just glare right at me. I felt like he was penetrating my soul. Every time I looked in his direction he was fiddling with the rings on his fingers as his eyes looked me up and down.   
Later that night I was enjoying a nice dinner with my friends and having a laugh before we went to the Room of Requirement. I could still feel Draco's eyes on me from across the room.  
"Why is Draco starring at you?" Ginny asked as she reached for another piece of bread.  
"No idea," I said as I whipped my hands clean, "I'll meet you guys at the meeting. I need to go to the bathroom before we start." As I got up and left the hall. As I pushed through the doors I saw Draco get up and follow me out. This was either going to end badly or terribly well. I made my way down the halls as I could hear Draco's footsteps behind me. After a while, I didn't hear him anymore so I thought I was in the clear. I looked behind me as I rounded the corner to head back to the dining hall when I felt Dracos hand grabbed my arm and pull me inside a broom closet.  
"What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed.  
"Huh?" I questioned as Draco locked the door.  
"Why did you kiss Blaise?" He asked while turning back towards me.  
"You seem jealous, Malfoy," I teased.  
"Answer the question," He growled stepping closer towards me.  
"No," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Answer it now, Green." He said closing the space between us. I step backward tripping over a bucket behind me. Draco quickly reacted by grabbing my waist and pulling me back towards him as my hands flew to his shoulders to help me regain my balance as he placed me back on my feet.  
"I don't have to," I said as Draco's hand lingered on my waist. His eyes looked hungry as he placed his other hand on my cheek.   
"It's a shame that he already tasted your lips," He taunted while running his thumb over my lips. Parting them as I stood there absolutely speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say. The only thing running through my mind was him. Draco. Wanting him to press his lips to mine. Push me against the wall and just stop playing these stupid games with me.  
"Do it," He whispered bringing his face closer to mine.  
"Do what?" I asked as I swallowed the lump in my throat. My eyes darting back and forth between his.  
"Kiss me, I know you want to," Draco said as he lowered his lips, "I bet I can make you feel things even Blaise couldn't. It was a pathetic kiss really. I know you have a lot of anger built up in you. Take it out on me," He taunted.   
"As if I'd ever want to kiss you," I lied as his face was now centimeter from mine. He lowered his lips even more as if he was going to kiss me but went straight for my ear. I started seeing stars when I felt his hot breath on my neck.   
"I'll get you one day, Green."  
"I'd like to see you try," I taunted as I pushed him off me and left. I quickly made my way down the hall, towards the Room of Requirement.   
"Where were you?" Ginny asked as I stood next to her.  
"Long story," I sighed as I pulled out my wand.


	10. Chapter 10

After a long week of practice with the DA in the Room of Requirement and not being able to get Draco off my mind, everyone but a few of the younger students decided to go to Three Broomsticks Inn to relieve some stress. Today was much needed.  
When the gang and I got to Three Broomsticks the boys went ahead and got Hermione, Ginny, themselves, and I all drinks. When they came back Seamus handed me my drink and then sat down next to me as we all began to complain about classes, papers, tests, and the O.W.Ls. I turned to have a quick laugh and saw that Draco was sitting across the room with his buddies. Pansy was particularly close to him. When I went to turn my attention back to my friends his eyes caught mine. It was like right on queue. He threw his arm around Pansy's shoulder and pulled her into his side. I watched as she leaned into him with ease and a smirk grew on his face. I quickly turned back to my friends not wanting to deal with Draco. As I tried to carry on with the conversations with my friends I couldn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco staring me down as he fiddled with the ring on his finger.  
"Does anyone want another butterbeer?" I asked abruptly, getting up from my chair.  
"I'll take one," Ron replied.  
"I as well," Dean replied.  
"Same," Seamus said.  
"Hermione, Ginny, Harry?" I asked as I pushed my chair back in.  
"I'm all good thanks," Hermione said as she pushed her glass away from her.  
"I'm good at just one," Harry said as he still had his half full.  
"Ginny want to share one?" I asked.  
"Why not, sure." She said as I turned around and headed to the bar to get us some more butterbeer.   
"Can I get 4 butterbeer please?" I asked Madam Rosmerta.  
"You got it, sweetie. Give me about 5 minutes," She replied as she went to go grab some clean glasses.  
"No problem," I smiled at her. I stood there awkwardly waiting for her to come back and get my drinks. Soon enough Draco popped into my side view.  
"Done canoodling with Pansy," I asked as I kept my eyes look straight ahead of me.  
"Wishing it was you?"  
"Not a single bit."  
"I can tell when you are looking at me."  
"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."  
"You know you don't hide your jealousy well," He said as he set his arm in front of me. Standing oddly close to me as I could smell the firewhisky on his breath.  
"Seems like you are going out of your way to make me feel like I should be jealous," I said as I turned my head towards him.  
"Don't lie to yourself."  
"I'm not," I said as I turned my head to look at him, "You can put your arm around Pansy all you want. Hell, you can even go snog her. I don't care."  
"I think you would care."  
"Not really. You are the one going out of your way to make me feel jealous."  
"So you are?" He scoffed.  
"Was there a point to coming over here, or did you just want to continue to antagonize me?"  
"Just waiting for you to give in," He said as he dragged his fingers along my forearms. Sending chills all over my body.  
"Give in to what?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the bar in front of me.  
"To me, to this. Whatever we are doing?" Draco hushed in my ear sending a million little shivers down my spine.  
"We aren't doing anything. I am not going to just be some girl you think you can shag up with to get me off your list," I barked.   
"You don't want to shag up with me?"  
"Never in a million years. I don't even know what shagging up means. So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to wait for my drinks alone."   
"You don't know what shagging up means?" He laughed.  
"Does it look like I know?" I asked sarcastically. I have had my fair share of kisses and makeout sessions, but they never escalated to anything.  
"Shagging up is a more polite term for having sex," Draco said.  
"I'd rather die," I scolded.  
"You're hard to get," He huffed  
"Good. I don't let just anyone touch me like that."  
"What about Blaise?"  
"It was one kiss and if you still can't get over it then that is your problem. Unlike some of us around here, Hogwarts isn't just a place to shag up with anyone and everyone they see," I said as Madam Rosmerta placed my drinks in front of me to take back to my friends, "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get back to my friends." I grabbed my butterbeer and went back over to my friends. I set all the drinks down on the table before returning to my seat between Ginny and Seamus.  
"What was that all about?" Ginny asked as passed out everyone's drinks.  
"Oh nothing he's just trying to get under my skin," I said as I took a sip of my butterbeer and then passed it to Ginny who took a big gulp.   
Once most of us were done with our drinks we decided to dance for a little bit. As I was dancing and singing along with Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. I couldn't help but feel Dracos eyes on me. While Dean and Ginny were so focused on each other Seamus and I were getting closer and closer: dancing, laughing, singing, and even a little flirting. Maybe more than a little. The music box finally put on some slow music and everyone paired up. I grabbed Seamus's hand as we began to sway along with the music next to Ginny and Dean who seemed like they were having a good time. After the song ended I excused myself to go to the restroom before we all went back to Hogwarts.   
I went to open what I thought was the ladies restroom. I took one step in and saw Pansy pressed against the wall by Draco. Both of their heads turned towards me. I stumbled for the door handle as Pansy giggle a little bit and Draco looked at me dead in the eyes as a smirk grew on his face. As I pulled the door closed as Draco gave me a quick wink. Then I went to the next door which was the ladies restroom. I quickly relieved myself and then went to wash my hands. As I was staring at myself in the mirror. I heard the door open. I heard the innocent voice of Millicent Bulstrode as Pansy was the first to walk in, in front of her followed by a few other Slytherin girls.   
"So, he kissed you?" Millie asked as the door closed.   
"Of course he did. Why wouldn't he?" Pansy said as I dried my hands. I turned around from throwing my paper towel away and was now facing Pansy and her pug-faced friends.  
"Jealous, Green?" Pansy said as she crossed her arms.  
"Not at all,"  
"That's not what your eyes said a few moments ago."  
"Believe whatever you want," I said, "I don't have a reason to be jealous of you." As I pushed past her towards the door. She forcefully gripped my forearm digger her nails into my skin as I turned around to face her.  
"He is never going to want you the way he wants me. You're a Slytherin born, Gryffindor sorted, whose father is dead and was raised by a muggle instead. You may be a pure-blood but you weren't raised like one. You're just as much as muggle scum as your stepfather and sisters. Same with your mother," She gritted at me.  
"If you ever speak of my family as muggle scum again I swear..."  
"You'll do what. You should be ashamed of your mother for marrying a muggle and ruin her pure-blood legacy. Just think of how powerful you could have been if your foolish, stupid father never died."  
"Don't speak of my father like that. You don't even know him," I croaked.  
"Neither do you," She snarked, "Run along, I'm sure your friends are worried about you."  
"At least I have friends who care about me," I snarked back before I left the bathroom. I could feel a few tears fall down my face. I pushed past all kinds of people trying to find my friends and get out of there as fast as I could. I made my way through towards the front and I noticed that Draco saw me. As I grabbed my jacket I saw him make his way over towards me.  
"Anna," I heard him yell. As I threw my jacket on and made my way outside. I shoved my hands in my pockets and began to walk away as I heard Draco come outside.  
"Anna," He said again louder coming towards me. I continued to walk after not wanted to talk to anyone and wanting to find my friends and go to my dorm. I felt him grab my hand. I stopped walking and turned around to face him.  
"What happened?" He asked as his eyes darting back and forth between mine.  
"Nothing just leave me alone. Please," I cried as tears poured out of my eyes as Draco stood there.   
"What is going on?" I heard Ron's voice say as he came around the corner.  
"Nothing Weasley, butt out of it," Draco said looking over at him. I pried his arm off of me and walked over to Ron.  
"Are you okay, Anna?" Ron asked.  
"I'm fine. Just tired that's all. Can-can you walk me back?" I asked as I looked over at him.  
"Yeah, let's go," He said wrapping his arm over my shoulder and led me back to Hogwarts.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah," I shuttered as we made our way up the icy hill. I turned my head back to look at Draco who was still standing where we left him.  
***  
Later that night I couldn't sleep. So I made my way to the bridge to clear my mind, hoping that would help. I kept my head down as I walked along the bridge. When I looked up there was Draco. Standing in the spot I had just a few nights before.  
I turned quickly on my heels and started to head back towards the common rooms, forgetting that I wasn't even tired. I knew he saw me and I didn't care as I continued to walk away. I could hear Draco calling for me. I began to walk faster. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to be left alone. I was just about to get off the bridge when I felt Draco grab my hand causing me to spin around and face him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as I pulled my hand away from him.  
"I'm fine. Just leave me alone. I don't want part of your game."  
"I'm sorry if Pansy said something."  
"You're sorry?"   
"Yeah,"  
"You know I may not have been raised like you pure-bloods but at least I don't walk around criticizing others for being raised differently or having muggle blood in their family," I scolded as I walked away heading back to my bed which I wish I had never left in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

That following Monday morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I made our way into the classroom for History of Magic. We had just finished up learning about the Witch Hunt of the 14 century and writing our paper over it. Which was super interesting and I was sad that we were moving on. Now apparently we were moving on to the Giant Wars, which was a big part of our O.W.Ls. Hermione went and sat with Lavender in front of Parvati and Padma. Harry and Ron sat down behind Dean and Seamus. I took a seat across from Hermione and right behind Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott two girls from Hufflepuff which I became close acquaintances in my 1st year. As the three of us were catching up I caught a glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye. The three of us looked up and saw Theodore Nott. Another Slytherin hottie.  
"Is this seat taken?" He asked as he motioned to the seat next to me. Both Hannah and Susan look as if they had seen a ghost when we asked to sit with us. I didn't mind at all since I knew Draco was sitting right behind me. So I thought I should make the class a little interesting.  
"No, not at all," I said and then I turned my attention back to the girls. The two of them started to fangirl as he sat down. I kept my cool. I mean, after all, he's just a boy. A stupid, silly, very cute boy. Theo wasn't too interested in us at the moment anyway. He was too busy talking to Blaise and Draco as they both sat behind Theo and me. Close by Draco was always Pansy who seemed to be suffering as she sat next to Millicent.  
A few minutes later Professor Cuthbert Binns walked in. Hannah and Susan turned around to settle in their seats and I sat back in mine. Out of the corner of my eyes, Theo turned around and faced the front of the classroom.   
"Alright, class today we will be going over the Giant Wars," He said. Everyone moaned and groaned as he stood in front of the class.  
"Oh come on class," He pestered.  
"I'd rather pluck my eardrums out so I don't have to listen to it," Theo whispered. I let out a little laugh as Professor Binns turned to the chalkboard and began to write down some basic facts.  
As Professor Binn began to talk his voice almost seemed to put us all to sleep. But he would get you by getting super quiet and then raising his voice in excitement. Making it impossible to sleep. Any other subject would have been fine but just not this one. It seemed as if we were already an hour into the lesson but when I looked at the clock we were only ten minutes in. I looked around and saw Harry and Ron playing hangman at their table. Hermione was glaring at them to get them to pay attention but it was no use. This information was absolutely boring. I rested my head on my arm and continued to listen to Professor Binns go on and on about the Giant War.   
"Bored?" I heard Theo ask.  
"Is it that easy to notice?" I hushed as I looked over towards him.  
"Yeah, I mean I can tell you listening but other than that he lost everyone 5 minutes ago." He said. I let out a little giggle which caused Hermione to glare over at me.  
"You have a cute laugh."  
"Now you're just saying that to get me to laugh more."  
"You caught me," He said as he shifted in his seat bringing himself a bit closer to me. I dropped my hand and resting my chin on my own arm as he looked down at me, "But really, you do." I heard Draco scoff from behind us, but we both ignored it. As the class went on Theo and I weren't paying attention to Professor Binns's lecture anymore. We went back and forth with small conversations and little flirty comments.  
Once class was over I walked out of the classroom with Theo as we were finishing up our conversation before I headed off to the Room of Requirement for a DA meeting.   
"I'll see you around Anna, thanks for distracting me in class," He said before we parted ways. I turned the hall to go on my way to our DA meeting before I knew it I was pulled off to the side. I looked up and saw Draco. A smug look on his face as he led us out of anyone's sight. His hand gripped my elbow as he pulled me into one of the abandoned bathrooms. I set my things down by the sink as Draco looked around the bathroom to see if anyone was in here. I was patiently waiting for him to begin to explain what I had done wrong now. In all honesty, the seat was open next to me. He could have taken it and sat next to me all he wanted but he did. He decided to torture himself by letting Theodore sit next to me.  
"What is your bloody problem?!" I exclaimed as he finally walked back over towards me.   
The next thing I knew, Draco gripped my hips forcefully pulled me into his body as he crashed his lips onto mine. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. I watched as he stumbled a few feet back.  
"What the hell!" I exclaimed as I stayed where I was. His eyes looked me up and down as I stood there in shock at what just happened.  
"Shut up," He growled as he placed his hand on my jawline pulling me back towards him as his lips collided back with mine.  
I stood there still in complete utter shock. Dracos fingers entangled in my hair. I gave in, as my hands found their way from his chest and up to his neck. I slipped one of my hands under his tie pulling him closer to me as his tongue slipped into my mouth fighting for dominance. Draco's free hand slipped around my waist and held me up from my low back as he walked us back into one of the stalls behind me.  
Our lips parting for milliseconds to catch our breathes as Draco tugged on my bottom lip. Causing me to slide my hand that was on his chest up and around his neck entangling it in his silky platinum blonde hair. Dracos hands placed on my waist as he pushed me backward towards the stalls. Our feet slowly shuffled across the floor as I could feel my feet get caught over each other. Draco kicked the stall door closed as he spun me around pinned me against the stall door. His body pressed up against mine as I begged for more from him. Never wanting his lips to leave mine. I slid my hand down from his tie to his chest and grabbed a fist full of his sweater as Draco pulled my hips towards his.  
My breathing became quick and shallow as Draco began to slowly move his hands up my back. Wrapping his arms around me pressing me into his body. My arms wrapped around his neck as I didn't want this moment to end. Every nerve in my body screaming as he deepened the kiss. Our mouths hungry for each other as we kept trying to close the space between us that no longer existed. Draco pulled his lips away from mine as we both gasped for a full breath of air. I opened my eyes to look up at him as his arms let go from around me and found their way back to my waist.  
"What was that for?" I asked quietly trying to catch my breath.  
"You don't get to flirt with anyone," He said.  
"I'm not yours."  
"You will be," He said as he dropped his hand from my waist. He reached his arm above me to open the stall door. Pulling me out of the way as he exited. I stood at my place in the stall as I watched him return to the hallway. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood there in shock over what just happened. I ran my thumb over my lips. They still tingled and longed for Draco.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been two days since Draco kissed me. Honestly, I felt like I was living in a dream. I was sitting in Transfiguration next to a Hufflepuff boy waiting for class to start.  
"Move." I heard Draco's voice say to the Hufflepuff boy next to me. I looked up from my book and watched as the poor Hufflepuff boy moved out of his seat and went to the back of the classroom as Draco took his place. I rolled my eyes as I looked down at my book and Draco set his things on the desk.  
"You can't ignore me."  
"But I will," I said as I looked down at my books.  
As Professor McGonagall began her lesson I felt Draco move closer to me. I looked down and could see his leg just a few inches from mine and his hand rested on his own thigh. The next thing I knew his fingers were just centimeters from my thigh. I quickly looked up at Professor McGonagall hoping that he would stop taunting me and leave me alone for the rest of class.  
Then I felt his touch. Just on the outside of my left thigh. I took in a sharp breath as his cold fingers made their way down towards my knee. My breathing became shaky. I tried to listen to Professor McGonagall's teaching. I couldn't. My thought became clouds as he moved his fingers so gently across my skin. Dracos fingers now round my knee cap as he came in contact with a sensitive part. I bit down on my bottom lip as I heard Draco let out a low scoff. He knew exactly what he was doing. And I didn't want him to stop.  
He knew I couldn't make a scene because we were in class. I couldn't get up and storm out. I couldn't yell at him or scold him. As his fingers made their way up the inside of my thigh I didn't know what to do. I felt weak. I didn't want him to stop but at the same time, we are in class for heaven's sake. Before I knew it I raised my hand.  
"Yes, Miss Green?" McGonagall asked as Draco stopped. His fingers lingering over my thigh.  
"Can I be excused to use the restroom?" I asked.  
"Yes," She said and then carried on. I quickly got out of my seat and made my way out of the classroom. I didn't need to use the restroom. I just needed to get away from Draco. His touch still lingered on my thigh as I walked through the halls. I found myself hiding away in an abandoned classroom. I went to the window and looked outside as I took a few deep breaths. I was startled when I heard the door open. I turned around and see Draco walk in.  
"What is your problem?" I asked as I stormed up to him.  
"You're the one who left class," He said as I got closer.  
"Because you were the one who was touching me," I shouted as I grabbed his tie pulling him into the middle room, "What is your problem?"  
"My problem is you."   
"Why!"  
"I've been watching you for the past few months and I have only thought of you. You take up my mind, my thought, my actions. I am consumed by you. You make me feel jealous whenever you are around someone else and I don't know what to do about it?"  
"Then stop thinking about me," I joked.  
"I could if I would. You are irresistible."  
"Then what are you going to do about it Draco?" I asked as he stepped closer to me.  
"I don't know. All I know is me kissing you the other day made it worse. Watching you with Ron and Harry this morning at breakfast pissed me off. The way others look at you, makes me want to rip their eyes out so no one else can."  
"Sounds to me like you..."  
"Don't finish that sentence," He said gently placing his hand on my cheek. I succumbed to the coldness of his touch. Placing my hand over his forearm as I looked up at him. His eyes searching mine.  
"Draco," I spoke softly. Trying to come up with words to speak to him.  
"Say it again," He said as his thumb smoothed over my cheek.  
"Draco," I hushed as he pulled me closer gently placing his lips on mine. I placed both my hands on his neck as he placed his other hand on my waist pulling me in closer. This kiss was nothing like the other day in the bathroom. It was passionate about the way his mouth moved with mine. His lips were soft and his movement was slow. As if he was savoring every moment of this. His lips parted from mine as I opened my eyes. His piercing silver eyes were soft for the first time. There was no anger behind them. No fear. No jealousy. Just kindness and care.  
"You're mine," He said as his hand dropped from my cheek to my waist. My hands still placed on his neck as he looked at me, "Now get back to class."   
Mine.  
That word stuck with me as I made my way back to class. I easily had been gone for 15 minutes. But I didn't care. When I got back I slid right back into my seat without missing a beat. I picked up right where Professor McGonagall was teaching.  
Mine.  
I was Dracos'. Why would he want me to be his? He could have anyone he wanted. Why does it have to be me? A Gryffindor whose closest friends are some of the people he hates the most. I don't understand. I really needed to get to the bottom of it. But for now, all I could think about was the stupid word.  
***  
That night I wasn't able to sleep, so I grabbed one of my books and headed up to the Astronomy Tower to read. I brushed off a place to sit and just stayed up there for a while until I felt sleepy. I was about halfway through my book when I heard the door from down below open and closed. I quickly closed my book, leaving my fingers on the page and I peaked my head around the corner to see who was making their way up. Finally, I saw the top of Dracos head. I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach and a million little voice in my head screaming to run. I quickly turned my head back around hoping he wouldn't see me. As I tried to concentrate I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer.  
"Don't even," I said as I knew he was behind me.  
"You know, if it wasn't me up here you would be in lots of trouble," Draco scoffed as he walked around the corner and sat down across from me.  
"What are you doing up here?" I asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"Well, I asked you first."  
"I saw you leave your dorm and come up here."  
"Stalker. That still doesn't explain why you are up here?"  
"I am just making my rounds."  
"No one checks up here at night. We both know that."  
"I know. I come up here to clear my mind sometimes."  
"Oh," I said as I went back to my book.  
"What about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"What are you doing up here?"  
"I couldn't sleep," I said.  
"Oh," He replied tucking his knees into his chest  
"Did you really mean what you said earlier today?" I asked Draco as I set my book down.  
"You don't believe me."  
"I do. You're just hard to understand sometimes."  
"Anna, like I said before..."  
"I know. But do you like me? Or is this just part of a game?"  
"I like you, Anna. I have liked you for years. Just this year is different and I couldn't just sit back anymore." I was in shock. Dracos liked me for years. Out of all the other girls? Me. What was so different about me?  
"Why me?"  
"Because your smart, brave, confident, beautiful, and when I hear your voice or laugh I get this feeling inside and I can't keep pushing it away Anna. I really can't. I've been doing it for years. I don't like to admit my feelings but when I see you with others my blood boils and I just want you to be mine."  
"Then you have to promise me one thing," I said as I moved closer to him.  
"Which is?"  
"You have to promise to not let anything bad happen to me. I know who your family is and what you are affiliated with. I can't be out here risking my life."  
"I promise," He said as he placed his hand on mine. I should have known from there that, that promise would be broke many times before he finally got it through his stubborn head.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were weird. Draco was constantly glancing at me, sending me a quick wink and dare I say even giving me little smiles. I swear he was going to get himself caught in a lie more than I was. Part of me felt bad for sneaking behind my friend's back and now dating, if that's what you want to call it, Draco Malfoy. I knew it would crush them but for right now I felt happy. I know it's weird. But I did and I didn't want that to be replaced with anger and resentment from my friends. I mean I know Ginny would probably be the most excepting but the others would probably take a while and with how things were going with the DA, I didn't want them to assume I was telling Draco everything.   
***  
"Anna, can you pass me the toast?" Ron asked as he shoved more sausage in his mouth. I looked over at Ginny who shrugged her shoulder as I picked up the plate of toast and handed him the plate. Hermione and I shared a glimpse of disgust as this boy just continually shoved food in his mouth.  
"Ron, you are going to make yourself sick," Hermione hushed as the dining hall began to fill up with everyone grabbing breakfast.  
"So," He said through a mouthful, "I'm hungry."  
"You truly are disgusting sometimes," Ginny mumbled as she carried on reading her studies. I watched as Hermione rolled her eyes and continued with her O.W.Ls. After a few moments, Harry came walking in and sat down right across from me.  
"Pass the bacon please," He mumbled. Hermione grabbed the plate from in front of her and passed it over to Harry.  
"You okay Harry? You look tired," Hermione said.  
"It's the stupid Leg-Locking charm. I can't get it down. I thought it might be useful to teach the younger years tomorrow at our meeting."  
"You know Harry, I can help with that one. I mastered it 3 years ago for extra credit."  
"That would be brilliant," Harry said as he poured himself some orange juice.  
"It's pretty easy if you ask me. Might help if we ever find ourselves in a bind while leaving the meeting."  
"So tomorrow could you take the few 1st-3rd years we have and teach them.  
"Of course. It's pretty easy and they will find it useful to use. Even if it's just for fun," I giggled as I reached for a piece of toast from Ron. He slapped my hand away.  
"Hey, you don't just get all.   
"Ask nicely," Ron teased as he held the plate from me.  
"You know what Ronald," I said as I stood up reaching for the plate from him as he leaned back from me, "Give me the plate. I'm hungry."  
"Fine, but I need you to write the introduction and first paragraph to my Tranfigruation paper due tomorrow."  
"Ron you said you started that last week," Hermione yelled at him.  
"Yeah, so you would get off my back about it."  
"I'll write them for you but you owe me. Now please hand me the toast before I turn you into a pig," I said as Ron shoved the plate into my hand. I grabbed a piece off the tray and then passed it onto Harry so he could have another piece.  
I took a bite out of my toast. I looked up and saw Draco looking at me from his table and he didn't seem to happy. I wonder for what now. There is nothing that I could have done that would make him upset. Once we were all done eating we gathered our things and made our way to class.   
Ron walked with me telling me what he needed his paper to start. Some days I think he surprises Hermione on how he is passing. I mean without the two of us he would be failing and totally lost.   
When the four of us walked into class, I went to go take a seat with Hermione. I set my things down at the desk that Hermione and I were sitting at before I left the classroom. I moved past Draco and out of the classroom as I heard him come after me. I walked down the hall passing other friends of mine as I made my way to the bathroom knowing the Draco was close behind.   
At least I got some privacy in the bathroom before I walked out and was met by Draco and his angry glare. There were a few girls who were trying to go in and out of the bathroom as Draco stood there staring at me.  
"Can I help you?" I asked as I rose my eyebrows at him. Then he quickly grabbed my elbow and led me down the hall into an empty corridor.   
"What do you know get about the fact that you are mine," Draco growled as he placed me in the corner and covered me with his body so we were out of sight.  
"Seriously that's what you are mad about? Are you mad?"  
"Are you? Flirting with Harry and Ron," He said angrily.  
"Harry and Ron are my friends."  
"Right friends don't act like that," He said as he placed his hand on the wall behind me.  
"They do when they are close."  
"Whatever." He mumbled as Flitwick walked in.  
"What has gotten into you?"  
"Do I have to remind you that you are mine?"  
"No, because I know I am yours. It's been 4 days and you think that I am flirting with two boys who I view more of brothers than anything."  
"I don't care, Green."  
"I am not your possession. You don't own me. If you really want me to be yours then you are going to have to be okay with me being friends with Ron and Harry as well as the others. I'm fine with you being friends with Pansy. This is a two-way street, Draco. Not a whatever you say goes kind of thing," I protested as I took his free hand into mine. Gently wrapping my fingers around his knuckles.  
"I'm not happy with it though."  
"You aren't going to be but you have to trust me. Can you do that?"  
"If it's for you. Then yes."  
"Okay, now can we please go back to class," I said as I slipped underneath his arm taking his hand and pulling him along with me, "We have a paper due tomorrow and I still have to finish mine and start Rons." As we began our walk back towards the classroom. I carefully entangled my fingers with his. Noticing how every one of my fingers fit perfectly into his crevices. I could tell he was holding back just a little.  
"That's due tomorrow?" He asked as I looked up at him. His eyes on our hands.  
"Do you boys not keep track of your assignments?" I said as I swung our hands back and forth.   
"Can you possibly help me write mine?"  
"Just the introduction and the first paragraph, those are my standards for everyone. No exceptions just because I am yours," I teased him as we turned down the hallway back to Professor McGonagall's classroom. I dropped his hand not knowing who would be around the corner. I was glad I did. As I turned the corner Hermione was making her way towards us, well me. Draco decided to hide around the corner and wait until I had gone back into the classroom.  
"There you are!" She exclaimed, "Professor McGonagall told me to come to find you."  
"I just had to use the bathroom," I said.  
"Then what took so long?" She asked as I caught up with her.   
"Lady problems. You know," I lied.  
"Oh," She stammered, "Well, come on now. We are missing important information."  
"Hermione all information is important," I laughed just before we entered the classroom again. I went and found my seat with her. A few moments later Draco came walking in and went back to his seat.   
"Where did he disappear too?" Hermione whispered to me as she turned her attention from the door towards me.  
"Beats me," I said as I turned my head to look at Draco who was now sitting with Groyle again.  
"Trust," I mouthed to him before turning my head back to Professor McGonagall.  
"Trust," He mouthed back.


	14. Chapter 14

I was leaving muggle studies on Wednesday morning with Ginny, we made our way to meet up with Hermione in the library to study before our next class. Ginny and I discussing what we would actually need to know for our test next week as we ran in Hermione who was coming from Ancient Ruins.  
As the three of us made our way to the library I saw Draco heading down the hall in the opposite direction. Crabbe and Groyle at his side as they pushed innocent first years out of the way and making others run for their lives. As they got closer I saw Draco had something in his hand.  
What was this boy up to?  
Before we could even make it past them Draco purposely bumped into me. Grabbing my waist to gently push me out of the way.  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy," I scolded him as he placed whatever was in his hand on my books before he walked away meeting up with his buddies who were now terrorizing some poor Hufflepuff boy. I shoved the folded up note he set on top of my books into the cover of my Herbology book and then went to catch up with the girls. It took me a few steps to catch back up with Hermione and Ginny before we entered the library and made our way over to an empty table.  
Once I had sat down and began to pull out my Herbology paper I need to finish before class this afternoon. After a few minutes, I remember the note and took it out from my book. I pulled it out and read what Draco wrote.  
Anna,  
Meet me at the Astronomy Tower. Now.  
-Draco  
So bossy. Now I need some excuse. I quickly gathered my things as Hermione and Ginny looked at me.  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked as she looked up from her book.  
"I forgot something in my room for the next class. I am just going to go get it and I'll see you, girls, later," I lied as I stood up from my chair.  
"Alright, see you in class," Hermione said.  
"I'll see you at lunch," Ginny replied as I pushed my chair in and walked away. I made my way towards the Astronomy Tower. I pushed open the doors and then quickly made my way up the many flights of stairs.  
As I reached the final steps I set my books down on the floor and looked around from Draco. There was no sign of him at all. I stayed far away from the edge not wanting to slip on the ice and fall to my death.  
"Draco?" I whispered as if he could hear me. Where was this boy? He wanted me to come up here and he wasn't even up here. As I peeked around a corner I felt someone's arms wrap around me and lift my feet off the ground as I let out a little scream.   
"Got you," Draco said as he placed my feet back on the ground. I turned on my heels to now face him. His hands still lingering on my waist as he slipped them to my lower back. I placed my hands on his chest and backed us away from the edge.  
"That was not nice," I said as I smacked his arms.  
"Saw a chance to scare you and took it."  
"Why did you want me to come up here?" I said as I grabbed his hands from behind me and slipped out of his grasp.  
"No reason I just wanted to see you."  
"We just had a class together, didn't you see me then?" I asked.  
"I skipped. I was tired this morning."  
"That's why the class was so particularly quiet," I joked as went to grab my books from at the top of the steps.  
"Watch it Green," Draco said as he walked over towards the railing and leaned over.  
"Would you be careful, it's icy," I groaned at him as I took a seat on the steps just before the little platform. I opened my book and pulled out my Herbology paper once and again and finished writing it. A few moments later, Draco took a seat next to me.  
"What are you working on?" He asked pulling the hair off my neck exposing it to the cold wintery air. I shuttered a lit bit at the cold as Draco dragged his fingers down my back making me squirm. I swear either his touch made me forget how to speak or made me beg for more.  
"The paper that is due in Herbology today," I muttered.  
"Nerd," He huffed as he lowered his lips to my neck. As if the cold wasn't sending chills down my back, Dracos minty breath definitely was. I gripped to my quill a bit tighter as he gently rubbed his nose along my neck making me lose my train of thought.   
"Did you do yours?" I mumbled as I finished up my last sentence.  
"Nope," He quickly puffed out as I shoved it away in my herbology book and then grabbed my muggle studies book and read over what Professor Burbage talked about today. I could tell Draco was getting agitated that I wasn't paying attention to him. But in all studies came first. As I read over my notes, I felt Dracos lips lightly kiss below my earlobe and slowly make their way down my neck.  
"Draco stop," I giggled, "I need to study and you do too." As his hair began to tickle my neck as he moved further down my neck.  
"Studying is for losers," He whispered as he reached for my book to pull it out of my hands  
"Well, not when we need to pass our O.W.Ls and classes."  
"You are no fun, Green."  
"Oh, I am tons of fun. Just not when it comes to studying," I sassed back.  
"I'd beg to differ," Draco said as he stood up, "Come on." As he held out his hand.  
"What?"  
"Well it's 6 minutes past the hour and we are late for class," I quickly looked for the bell tower and he was right.  
"MALFOY!" I exclaimed. I have never been late to class in my entire life at Hogwarts. I quickly grabbed my books and headed for the stairs. I can't believe I let Draco make me late. As I made my way to the stairs Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.   
His hand connects with my cheek before he dove down and placed a light kiss on my lips. My hand gripping my books tighter. As he pulled me in closer with his hand on my cheek. As I leaned up into his kiss I couldn't help but smile. I place my free hand on his chest and push him away.  
"We have to get to class," I stammered as I went to go down the first few steps. I noticed Draco wasn't behind me. Instead, he looked over the railing at me as I made my way down. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at him.  
"Are you coming?" I asked as I stumbled over my own two feet.  
"I'm always late. If we show up together people will ask questions."  
"Right. I'll save you a spot. If you're lucky, Malfoy," I teased as I made my way down the rest of the flights of stairs. I burst through the doors and ran down the halls towards Professor McGonagall's classroom hoping I hadn't missed much.   
"Walk Miss Green!" I heard Professor Snape yell.  
"Sorry Professor Snape," I yelled back as I slowed down as I rounded the corner towards the classroom. Lucky Professor McGonagall hadn't started the lesson yet as Dumbledor was in her classroom talking with her. I made my way to a seat next to Hermione.  
"You're late. You're never late." Ron stated as I slide into my seat.  
"Thank Ron. I know," I sassed back.  
"Where were you?" Harry asked.  
"In my room studying and getting my Herbology paper done," I lied.   
"You have snow in your hair," Hermione said as she dusted the flakes off.   
"Oh, I had to run to get here," I said, "Did I miss anything?"  
"No, in fact, she hasn't even started. She and Dumbledor have been talking about who knows what," Hermione said.  
"Wonderful. I was worried."  
"Seems like you weren't the only one who was late," Ron added. I turned my head to see Draco walk into class. His eyes finding me as he made his way over to sit with Groyle.   
"Malfoy is always late," I mumbled as I turned my attention back towards the three of them. A few minutes later Dumbledore left Professor McGonagall's classroom and she began her lesson.   
***  
Later that night after our DA meeting Ginny was sitting in Hermione and I's room studying with us as the wind outside began to pick up as the snow blew all around. I could tell something was on their mind. They had barely spoken to me since we all got back and they kept giving each other weird looks.  
"Anna?" Hermione finally asked. I looked up at her from my book.  
"Yeah?" I asked as she shared a quick glace with Ginny.  
"We need to ask you something?" Ginny said as Hermione closed her book and sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Okay," I said as I sat up from my headboard. They both looked at each other and then back at me.  
"Spit it out would ya. You're making me nervous," I said.  
"Where did you really go after you left the library?" Hermione asked.  
"Like I said. I came here."  
"Then why did I see you leave the Astronomy Tower?" Ginny asked.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"I went to the bathroom before Charm and I saw you leave the Astronomy Tower," Ginny said, "Then a few minutes later Draco walked out." I looked at both of them and bit my lip. Crap. There was no way I was going to get myself out of this one. I was going to have to tell them.  
"Are you dating Draco?" Hermione blurted out as I trying to think of something to say.  
"Don't lie to us," Ginny added.  
"Would you be mad if I was?" I asked them as I moved to the edge of my bed.  
"Not necessarily," Ginny said.  
"Unless you were telling him about the DA. Which would end up getting us all in trouble," Hermione said.  
"If it makes you feel any better, he doesn't know. And it's only been a few days and most of the time I am with you guys before we go to our meetings. Even if he asked I wouldn't tell him that's not fair to you guys and everyone else," I said as they both looked at each other. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and returned to her book. I could tell Hermione was uncomfortable with my answer.  
"I just don't understand, why him?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm still trying to figure that out," I laughed. Was it his protectiveness? His charm? His wit? Or the way he just seemed to care for someone other than himself?  
"He's just going to end up hurting you," Hermione said.  
"It's not like that Hermione."  
"Then what is it like? Is it really risking your friendships just to date someone who doesn't like any of us? I mean come on there are plenty of guys out there. Ones who aren't selfish or ignorant or bullies, who have, since day one, made our lives living hell," Hermione said as she got up off her bed grabbing her bed.  
"Hermione," Ginny said as she tried to reach for her arm.  
"I'm not risking anything. I haven't said a word to him about anything. I would never go behind your guys' back and betray you like that."  
"Still he's Draco Malfoy. He has purposely antagonized us all since 1st year and now all of sudden you dating him."  
"He's different Hermione. I promise."  
"I just don't trust him and neither should you," She said before she left.  
"Hermione," I said as I got up after her but it was too late she had already closed the door.  
"Don't mind her. She is just looking out for you. She doesn't want to see you get hurt," Ginny said."  
"I know," I said as I turned back around to face her, "You believe me right?"  
"Of course why wouldn't I. You are my best friend. I mean I'm kind of upset you are dating him, but if it makes you happy then I guess let it be."  
"Thanks, Ginny."  
"But if he breaks your heart."  
"I know," I giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

After Hermione and Ginny found out about Draco and me. It took a while to get Hermione on board. I think what really helped was Draco actually talking to her. Which went surprisingly well. Since he didn't come back with a black eye.   
After that, it was smooth sailing. The rest of the first term flew by and before any of us knew it we were on our way back to Kings Crossing for the holiday break.  
***  
It had been just a few days since we had been back home for Christmas break. I had spent a lot of time with my family and telling them all about my school year so far. Of course, leaving out the part where I was completely head over heels for Draco Malfoy and that he was my boyfriend or whatnot. I mean to me he was my boyfriend because that's what you call it in the real world but I don't know what he thought about labels.   
It still felt weird. Even though it had only been just a few weeks or so, I lost count really with all the sneaking around and studying I had been doing up until the break.   
After dinner, I had decided to go to bed early as I was tired from our long Christmas activity-filled day. I had spent a few hours tossing and turning in my bed as I tried to sleep. I sat up in my bed, threw off the covers, and went to search for my winter coat. I grabbed my shoes and then I left quietly hoping I wouldn't wake anyone up. Once I was out the door I slipped my shoes on and pulled my Gryffindor hat out of the pocket of my coat and slipped it on.  
I made my way down the sidewalk and decided to head into the city for a quick walk and be back before anyone knew I was gone. The streets were quiet as snow fell to the ground. Every once in a while a car would pass by or a dog would bark and I didn't think much of it since I lived in a pretty safe neighborhood.   
As I roamed the street I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching my every movement. As I walked deeper into the city I began to have a bad feeling deep in my gut. So I decided to turn around and walk back home. I wrapped my arms around me tightly as I continued on my way back towards my house.   
Went to turn around the corner by the pharmacy a tall, dark mysterious man started walking straight towards me. I decided to turn around and head back in the other direction. As I reach the alleyway I had just passed another man walked out in front of me. Both men now surrounding me as I wished I was safely in my bed at home.  
"Pretty little lady like you shouldn't be roaming around in the street alone this late at night," The one behind me said as he moved my hair from off my neck with his wand. I felt goosebumps crawl all over my body. I wished I wasn't in the muggle world so I could use my magic or had even thought about bringing my wand with me just in case.  
"Please just leave me alone and let me go," I protested.  
"Sadly, no can do pretty lady. We have our orders,"  
"From who?" I asked. Now I knew I was in trouble when I looked down at one of the guys' forearms and saw the mark of a Death Eater. WELP! There was no way I was making it out of this alive. I knew that there was a small chance that I could run out of the two of them. That would only mean I could get stuck and since I had absolutely no help, I decided to go for it. Not before I kneed the guy in front of me in the groin and then elbow the guy behind me in the chest and took off down the alley.  
As I ran I could hear them coming after me. They started to cast spells towards me. They flung off the buildings near me or things in the alleyway. As I kept running down the alleyway I soon saw the familiar platinum blonde-haired boy appear in the alleyway. I looked behind me as the two Death Eaters coming towards me faster. As soon as I reached Draco he grabbed my arm and he apparated us out of the alleyway.   
When we arrived where ever we were I instantly felt sick. I covered my hand with my mouth and looked for a trash can to hurl into. Instead, I hurled into a bush nearby. I whipped my mouth and then walked away from Draco. Not even knowing where the hell I was. I heard Draco run to meet up with me.  
"Are you okay?" He finally spoke. I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned on my heels and walked back towards him.  
"Am I okay?" I said angrily as I shoved him in the chest, "Really that's the question are gonna go with."  
"What else do you want me to say?" He exclaimed grabbing my wrist to stop me from shoving him anymore.  
"I don't know," I cried out as I pulled my wrist away from him not wanting to be touch by him right now.  
"Why were you roaming the street in the city?" He asked.  
"Because I couldn't sleep. So I went to clear my head,"  
"Why didn't you have your wand on you..." He said as I went to interrupt him, "and don't give me the stupid excuse of 'We can't use magic outside Hogwarts' or 'that you are not of age to use magic outside of Hogwarts.' You know what kinds of things are out there from our world. You could have been hurt, or killed," Draco growled.  
"Did you know they were going to attack me?" I asked him. His eyes fell to the ground, no longer making eye contact with me.  
"Did you know?" I asked angrily this time searching for his eyes.  
"Yes," He breathed. I felt my heart drop as I let out a puff of air forgetting what it was like to breathe. I shook my head as I turned away from him and headed down the street. He knew I was going to get attacked and didn't stop it in the first place. He let it happen. How could he?  
"Anna," He said coming after me.   
"No, Draco," I said as I could feel the tears pool in my eyes and I looked up at the sky, trying to ignore him. I was stopped by him stepping in front of me.  
"Please let me explain," He huffed as he placed his hands on my forearms. I shoved him off of me as I held back tears.  
"I have two little sisters who I need to watch grow up. I don't need to be looking over my shoulder fearing not only for my life but also for there's," I basically screamed at this point as my tears began to pour out of my eyes, "I can't do this. I'll see you at Hogwarts," I said as I walked away from him. I felt his hands slip from mine as I left him there in the streets.   
When I saw my house in my view I ran as fast as I could. I opened the front door and closed it as quietly as I could before heading up to my room. I tried to hide my sniffles as I made my way to my room. The moment I closed my door I pressed my back against it sliding down as I silently cried into the palm of my hands.  
***  
I was sitting in the cabin with Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron as we were heading back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. After a while, Ron and Harry left to go find Seamus and Dean to catch up with them. Leaving just us girls alone. As we talked about our classes and catching up with what happened over break I decided to not tell them about the Death Eaters attacking me.   
After a few moments of laugher, I saw Draco knock on the window.   
"I'll be back," I said as I got up from my seat.  
"Be safe," Ginny said as I opened the cabin door and then proceeded to follow Draco down the cabin halls towards the back of the train.   
"Would you stop walking? I don't like following you around like a lost dog," I sneered at him. He turned around and grabbed my hand leading me into an empty cabin. As he opened the door he let me in first. I made my way over to the window and looked out among the horizon as we made our way closer to Hogwarts. I wrapped my arms around my torso as I heard the door lock and the blinds be shut. After a few moments, I felt his presence on my back.  
"Well," I asked as I turned around to face him.  
"I'm sorry about the attack," Draco said as he looked down at me.  
"You promised nothing would happen to me."  
"I did," He whispered as he began to fiddle with the rings on his fingers, "I didn't have any control over it. If I did it wouldn't have happened."  
"Then why did it happen?"  
"Because Pansy had to open her loud mouth at the family dinner we had with other pure-blood Slytherin families. She told my father all about you and how we are..." He stopped as he looked over me out the window.  
"Dating. You can say the word," I said as I stepped closer towards him. Dropping my arms to my side.   
"It's not that easy though," He said as he looked up at me, "They were sent on my father's orders to send a message to me."   
"Why?"  
"Because you are a Gryffindor," He said as he pushed a few strains of hair behind my ear.  
"What does that have to do with anything. Plenty of students date other students from different houses."  
"I know. I am sorry that it happened. I promise it will never happen again. I came as soon as I heard he sent them after you," Draco said as he reached for my hands. For the first time, he had the look of sorrow in his eyes. I quickly wrapped my arms around his torso as I pulled him into a hug. It took him a while before he wrapped his arms back around me. Resting his hand on the back of my head.   
"I promise, Anna. I can't lose you. I won't," He said before placing a kiss upon my head. Just for a moment, I felt safe in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

I had on a pair of leggings and my Gryffindor sweater that Molly had made me and then headed towards the Slytherin common room to met up with Draco. As I made my way down the stairs it just became colder and colder. Make sense, since most Slytherins were cold-hearted. I pulled the arms of my sweater over my hands to keep myself warm. When I reached the bottom of the steps I looked around each corner to make sure no one was down there. I can't believe they put up with such a cold and dark place down here. I would have thrown a fit. I would defiantly throw up some lights to brighten up the place and found a way to made a heater out of a mouse to keep me warm at night. I made my way down the halls as I tried to find which door was the common room door but every door looked the same. How do they know which is the right one.   
"Now, you seem lost," I heard Dracos voice say from behind me.  
"How long have you been following me?" I asked in embarrassment as I turned around to face him.  
"Since you got off the stairs. The door was right in front of you. It was cute to watch you wander around," He said.  
"Well, I didn't know that but now I do," I said as we still stood at least 6 feet from each other.   
"Are you just going to stand there or what?"  
"What do you want me to do?" I tease as a smirk grew on my face.  
"Come on now," He said as he held out his hand waiting for me to take it. I rolled my eyes at him and made my way towards him. I slapped my hand into his as he pulled me closer making me trip over my own feet as I fell into his chest.  
"Don't you start falling for me," He teased.  
"Shut up Malfoy," I sasses as he lead me back towards the common room door. Just before we got to the door he stopped us.  
"Here put this on," He said holding out a robe.  
"What is this for?"  
"So you aren't seen when we go in."  
"Couldn't you just apparate us into your dorm room?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.  
"Okay, but you can't throw up this time."  
"Please after one time, I am pretty much a pro," I giggled. In the blink of an eye, we were in his room. I felt a bit sick and dizzy as I stumbled on my feet.  
"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get used to that," I said as Draco left my side and went to hang his robe back up.  
"How was your holiday break?" I asked him as I looked around his dorm room. Most of the room was filled with clutter and clothing. It smelled mostly of sweat and firewhiky. Over in the corner a fire burning in the fireplace giving the room its only source of heat. But it was still cold. I mean cold for me. There was barely any light in the room either. Grant it, it was night time but still, it wasn't as lively and warm as Gryffindors common area or dorms.  
"Eh. What about yours?" Draco asked as I took a seat on the edge of his bed.   
"Besides being attacked by a few Death Eaters, quite uneventful if you asked me. My stepfather was sick on Christmas so we stayed in which was nice but I didn't get to see my Nana and Pops," I said as he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door.  
"You're what?" He asked as he emerged from behind the door now in sweat pants and a Slytherin sweater.  
"My Nana and Pops. You know like your grandma and grandpa," I said as I watched him make his way over towards me.  
"Oh,"  
"They are quite lovely people. I did miss them but I'll see them over the summer I suppose. I had fun with my sisters. We put up the Christmas tree, made sugar cookies, played in the snow, went sledding, and drank hot cocoa by the fireplace as we watched Christmas movies. What about you? Tell me about your holiday."  
"Besides having to come to save you, Boring. Mother made cookies and put up the tree and that was about it."  
"What about on Christmas day?"  
"We had a fest with the other pure-blood Slytherin families. So Groyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Blaise, and a few other families came over to our Manor."  
"Sounds absolutely dreadful," I said as he walked over towards me.  
"I wish you could have been there," He said as he moved my hair back behind my shoulders. Letting it twist in his fingers as his eyes searched every inch of my face, "Enough about me. What about you?"   
"It was wonderful. My sisters woke me up early on Christmas morning so we could watch our favorite movie before my parents woke up and we opened presents. The looks on their faces when they saw presents from Santa under the tree was marvelous."  
"Speaking of presents I brought you something," Draco said as he went to his dresser.  
"You did?" I questioned.  
"Why the ton of surprise?"  
"You tell me. Draco Malfoy giving someone a present," I said as I propped myself up onto my knees on his bed. Watching him as he walked back over towards me, hiding something behind his back. He stood in front of me with his hands behind his back as I looked up at his with the look of surprise written all over my face.  
"Close your eyes," He whispered. I closed my eyes and waited. I soon felt something being placed in my lap. I opened my eyes and in my lap was a book. A charms book in fact. One I had have never seen before or read, to my surprise.  
"Is this new?" I exclaimed as I looked up at him.  
"It's been sitting in the library at my parent's manor for years. No one has ever read it, so I thought you would bring it more use."  
"Won't your parents know?" I asked.  
"No, they don't care. As long as my father doesn't find out."  
"What if he does? Is he going to send more Death Eaters after me?" I teased as he took a seat leaning up against his headboard.  
"He just might," Draco said.  
"You better be joking," I huffed as I looked down and admired the cover of the book Draco just gave me. Who would have thought that he would be so generous and giving?  
I opened the cover and instantly smelt the fresh pages. This book has never been opened or even read. The binding was still new and not cracked in. Don't worry it would take me just a few hours to break it in. But part of me didn't want to as I ran my fingers along the dedication page. I found myself diving into the book already. As I continued to read I chewed on my thumb as I flipped through the pages. Not wanting to put down. That was soon interrupted when I felt Dracos's arms wrap around my waist and pull me back towards him. I quickly let the book out of my grasp as Draco began to pinch my waist and tickle me as I left out a few laughs.   
"Draco," I breathed, "Draco, stop. I'm ticklish." I laughed out as my back collided with his chest. His fingers still managing to tickle my sides as he slowly wiggled them all around my waist. I brought my knees to my chest as I tried to roll out of his grasp but it was no use. I couldn't control my laughter anymore as Draco laid me on my back and hovered over me.  
"You are so mean Malfoy," I said through my laughs as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I just need to hear you laugh," He said as he slid his hand gently down my side and around my waist to my butt and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Frisky, are we now?" I questioned as licked his lips.   
"We don't have to do anything," He hushed as he lowered his lips towards mine.  
"Wasn't planning on it," I stuttered as he gripped my butt tighter pulling my body closer towards him.   
"I will never force anything on to you. I want you to know that." He said as he pressed his forehead to mine.  
"I know," I breathed as played with his hair in between my fingers.   
Draco pressed his lips to mine as he rolled onto his back. Pulling me on top of him. I straddled each of my legs on either side of him and moved my hands to his chest without breaking the kiss. He placed his hands on my thigh just above my knee as he sat up into the kiss. I quickly pushed my hair behind my ears before cupping his face in my hands. As we pulled away for a breath of air. I caught myself looking at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing," I mumbled.  
At that moment, I knew I was in love.


	17. Chapter 17

We had already been back for a week here at Hogwarts. Back to our normal busy schedule of studying for classes and sneaking around. All of us were getting the hit that Umbridge was onto us and Harry was taking it out on Ron most nights as we could hear him yelling about it and getting frustrated. I don't think the nightmares were helping him either.  
***  
Hermione, Ginny, and I were in the library studying as usual during our break. I was knee-deep into another Transfigurations paper I looked up to check the time I was the Pansy was trying to canoodle up with Draco. Her head resting on his shoulder as her hand was just barely touching his on the table and he was doing nothing. Did he not see me sitting over here? I bit down on my lip and narrowed my eyes down on her.   
My leg began to bounce up and down as stated right at her.  
"You need to stop staring," Hermione sang as she continued to work on her papers.  
"Do you think she knows?" I asked as I bit down on my pen.  
"Does who know?" Ginny asked as she turned her head to see what I was staring at, "Oh jeez."   
"I mean I doubt it. If you didn't tell us right away then he definitely didn't tell his friends especially her," Hermione said.  
"Okay, but it took you guys like what 4-5 days to figure out."  
"Just leave it alone. I'm sure they know."  
"If I were her and I knew he had a girlfriend I would not be doing that," I said. Just then she swung her arm around him and placed her hand on his forearm. Why wasn't he doing anything about it?  
"Okay that's it," I said as I got up and stormed over there.  
"Hey, Anna. How was your holiday break?" Pansy said as I reached their table. Her hand was now off his shoulder as it should have been.  
I stopped right in front of Draco as he looked up at me. I grabbed him by his tie pulling him up to me and crashed my lips on his. He slid his hand into my hair pulling me in closer to him. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back into his chair.  
"If I ever see your hands on my boyfriend again. You'll wish you hadn't," I said and then stormed off to grab my books.  
"Nice one," Ginny said as I picked my books up off the table and walked out into the hallway.   
For the rest of the day, I stayed in my dorm room. I didn't really care that I had missed the rest of my class. I just worked on assignments the whole day.  
When it was time for Dinner, Ginny came up to my dorm to get me.  
Ginny and I made our way to the Dining Hall and sat around with the rest of the gang.   
"Where have you been?" Ron asked.  
"In my room. I wasn't feeling too well after our break," I lied as I slid into my seat next to Ginny.  
"More like wasn't too happy with..." Ginny started before I shot her a look. I quickly filled my plate with some mashed potatoes and some lamb chops and began to eat. From across the way I could see Draco staring me down. Make sense, since I literally kissed him in the library and then took off.   
But in fact, I was jealous again that he didn't tell Pansy so shove off and leave him alone. I mean how would he feel if I got all cuddly with Ron, Harry, Dean, or Seamus. Hell even one of the twins!  
I looked around for Pansy. No sign of her close to him just nearby with some other Slytherin girls who seemed to be talking in a whispered hush. I looked back at Draco whose eyes were so fixed on me. I knew something bad was about to happen.   
I mean I don't think I have seen him take a bit of food as he has been sitting there. As we looked at each other he motioned his eyes towards the door and then got up and started to walk out. I felt my soul leave my body as I watched him leave.   
"Will you excuse me? I have something to take care of," I sassed as I set my napkin down on the table and slid out from my seat.  
"Yeah, we will see you at the meeting," Hermione said as she gave me a look of concern.  
"Meet you there," I said before I took off towards the doors and made my way out of the dining hall. I stood in the middle of the hall for a second as I wondered which way he could have gone. I quickly made my way up the stairs as I had a feeling this was the way he went. I felt my heat sink to my stomach as I got a bad feeling in my gut. Just like the time in the alleyway. Then I saw him standing by a window that looked out over the lake.   
"What was with the whole act earlier?" Draco asked me as I got closer to him.  
"You call that an act?" I questioned him as I stood directly opposite of where he was.  
"She didn't do anything," He replied back.  
"Right, if you want to call resting her head on your shoulder and touching your hand nothing then by all means let it be nothing!" I exclaimed  
"Come on she's just a friend. Like you are with Ron and Harry," He argued back as I rolled my eyes and let a puff of air escape my lips.  
"So you would be totally okay with me cozied with Ron or Harry," I said. I watched as his eyes widened. He gripped my elbow and pulled me away from where we were as you could hear students making their way up towards the halls. Here we go again.  
"Or what if I just flirted with Dean or Seamus? Huh?" I taunted as he dragged me along with him, "Would you like that? How about I go pull a prank with the twins right now?" As he searched for an empty room. What was this boy's problem? How can he go from acting all sweet to being completely and utterly mean?  
"Is that what you want me to do? Because I can Draco." Still, no answer as he finally found an empty room and dragged me along inside slamming the door closed, "If that is what you want then so be it. Go let Pansy put her arm around you in public and I'll just be someone who hides in the shadows always waiting for you." As I tried to get around him to leave. I didn't want to see him or talk to him anymore. But he was blocking my way.  
"What is your problem?" He asked me.  
"My problem? Are you serious? Do you not hear yourself right now? You are the one who is wrong and you want to make me feel bad about it?" I yelled as I walked away from him giving myself some space.  
"I don't like Pansy like that. You know that," He yelled back. I quickly turned on my heels to look back at him.   
"Then why did you let her rest her head on your shoulder, grab your hand, and put her arm around you? Why didn't you do anything? Did she even know about us?" I asked as my whole body trembled. My hands became shaky as my breathing patterns quickened.  
"She does now."  
"You didn't tell her!" I yelled.  
"Would you keep it down?"  
"No, I won't. You didn't tell her. You let her rest her head on you on purpose. Why?" I cried as I ran my fingers through my hair.   
"I don't know," I heard Draco said. Is he serious?!  
"No, you do know," I breathed, "It's because you like the attention right? Am I not good enough for you?"  
"Don't say that."  
"No, I will because that's what it looks like. You didn't tell her because you still wanted her attention, didn't you? What is she giving you that I'm not?" I sobbed at this point.  
"It's not like that."  
"Then what is it like Draco? Please tell me..."  
"Would you listen to me for one goddamn moment!" Draco yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk in front of him. I caught my breath and looked straight at him as his chest puffed in and out at a fast rate. His silver eyes looked right at me as I stood in my place. This felt like the time I had been running around the house when I was five and ended up knocking over my mom's favorite vase. Causing it to shatter all over the floor. It took me weeks to save up enough money to buy her a new one. I looked at Draco's eyes as they no longer glistened. His pupils were fuller than the moon that night as the darkness overtook him.  
"I was scared to tell her and my friends. I mean Pansy did know something was up between me and you because she said something at Christmas dinner," He said as he tried to come closer to me, "You don't know what it's like to live in my shoes. The legacy I am to uphold and the people I have to associate with. Everyone in my life is away so cutthroat about every decision I make and everything I do publicly. I don't need you getting caught in the mess. It's not fair to you."  
"What's not fair is treated me like I should be treated. I don't like sneaking around. I get it for you but it makes me feel like a secret." I croaked.  
"That's because I don't want anyone throwing their opinions in," He said as he made his way over towards me. I still kept my distance not wanting to be comforted right now.  
"People are going to do that, no matter what. It shouldn't matter what people say or think," I said as I looked at the clock, "I have to go but I will see you later." As I pushed past him.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere," I said as I reached the door.  
"Just be safe," He said.  
"When aren't I?" I said as gave him a soft smile before leaving the classroom he pulled me into. As I walked down to the Room of Requirement. I whipped away the last of the tears stained on my face before I walked in to join the rest of the gang.  
***  
After the meeting, I found it hard to sleep that night. So I decided to go sit down by the fireplace in the common area with the book Draco had given to me a few days ago.   
As I listened to the fireplace roar I felt a sudden gust of wind come from behind me. I closed my book and sharply turned my head to see Draco behind me.  
"How did you get in here?" I ask as he walked around the couch. I closed my book leaving it in my lap watching him take a seat next to me.  
"Apparation," He said as he placed his arm around the back of the couch as his finger began to play with my hair.  
"What are you doing here? You are going to get caught," I said as I moved in closer towards him.  
"I know, but I just needed to come to say that I was sorry."  
"It's okay," I said as he went to open his mouth, "I forgive you. Now go before someone comes down here and you get caught." I said as I shoved him up from the couch.  
"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked as he stood in front of me.  
"As long as you keep your eyes open," I giggled.  
"I don't know what to do with you sometimes, Green," He said before placing a kiss on my cheek, "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight," I whispered before he left the room again. My cheeks were flushed red while I sat there smiling like an idiot. I slowly stood up and walked to my dorm room and went to bed for the night.


	18. Chapter 18

I was sitting in the courtyard on one of the little ledges enjoy some free time I happened to have. I was reading the books my nothing had gotten me for Christmas when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.   
"Guess who?" Dracos voice said.  
"Blaise?" I teased.  
"Try again," He huffed.  
"Professor Snape," I giggled as I placed my hands on his to remove them from my eyes.  
"Seriously," Draco said as he took a seat right next to me. Still, he somehow managed to tower over me just sitting next to me.  
"I know it was you, you big dummy," I said as I looked up from my book.  
"What are your plans for this afternoon?" He asked as he grabbed my hand holding it in his. He placed the back of my hand in his palm and with his fingers, he began to trace the wand movements on the palm of my hand. I tried so hard to press my smile into a thin line as he did so. But his cold fingers were sending a wave of shock throughout my entire body making me wish we were alone.  
"Studying, and preparing for the O.W.Ls why?" I finally spoke as I enchanted by his fingers.  
"Just wanted to see if you were going to the match this afternoon," He said as his fingers slowly started to make there way up the inside of my forearms  
"Gryffindor isn't playing this after......" I trailed off as I looked up from my arm where his hand had disappeared and met his eyes.  
"I'm talking about me," He said as he glided his fingers back down in my wrist.   
"You want me to come to watch you play?" I swallowed as he learned himself closer to me.   
"Yeah, I mean since you are my girlfriend," He whispered in my ear, "I figured you wanted to come to cheer me on."  
"What did you just call me?" I giggled as a smile grew on my face.  
"You heard me, Green."  
"Say it again," I pestered.  
"Girlfriend," He whispered gently into my ear. Sending millions of little shivers down my spine.  
"You have to promise me two things," I said as I placed my hands on his chest to push him back so I could get a look at his face.  
"What now?"  
"Play nicely and don't get distracted," I teased as I ran my hands up towards his neck, "If you can promise me those two things then I would love to come and watch you play." As I leaned in closer to his ear. Draco immediately gripped my thigh as I pulled away.  
"Fine," He groaned as I dropped my hands, "The game is at three. Don't be late." As he got up from where he was sitting and took off in the direction he came. I leaned back to watch him walk away  
"You better win, Malfoy," I shouted as he turned the corner.  
"Oh, I will," He said.  
***   
After lunch, classes had been canceled for the rest of the afternoon since there was a match today. Hermione, Ginny, and I all made our way to our dorm to get ready for the game. Ginny went off to her dorm to slip into some comfortable clothing while Hermione and I went to change. As I set my books down on my bed I noticed a sweater sitting on my pillows. There was a little note on top of it.  
Anna,  
Wear this.  
-D  
Slytherin Green and Darkest of Black. I unfolded it and turned it around. Sewed on the back was Malfoy. I slipped out of my uniform and put on some more comfortable clothing. I slipped on his quidditch team sweater. As I slipped over my head I caught a whiff of firewhisky and cinnamon. I pulled my hair out from in the sweater and then reached for my jacket slipping in on over the sweater. Off the hook, I grabbed my scarf and hat and slipped them on while I waited for Hermione to be done getting ready. I sat on my bed as Ginny came bursting through the door in her Gryffindor quidditch sweater.  
"Are you ready to go?" Ginny said as she stood in the doorway. I hopped off my bed and walked over towards her as Hermione grabbed her scarf and then was ready to go. The three of us made out way down into the common room area passing by other students who were waiting to go and students who were studying for exams  
Once we were down at the quidditch pitch we made our way up to the student section and found some open seats with a few other Gryffindor girls who were there to watch the match.  
As we waiting for the game to start we all engaged in conversation with each other as the team finished up warming in. I turned my head for just a moment to find Draco and saw him make his way over towards me. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.   
"Distracted already?" I asked as he got closer.   
"Not at all. just coming to say hello."  
"Then hello," I smiled.  
"Hi," He smiled back, "Weasley, Granger." As they had both turned their attention towards us  
"Malfoy," They both said in unison.  
"You better get going, it looks like they are going to start."  
"What no good luck before the match?" He asked as he tightened the wraps on his wrist.  
"I would but I feel like you don't need it," I said as he began to fly back over to his team. As the game started Slytherin came off nasty right off the bat. Ginny was screaming and yelling so much that Hermione and I had to calm her down. I swear this girl was more into the sport than her own brothers.   
Slytherin was so close to winning all they needed to do was have Draco catch the snitch. He had almost caught it once but lost his grip as another Ravenclaw player flew by him. You could hear the whole crowd gasp as he regained his balance. Not even 5 minutes later he caught it. Ending the match and winning it for Slytherin. All of Slytherin and fellow onlookers cheered as they celebrated their win. The girls and I clapped along as each team left the pitch.  
The girls and I got up and made our way down to the ground level. As we reached the bottom step I turned my head from talking with the girls and Pansy was standing right in front of us with the rest of her smug-faced-looking friends.  
"Well ladies, it looks like we have a few Gryffindor girls who seem lost," Pansy said as she looked over her shoulder at the other girls behind her.   
"Move out of the way Pansy," Ginny said as she stepped up next to me.  
"Can't fight your own battles." Pansy snarked as her eyes narrowed in on me.  
"What do you want?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"You may be his girlfriend but it just for now. He will come around to his sense and realize what's good for him."  
"Listen, I know you may be jealous Pansy, but face it. He is never going to want you the way he wants me," I snarked back at her before pushing through her and her stupid Slytherin friends.  
"You'll never be good enough for him," She shouted as we towards the lockerroom. Ginny and Hermione went back towards Hogwarts with the other girls while I waited for Draco alone. I stood far enough away and waited for Draco to come out so I could see him before heading back to my dorm to story for the night. While I waited I leaned on a pillar and picked at my fingers not wanting to be noticed by anyone. As the team came out everyone cheer. I stood up straighter from where I was and watched as everyone emerged from the tent. Draco was the last one out. Everyone cheered as he came into my view. I could help but smile. He looked absolutely beautiful even though he was dripped in sweat and covered in grass. I could tell that his eyes were searching for me as he passed by everyone who was congratulating him. Then his eyes caught mine and I gave him a small wave. He pushed past groups of students and made his way over to me. I tugged on the selves of his sweater as he got closer. His small smile giving me a million butterflies.  
"You are absolutely amazing!" I said as I leaped into his arms embracing his aroma of sweat and grass. His arms slipping around my waist pulled me closer to him as he walked me around the corner of the pillar out of everyone's view.   
"All because of you," He said as he set my feet back down on the ground. I placed my hands on his shoulder and just looked at him.   
"You were absolutely brilliant," I said again as his cheeks flushed red, "I'm serious Draco! I'm proud of you," I said as I kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you," He said as he took a step back to admire me, "You look good in green, Green." I couldn't help but blush as Draco grabbed my hand and lead me out from behind the pillar. We began walking back over to the crowd of people.  
"Excellent match, Draco," I heard an eerie voice said just a few feet from us. Dracos's attention went from me to whoever it was as we both faced a much older man who had platinum blonde just like Draco. No doubt in my mind it was Lucius Malfoy. Dracos father.  
"Thank you, father," Draco said as his whole demeanor changed. He no longer had a smile on his face instead a thin line pressed into his lips. As I looked up at him Draco had taken a step out in front of me as he still held on to my hand.  
"Would have been a quick one if you didn't lose your grip in the first half," His father huffed out.  
"I know father."  
"Oh, Draco what a marvelous match," An angelic voice chimed in as she made her way through the crowd to hug him.  
"Thank you, Mumsy," Draco said before placing a kiss upon her cheek. She was absolutely gorgeous. It was like seeing an angle.   
"And you are?" His father spoke directly at me. I looked over at him from looking at Dracos mother making direct eye contact with him.  
"Anna Green, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said holding out my hand towards him.  
"Lucius Malfoy," He said as he shook my hand. Draco slipped his arm around my waist as I looked toward his mother.  
"Narcissa Malfoy," She said as pulled me in for a hug instead.  
"You must be the Gryffindor," Lucius said.  
"Be nice Lucius," Narcissa said as she squeezed his hand. I looked at the three of them and got the feeling that I should probably leave.  
"I'm afraid that I have to get back to my studies. It was lovely to meet you," I said as I looked towards Draco, "I'll see you later?"  
"Of course," He said before I gave his hand a squeeze and then headed back off towards Hogwarts. As I walked away I heard Lucius mumble something to Draco but I carried on with walking back to the school. I couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon after the quidditch match, we got the news that 10 Death Eater escaped from Azkaban. That only gave the DA more drive to work hard since we all knew that You-Know-You is back. A lot of us were scared that they would be coming for Hogwarts and we knew that the Dark Lord must have been behind the escape. As I made my way to the room of requirement I felt someone grab my arm pulling me towards them. I looked up and made eye contact with Draco.  
"I believe that you are breaking Educational Decree Number 26," I giggled as Draco pulled me into a broom closet.   
"Shhh," He hushed as he quickly connected his lips with mine in the darkness of the closet. My hands sliding up his chest to his neck as he pushed me against the door. I let out a loud gasp as Draco slipped his hands around my waist, pulling my hips closer to his as I kept my shoulder blade on the door. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he started to deepen the kiss. I pulled his head back gently and trailed my lips up to his jawline to his ear as he pushed me further back on the door.  
"Where are you heading off to this late at night?" He breathed.  
"None of your business Malfoy," I said as I parted my lips from behind his ear.  
"Am I going to have to torture it out of you?" He growled into my ear.  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"You better not be going to the Room of Requirement," He said, "Umbridge knows about the DA."  
"I don't know what you are talking about," I said as I started to push him backward so I could leave.  
"I'm serious," Draco said.  
"Again. I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Just tell me if you are?"  
"Why so you can go run off to your friends and tell them. No way."  
"I just want to make sure you are being safe."  
"Then you need to trust me, Draco."   
"There is nothing I can do if you get caught."  
"Then don't let us. Please for me?" I asked as I batted my eyes as I looked up at him  
"Don't make me regret it."  
"You didn't see anything. Promise me?"  
"You know Green if you weren't so cute, I'd have you caught red-handed. Now go, be safe." Draco said as I opened the door and headed towards the Room of Requirement making sure no one else was around to see me go in.  
***  
After our meeting, I made my way down the hall heading back towards my dorm. Most of us took different ways back to the dorms, so we didn't risk getting caught. As I turned the corner I didn't expect Pansy, Groyle, and Crabbe to be walking down the halls.  
I stopped dead in my tracks and started walking in a different direction. I could hear their footsteps become heavier as they came after me. I turned my head around and saw them turn the corner and that's when I started running. I could hear them shouting at me as I tried to get away from them. It was no use Groyle was too fast and grabbed my forearm pulling me back into his grasp.  
"Umbridge is going to have a blast punishing you," Groyle said.  
"Let me go," I said.  
"Sorry, Draco isn't here to keep you safe. Should have stayed away from Slytherin in the first place. Let's go," Pansy said as he pinned my arms behind my back and walked me towards Umbridge's office. Her light still on and when we got in there an evil smile twisted on her face. I was forcefully thrown into the seat across from Umbridge's desk as Pansy dug her wand into my neck.  
"And where was this one going?" She asked as stood up from her desk and walked around towards me.  
"When we saw her heading down the hall towards the Gryffindor dormitory, when we caught her she seemed to be heading back to where she came from. I think she was coming back from a DA meeting if she is apart of that," Crabbe said. I was in shock. I don't ever think that I have heard him speak that many words at once.  
"The DA! Where do you guys met, who is all apart of it, and how often? You do know that there are not supposed to be any student organizations without my permission?" She asked as looked at me dead in the eyes. I kept my mouth quiet. I was not going to be the one who gave us away.  
"Well, speak up," Pansy growled as she dug her wand in harder. Was Umbridge really encouraging this? Who am I kidding of course she was.  
"I don't have to explain myself to you," I said.  
"Pity, I guess we will have to punish you," Umbridge said as she walked around from her desk.  
"Send her to the forbidden forest for the night," She said as she made her way around her desk again, "Oh and I'll be confiscating your wand." As she waved it in front of my face to taunt me.  
"You can't do that, I'll die out there," I exclaimed as I started to get up from my chair. Groyle quickly shoving me back down.  
"Maybe you'll learn your lesson then. Now go," She said as Groyle and Crabbe grabbed me dragging me out of her office and towards the forbidden forest. As we made our way to the forbidden forest, I tried to squirm my way out of Crabbe and Groyle's grasp.  
***  
I was cold, alone, and scared. Every sound making me jump. I had no coat on in the dead of winter. Only my school sweater to keep me warm and I chose a bad day to wear a skirt. I wrapped my arms around me as my teeth began to chatter.  
As I was trying to make my way back to Hogwarts I saw one. A Death Eater. Two of them. Three of them. How did they get here? Did Dumbledore know? Did Umbridge let me come here? Where they back to finished me off as they had once before.  
I ran as fast as I could as they followed me around the trees. Casting spells towards me as they flew off the trees.  
***  
In the morning I woke up on the cold wet ground. As I opened my eye I could see the sun begin to rise through the trees as the fog began to give away. My body covered in bruises and sore from the Death Eaters attacking me last night. My fingers were purple, there was frost on my eyelashes from crying, and I no longer had feelings in my toes I reached out digging my nails into the soggy wet soil beneath me and used my other hand to reach up to the tree stump neck to me.   
As I stood up I felt a bit wobbly on my feet as my teeth began to chatter. My uniform completely soaked as I wrapped my arms around me, trying to contain any natural body heat I had left. My head was spinning as I used the tree stump for support. As I made my way around the stump I had to look down at my feet just to make sure I was moving.   
My body aching for warmth and food as I looked around for a way out of here every path I walked down seemed the same and I felt like I was walking in a circle. I began to panic. I wrapped my arms around me tighter as I began to cry again. Fearing about not knowing what was around the corner. Was it another Death Eater? Maybe a Demonator? Umbridge was known for sending them out from Azkaban to try to kill people.   
Did my friends know where I was? Were they looking for me? Was Draco looking for me? I could feel my chest begin to tighten as my breathing became short and shallow. I could feel my chest become tighter and tighter as I became dizzier than the last second. Everything just became the same. No telling the difference from what tree stump I had already walked around. I wanted my bed. I wanted my mom. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be safe. I wanted to be warm.  
Then from a distance, I hear some voices. Familiar voices. They sprung life into my body.   
"ANNA!" The voices echoed through the forest. It took a moment before I realized that it was Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Draco all yelling for me. As they continued to yell I made my way towards where their voices were coming from. My feet picked up and I started walking faster.  
"Draco! Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!" I yelled back as I thought I was getting closer. Rounding each tree stump hoping they would be around the corner as their voices sounded so close. Part of me thought my mind was playing tricks on me.   
As I turned around a big tree stump I ran right into Draco. I screamed thinking that it was another Death Eater. As I began to panic, Draco wrapped his arms around me as I fell to the ground screaming and crying. I gripped on to him for dear life as he fell with me  
"Hey, hey, it's okay," He said wrapping me tightly in his arms, "You're safe now," Draco hushed.  
"I found her!" Draco yelled into the void as my eyelids became heavy. For the first time, he was warmer than me.  
The last thing I remember was being placed in my bed back in my dorm. As Draco laid me in my bed Hermione and Ginny pulled back the covers and tucked me. Ron and Harry push past Draco with more blankets. Just before I passed out I saw Draco standing in the doorway.  
***  
When I woke up I was in my bed covered head to toe in warm and dry clothing as I had blankets wrapped all around me. From a distance, I could hear Hermione and Ginny's voice over on her side of the room  
"Who punishes a student by sending them to the forbidden forest?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.  
"It's just not right. Don't they know she could have died?" Ginny said. I looked over at the two of them as they made eye contact with me.  
"You're awake," Hermione said as she made her way over to me. I pushed myself up so I was now sitting up straighter.  
"Did Umbridge find out?" I asked them as they both sat on either side of me.  
"Fine out what?" Ginny asked as she looked over at Hermione  
"She asked me about the DA. I didn't say anything to her so that is why I was sent to the forbidden forest," I said.  
"We need to tell Harry," Hermione said, "For now you need to rest." I laid myself back down and closed my eyes pulling the covers over my head to block out the sunlight  
When I woke up again only a few hours had passed. I looked over in the corner of the room and saw Draco fiddling with his rings.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He quickly got up from the chair and made his way over to me.  
"I'm so sorry. I really am. It's all my fault," He began as he walked over towards my bed, "I should have been there to protect you. Like I promised."  
"Draco," I said weakly as he sat down on the bed.  
"I can't believe they did this to you. I'm going to kill them," He gritted as I sat up and grabbed his hand. He lifted my hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss before he got up again.  
"Where are you going?" I asked Draco as he made his way to the door.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were awake."  
"Can you stay please?" I asked him, "Please." I knew what he was going to do. But right now I need him. I wanted him to stay. I watched as his hand dropped from the handle and he walked back over towards me. I managed to move over just a little to make room for him. Draco lifted the covers and slid underneath them as I cuddled up close to the warmth from his body. As he draped the covers back over me I rested my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around my cold and fragile body. His fingers gently rubbing over my shoulder as I began to feel sleepy again.  
"I'll always stay," He mumbled as I fell back asleep listening to the sound of his beating heart.


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later we were practicing our Patronuses in the Room of Requirement when the whole room began to shake. I turned my attention from working with Ginny as we all began to gather around in the middle of the room. As the place began to shake, it felt like there was an earthquake happening at Hogwarts. I turned my head back towards the entryway. There came another boom and all the glass fell to the ground revealing a hole in the wall as we could hear Professor Umbridge on the other side. Harry quickly pulled back the first year who was looking through the whole just as we heard Professor Umbridge's voice again. The whole wall came blowing in. Fred ad George quickly turned around shielding Ginny and me as we stood behind them as the debris came blowing in.  
Once the wall came down, there stood the whole Inquisitorial Squad. A few moments later Draco came into view holding Cho Chang. We all stood there in defeat. How could Cho turn on us? How could she tell them about us? Umbridge stood there with a huge evil smile on her face.  
"Get them!" She gritted through her teeth as the squad came in and grabbed us all. Draco walked in and went straight for Ginny and me. Grabbing both of us by our forearms. He quickly took our wand and put them in his rob. I made no eye contact with him. If he was the one who caught Cho he could have let it slide. He promised he would.  
"Take them to the hall for detention, now," Umbridge ordered, "Draco hand off the Weasley and Green girl to Groyle. Take Mr. Potter."  
While Draco and Umbridge walked off with Harry and Cho the rest of us were walked to the great hall. As we waiting for Umbridge to come back we just sat there starring at the ceiling or at the desks. Pansy was walking up and down aisles laughing with a huge smile on her face. She slammed her hands down when she got to my desk making me jump.  
"I guess you should have spoken up when you had the chance," She smirked, "It's a pity that Cho had to pay the price." I stood up out of my chair and as I was about to open my mouth to say something but was so rudely interrupted by Professor Umbridge.  
"Miss Green sit down," She barked at me. When she made her way to the front of the dining hall we learned that she was now headmistress and Dumbledore was gone. We all began to whisper in disbelief. Dumbledore took the blame for what we had created. It was her own fault. She didn't let us practice defending ourselves. Umbridge quickly hushed us as we began to lecture us on our actions.  
***  
After writing lines that were burned into our hands we were finally all released to go to our dorms immediately. Anyone caught out and about would be given more detention. Not wanting to take any more chance we all left quickly and headed to our dorms. As we exited the dining all Cho was waiting for us to speak to Harry but we ignored her cries and headed up the staircase.   
"Why would Cho do something like that? It doesn't make sense?" Hermione asked as we all ascended up the staircase.  
"It doesn't seem like her. Seems like a setup," I said as we reach out common room door. Just before the three of us, girls were about to walk in. I caught a glimpse of Draco lurking in the shadows out of the corner of my eyes.   
"Go, I'll see you later," I said to the girls and they walked in. I walked towards Draco and walked straight past him as he began to follow me. I walked up to the prefect bathroom on the 5th floor. Once we were inside and alone I turned to face him.  
"How could you?!" I yelled at him, "I trusted you. My friends trusted you."  
"Pansy was the one who caught her. I tried to stop her."  
"Well, maybe you should have tried harder Draco," I huffed out.  
"Would you stop it?!" He yelled as he stepped closer towards me  
"Stop what?!" I said as I now turned around to face him.  
"Making me feel guilty for something I had no control over."  
"You had plenty of control. You are the head of the squad. You could have just let it pass. Or you could have joined. You know we need to be taught this kind of stuff, especially with death eaters out there now."  
"Right, you expect me to have joined the DA. You know who I am right?" He said getting defensive as he stepped closer. My hands now gripped the sink harder as his eyes filled with rage.  
"When are you going to stop letting that chose your life," I protested as I poked at his chest.   
Draco grabbed me by my neck and pulled me into him. Crashing his lips onto mine as his thumb pressed into my windpipe taking all the breath out of my body. My hands flew to his side gripping a handful of his uniform as his tongue slipping into my mouth. I press my body up into his as his other hand gripped my waist. Pulling my hips closer into his as he slid his hand from around my throat to the back of my hair finally letting me take in a full breathe as he parting our lips.  
"As if I have a damn choice," He breathed as I opened my eyes to meet his.  
"You promised that nothing bad would ever happen."  
"I know, and I am keeping that promise," He said as he pressed his forehead to mine, "I never meant for the Death Eater to attack you, that was my father doing when he found out I was dating a Gryffindor. I didn't mean for you to be sent to the forbidden forest or for Umbridge to find out. I really tried to stop Pansy. I knew how important it was to you and your friends. I didn't want to disappoint you."  
"You never disappoint me," As I looked up at him,  
***  
A few weeks after being caught by Headmistress Umbridge it was time for our O.W.L exams. Let me tell you, we had a blast when Fred and George interrupted our Charms O.W.L with fireworks. I mean I wasn't too happy about it because it was Charms but Umbridge had it coming to her. Little did we know that there would be a big turn of events later that night.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry had a vision that Voldemort was torturing Sirius and the only way to contact them was through the fireplace in Umbridge's office. Once we had a plan we went ahead and made our way towards Umbridge's office.  
"Do you have a plan if Draco walks by?" Ginny asked as we made our way to guard the way.  
"No, I'll just come up with something," I said as we took our post. I saw Hermione down the hall. I gave her a thumbs up that the coast was clear and they could sneak into Umbridge's office. As soon as we saw the three of them go in we hide in the shadows hoping that we wouldn't get caught but we also didn't know how long it was going to take them.   
After a few minutes, we all heard Umbridges voice from the other side of the halls. There was no use to stop her because she had Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, Groyle, and a few other members all with her. Ginny and I tried to run to tell Harry but we were both stopped by Pansy and Theo. We both took off running as did Luna and Neville. Luna was the first caught by another member of the Squad. I think I easily made it a few steps before Pansy grabbed me.   
Ginny and Neville took off running for it to go get other members as Luna and I were dragged into her office. Umbridge already had Harry in the chair while Hermione and Ron were held back by Crabbe and Groyle. As we stood around looking like idiots Umbridge took our wands and set them on her desk as Ginny walked in being held by Theo. Not even a few moments later Neville came walking in being held back by Draco.  
"Found this one trying to help the Weasley girl," Draco said as he walked in. I looked up from the ground right over at him as Pansy twisted my arm more and dug her wand into my back.  
As Umbridge began to interrogate Harry. We all just stop there and watched not saying anything. Snape walked in with a vial of Vertiaserum. Lucky it was empty as she had used the last of it all on Cho to find out about the DA. We all looked around at each other in disbelief. It wasn't until Snape left when she threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on him. Hermione basically making up a lie to get them free so they could get to Sirius. Which left the 5 of us with the 6 Slytherins. We all kept looking over at each other thinking of a way to get out of here so we could get to the Ministry. I watched as Ron reached into his pocket. I looked over at him and shook my head as Draco followed my gaze.  
"Hands where we can see them, Weasley," Draco said.  
"I'm just grabbing some sweets. I am hungry," Ron said as I pulled out some Puking Pastilles. Groyle grabbed them from his hands and started to pass them all around as we all began to watch in horror. Knowing Ron and his family. They were not what they thought they were. A few moments later everyone started puking and we were free to go. Each of us grabbing for our wands before leaving them all behind. I was the last to leave the room as I reached for the handle.  
"It will wear off in an hour or so," I said to all of them as I closed the door, "Sorry." I giggled and closed the door and locked it. We all ran out of there and headed towards the bridge. We saw Hermione and Harry all running towards us.  
"How'd you get away?" Hermione asked as we finally all met up.  
"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty," Ginny said.  
"Told them I was hungry and I wanted some sweets," Ron said as he gave them their wands back. After a bit of arguing we were all off to London to the Ministry of Magic.  
***  
If you asked me the whole battle became a blur. At one point we had the prophecy then we were fighting over it. We were falling to our deaths. Being held captive by Death Eaters. Harry passed over the prophecy but then Sirius and the Order showed up. Then the next thing we knew Sirius was dead, Voldemort was back and we were all badly beaten and bruised.  
***  
When we got back to Hogwarts the rest of the DA treated us like heroes. Other students thought we were crazy but then some couldn't actually believe we fought death eaters. I had my arm bandaged all up along with a cut across my forehead all given to me by Lucius and other death eaters. I had a few other bruises but nothing too major. I made my way down to the last dinner of the school year. I was soon pulled off to the side.   
"Are you insane?" Draco scolded as he looked at me.  
"Do I look like it?" I questioned him.  
"You acted like it," He said standing in front of me, "Did Harry give my father the prophecy?"   
"What?" I asked.  
"Did Harry turn it over?"  
"Jee, I don't know. Kinda wasn't pay attention because I was trying not to die. Thanks for worrying about my safety."  
"Did he or did he not?"  
"I think so, but everything got all confusing after Sirius showed up so I don't really know. Why does it matter?" I asked.  
"It doesn't. My mother hasn't seen or heard from my father in the past few days."  
"Well, the only ones who escaped were Bellatrix and Voldemort. Everyone else was arrested by the Ministry and taken to Azkaban," I stated. Draco went to the door to leave.  
"So that's it?" I asked.  
"What?"  
"No, thank goodness you're alive? Are you okay?" I asked.  
"I have to see if my father is in Azkaban," He said as he went to leave.  
"I hope he is. He deserves it after being so vile to all of us."  
"All of you? If Harry would have just handed over the prophecy in the first place. If you hadn't acted so ignorant and stupid then you wouldn't have been mixed up in this mess and everything would be going according to plan."  
"You know what, you are just a vile as he is,"  
"Good, maybe then you'll finally learn that I am not good for you," He said and then left me alone. I felt absolutely crushed. Why was Draco so worried about the prophecy? What could it half to do with him? All I knew was that I didn't want to eat and I didn't want to go to dinner. I left the room Draco left me in and headed towards the lake. Wanting to be alone with my thoughts.  
***  
I took a seat on the rocks letting the little waves crash onshore. It was getting colder and darker. I wrapped my robe around me tighter. I heard the rocks behind me shuffled around. I quickly turned my head to see Draco coming down towards me. I turned back to look out at the water and whipped my tears. Draco took a seat just a bit aways from me as I tried to catch my breath hoping that Draco wouldn't notice.  
"Hi," He spoke. I didn't say anything. In fact, I didn't want to say anything. We both just sat there in silence.  
"Here," He said as he pulled out a small loaf of bread, holding it out towards me.  
"I'm not hungry," I said pushing his hand away. We didn't say anything all we did was watch the moon begin to rise.  
"Why don't you care?" I croaked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Early tonight. Why didn't you care?"  
"I told you I do."  
"I doubt it," I huffed.  
"Would you stop it,"  
"Why should I! You clearly don't care. I mean all you asked about was the stupid prophecy. Not once about me."  
"I'm sorry is that what you want to hear."  
"No Draco, it's not," I said as I got up and began to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" He asked as he stood up and walked after me.  
"Back to my dorm," I scorned as I could hear his behind me.  
"Anna, stop," He said from behind me, "Anna." This time more firmly as he grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him. His grip was so strong all I felt was pain.  
"Let me go," I cried out.  
"Why don't you understand?" He said as his grip tightened.  
"Draco you're hurting me," I said firmly as his gaze looked down at my arm.  
"I'm sorry," He apologized as he let go, "Can we just talk?"  
"I just want to go to bed."  
"Please," He said as he went to reach for my hand. I quickly pulled away taking a few steps back from him.  
"No Draco, just leave it," I said as I could feel the tears in my eyes. I turned around and headed back towards the bridge. Tears streaming down my face the whole time as I made my way through the forest, leaving Draco alone by the lake. That was the last I saw of him before we all headed home for the summer.


	22. Chapter 22

Narcissa POV  
I made my way with my sister Bellatrix to talked to Severus Snape about Dracos's task. Over the summer Lucius was thrown into Azkaban for his crimes. In the meantime, Draco was forced to become a Death Eater and given the task to assassinate Headmaster Dumbledore by Lord Voldemort himself. I was scared for my son's life. All summer Bellatrix taught him curses and spells while also teaching him to clear his mind.   
More importantly, I feared for Anna's life. While I have only had one encounter with her at Dracos quidditch match last year, I knew she made him happy. He would confine me all summer about her. Wondering about her. If she was okay. Wanting me to go check on her. He was happy and he was in love. That's all I wanted as his mother. For him to be happy. After all those painful years with Lucius, he deserved it. I wasn't going to let the Dark Lord ruin that.  
"I know I am not supposed to be here," I said as Severus stood in front of me, "The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this."  
"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you were not to speak," Severus said as he turned his attention to my sister, "Put it down, Bella, we mustn't touch what isn't ours," He barked at her before looking back at me, "As is it so happens, I am aware of your situation Narcissa."  
"You," Bella said, "The Dark Lord told you."  
"Your sister doubts me. Understandable. Over the years I played my part well. So well I've of the greatest wizards of all time," Snape said as Bellatrix sneered.  
"Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it."  
"I don't doubt you, Severus," I said.  
"You should be honored Sissy, as should Draco," Bella said as she made her way around the room. Tears filled my eyes.  
"He's just a boy," I croaked.  
"And what about the girl?" Severus asked.  
"What girl?" Bella spoke. I held out my finger to hush her. I'm surprised that with all the training Occlumency she didn't already know about her.  
"He needs her. She shall not know what he has to do or what he is. She needs protection, as does Draco. If the Dark Lord finds out about her, I fear for her life as well," I said, "He loves her, Severus. I can see it in his eyes when he talks about her. He can't lose her. I can't let that happen."  
"It is possible the Dark Lord already knows about her. If he does. There is no telling what he will do to her."  
"Please, Severus," I begged.  
"I can't change the Dark Lord's mind," Snape said, "But it might be possible for me to help Draco."  
"Severus," I spoke.  
"Swear to it," Bella gritted as we both turned our attention to her.  
"Make the unbreakable vow." She whispered, "It just empty words. He'll give it his best effort when it matters most. He'll just slither back into his hole," Bella said from behind Snape, "Coward." She made her way in between us.  
"Take you, your wand," Severus demanded. As Bellatrix pulled out her wand. Severus and I linked arms as Bellatrix bound them together.  
"Will you Severus Snape watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lords' wishes?" Bellatrix spoke.  
"I will."  
"And will you to the best of your ability protect him and the girl from harm?"  
"I will,"  
"And if Draco should fail. will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"  
"I will."  
"Thank you," I said.  
"No one must hear of this," Severus said.  
Anna's POV  
As I sat in the cabin with Hermione, Ron, and Harry I was reading my book as Harry was convinced that Draco was now a Death Eater after following him to Borgin and Burkes while I was with Ginny at the Twins shop. Over the summer Hermione, Ginny, and I broke the news to them that I was dating Draco. At first, Harry didn't take it well. He was actually pretty pissed when he saw me at the Burrows before school started. Ron seemed to be okay with it. I mean who knows. He seemed a little heartbroken but he would get over it.   
"No, that's not true. Draco is not a death eater. He would have told me," I said looking up from my book. Harry rolled his eyes at me.  
"Could you possibly ask him?" Harry asked.  
"Right like I am going to walk up to my boyfriend and ask him if he is a death eater," I laughed as I looked over at Ron and Hermione.  
"Harry, you can't be serious," Hermione said.  
"Something happened in Borgin and Burkes. I'm telling you. It was a ritual. He's one of them."  
"He's not," I said as I closed my book, "You have to proof." As I got up and opened the door to our cabin   
"Nice going Harry," Ron hushed as I stepped out of the cabin and closed the door.  
"If she knew something. She would have told us," Hermione said as I began to walk away. I made my way to the back towards and found an empty cabin and took a seat. I spent the remainder of the ride. As much as I tried to continue reading, I couldn't get my mind off Draco. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as the words on the page became blurry.   
A few moments later I heard a soft knock on the glass window. I looked up to see Draco standing there. He slid the door open and stepped inside. I whipped my tears away and then closed my book as I heard the door close. He sat down across from me as my tears streamed down my face. I tried not to look at him as I just looked out across the distance but it was hard not to when I could see him out of the corner of my eye.   
"I'm sorry," He finally spoke. His voice was soft and calming. I didn't say anything. I took in a sharp breath trying to hold back my tears. I buried my face in my hands as he swiftly filled the space next to me. He slipped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I lost it. I couldn't keep it together anymore. I turned my body into him as I cried into his chest. Feeling absolutely and completely vulnerable in front of him for the first time.  
"I'm sorry," He said again, "I should have listened to you. I should have shut up for one moment and worried about someone other than myself or my family."  
"It's okay. You had every right to be upset."  
"No, it's not. I should have asked you if you were okay. I shouldn't have been so vile. I should have cared. It beat me up all summer. The number of times I sat down to write to you, I couldn't come up with words. I was angry with myself for being so stupid and ignorant. I'm sorry that I hurt you, too."  
"It's okay. I'm okay. Really I am."  
"Then why are you crying?" He asked as I looked up at him. He took my hands into his grasp, "What happened that night?"  
"After your father tried to get the prophecy from Harry, he came after me and said all these nasty things. He told me that I was ruining his pure-blood Slytherin legacy. Called me all these names and cursing at me. Telling me it was my fault my father is dead," I cried.  
"I am sorry for my father's actions," He said pulling me closer rubbing his hand up and down my arm as I continued to cry.  
"Is he in Azkaban?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry," I said as I whipped away my tears and looked up at him.  
"It's not your fault. My father couldn't do the task he was given to do."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It doesn't matter. What does matter, is that you are okay and safe."  
"I like this side of you," I giggled as I whipped away a few of my tears.  
"What side?"  
"The vulnerable, sweet side of you. It's different from your cold and stubborn side." Last year I had seen plenty of his sweet side. It was different from the Draco I knew all throughout my years. I liked it.  
"Don't get used to it," He smiled.   
"Oh, I am going to, whether you like it or not," I smiled back up at him.  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He said.  
"Seriously, I look like a hot mess."  
"And you look absolutely beautiful my love," He said as he placed a kiss on my cheek.   
"I missed you," I whispered in his ear.  
"I missed you too," He said back as he stood up to leave, "I'll see you at dinner?"  
"Where are you going?" I asked as I stood up with his hand still in mine.  
"I have to talk to the others before we head back. You should probably get back to your friends."  
"I'd rather not. Harry keeps going on and on about you being a Death Eater," I said as we both walked out of the cabin and into the halls.  
"Why would he think that?" Draco asked as we stopped right outside the cabin as I closed the door.  
"Because he saw you go into Borgin and Burkes."  
"He must be dreaming of things."  
"I'll see you later," I said as I began to back away from Draco. Our hands still holding each other. He didn't let go until his arm could reach no longer and then I was off back towards my friends.


	23. Chapter 23

After dinner and the sorting ceremony, we were all making our way back to our dorm rooms. Ginny and I staggered behind as we giggled on about our boyfriends. It was great to hear how happy she was with Dean. I was happy for her. While I knew it broke Harry's heart to see her with him. I think he was just trying to look out for her well being.  
"Mind if I steal Ginny from you?" Dean asked as he came into view.  
"Go ahead love birds," I laughed as Dean pulled her away, "Bring her back by 11 or you're dead Dean."  
"Got it!" He yelled as they ran off towards the stairwell. I continued on my way back to my dorm behind a few other Gryffindor students making sure they all got to where they were going.   
As I rounded the corner to head up the long and ever-changing staircases, I felt someone grab my hand and pulled me out of the hallway.  
"What are you doing?" I asked Draco as he led me out of the hallway.  
"I wanted to see you," He said as his hand linked with mine pulling me into an empty classroom.  
"There's a nicer way than pulling someone out of the hallway unexpected," I said as I stumbled in after him.  
"I don't like nice," He said as I made my way into the middle of the classroom as he closed to door behind him.  
"Yes you do," I said, "Are you okay? You looked upset at dinner."  
"Just missing you," I heard his voice say.  
"Sweet," I said as I made my way towards the big desk in front of the classroom, "Do you know what happened to Harry?"  
"Why would I care about him?" He scoffed as his voice got closer.  
"Because he came to dinner with a bloody nose. Just curious that's all," I said as ran my fingers along the dusty desk.  
"I have no clue," He said as he placed his hands on my waist from behind me. I pressed my back into his chest as he rested his head on my shoulder. As I started fiddling with the abandoned items on the desk in front of me, Dracos lips connected with my neck. My eyelids fluttered as I rolled my head to the side exposing more of my neck to him. I gripped the edge of the desk as he found my sweet spot. Then moments later his hands gripped my waist tight and spun me around to face him. I let out loud shirk before he placed his hand over my mouth.  
"Shh, or you are going to get yourself caught," Draco hushed as he pulled me closer to him dropping his hand from my mouth.  
"Both of us. Not just me Malfoy," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"You know, I don't like it when you call me that," He growled as he pushed my hips into the desk.   
"Tough luck," I teased as I brought my lips closer to his. The smell of turkey and cinnamon from dinner still lingering on his breath. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss me but his lips went straight for my ear. As his fingers tighted on my waist.   
"I want to hear you say my name," He whispered in my ear making me absolutely weak.   
"I think you are going to have to convince me," I teased back.  
"I know you want to," He tease, "Just say it."  
"You see that's true. But I think Malfoy suits you better," I taunted. Draco picked me up by my waist and sat me down on one of the desks behind me. He put either hand on either side of me now longer holding onto my waist as I dropped my hands from his neck. His thighs pressed into my knees as he leaned in closer to me.  
"Come on Green, let it slip," He said bringing his lips closer to mine as if he was going to kiss me, "I won't do it until you say my name."  
"You are so unfair," I said letting my lips hover over his while our eyes stared into each others, "Draco."  
His lips quickly connecting with mine. A moment I had been waiting for all summer. God, I missed him, I missed us. Our lips were the only thing holding us together in the moment.   
My legs were dangling off the side of the desk. Quickly Draco grabbed the backside of my knees, pulling them apart and slid between them. From there his hands found there way to my hair. Fingers tangling in with my locks as he deepened the kiss. Pushing me further back on the desk. I placed my left hand behind me on the desktop to keep me stable as I placed my hand on his chest. Every now and then our lips parting so we could breathe, before reconnecting or teasing each other.   
Draco aggressively pulled my hips towards his as I let out a little shrk into his mouth. I wrapped my arm around his neck to pull him closer letting him keep me held upright as he had snaked his left arm around my lower back. As his tongue gained dominance over mine. I felt his free hand grip my knee. At first, I thought nothing of it but then his hand traveled its way up my thigh slowly until it got to the hem of my skirt and then slipped underneath. While his hand traveled up my thigh his lips traveled down my neck as I leaned my head back. My fingers wrapping his long platinum locks in my fingers as he found all my sweet spot again.   
"No marks," I huffed out as he still kissed my sweet spot, "I'm serious Draco."  
"Mhm," He hummed on to my neck as he placed light kisses everywhere. That's when I noticed that his hand was too close for comfort. I grabbed his wrist to stop him. Not wanting him to go and further but he just began to slowly bring it up higher around to my waist ban.  
"Draco, stop," I whispered but I don't think he heard me. I gripped his wrist harder trying to pry it from my thigh.  
"Draco, please I said to stop," I said more firmly this time placing my hands on his chest and pushing him away. It took a moment before he stepped back. He seemed a little shocked that I had pushed off me.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked as I pulled my skirt back down.  
"No, I just.... It's not you," I stumbled as I hopped off the desk, "I just need to go to bed. That's all." As I pushed past him and headed towards the door.   
"What happened?" Draco asked grabbing my hand as I got past him.  
"Nothing," I said, "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Before I left placing a kiss upon his cheek and then heading to my dorm for the rest of the night. As I walked through the halls I couldn't help but cry. It wasn't Dracos fault that I pushed him off me. He touched me before like that but what was so different about it this time? I was scared it would escalate to more and he wouldn't like me anymore. I wrapped my arms around me as I made my way to the common door room and quickly made my way inside.   
Lucky, none of y friend were awake so I didn't have to worry about talking to them. I quickly changed out of my uniform and into my pajamas. As I looked in the mirror I still had a huge brusie that was healing from the end of the summer last year. Was it beciade of this? Was it because his father hurt me?   
I shook off my thoughts and climbed into bed. No matter how hard I tried to sleep. My eyes wouldn't close. I kept thinking about what happened. How I could react better and not runoff. The truth was I didn't want to because I was scared. But of what? It's not like he would treat me any differently because of what I had to say.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the first day of classes. Hermione and I woke up to get ready before heading to breakfast. As we were eating I looked over to find Draco. He was nowhere to been seen. I didn't think much of it. He was probably still sleeping. But still I wanted, needed, to talk to him. I went ahead and finished my breakfast before heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape as he was the new instructor. While only;y Slythjerin was happy about him as our DADA professor everyone else was excited to have a new potions professor. Professor Slughorn. From what I heard is he is super nice for being a Slytherin and really cares about each and everyone of his students. Don't get me wrong Snape cared but only so much.   
I was lucky to been scheduled with Hermione, Harry, and Ron for DADA and then Potions with Hermione afterward. As we made our way to Professor Snape's new classroom. I still noticed that Draco was nowhere to be seen. I was beginning to worry. I mean it's likely for him to still be sleeping but he never skips breakfast or to walk down the halls taunting 1st years. Anyways the four of us made our way into the classroom and took a seat as other students filing in. Professor Snape came in right off the bat with what he excepted from us this year making everyone's nerves begin to rise instead of settle. About 10 minutes into Professor Snapes first lesson, we heard the door open. Professor Snape paused with his lecture as Draco came walking in.  
"Mr. Malfoy, so nice of you to finally join us," Snape said as Draco took a seat towards the back with Crabbe. I tried to search for his gaze as he wasn't looking at me. He eyes looking straight a head at Professor Snape as he carried on with his lecture.  
After DADA, I had a break before Potions class. I was hoping to catch Draco as we left the classroom but it was no use. He was already off. After our break, Hermione and I headed to Potions. On our way we passed by Harry and Ron who were laughing at all the students packed in the hallways getting to class. At least someone seemed to be having fun.   
When Hermione and I got to potions we gathered around with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and a few other students and began to discuss DADA with Professor Snape. Professor Slughorn was finishing up a few touches on the potions he had created for the class today as we waited for the rest of the class to come in.  
As the group of us where giggling about one of Seamus jokes, I looked towards the door and saw Crabbe, Groyle, Pansy, and Blaise all walk in. A few steps behind was Draco. As he stepped in our eyes caught each other as I gave him aa quick smile hoping that would do something. While he made his way over towards his friends Professor Slughorn began his lesson. A few moments later, he was interrupted when Harry and Ron came staggering in. Slughorn sent them to find a book in the cupboard as he made his way around the table.  
"As I was saying, I have prepared some concoctions this morning," He said, "Any ideas of what these might be?"   
We all stood there clueless, excepted for Hermione who rose her hand to the hair. I wasn't worried about what potions they were. I was more worried about Draco. He looked sick and tired. Maybe I hadn't noticed it before but he didn't seem to be himself. His eyes staring at the ground as Hermione began to talk. Going on and on about what potion was which and what it did. As she did so I tried to read Draco. No emotions. Normal he would be joining around with his friends, making punch lines, or trying to get my attention.   
"This is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world," Hermione said as I drew my attention away from Draco. All the girls immediately perked up. Even Pansy.   
"It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mowed grass, parchment, and spare mint toothpaste," Hermione drifted off. Of course Ron. That's what her Amortentia smelled like. As Slughorn began to talk about Amortentia all the girls moved closer to the cauldron. Before he closed the lid on it. I wonder what mine would smell like? Maybe I'll find one day.   
Then we were sent off on our ways to brew Living, Death. I couldn't help but feel like Draco needed the vile of Liquid Luck. But for what? Who knows? All I know is that this stupid Sopophorus Bean wouldn't cut, for anyone. It was flying everywhere are we all attempting to cut it. Then Harry had to open his smart mouth and tell us to crush it. We were all struggling as Harry made it look so easy. Freaking nerd. After class, I grabbed my book and followed everyone out. As we all made it to lunch I saw Draco head off down a different hallway. I quickly went to follow him.  
"Draco," I said as he was a few steps ahead of me as I continued to follow him. He wasn't listening as I kept following him. I could tell he was trying to lose me but he would have to try harder. After about a few minutes of me chasing him around like a lost god I caught up to him and grabbed his hand. Stopping him from going anywhere. He turned around to face me.  
"Can we talk?" I asked as his eyes stayed on the ground. I pulled him off towards one of the built-in sitting areas in the hallway we were in to give up some privacy. Away from any other students or onlookers.  
"What's there to talk about?" He asked once we were somewhat by ourselves.   
"What is wrong with you?" I asked trying my best not to sounds harsh, "Yesterday you were perfectly fine and now today you seem different."  
"I'm fine."  
"Is it about what happened between us?" I said as I placed my hand on his but he pulled away from me.  
"It's none of your business."  
"If it is about what happened. I'm sorry. You just caught me..."  
"Forget it, Anna," He said as he began to walk away. I grabbed his hand again. Pulling him back towards me. This time being more forceful.  
"Would you listen to me for one moment?" We both stood there starring at each other. He didn't say anything. He just looked at the ground. He didn't want to talk and I knew it. He wasn't putting in any effort. It's like he was pushing me away. Which is what I feared he would do.  
"You know what, nevermind. I was going to explain to you what happened on my end but clearly, you have other things to worry about. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
"You're right is an inconvenience. I have other things to worry about and if you're not attracted to me in that kind of way then I get it," He said as I stared blankly at him. His words echoing through my brain as they tugged on my heartstrings. I couldn't even think of anything to say. I just had to walk away. How could he say something like that? I turned away from him and headed back to my dorm.   
***  
Later that night at dinner I didn't eat. In fact I barely touch my plate. I was upset. He didn't understand? I didn't know what to do. I was left heartbroken that he didn't want to try to understand.  
"Earth to Anna!" I heard Ron's voice say as I looked up from my empty plate.  
"Sorry," I said as I blinked back into reality as I looked towards him.  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked as he placed her hand on my arm in comfort after telling her what had happened.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded.  
"You should probably eat something," Ginny replied.  
"Oh, I'm not hungry," I lied as I looked around for Draco. I saw him sitting with his buddies as they were all eating. Again he looked th same as he did before.  
"Are you sure? I don't think I saw you eat anything since breakfast." Ron said.  
"Guys, I'm fine. I just don't feel well," I said as I saw Draco get up from his table and leave. Heading towards the hall door. I slid out of my seat and followed after him as he walked the halls.  
"Draco," I said as I called after him. He stopped walking.  
"Can we please talk about earlier? I can't do this," I cried as he faced me, "Please." As I crossed my arms over my chest. I could tell part of him wanted to walk away as the other part of him wanted to talk. He hesitated for just a moment before walking over towards me. As he stood a few inches from me i swallowed the lump in my throat and prepared myself for what I was about to say.  
"I've never been intimate with anyone. Ever. You caught me by surprise by doing that. I don't know what to do or how to react. That's why I left last night. Not because I'm not attracted to you. Because I am."  
"I thought that you..." He began to say.  
"I mean that too," I said as I butted in, "I'm not ready for that yet. I still need time with other things. I'm still healing from the attack as well. It wasn't because of you. I promise. It just that when you touched me like that. I got nervous and scared and worried. "  
"I'm sorry." He said as he reached for my hand, "I should have listened to you." Tears spilling out now as he pulled me into his embrace. His arms wrapping around my shoulders. His hand moving to the back of my head as his thumb rubbed back and forth gently. I could feel his chin resting on top of my head as I cried. After a while, his arms slipped to my waist as I kept my eyes on his chest. His fingers gently lifted my chin to meet his eyes. A few tears slipping out as he went to brush them away. He placed a gentle kiss upon my lips.   
"I promise that I will make it up to you somehow. Okay?" He whispered.  
"Okay," I replied back as he let go of me, "Where are you going?"   
"I have something to take care of. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow," I said as I watched him disappear into the night.


	25. Chapter 25

The day seemed to move slow. Yeah, we had classes but they seemed to drag on all I was worried about was getting them over with. In every class that I had Draco in, he kept giving me the eye and smiling at me. Which made me antsy, happy, and wishing that class was over. As I made my way to lunch I felt someone's presence behind me.  
"Let's skip lunch," I heard the Dracos voice say from behind me as I continued down towards the hall where I was going to meet my friends for lunch.  
"Now why would I do that?" I asked as turned my head around to catching him looking me up and down.  
"So we can go be by ourselves," He said as I continued towards the dining hall. I didn't say anything hoping that he would get the hint that I wanted to and he did. With one swift motion, he grabbed my hand. I rolled my eyes and let him take me with him as we went down to the Slytherin common rooms and up to his dorm. I took my robe off and threw it on the floor before plopping onto his bed looking up at the ceiling. Draco sat down on the bed next to me as he towered over me. I could feel his eyes on me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing. Just enjoying the view," He said.  
"So what are we doing down here?" I asked as he settled into his seat by the headboard.  
"I told you I was going to make it up to you and what better way than having some time alone just for the two of us," He said as he propped his feet up on the bed.  
"You know Draco, I'm starting to think that I have a bad influence on you."  
"I beg to differ," He said as I turned around to lay on my stomach, "If anything I should be a bad influence on you."  
"As if you aren't already," I giggled as I crawled up to Draco.  
"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so drop-dead gorgeous," He said as sat up to pull me closer. I swung my leg over him and straddled him between my legs.  
"Now, you're just saying that," I said as pushed him back and moving up more so I could tower over him.  
"You're right I am. But I am right," He said as his hands hesitated to lay on my thighs.  
"It's okay," I said as I looked into his eyes, "I trust you." Placing my hands on his shoulders. Seconds, later his hands rested on my thighs and I felt at peace. Knowing that he didn't want to mean any damage. A huge smile grew on my face as I just looked at him. Every inch of his face. There were no bags under his eyes which made me happy. I ran my hands up his neck and entangled my fingers in his hair as my eyes drifted to his.   
"I love it when you smile," He said.  
"Why's that?" I asked grinning even harder.  
"Because it makes me happy. For the first time in a long time. You make me happy."  
I felt butterflies swarm my stomach. He was happy. I was happy. The world was perfect.   
"Good because I love it when you are happy. It makes me..."  
"Happy," He whispered as his lips pecked mine. My eyelids fluttering as I felt fireworks explode in my head. I slide my hands down and grabbed his forearm in excitement. Then his smile faded as I pulled away. The look of pain overtook his face and I quickly let go of his arm.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't..."  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said as he grabbed his forearms.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him as he looked down at his arm.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," He said as he looked back up at me, "I just got hurt over the summer."  
"Can I see it? Maybe I can help."  
"No," He said defensively, "it's nothing to worry about. Just a bruise now."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. You couldn't have stopped it if you tried."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked concerningly.  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now we should probably get going because we are 5 minutes late for Charms."  
"DRACO!" I yelled as I hopped off his bed. Not before he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. He placed his hand on my cheek as his lips hovered over mine as if he was going to kiss.  
"Now 6," He whispered before he stood up.  
"I swear one of these days I'm going to..."  
"What?" He teased as I grabbed his hand pulling him out of his dorm so we could get to Charms. We practically ran to Professor Flitwick's classroom. We burst through the doors disrupting his lecture.  
"Ah, Miss Green, I was beginning to worry you weren't coming." He said as Draco and I took a seat in the back.  
"Shoot, I forgot my book."  
"Not that you need it, but use mine." He said.  
"Thanks," I said as I grabbed it and frantically turned to the page he was on. During class, Draco's eyes were on me as I listened to Professor Flitwick talk. I propped my elbow on the table as I rested my head in my and intensively intrigued by our lesson about non-verbal charms and how useful they were. every now and then I mentally jotted down a note in my head to put in my notebook later on. After the class was over Draco left quickly after saying goodbye and I waited for Hermione, Ron, and Harry before heading back to our dorm rooms for the rest of the afternoon  
"Where did you disappear to earlier?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh no, where," I said as we continued down the halls to our common room.  
"Why did Draco make you late?"  
"We were in his dorm and we lost track of time," I said as we all rounded the corner.  
"Right. That's what everyone says after they snog for too long." I heard Ron taunt from behind me.   
"Shut it, Ronald. As if you would know anything," I giggled as we entered the common area. We passed Lavender whose eyes were fixed on Ron as we got to the stairway, "We didn't do anything."  
"Anyways are you girls coming to watch tryouts?" Harry asked changing the subject knowing that it made him just a bit uncomfortable.   
"Of course," Hermione said as we reached our dorm room door.  
"Anna?" Harry asked.  
"Heck yes," I replied as we parted so Hermione and I could go change into some more comfortable clothing. Hermione and I made our way down to the quidditch pitch as everyone else was showing up for tryouts.   
Tryouts were amazing. Ginny did outstanding as usual, Ron looked a bit nervous, while McLaggen seemed a bit too cocky up there. It was a shame he didn't make the team.  
***  
Everything felt like it was back to normal. My friends and I were happy and enjoying our 6th year. Draco and I were doing okay again and he was happy. That was until he started to miss more classes and not show up to meals. I didn't know where he was half the time and I was beginning to worry. Where was he going? Why didn't he tell me? Why was he missing class so much? Does this boy know that he needs to come in order to pass?  
***  
It was the following week and I hadn't seen Draco. While I looked around for him while we were passing from classes or heading to our breaks there was still no sign of him and I was frankly getting worried. So I went to the next best bet of who would know where he was.  
I made my way to the library but not to study this time. I knew Blaise would be in there doing his work. And to my luck he was. Around him sat Groyle and Crabbe. I walked over to them. Distributing their conversation.  
"Have you guys seen Draco at all?" I asked them as their eyes turned towards me.  
"Not since he left the dorm early this morning. Why?" Blaise asked as he set his pen down on the table.  
"I just haven't seen him yet today or this week in fact," I said.  
"Good luck finding him," Crabbe added.  
"Will guys let him know I am looking for him if you see him?" I asked.  
"What's in it for us?" Groyle asked grossly. I rolled my eyes at his comment.  
"Don't be rude," Blaise snapped at him, "Yes we will."  
"Thanks," I said before walking away.  
"And hey," Blaise said catching my attention as I turned back to the three of them, "everything is going to be fine. Don't worry."   
"Okay," I replied. Well, that was strange. What did Blaise mean by that? What was going on and why wasn't Draco talking to me about it?  
Later that evening as I was heading back to my dorm for the night after dinner I caught a glimpse of Draco walking down the halls. I took off after him. Wanting to know where he was going or even to ask him how his day was.   
"Hey, where have you been? I've been looking for you all day," I said as I tried to catch my breath.   
"I know," He scoffed as he continued to walk away from me.   
"Why haven't you been in class this week?" I asked walking by his side this time. I looked up at him and noticed he looked sicker than before.   
"None of your business," He said defensively as he sharply turning the corner-cutting me off. Why was he getting so defensive?  
"Don't do this," I said as I came up to his other side. He was beginning to push me away and I could tell.  
"Do what?"  
"You know what I mean. Talk to me," I said as he reached for his hand but he pulled away.  
"Not now Anna. Just please trust me." He said before taking off down a different hall.  
"Fine," I whispered as I watched him walk away. Disappearing into the dark of the night. Where was he going and why? I was going to find out whether he liked it or not.


	26. Chapter 26

After a few more days I got sick of Draco skipping classes, not coming to meals, and disappearing all the time. He didn't look like the happy boy I once knew and I wanted to know why. As sat in the Common area with everyone else I pulled out a piece of paper and began to draft a letter. AS everyone was joking around and having a laugh I finished writing and folded it up.   
"Hey Harry, where is Hedwig?" I asked.  
"She's up in my room why?"  
"No reason." I just need to send my mom a letter.  
"Oh, go ahead. She'll get it to her."  
"Great. Thank you." I said before heading up to his room with the letter and quill still in my hand. I closed the door and walked over to Hedwig in her change. I opened the window and then grabbed her out of her cage before attending to my letter again.  
"Make sure this gets to her," I said as I placed the letter in her beck.   
In the light of the moon on the front of the letters glowed, Narcissa Malfoy, as Hedwig flew into the night.  
Narcissa's POV  
I was sitting in the library wing as Death Eaters had a meeting in my home. As I was deep into my novel I heard the squawking of an owl. I turned my attention to look out the window and saw a white owl. I set my book down and went to open the window. In its beak, it held a letter with my name on it. I grabbed it and released the owl. I closed the window and went back to my seat and unfolding the letter.  
Mrs. Malfoy,  
Hello, this is Anna Green writing to you. I hope you are doing well and I am sorry to hear about your husband, Lucius. I didn't know if it was safe to write to you but here I am doing it anyway.   
I am worried about Draco and I didn't know who to turn to. I can't exactly expect my friends to see him the way I do but I knew I could ask you. He is constantly disappearing from classes and skipping meals. He looks sick and tired whenever I see him. Do you know if everything is okay? He hasn't spoken much about anything when I try to ask him but I feel like he is pushing me away. Let me know if you know anything or what I can do to help him feel better?   
-Anna Green.  
I got up from my seat and went to the desk and wrote back to her. How could she not worry? I was worried about my son's safety and future as well as hers. Nothing from the letter made me think she knew about what he was given to do. But still, there was a way I could help.  
Anna's POV  
The next morning as we were sitting at breakfast a few owls flew in and dropped some letters. One fell into my lap.   
"Who is that from?" Ginny asked before taking a sip out of her cup.  
"My mother," I lied as I took one look at the handwriting knowing who it was from. I quickly stored the letter in my book and left it to read when I was alone.  
After breakfast, everyone else went to their classes as I headed to the library to get some alone time. When I entered the library I headed straight for the back where I knew I would be isolated from everyone else. I took a seat near a window and pulled out the letter. Her handwriting was carefully placed in the middle of the envelope and beautifully written. I flipped it over and undid the wax seal that had the Malfoy family seal stamped into it. I pulled the letter out gently and opened it to read what Narcissa had written to me.  
Anna,  
How lovely it is to hear from you. I am doing well. How are you? Keeping up with your studies?  
In regards to Draco, there could be a lot of things going on. But I can't put my finger on one. I am sure he is still upset about his father being thrown in Azkaban and for him attacking you. Which I am sorry about.   
Don't let him push you away. He needs you. Trust me.   
I am sorry that, that is all I can give to you. But please do keep writing. I would love to hear how you are doing. Send my love to Draco.  
-Narcissa Malfoy  
I mean something is better than nothing. But I wanted more. I needed more. I felt like something was going on and he didn't want to talk about it. I quickly wrote back to her and then sent her my letter just before dinner that same day.  
***  
Everyone else was on their way to dinner as I left the common room. Just before I turned the corner to head to the dining all, I saw Draco. I looked towards the sound of the dining hall. Knowing that I should go join my friends for dinner before they got suspicious but then I looked back to where I had just seen Draco. I shut my eyes and let out a puff of air as I headed towards where Draco disappeared.  
I couldn't find him as I roamed the halls. Looking around every corner to see if he was there. No use this place was huge when you are looking for someone who disappeared into know where. I gave up as I decided to turn around and head back towards the dining hall knowing that's where I should have gone first. As I went to turn around I ran right into Draco who didn't seem to happy. He looked angry.  
"Are you insane?" Draco exclaimed as he grabbed hold of my forearm and pulled me off to the side. My feet stumbling over each other as I tried to keep up with him.   
"Why haven't you been in class or at meals?" I asked him as he continued to pull me out of the way.   
"It's none of your business," Draco said as he turned around to face me in the middle of the hallway.  
"So what?" I asked as I pushed his grip off my forearm.  
"I'm serious Anna," He stated firmly as his eyes looked around the halls.  
"Fine, if you are not going to tell me then I am just going to following you around until you tell me what is going on."  
"I can't have you following me around," He said as he looked down on the ground.  
"Draco, stop pushing me away," I said as I placed my hand on his cheek and lifted his eyes up to met mine but he quickly pushed my hand away and looked off towards the side.  
"I'm not."  
"You are, and I can feel it. I don't know what I did or if something is going on but please, don't."  
"I can't have you caught in the middle of this. If I lost you, I would lose myself. I would never forgive myself. That's why I need you to stay away. That's why I have been staying away," He said as he turned to walk away from me. No, he was not leaving me alone in the hallway again.  
"What has you so scared?" I asked him. No answer. He didn't even turn around.  
"Draco!" I yelled to grab his attention as he continued down the hallway. Still nothing.  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I yelled louder. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"I'll ask one more time," I said more firmly, "What. Has. You. So. Scared?" Draco marched right up to me grabbing me firmly by my hand and leading me of sight.  
"Just please listen to me. You need to stay away from me."  
"No!"  
"Anna, don't make me do this,"  
"You don't have to do anything just stop pushing me away. It is killing me. I am worried about you all the time. I just need to know if you are okay."   
"When am I never okay?"  
"I don't know. But you look sick and tired, Draco. There is something eating you alive and I can see it. When was the last time you slept? Or ate?"  
"I haven't slept for 2 days and I ate this morning."  
"Then let's go."  
"Where?"  
"To my dorm. You need to sleep."  
"Anna I can't," He sighed  
"What is more important than sleeping?" I asked. He took a second before he responded.  
"Nothing," He whispered. I grabbed his hand again and led him to the Gryffindor dormitory. Luckily everyone was still at dinner so we didn't need to sneak past anyone. I led him up to my room and had him lay down in my bed. He slipped his shoes off and climbed under the covers as I went to turn the heat on. When I turned around he was already asleep. I took my robe and shoes off and then slipped into my bed next to him. I grabbed my book off my nightstand and began to read as I rubbed his back gently. Watching his eyes flutter as he jerks in his sleep. His arm draped over my thighs as if he was trying to protect me from something or someone, even in his sleep. After a while, I slid out of my bed and went to my desk to grab and piece of paper and wrote to Narcissa again. I folded it up and placed it into my book before walking back over to my bed to lay down with Draco.  
Narcissa,  
There is something eating him alive. I finally got him to sleep after 2 days. But I am still worried. How do I keep him from pushing me away anymore?  
Sorry for the double letters.   
-Anna Green.  
As I held him in my arms drawing little circles on his back I knew everything was going to be okay. It has to be.


	27. Chapter 27

Narcissa and I have been writing to each other for a few days now and we tons of letters. Who knows she was so wonderful to talk to. It seemed as if she needed someone to talk to as well after what happened this summer. It also brought me some sort of peace to write to her. We had decided to meet up at Hog's Head Inn to talk and met each other properly.  
I woke up extra early to get ready and got ready to head down to Hogsmeade. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweater. I slipped my boots on and grabbed my jacket before heading out and down to Hogsmeade. I pulled my hat on as I left Hogwarts grounds. When I opened the door to Hogs Head Inn I got a whiff of goats. I've never been here before but it was dark and dirty. It smelled like the place had never been cleaned before.  
I looked around to see if she was here yet and then I sat with her. She was sitting in a little dark booth when her eyes caught mine. I made my way over towards her as I pulled my hat off my head. Her porcelain skin glistened in the darkness of Hogs Head Inn as she stood up from her seat. As soon as I made my way over to her she pulled me into an embrace. One that was warmer than Dracos.She smelled of expensive perfume, mint, and freshly baked goods. Which reminded me of my mother and being home for the holidays.  
"Hello Anna," She said. Her voice was calm and soothing as if she could put me to sleep.  
"Hello, Narcissa."  
"It is lovely to meet you again. Properly this time."  
"Yes," I giggled as we sat down in the booth.  
"How are you?" She asked.  
"A bit tired but nothing that a nap can't take care of later."  
"Yes, are you hungry or thirsty? I can grab us drinks."  
"Sure. A pumpkin fizz would be lovely please."  
"Yes, dear." She said as she got up and went to the bar to grab our drinks.  
"How are you?" I asked as she sat back down handing me my drink.  
"I am doing just fine. Better with your letters. They bring me joy."  
"I'm glad." I smiled as I took a sip of my drink. Narcissa and I sat there for a few moments in silence as her eyes looked around the room.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked.  
"Yes, dear. I just rarely come here."  
"No need to worry. The only people who will come in are the professors or students soon."  
"Which is why I wanted to meet with you before then."  
"Why did you want to meet?" I asked.  
"Well for starters I wanted to get to know the young lady who won my son's heart." I couldn't help but smile.  
"Well what would you like to know?" I asked. Narcissa and I connected on many levels whether that was about our time at Hogwarts or outside of Hogwarts we were so similar.  
"Oh, I am afraid I must go," She said as he looked at the clock, "Thank you for meeting with me."  
"No problem," I said as we both stood up. I grabbed my hat and held it in my hands as we both stood in front of each other.  
"You love him don't you?" She asked me.  
"Is it that easy to see?" I asked.  
"Yes, and it is beautiful."  
"I just don't want anything to happen to him."  
"Nothing will. I promise you. Do one thing for me?" She said.  
"Yes,"  
"Tell him." I nodded my head as she wrapped me back into another embrace. Afterward, she walked out the back way as I headed out into the crowd of students filling the streets. I knew that Hermione and the others would be at The Three Broomsticks Inn already so I headed over. As I went to open the door there was Draco.  
"There you are," He said as the door closed behind him.  
"Where are you going?" I asked him as he stepped off to the side to let other students file in and out.  
"Back to Hogwarts. I have an assignment to catch up on."  
"Okay. Want me to bring you back anything?" I asked.  
"No," He said.  
"Well, I'm sorry I missed you," I said.  
"Don't be I wasn't here long just came to look for you. Anyways can I see you tonight?" He asked.  
"Sure want me to come down when I get back?"  
"I'd love that." He said before placing a kiss on my cheek. I watched as he headed back before I slipped into Three Broomstick and found Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I quickly took a seat next to Hermione who was downing her Butterbeer.  
"Thank you." Ron sighed in relief as he turned his attention away from behind me. I turned to see Ginny and Dean snogging.  
"Don't be a creeper Ron." I giggled as I took my jacket off.  
"Where were you this morning?" Hermione asked as she set her cup down.  
"Oh, I woke up early and went for a walk and then to the Bookshop," I lied. Not wanting them to know I have been talking with Narcissa. I mean Draco doesn't know that I sending letter to his mother.  
"Find anything interesting?" Harry asked.  
"Not this time. Maybe I'll come back down tomorrow," I said before we were interrupted by Professor Slughorn. When he went to say hello to Ron and me. Not even call us by our names.  
After a few more drinks we decide to head back to Hogwarts Hermione was out of it as she staggered a few steps ahead of us. The three of us laughing at her before she threw her arms around Harry and Ron. Then we heard the petrified screams come from ahead of us. We all ran to Leanne who was crying for help. We all stood there as Katie Bell was now being tossed around like a rag doll. Her body being pulled up into the air as it sounded as if she was letting out a silent scream before she fell to the ground. I closed my eyes as she fell not wanting to see her get hurt.  
Then Hagrid came out of nowhere as I opened my eyes to see her body twitching on the ground. Harry went over to whatever Katie had, had in her hands, and went to go pick it up before Hagrid told him to stop.  
We looked down and saw an opal necklace that was quite hideous if you ask me. Harry wrapped it back up and then we all followed Hagrid back to Hogwarts where we handed over the necklace to Professor McGonagall and we were all taking in for questioning. Once we were free to go. I changed into a pair of sweat pants and a long-sleeve Gryffindor t-shirt before heading down to the Slytherin common room. Where Draco happened to be waiting outside the door.  
"Sorry that I am late. Something happened on the way back." I said as we walked in passing by all sorts of Slytherin Students.  
"Did a goblin get you?" He asked.  
"No, and if they did, I'm sure Harry and Ron would have fought them off.  
"Oh, would they now? You're so sure?"  
"Positive," I said as we got to his room, "So what have you been doing since I last saw you?"  
"Catching up on an assignment."  
"Sounds lovely," I said as I took a seat on his bed. As I did so I pulled out two chocolate frogs from my pocket, "Also I brought you these." As I held them out to him. His favorite. Lucky I had time to run across the street and get some while Harry and Ron took care of Hermione before the incident.  
"You didn't have to." He said as took them out of my hand.  
"But I wanted to," I replied back as he walked over to his dresser and stuffed them away.  
"Did you hear what happened to Katie on the way back from Hogsmeade?" I asked Draco as he closed the dresser.  
"What?"  
"Katie Bell. She supposedly had some necklace when she was coming back but something happened. It was pretty terrifying to watch what happened to her. I hope she's okay."  
"So where is the necklace now?"  
"Last I heard Professor McGonagall and Snape had it because it almost killed her. They questioned everyone who saw it happen. They said she was cursed to do someones dirty work. Harry even said that you made her do it," I said  
as Draco began to pace faster, chewing on his fingers. I moved to the edge of the bed.  
"Draco what is wrong?" I asked him.  
"Nothing."  
Then I watched as he punched his dresser drawers. I jumped a little.  
"Draco did you do something?" I asked him. He still didn't answer. Not that I thought he would. He would never purposely hurt someone like that, "did you do something to Kaite?" Silence.  
"Would you answer me? You're starting to worry me."  
"I didn't do anything. You have to believe me. Say you believe me." He said as he took a seat next to me. I could see the fear in his eyes.  
"I believe you Draco," I said. I should have known that I shouldn't have believed him.


	28. Chapter 28

I made my way to Potions that following Monday with Draco by my side as he was coming to class for once. I was happy that he was it was probably better then whatever he was doing. Once inside the classroom, I made my way over to Hermione and some other Gryffindor students while Draco went over to his group of friends. As soon as everyone was settled Professor Slughorn began class.  
"Alright, class today we will be learning what your Amortentia smells like," He said as all the boys began to moan and groan about how stupid it is. Then he started to call up students one by one to smell the Amortentia. After each person was done the class would burst out into giggles and start teasing one another. Just as we got done teasing Seamus I heard my names being called.  
"Miss Green, can you please step forward and tell us what your Amortentia smells like?" Professor Slughorn said. I rose my eyebrows in disbelief.   
"Me?" I questioned. I mean I wanted to know but at the same time what if it was something super embarrassing.   
"Yes, you. Now come on and don't be shy," He said as Hermione had to nudge me forward. I didn't dare to make eye contact with Draco as I stepped up to the cauldron. Professor Slughorn lifted the top off and I took one more step closer to get a whiff.  
"I smell mahogany wood," I said as I looked up at him before taking in another breath, "Also freshly cut apples and firewhisky."  
Everything Draco smelled like.  
"Very well, Miss Green. Let see, ah Mr. Longbottom your turn," Slughorn said. I turned around and caught a glimpse of Draco out of the corner of my eyes as he smiled at the ground before walking back over to Hermione. As class went on everyone was blurting out the smell of their Amortentia.  
"Lastly, Mr. Malfoy please step forward," Slughorn said. I watched as Draco looked up from the ground and went over to the cauldron.  
"Please tell us what you smell." As he lifted off the top. Draco stood there for a second before answering his question.  
"Lilacs, vanilla, and fresh books," Draco said confidently.  
"Excellent," Slughorn said as Draco back away, "Now for next period I would like a 3 paged paper of the effects of your Amortentia and why you think you are attracted to those certain smells." Then we were dismissed. I waited for Draco outside the classroom so he could walk me to the library as he had promised he would do.   
"So freshly cut apples?" Draco taunted as I took place by his side.  
"Oh shut up. You with your fresh books," I giggled as I purposely bumped into him.  
"I just wonder who would smell like fresh books. Maybe Granger?" He teased.  
"You take that back," I gasped as he slipped his hand into mine.  
"You smell good today," Draco complimented as we continued down the hallway.  
"When do I never smell good?"  
"I mean today you smell particularly sweet of lilacs and vanilla," He whispered in my ear as we reached the library doors. My cheeks flushed read as Draco now stood in front of me. His fingers still tangled in mine as I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted him to come in with me and stay with me all day.  
"I'll see you at dinner?" I asked him before we parted our separate ways.  
"Maybe, I don't know yet."  
"Please," I begged.  
"I'll see. I need to get this assignment done."  
"Well, if you need any help let me know. Don't forget about your paper for Potions now," I said as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.  
"I'll get it done. See you around, Green."  
"Be careful, Malfoy."  
Soon before dinner Hermione and Ginny came in to get from my studies so we could go to dinner. As the three of us walked down the halls Ginny asked us about Potions class. Hermione was lagging behind a bit as she seemed to be down in the dumps which wasn't like her at all.   
"Oh come on just admit it," I said to Hermione as I turned my head to reach for her.  
"Admit what?" Ginny asked as Hermione was now sandwiched between the two of us.  
"She's in love with your bother."  
"Which one?"  
"Ron of course," I quickly sassed back.  
"Could have seen that one coming," She commented.  
"How so?" Hermione asked as she looked up from the floor.  
"The way you look at him, Hermione. You're in love him."  
"He's just a friend," Hermione stated.  
"Right," I teased.  
"Easy for you to say, your Amortentia smelled like Draco."  
"And yours smelt like Ron and same with him. He is attracted to you. Why can't the either of you see that." I said.  
"No, his just smelled like me because we have been friends since first year. No other reason. We are just friends nothing more. We can't be," Hermione protested.  
"What did Harry's smell like?" Ginny butted in.  
"Wouldn't you like to know miss lovebug?" I teased her.  
"I'm just curious that's all."   
"I think he said treacle tart, broomstick, and garden flowers," Hermione said as I watched a smile grow on Ginny's face.  
"Oh boy, she's love-struck again." I giggled as we pushed through the doors.  
"I thought you were still with Dean?" Hermione asked. To be honest I don't think Dean knew if they were still together with all the fighting they have been doing.   
"At this point, I don't know. All we ever do is fight or snog. It's getting boring but you didn't hear that from me," Ginny said as made our way to our seats where the boys where already waiting for us. Ginny sat down next to Harry and Ron as Hermione and I took a seat across the three of them. I watched as Hermione tried not to make eye contact with Ron but she couldn't help it. I looked over at Ginny who silently teased her as the boys where oblivious to the three of us.  
"Are you ready for the big game this week?" I asked Ron.  
"Not at all. I think I want to quit," He said just as dinner was served. We spent dinner laughing and cracking jokes with one another. Halfway through I looked around to see if Draco was at his table eating and there was no sign of him. I guess he got caught up in his assignment.   
After eating I was the first to leave the table as I need to use the restroom and then continue working on my potions paper. Once I was done in the bathroom I got curious as to where Draco actually was. As I went to go turn down the halls towards the library to check there. I saw the doors appear out of nowhere. I quickly hide and watched as Draco emerged from the Room of Requirement. What was he doing in there?  
***  
The next few following days seemed to melt together in all honesty. We were just excited about the quidditch match on Thursday afternoon. It was expected to be a great game and it was. Because Gryffindor kicked the crap out of Slytherin. Ron did amazing as the keeper and everyone praised him for him. I think someone praised him a little too much as Lavender Brown made a move on him. Which totally upset Hermione. Grant it, he thought Harry slipped him his Liquid Luck but in Ron's case, it was all pure luck and skills.  
As soon as the party started to get a bit wild I went up to my dorm room and grabbed my cardign to keep me warm as I went for a nightly walk to calm my mind. Halfway through my walk I decided to go up to the Astronomy Tower.  
"Shouldn't you be celebrating the win with your friends?" Draco voice asked as it scared a little.  
"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I made it up the last few steps.  
"I saw you leave."  
"Creepy," I commented as I made my way over towards him. The cold air hitting my cheeks as I made my way to the edge.  
"Why did you leave?" He asked me as he turned his head towards me.  
"Everyone in there is just snogging with each other or being way too loud," I said as I wrapped my cardigan tighter around me as I stood next to him. His hands gripping the railing that looked over the Gryffindor tower. I placed my hand over his and felt how cold he was.  
"I didn't see you at the match. It was a pretty good one as well. Where were you?" I asked as I rested my head on his forearm.  
"Studying," He mumbled.  
"Right, like you would study for fun. What were you really doing?" I asked.  
"Like I said I was studying."  
"For what?" I asked as I looked up at him. His eyes where back out across the horizon.  
"My classes, I am behind."  
"I expect you would, you never show up for them. Why is that?"  
"Why are you asking so many questions?"  
"Because I care about you."  
"Well stop, you are going to get yourself hurt."  
"Don't do this again," I sighed as he pushed me off of him and he walked away from the edge.  
"I will because it's none of your business. It's not like you would understand anyway." I wasn't doing this again. He wasn't just going to get to act all sweet one day and completely cold the next days. I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Why were you leaving the Room of Requirement the other night?" I blurted out as he walked away.  
"I wasn't," He lied as he turned back around to face me.  
"Don't lie to me," I said as he just stood there waiting for him to answer, "Why were you leaving the room of requirement?" No answer. Nothing just the silence of us breathing and the wind blowing all around us.  
"Fine. I am going back to the party. Come talk to me when you've come to your sense," I said as I pushed passed him to go back down to the common area. But I was soon stopped by Draco. His hand gripped my forearm as he held me back from going anywhere. I turned to face him as his grip tighten making my arm scream out in pain.  
"Draco, you're hurting me," I cried out. He quickly let go of my arm.  
"Sorry," He spoke, "I just need you to be safe."  
"Safe from what?" I asked him with a concerning look on my face.   
"Nothing. Just please be safe. Promise me you'll be safe."  
"When am I never safe?" I asked as I looked up at him. His eyes following the ground. I moved my head down to find his gaze. I placed my hand on his cheek bringing his face to look up at mine.  
"Get some sleep, you look tired. I'll see you in the morning," I said before placing a kiss upon his cheek, "I'm worried about you."


	29. Chapter 29

It had been a few days since Draco and I were up in the Astronomy Tower. He looked better from when I last saw him. Like he got a few hours of shut-eye. I was sitting in his dorm room with him as he paced back and forth around his room.   
"You're doing that thing again," I said as I looked up from my Charm book. My eyes following him as he paced back and forth. Like he did the time after I told him what happened to Katie Bell on the way back to Hogwarts. His mind was racing. I could see it. There was something chewing at every thought and emotion.  
"What?" He asked as he tried to stop but he couldn't. I set my book down and pushed myself off the bed.  
"You're pacing the room again and fiddling with your rings. What's wrong?" I said as I stood inches from where he was pacing.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie to me," I said as I grabbed his hand, "Talk to me."  
"It's nothing Anna, leave it alone," He said and he ripped his hand away from mine. Why was he being so cold and distant?  
"Fine," I sighed as I walked back over to his bed to sit back down.  
"If it wasn't for you and your stupid friends my father wouldn't be in Azkaban and none of this would be happening. Everything would be going according to plan," He mumbled. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back around to face him.  
"What did you just say?"  
"You heard me." He grunted as he rolled his eyes.  
"Draco, I am not doing this again."  
"Well, it's true, isn't it. If you could have convinced Harry to hand it over then I wouldn't be in this position."  
"Position! What position?!" I yelled at him, "I don't even know what's going on with you. All you do is skip class and disappear! And you want to blame me for it. I can't change the past and what happened, happened."  
"Because you keep pushing your nose into my business," He screamed at me this time as he moved closer towards me. I took a step back to keep the distance between us, not knowing what he would do with his temper.   
"Because I am worried sick about you. every time I'm in class I wonder if you're going to walk through the door or not. I wonder that when I am going to see you if I am going to get the sweet Draco I know or the cold and distant Draco that's been showing more recently. So forgive me for actually caring about you and wanting to know if you are okay," I yelled. His eyes were filled with rage. I was scared of what he was going to do to me and others.  
"I don't need you to look out for me. I can do it myself."  
"You know what I'm not doing this," I threw my hands up in defense and went to grab my book, "I'm gonna leave and go to bed. You can think about what you've said. I'll see you in the morning." I fumbled to gather everything in my hands as I could feel the heat in my body begin to rise. Draco still hadn't said anything as I went to reach for the door handle. Dracos hand placed over mine to stop me.  
"Let me leave, Draco," I croaked as I caught my tears.  
"Don't. Please. I'm sorry," He sighed as his hand slipped from my hand on the door to around my waist, "I'm really sorry. I know it's not your fault. I'm just tired and frustrated."  
"Then talk to me. I am trying to help. I can't unless you talk to me. This isn't a one-way street," I said as I looked up at him.  
"I'm trying. I've never been good at this kind of stuff. I blame my father for making me broken."  
"But you're not. You grew up without affection other than anger for a long time. That's not your fault."  
"I'm scared, Anna," I heard him sniffle, "I don't know what to do."  
"About what?" I asked.  
"If I told you. You'd see me differently and I can't risk that. I can't. I can't lose you. I won't lose you."  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you. But you have to help me, help you," I said lifting his chin up, "You're not going to lose me Draco. I promise."  
"Can we lie down?" He asked as tears pooled in his eyes.  
"Yeah. We can lie down."   
Draco walked us over to his bed and I set my books down on the floor before we both crawled under the covers. Once we were comfortable I pulled him in close and wrapped my arms around him. That's when Draco completely broke. I could hear his muffled tears over the roar of the fireplace. I wrapped him tighter in my arms as I began to softly rub his back. His arms wrapping around my waist tighter as he pulled me beneath him as if he was protecting me from the coldness in the room.  
"Draco," I spoke softly, "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I hushed as I moved closer to him.  
"There is something I need to show you," He croaked as our bodies left each other.  
"What?" I asked as I searched for his eyes. His hand went down to the forearm not even weeks ago he said he had hurt. Just then he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his Death Eater mark. My eyes widened and my heart stopped beating. It was true. He was a Death Eater. I felt a lump in my throat form as I stared straight at the mark. I didn't know what to say as I looked back up at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.  
"How do I explain that I was forced to become something I never wanted to be in the first place because of my father?"  
"He did this to you?"  
"I was forced. The Dark Lord did this to me."  
"Why? Because of what happened at the end of last year."  
"It doesn't matter if it means losing you. And I can't. I won't have you mixed up in this."  
"You aren't going to lose me because of this. I am sticking by your side no matter what. Okay?" I said.  
"Okay," He said. I laid my fingers over his mark and looked right into his eyes.  
"This mark does not define who you are."  
"Then what does?"  
"The way you chose to act upon it. Just because you have this mark doesn't mean you are bad. Draco, there is light inside of you. You are a good person. Don't let this ruin who you are," I said as I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes.  
"I love you, Anna," He said as he pulled me back into his embrace. I felt my heart stop again. He loved me. He just said it. I felt tears spill from my eyes as his arms slipped back around me holding me tighter than before.   
"I love you too, Draco." We stayed like that for the rest of the night. Just him and I laying in his bed. Just the two of us.


	30. Chapter 30

Tonight was the night of Slughorn's party. Harry asked me to go with him but I declined as I wanted to do some reading in the library before Holiday break arrived. So While the rest of my friends were enjoying the night I kept to myself in the library.  
I soon looked up at the clock and noticed that it was getting late so I decided it was probably best to head back to my dorm and try to sleep for the night.I gathered my things and then left the library. There were still a few students in there who we doing the same thing I was as I made my way into the hallway.  
As I went to turn the corners head to my common areas I overheard the heavy footsteps coming down the hall. I quickly hid as I did not want to be seen by who was coming my way.  
"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl, maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" I overheard Draco raspy say as I hid in the shadows. Then I heard someone being slammed into a wall which made me jump. I poked my head out just a little to see who else could be with Draco and there was Professor Snape standing in front of Draco. Part of me wanted to run over and save him but I didn't. I stayed in my place.  
"I swore to protect you. I made the unbreakable vow," Snape's voice followed said. Unbreakable vow what's that?  
"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this. Out of all others me. I won't fail him."  
"You're afraid Draco. You tried to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you."  
"No, I was chosen, this is my moment. If I don't, not only will he kill me and my mother. He is going to kill her too,"  
"If you keep putting the girl in danger, you are going to end up being the one who gets her killed. I have to protect both of you," Snape said. What on earth were they talking about?  
"You don't think I know that. I keep trying to push her away, but I can't let her go. I need her, but she can't find out what I have to do."  
"Then let me help you."  
"No," Draco shouted.  
"Draco you will not succeed if she is distracting you."  
"I will. You'll see. You will all see. Finally, make my father proud of me."  
"Not if you're dead. Be smart."   
What on earth were they talking about. Did Draco really hex Katie? He told me he didn't. I stayed in my place as I soon watched Draco walk past me in the shadows. Once he was out of view I came out of my hiding spot. Running into Professor Snape as he was leaving. He took one quick look at me before carrying on his way as did I back to my dorm. There were a few students sitting in the common area as I walking in but I went straight up to my room and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote to Narcissa.  
Narcissa,  
I am beginning to worry again. I know the term is coming to an end soon but he seems more distant than usual. I don't know why. I feel like I did something. Or maybe I am going crazy.  
Anyway school is going well. Classes are okay. I am passing and so is Draco. How are you?  
Just one more question: What is an unbreakable vow?  
Have a lovely holiday! Hope to hear from you soon!  
-Anna  
I knew Harry wouldn't be back for another few hours or so, so I snuck into his room that way Hedwig could send the letter to her. I need answers and since Draco was continuing to run around she was my next best bet.  
***  
The next morning was the last day before the holiday break. All I had was Transfiguration class. As I walked down the halls to McGonagall's classroom I felt a familiar pair of hands grab my waist and pull me out of sight. Instead of yelping out. I let him pull me along. I was pulled into a dark corner as I looked up and saw Draco towering over me.  
"No little scream?" He asked as he pressed me against the wall behind me.  
"You're going to have to try harder than that." I teased.  
"Don't tempt me now, Green," He said just before placing his lips on mine. My arms crossed over my torso as I was pressing my books into my chest and his hands cupped my face deepening the kiss as he pressed himself into me. As he pulled away tugged at my bottom lip only making me want more from his. My eyes fluttered open as he stood there smiling at me.  
"Come on, I need to show you something," He said as he dropped his hands from my face.  
"What about class?"  
"It's the last day. Plus you can get notes from Hermione," He said taking both of my hands in his.  
"Fine," I said as I rolled my eyes and Draco dragged me along in the hallways.  
Soon we reached the empty blank hall. I stood next to Draco as he closed his eyes. Moments later doors appear and Draco quickly dragged me inside. The Room of Requirement. Quite different from last time. It was filled with strange items. Soft music playing in the background as the doors behind us closed.  
"Is this where you have been disappearing to?" I asked as I began to walk around leaving Draco where he stood.  
"Yes."  
"This place is so cool. I mean it's different from when we had meetings in here for the DA but look at all this stuff," I exclaimed as Draco caught up with me, "So what are you doing in here exactly?"  
"Fixing something."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Let me show you nosey," He scoffed as he took my hand in his again and let me over to a triangular tall and dark cabinet. My eyes widened in disbelief. I didn't think that they were real. I mean I've heard stories about vanish cabinets but when anyone asked about them and how they worked our questions were put to rest.   
"Is this a vanishing cabinet?" I asked as I walked around it. Letting my hand glide over the hardness wood.  
"Yes."  
"I thought this thing was broken after what Fred and George did."  
"It is. I am trying to fix it."  
"Why?" I asked as I finally made my way around the backside.  
"That unimportant."  
"Can I help? I would love to you. Please!" I begged him as I grabbed his hands pulling him closer towards me.  
"You can't tell anyone," He said looking down at me.  
"What if I do? What are you going to do about it?" I asked him. His hand slipped around my waist and pulled me close to him as I let out a little shirk.  
"I just might have to punish you," He smirked.  
"I'll take my chances," I said as I placed my hands on his chest, "I promise I will not tell a single soul." As I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his as his fingers dug into my waist.   
***  
Before arriving at King's Crossing, Draco and I said goodbye at the back of the train before the two of us got off. Draco climbed down first and then turned around to me to help me down onto the platform. I grabbed my bag from him that had a few things I needed for the next two weeks. We began to walk side by side as we got closer to where all the parents were waiting.  
Before I could part from Draco to find my mother we ran into Narcissa.  
"Draco you look healthy," She said as she wrapped him into an embrace. I stood there awkwardly trying to pretend I didn't really know her that well as I looked for my own mother.  
"And Anna you look lovely," She said as she and Draco parting. I quickly found myself in her embrace just as I did in Hogsmeade.  
"Thank you, Mrs... Narcissa," I corrected myself as we let go of each other. I quickly looked over at Draco who was hiding a smile on his face as he looked at the two of us.  
"Any plans for the holiday?" She asked me as I turned my attention to her.  
"Just your typical average muggle activities."  
"Sounds delightful. I mustn't keep you I am sure your mother is looking for you."  
"Oh no worries Narcissa," I heard My mother's voice say from behind me.  
"Hi, Mom!" I said as I quickly gave her a hug before we turned our attention back to Narcissa and Draco.  
"Hello Vivi, it is good to see you again," Narcissa said as my mother and her embraced. Draco looked toward me and rose his eyebrows and I shrugged my shoulders having no idea that our mothers knew each other.  
"You too, Cissy," As they let go of each other and looked towards Draco, "Hello Draco."  
"Ms. Green," Draco said as my mother wrapped him into an embrace. Even I knew this was too much hugging for the poor boy. He looked like he was about to burst if another person hugged him. I was kind of cute the way his eyes got frustrated.   
"Please Vivi," My mother said as then pulled away from each other, "Why you turned out to be a scraping young man. I sure you get all the ladies." She joked.  
"Oh tons," I teased back.  
"How is school for you?" She asked him.  
"Fine, since Anna helps me with all my assignments."  
"Oh, I didn't know you two were friends," My mother said, "That's lovely."  
"Yeah, we're friends," I said as I looked at Draco raising his eyebrow.  
"Well I hate to pause this reunion but the girls are waiting for Anna outside in the car."  
"Yes, of course. I forgot you had two little ones now. It was good to see you again," They said as they hugged again. I could feel Draco's eyes on me as he winked at me while our mothers made quick small talk. Narcissa sent me a quick smile before my mother and I turned away.  
"How long?" My mother asked as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.  
"What?"  
"I saw the way he looked at you just then and helped you off the train. You two are not just friends. In fact, I remember you saying you hated him a few years ago."  
"Oh, yeah. You see..." I trailed off as I looked up towards her, "About a full year. I think. Maybe more if you want to count the months of teasing and taunting me."  
"We have a lot to catch up on don't we now," She giggled as we made our way out to the car where my sisters and step-father were waiting.  
"SISSY!" Both of them yelled.  
"Well hello, girls!" I said as they both ran over to me. After a cute little family reunion, we all hopped in the car and made our way home.


	31. Chapter 31

Over the first few days of my holiday break, I did a lot of reading up on the vanishing cabinet. Trying to find anything in the books I owned, the books my mother owned as well as one she kept from my father. I found a few viable pieces of information that Draco might find helpful but who knows.   
As it was getting late in the evening I said my goodnight to my parents as they were still watching the telly and then went to kiss my sisters' goodnight before turning into my room. I knew that I would still be up for a few hours so I locked my door and pulled out my wand:  
"Muffliato," I spoke silently that way I could play my music and not disturbed them all.   
Before I turned my radio on I slipped into my plaid green Christmas PJ bottoms and my white crop top. I turned to my radio and tuned it to the right station as pop music filled my room. I grabbed my book and then sat in the corner of my bed and began to read. As I did to I fiddled with my wand in my hand.   
A few hours passed as the sun had set and I looked at the clock seeing that it was now 1 in the morning. So I hopped off my bed and went to put my wand away and close my book. As I stood on my tippy toes storing my book away. I felt a sudden gust of cold wind from behind me. I gripped my wand and turned around. Pointing it in the direction of the burst of air. Only to see Draco in his black suit.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed as he pulled me into his embrace dropping my wand to the floor. His heart beating through his chest. As he places a hand on the back of my head.  
"Shhh, keep it down," He exclaimed as he kissed the top of my head.  
"Muffliato charm," I said as I looked up at him. Snaking my arms around his torso, "Now explain yourself."  
"I had to see if you were okay. I overheard them talking about you," He said as he tightened his grip around me.  
"I'm fine. Who was talking about me?"  
"No one," He said as his heart rate finally calmed down.  
"Draco you making me worried," I said as I moved my arms back around his torso and laid my hands on his chest.  
"There is no need to worry. I promise. Everything will be okay," He said as his hand lingered on my waistline.   
"Are you sure?" I asked as I slipped my hands to his. Pulling them off my waist and holding them gently in mine.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I just needed to see you." He said while I made my way over to the edge of my bed and sat down. Pulling him along with me as he now towered over me.   
"Is there something I need to be worried about?" I ask as I played with his fingers in mine. I could tell his eyes were searching my room as if there was someone else in here. His knuckles were bruised and covered with scars.   
"No, something stupid. I promise you," He stated as his hand slipped into my hair.  
"I trust you," I said as his eyes finally looked back at mine. In the silence of my room with the softest music playing in the background we just stared at each other. Not saying a word.  
"I need you, Anna," He finally spoke as he ran his fingers down the sides of my cheek.  
"Then take me," I said as kissed the palm of his hand looking up at him.  
He pushed me back onto my bed gently and climbing on top of me. His eyes scanning my body as they traveled up to mine. His hands roaming up my thigh as his lips hovered over mine. One soft and small kissed quickly turned into two. Three. Four.   
Before I knew it our mouths were entangled in each other. Hot, passionate, messy kissed as his tongue fighting for dominance over mine. His cold hand gripped my unclothes sides making me gasp out of warmth as he tugged at my bottom lip. He parted our lips as he slipped his blazer off and undoing her tie while I moved back on the bed making him come crawling towards me. His hands slipping to the backsides of my knees and he pulled them apart and placed himself between them before diving back down for another kiss. I placed my hands on his chest and slowly began to unbutton his shirt one by one. As I did so. I felt his hand slid down the inside of my thigh driving me crazy as he pressed his hand firmly into my thigh making me beg for more as our lips barely parted for air.   
Before the last button could be undone Draco quickly shot up and ripped his shirt off while my hands traveled from his waist up to his torso and to his chest. His hand gripping my forearms as he forcefully pulled me up towards him as he reached for the hem of my shirt and slipped off my body. His hands running down my sides before placing his lips back on mine before letting them roam around my body as I let my back collide with the softness of my bed.  
First, Dracos lips traveled to my jawline and then quickly to my neck as he kissed all my sweet spots. My hands slipping around to his back as I ran my fingers down towards his pant line as his lips cascaded their way to my chest. Across my torso and stomach until he reached the waist of my shorts. His fingers slipping under the waistband as he went to remove them. I gripped his wrist stopping him.  
"Draco," I whispered as his eyes traveled back up to mine.  
"We don't have to. It's okay," He said as he brought his face back to mine.  
"I want to but I am scared."  
"I'll be gentle and slow okay," He said placing a kiss on my forehead, "If any point you want me to stop, I will."  
"I trust you Draco," I whispered as he slipped my pajama shorts off.   
Moving out of the way to let them fall to the ground. I sat up and placed my hands on his waist as his hands slid around to my back to unclasp my bra. I looked up at Draco his fingers gently removed the straps from my shoulders and letting them fall down my forearms. I looked up at Draco as my hands roamed to his waistband while his finger curled the ends of my hair.  
My fingers fumbling at his belt as I tried to unbuckle it but my nerves were getting in the way.  
"Breath, Anna," Draco whispered to his as his hand placed on my jawline while his thumb soothed my nerves as it ran back and forth on my cheek. I took in a deep breath as I unlooped the belt and left it hanging. My fingers gently moving to the pants button as I looked up at him and then letting my fingers guide his zipped down over his bulge. He let his pants fall to the ground and kicking his shoes off as he stood there in front of me.   
His hands gliding down my sides as I pried at the waistband of his boxers. Letting them slide over his hips and fall to the ground. I took a quick glance at his member and swallowed a lump in my throat.  
My god, he was huge.   
I drew my eyes from his member up to his eyes as Draco placed his hand on my cheek. There he as. Fully naked in front of me while I still had my panties on.  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked as his thumb ran over my cheek. I nodded my head as my hands traveled from his waist up to his chest.  
"I need words, Anna."  
"Yes, I'm okay," I said as Draco lowered his body back to mine. His hand gripped my thigh as he wrapped them around his waist to bring himself closer. I could feel his member pressed me against my core. My hand places on his jawline as I brought his lips to mine. Our bare chest pressed together as his hands slid down to my underwear. Tugging at the waistband. Sliding his hand closer and further away from my core. Teasing me. Making me beg for more. Moving his hips every so slowly making me moan into his mouth.  
In the midst of our kiss, I lifted my hips up to help him as slipped his fingers under the waistline and slowly dropped them off my hips. Moving out of the way and he let them depart from my body. In the pale light of my room, I was left completely and utterly vulnerable to him. Dracos' lips found their way to my thighs as placed light kisses on the inside of them. Letting out little puffs of cold air on my core as he shifted between the two of them. Draco wrapped his arms under the backside of my thighs and dove his face down into my core.  
I gasped with excitement as his tongue traveled up and down and around my clit. As it felt like I had been struck with an electric current. His tongue working wonders as one of his hands slid their way back around my thigh to pin me down. I bit down on my bottom lip to hold back my moans but that was no use when he started to flick his tongue up and down faster. I rolled my head back as I gripped onto my bed sheets for dear life once I felt two cold and long fingers enter me. My mouth dropping open as I let out a loud moan. Draco hummed into my core as his fingers worked wonders. Slowly thrusting in and out. Curling and pressing against every sensitive area. I coming to my ends for the first time. He knew.   
Draco quickly left me and brought his face up to mine. His hands aggressively grabbing my hips as he moved back up and lined his members with my entrance as he put on a condom, where he magical pulled out of thin air.   
"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me as he teased my entrance with the tip.  
"Yes," I said as I took in a deep breath. Bracing myself for what was about to happen.  
Draco slid in his member slowly as he held on to my thighs. I let out a little wince as he slowly pushed in further. After a few slow pushes, I let out a loud gasp as I arched my back as the rest of his slid in. I immediately grabbed for Dracos' wrist as I could feel him in my stomach. Draco let out a low moan as he slowly began to pump in and out. He pushed my thighs down so I was completely open and exposed to him. He started off slow, then picking up the pace as his hands gripped my waist for dear life. I grabbed his hand and he intertwined his fingers with mine as he towered over me. Our eyes connecting as he dove back down aggressively towards my lips letting my moans slip into his mouth. With his free hand, he pressed it hard against my core and began to rub circles.  
"Bloody hell," I moaned as he only went faster. Draco dragged his hand up from my core across my body before gripping my waist. Pumping faster and deeper as his lips moved to my jawline, to my neck as I began to pant, trying to catch my breath. My forehead resting on his shoulder as I dragged my fingers down his back as I could feel my body begin to come to its ends.  
"Draco," I moaned as I arched my back as his body towered back over me to look down at me as I unraveled beneath him.  
"Say it, Anna," Draco grunted into my ear. It felt as if there were a million little fireworks going off down inside my core as I gripped onto his forearms. My head rolling back on the pillows as load moans became to escape my mouth. Dracos's hand flying to my neck and jawline and pulled me back towards him.  
"I want to watch you," He moaned as he began to slow down for just a few thrust. My hand quickly grabbing his forearms as I gasped for air.  
"I-I'm gonna..." I moaned out as Draco picked up the pace again. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck as pressed his forehead to mine and pushed into me deeper and further and I hit my climax. Draco knew. I felt my insides tighten around Dracos member as my hips buckled. Draco slowed down before slamming into me one final time as we became one. He brought his lips back to mine as I moaned into his mouth. Our long kisses become small pecks as I finally came down off my high. Both of us panting as Draco pulled out of me.  
We laid there for a moment in my bed as Draco pulled a blanket over the two of us. His arms wrapping around me as I nuzzled my head onto his chest.  
In the morning when the sun rose the two of us got dress and sat our goodbyes before I headed down to breakfast and Draco apparated back to his house for the remainder of the break.


	32. Chapter 32

The next few days after Draco came to my house flew by in the blink of an eye before I was back at King's Crossing to head back for the spring term. I had every book imaginable in my bag as I made my way through the crowd of students and parents. I had yet to see Draco through the crowd as I boarded with Ginny and Hermione to find a seat. On our way back to Hogwarts we talked about our holiday and how Bellatrix come to the Burrow, tortured her whole family with set the place on fire. Which was terrible if you ask me.  
When we got off the train I looked around for Draco but saw no sign of him so I carried on with Ginny towards the castle. It wasn't until later that night at dinner when I had two letters delivered to me.   
Letter 1:  
Anna,  
I have to stay here at the Manor for a few more days. Something came up. I miss you. See you soon my love.  
-Draco  
Letter 2:  
Anna,   
It was lovely to see you again in person. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much. But things are well for me. It was nice to have Draco home for a few days and counting as he hasn't left quite yet but all he did was talk about you.   
To answer your question an Unbreakable vow is a vow you cannot break. I think it speaks for itself.   
It didn't accrue to me until the platform that your mother was Vivian Lock. I have many stories about the two of us as well as your father and Lucius. But that is for another time. Have a wonderful spring term and I can't wait to hear from you.  
-Narcissa  
***  
In classes, the next morning it was like we never left at all. We picked up right where we left off in the classes. As if DADA couldn't get any worse it's like Professor Snape got a bad attitude for Christmas. After Potions, I was out in the courtyard reading up on potions notes when I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye. I quickly set my notes down and ran towards him. Leaping into his arms as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I missed you," He whispered as students passed.   
"I missed you more," I said as my feet were placed back on the ground. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me out of sight.  
"How was your break?" Draco asked as I pulled his body close to me in the corner as my back pressed against the wall. His hands firmly pressed against the wall just behind my head.  
"Wonderful and even more wonderful since I got to see you," I said as I gripped his rope in my fingers, "What about you?"  
"Besides seeing you, it was dreadful again."  
"Death Eaters?" I asked before his hands flew to my mouth and pulled me off to the side away from   
"Sh, don't say that out loud," He gritted as I moved my hands up to his wrist and pull it away.  
"Why was it so dreadful?" I giggled as I slipped underneath his arm and dragging him along with me as I head down the cobblestone stairs that lead down to Hagrids place.  
"Because for starters you weren't there, Pansy was annoying at dinner, and yes Deather Eaters took over my whole house."  
"Your house?" I questioned him as his hand slipped into mine. His fingers intertwining with mine as I stepped closer towards him as I placed my free hand on his upper arm.  
"Well, it will be mine one day. Maybe even ours," He commented as I looked up at him with his eyes looking down at me.  
"Watch yourself Malfoy," I smiled, "For a moment there you seemed to be making a long commitment."  
"So why did you have to say late?" I asked as we entered the forest.  
"The DE."  
"Huh?"  
"The Death Eaters. We had a meeting with your know who."  
"The Dark Lord?!"  
"Yes, now shhh, before someone hears us."  
"No one will hear us Draco we are alone. You spent the holiday with the Drak Lord in your house?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be it's apart of my life now."  
"I know. I just wish it wasn't. If there was a way for me to take it all away I would."  
"Really you would?"  
"In a heartbeat."  
"I don't know about that one. I don't think I'd ever let you switch positions for me."  
"What if they were? What if I had to do what you did?"  
"I wouldn't let you. It's too dangerous," He said as he shook his head.  
"I can protect myself."  
"I know but there are things that go on behind the scenes that you would not like and you wouldn't be able to bear."  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Let's not talk about this. Tell me about your holiday."  
"Well, for starters it started off with a conversation with my mother about the two of us. She was surprised that I like you actually."  
"Really? Why's that?"  
"Because since the first year, I would always right about how annoying and mean you were to me and my friends. Every time I was at home and talking about Hogwarts the conversation always turned into 'Guess what Draco Malfoy said' or 'Guess what Draco Malfoy did'."  
"Sounds like to me..."  
"Don't you finish that sentence Malfoy," I teased him, "But yes, I think I did like you back then because you were annoying and mean and cruel and a bully."  
"Now that is just mean," He said as he stopped walking and pulled my body to turn around a face him.  
"But it's the truth admit it," I giggled as he pinned my hands behind my back and walked in towards a tree stump, "But you know since then you grow up to be a scrapping handsome young man."  
"You're lucky that I love you," He said as he lowered his lips towards mine. Our lips lightly placed on each others, as his hands let go of mine and were placed on my waist. I pressed my hands to his chest as Draco deepened the kiss. He pulled away as I tugged on his bottom lip.  
"I love you too," I said as he pulled me off the tree stump and we made our way back towards the castle. We back hand in hand and feeling as if there was no care in the world. As soon as we made it back up the cobblestone steps there was Professor Snape standing at the top. His arms crossed as he looked at the two of us in disappointment. Draco stepped in front of me just a little as I went to open my mouth to say something.  
"Hush Ms. Green," He said as his eyes darted back between the two of us.  
"Run along now Ms. Green," Snape said. I took no hesitation as I moved out from behind Draco and made my way up the rest of the steps leaving just Draco and Snape there on the stairwell.


	33. Chapter 33

We had only been back from holiday break for a few days but we still had so much homework already. It was kind of getting annoying. Draco was skipping classes again. As he was spending every waking moment in the Room of Requirement. When I wasn't busy with classes, studying, or hanging with my friends I was in there with him  
On this particular night, I had been sitting in the library for hours studying and reading up on information for my classes and for Draco with the vanishing cabinet. After a long few hours, I gathered my things from the library and headed back to the common rooms. As I rounded the corner, my vision became dark. My books fell on the floor as I tried to fight back.  
"Quick, grab her before anyone sees," I heard a voice say as another pair of arms quickly grabbed me. I tried to squirm out of their grasps but it was too hard. I didn't even know who I was fighting. Or who was doing this to me? My hands were pinned behind my back as they began to push down some stairs. My feet tripping over each other as I could faintly hear someone giggling  
"In here," Another voice said as I heard a door opened and I was thrown towards the ground. As I fell I put my hands out in front of me to break my fall. I hit the ground with a loud thud and felt my head begin to hurt. Then just a few moments later whatever was covering my vision was gone. Towering over me was Pansy and Blaise as Crabbe and Goyle standing nearby.  
"What the bloody hell is your guys' problem!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the four of them.  
*change this*  
"I think you know. Draco has other things he needs to be worrying about besides you. Someone who is going to ruin his whole future," Pansy said coming down to my level.  
"What the hell are you talking about? You don't know anything about the two of us. Are you just jealous that he didn't choose you? I mean who can blame him," I snarked back. Pansy quickly backhanded me across my cheek. I put my hand to my cheek as I could feel my cheek begin to sting. Great two reasons why my head hurt.  
"Watch it," She growled as I turned my head back to face her.  
"Or what Pansy? He doesn't like you. He barely tolerates you. He's never going to see you like that." Just then she pulled out her wand and pressed it firmly into my windpipe. I winced at the pain.  
"I think we need to put you back in your place. Show Gryffindor what happened when you mess with a Slytherin," She gritted as she pressed her wand harder into my neck.  
"You're weak, Pansy. You could never," I hushed back as anger grew in her eyes.  
"Blaise, get her ready," Pansy said as she stood up and walked away from me. Blaise came over and pulled me off the wall. As I fought him he pulled my left arm away and pinned it down to the ground as I watched Pansy reach for a knife.   
"Blaise, stop this," I cried but he didn't listen as I continued to try to kick Blaise with my feet but it was no use. He was too tall and strong. He was able to pin my legs down. I watched as Pansy made her way back over towards me.  
"I don't think Draco is going to be very happy with you guys after this," I snickered towards the four of them.  
"It's what needs to be done. Stay away. You have no business intermixing in Dracos task. That's an order," Blaise said as Pansy sat right on my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe as she ran the blade gently across my face. I turned to look away. Pansy quickly grabbed my face making me look at her in the eyes.  
"Maybe this will get it through your head," Pansy said as she went to beginning carving into my flesh. I screamed out as the blade cut through the first few layers of my skin. I squirmed underneath Pansy as I could feel the tears pool in my eyes. She kept digging further and hard as my muffled cries turned into screams of agony.  
"Would somebody shut her up?!" Pansy yelled. I watched through my tears as Groyle and Crabbe look at each other for who would make me stop since Blaise had my legs pinned down and Pansy, well she was cutting into my skin. I watched as Groyle made his way over towards me and covered my mouth and Crabbe just watched it all happen. Keeping an eye out on the door. Making sure no one was coming down to interrupt what Pansy was doing.  
After what felt like a long dreadful hour Pansy was done. I had stopped screaming a while ago as my voice had grown sore. My eyes were puffy and no longer had the courage to cry. She got off of me as Blaise and Groyle let go of me. I laid there on the ground. Trying to regain my breath. I had no energy left in my body. No motivation to get up and leave as the four of them headed for the door.  
"Leave Draco alone, or next time it will be worse," Pansy said as her fingers wrapped around to door frame before pulling it closed. Leaving me there laying on the cold ground. I turned my head to see the damage Pansy had done.  
Muggle Scum  
That's what Pansy had carved into my skin. It wasn't even true. How could she? I watched as the last few drops of blood trickled down onto the floor. I felt weak. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay here. Where ever I was and just wait until the sun rose.  
After a few moments, I got up and walked back up the steps, slowly. I cradled my arm close to my chest as I could feel my heartbeat booming through the wound. When I opened the door into the hallway I made sure there was no one else there. I saw my books still laying on the floor. I quickly grabbed them and then slowly headed back to my room, reliving Pansy branding me.  
I quietly opened the door to the common room and snuck in. Hoping that no one else was awake and I could just go to my bed without anyone noticing. When I turned around Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Neville, Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all sitting by the fire.  
"Why are you crying?" Ginny asked as she got up and made her way towards me. I didn't say anything. I just looked at the group of them and made my way to my room. I heard the muffled questions and the quick footsteps behind me as I left them all. Once I made it inside my room I went to close the door but was stopped as Hermione and Ginny came bursting in. I was already on my way to the bathroom as they both followed me. I looked up in the mirror and saw their reflection. My mark on my arm now visible shown. I turned around and pulled my sleeve down hoping they wouldn't ask questions or have seen it.  
"Anna, what is that?" Ginny asked as she walked over to me as I quickly put my arm behind me.  
"It's nothing," I said, "I just fell."   
Lies.  
"That's a lie. What happened?" Ginny asked as she reached for my upper arm and bringing it forward.   
"Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Groyle," I croaked as she moved the clothing on my skin up my arm to reveal what they had done. Both other eyes widened as soon as they saw the carving and blood.  
"They caught me as I was coming back from studying and did this to me," I cried as Ginny pulled me into grasp.  
"Bloody hell, they branded you," Hermione said as she came over to my side placing her hand on my back.  
"They should get expelled for this. You have to tell Professor McGonagall," Ginny said.  
"They probably came up with some way on how it is my fault," I said as pushed myself away from Ginny to face the both of them.  
"Does Draco know they did this to you?" Ginny asked as Hermione pulled out her wand and took my arm into her hands gently.  
"No, and I would like to keep it that way," I said as I looked at both of them. He couldn't know. He'd kill them. But I only should have known that this would be the beginning.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a few days since Pansy attacked me. I hadn't see Draco and nor did I want to after what happened. He was probably off doing his assignment or whatever it was. I still hadn't figure it out exactly. And I don't think after what Pansy did I wanted to figure it out. Hermione and Ginny wanted to walk me to all my classes and constantly watch over my every move but I told them that I was fine and I didn't want anything to seem out of the ordinary.  
After my charms class, I went to go to the library to study for all my classes as we had tests coming up in all of them pretty soon. Once I was done for the night I gathered my belongings and went to leave. My eyelids had become heavy from the lack of sleep I was getting and the nightmares I was having. I felt scared and worried as I walked the halls alone that night. Wondering if Pansy was watching my every move so she could attack again.  
As I rounded the corner I could hear the sounds of Draco laughing with Blaise, Crabbe, and Groyle. My eyes caught Dracos as I went to turn around and walk away from them. Tears pooled in my eyes as I hoped Draco wouldn't come after me. My heart beginning to race as I hear his footsteps behind me. I needed to lose him and find a safe place to get away but I was far from my dorm.  
I held on to my books tightly as I tried to lose him in the halls. Turned every corner I could think of to get him off my trail. Finally, I hid around in a hideaway as I could hear Dracos footsteps come to halt. I covered my own mouth to muffle my tears. As I heard him walk away I slid my back down the wall and wallowed in my own sorrow. I wished I was in my dorm room with the girls not having to hide the truth from Draco. Wishing that I could sleep away the pain and terror but I couldn't that night it was impossible.  
***  
The next few days were a bit harder as Draco actually decided to show up to classes. No matter what I made sure that I was never alone so Draco couldn't come up to me. I could sense him looking at me as I sat in classes and every time I caught his glance he would send me a soft smile but I wouldn't do the same. I just turned my head and acted as if he did exist and it crushed me. I needed hit yet his friends were the ones who did this to me. I knew he needed me.  
Then one night as I was tossing and turning in my bed I decided to get up and go for a walk around the school grounds. I made my way to the bridge as I normally used to do and found a quiet place to relax and drain my thoughts. As I did so I couldn't help but cry. Tears spilling out of my eyes as I grew tired and weak. To be honest I hadn't slept in days and I was just waiting for the darkness to take over. I wanted to scream out but all I did was silently cry at the moon.  
After a few moments, I heard the creaking of the boards of the bridge. I quickly turned my head to see Draco standing there. He was dressed in all black again as he stood a few feet from me. I turned around to face him as I gripped the railing tightly. I watched as he tried to take a step further and I pushed myself away. I didn't want him near me. I didn't care if he didn't know or take part in this.  
"Please don't," I croaked as he tried to take another step further.   
"Anna, what's wrong? Did I do something?" He questioned me as his eyes grew with sorrow.  
"No, just please don't come any further. Is anyone else with you?" I asked as I searched over his shoulders.  
"It's just me. I promise. Anna, look at me," I heard him say while my eyes wandered over to him, "Look at me." His voice softer this time. My eyes met his as tears spilled from my eyes. The lump in my throat growing as I didn't want to have to face him and tell him what happened.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" Draco asked.  
"I'm not. I've just been busy with studying and getting assignments done. You know me?" I lied as I attempted to clean up my tears.  
"That's a lie."  
"Is not," I said trying to laugh away my tears.   
"It is Anna, you know it. You have avoided seeing me or talking to me. You're keeping your distance from me. You haven't been coming to the Room of Requirement. The other night you ran from me. Why?" He asked as he walked towards me.  
"It's none of your concern. There's nothing you can do about it now," I cried. Draco walked right up to me and placed his hands on my upper forearm. I shrugged my shoulders up and tried to push him off of me as I looked out back towards the moon.   
"Talk to me, Anna," He said as he brought his hand to my chin. Bringing my face back towards him. His hand sliding down my arm. Just before he reached my forearm where I had been marked. I quickly pulled away. As my mark was just beginning to heal. His eyes falling to my arm as I tried to walk away but his grip tightened on my wrist. Keeping me from leaving him.  
"Draco, let me go. Please," I cried out as he looked at me dead in the eyes as the tears began to fall down my face. He held the wrist on the arm which I had been marked and with his other hand he gently rolled up my sleeve. His eyes never left mine until my sleeve was rolled up and my mark was exposed. His eyes traveling down my arm until he saw the damage. I couldn't bear to look at him as I tilted my eyes up to the roof of the bridge.  
"Who did this to you?" Draco growled as I still didn't look at him.  
"Who do you think?" I croaked.  
"Pansy? She did this to you?"  
"On someone's orders. That's what they said."  
"Whose orders? They?"  
"I don't know Draco," I sighed as I pushed my head into his chest, "What if she was sent to do it by You-Know-Who."  
"No, he wouldn't. He would have to know about you first."  
"What if he does, Draco, and this is a message. What if I need to stay away from you because of your assignment or task," I said as I looked at him in the eyes.  
"You don't need to. I can- will protect you. I promise," He said as he slipped his arms around my torso and pulling me closer, "Who else was with her when she did this?"  
"Blaise, along with Crabbe and Groyle," I said.  
"I wish you would have told me, Anna."  
"I couldn't. I didn't want to be hurt again. They said next time it would be worse Draco. Whatever that means."  
Dracos's hand gently rubbing up and down my back as he calming me down while cried into his arms. I never felt safer and more afraid for my life all at the same time.


	35. Chapter 35

After Draco found out about Pansy and the rest of his friends attacking me he never left my side. Walking me to class, to meals, to my dorm, anywhere. He also ended up beating the crap out of Blaise, Groyle, and Crabbe and made them apologize while Pansy stayed far enough away from me. I think he finally knocked some sense into her as one night while I was sitting in his dorm room one night I heard him yell at Pansy from the common room down below. He came up to his dorm room later with anger in his eyes as Pansy had passed by moments before crying.  
Since then I had been helping Draco day after day, night after night in the Room of Requirement helping Draco fix the Vanishing cabinet. We had gone over all the information I had found about the cabinet and what we could do to fix it.  
As Draco would fix the cabinet I would sit on the couch nearby while he tried over and over again. I would mind my own business but just working on my studies. Every now and then he would take a break by walking around the room, punch something, or coming to sit by me as I read my books.  
This particular night I could hear him getting frustrated with the cabinet as I was finishing up some assignments. I set my book down and made my way over to him. His back was towards me as I came around the corner.  
"Harmonia Nectere Passus," Draco whispered. Then he would open the cabinet, close it again and repeat those words. Over and over and over again. Each time he placed something inside. I slowly crept my way up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I felt as his chest rose and fell heavily. He placed his free hand on mine. I could feel him trembling. He was shaking.  
"Just breath, Draco, clear your mind. It will work," I whispered.  
"Harmonia Nectere Passus," He whispered again. When he went to open the cabinet he sighed. Nothing. I could tell by his reaction. He needed rest. He wasn't going to improve if he kept on like this.  
"Draco, you are tired. You have been going at it for almost two hours. You need a break," I said as I reached for his wand. I placed my hand over his gently slipping his wand away from him and he let me. I unwrapped my arms around him and slipped his wand into my robe.  
"I need to get this repaired," Draco said as he locked the cabinet up, "It's only a matter of time before..." He stopped himself as he now turned to face me.  
"Before what? Before you lose more sleep or go insane. You also need to rest in order to fix it."  
"You don't understand, Anna, it needs to be done."  
"I can understand the best I can. What I understand right now is that you are close to fixing it. But you are tired and frustrated that it isn't happening right now. Come back in the morning and figure it out. Not today. Not tonight. Let's just go rest, please," I said as I squeezed his hand.  
"Okay," He said softly.  
"What is the rush? Why do you have to fix this dumb cabinet anyway?" I said as I passed him the drapes it was covered in when we first came in.  
"It's for a project in Charms. Professor Flitwick gave this one to me himself," Draco spoke quickly as if it was rehearsed before throwing the drapes back over.  
"Strange, we are both in the same class, I haven't heard anything about a project," I questioned him as I went to grab my books, so we could leave.  
"He said it's not till the end of the year. He told me to get ahead start on it," Draco said.  
"Well, that's not fair," I pouted as Draco made his way over to me.  
"I know, but you will find out soon," He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. I grabbed his wand and handed it back to him before we made our way to where we came in. The doors quickly opened for us and we made our way out. Heading towards the Gryffindor common area.  
"Are you coming to class in the morning?" I asked him as we continued on our way.  
"Maybe, if I can get up in the morning."  
"Do I need to come and wake you?" I teased him.  
"You know I might just stay in bed so you have to."  
"Too bad I don't know the password to the door. I guess you'll just have to come to find me in class," I said as we reached the Gryffindor doors.  
"What are you going to say when your friends ask you where you were at tonight?"  
"Same as I do every night."  
"Which is?" He asked as he rose his eyebrows just like he did a few weeks ago on the platform.  
"I was on a nightly walk with my boyfriend whom I love to spend time with and adore so much," I said as I turned around so we were now facing each other.  
"Did you add on the last part?" He asked as he rolled his eyes pulling me in closer.  
"Of course," I said as I now stood on my tippy toes and gave him a quick peck, "Also I noticed that you were behind on your Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration homework so I did it for you."  
"You didn't have to," He said as he dove back down for another kiss. Placing his hands on my jawline and pecked my lips one time. Two times. Three times.  
"Of course I did," I said between a peck, "if we are going to end up graduating together, you need to keep up with your studies, Malfoy."  
"I don't know what I would do without you," He said squeezing my cheek in his hands making me fall absolutely head over heels for him even more.  
"Well, for starters you'd probably hate everyone in this school, you'd be failing your classes, and you'd probably have a lot of anger issues."  
"You are something else," He said.  
"I know, but you like it," I giggled as he let go of my face and I reached for the door handle  
"Thank you for helping me."  
"Any time," I said as I pushed the door open to head into the common rooms,. Just as I went to turned away from Draco, leaving him there in the hallway.   
"Oh," I exclaimed as I turned back around to face him. Lucky he hadn't gone far, "I almost forgot, here are all your assignments you were behind in." As I fumbled for them out of my book to pass them off to him.   
"Thank you."  
"You owe me," I teased as I winked at him before I closed the door and headed up to my dorm room for the night.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been a few weeks later and the term was becoming longer and harder and more stressful. For everyone. While I spent all my time studying no matter where I was. If I was in my dorm room, eating meals, in class, or helping Draco. It never stopped. It was getting to the point where I was losing sleep again over the school year and everything. I needed a break and there was no break in sight.   
Instead of sleeping one night, I decided to head up to the Astronomy Tower to read. After what felt like hours I heard someone come up here. I figured that it was a prefect or head boy or girl. But it was just Draco.  
"What are you doing up here?" He asked.  
"I couldn't sleep. Too stressed and worried."  
"I can tell. You need to sleep."  
"I'll be fine. I can sleep after class tomorrow."  
"You say that now. But you'll go to the library study until dinner," He said.  
"No...." He quickly cut me off.  
"Then you'll come to the Room to help me with the cabinet. Continue to study and stress yourself out until the early hours of the morning and then you'll do the same thing the next day."  
"I promise. I won't," I said as he reached down to reach for my hands.   
"You know I am right," He shrugged as I looked at his hands.  
"You are but I refuse to admit it," I scoffed as I closed my book and placed my hands in his. His hands gently wrapping around mine as he pulled me off the floor from where I was reading.  
"Do you want to go to my dorm?" He asked as I straightened myself out.  
"As long as I can get a goodnight's sleep."  
"Of course. Anything for you," He said as he apparated us to his dorm room. I set my book down on his dresser and kicked my shoes off before heading straight to his bed. The second my head hit the pillows my eyelids became heavy as Draco laid down next to me. He pulled the covers over me as I snuggled up closer to him. Dracos arms wrapped around me as I quickly fell asleep.  
I woke up to the bright light of the sun. I rolled over to check the time and saw a note on the bedside table.   
Anna,  
If you read this before I came back, I didn't want to wake you as I got ready for class but you needed your sleep and I will take notes for you. I'll be back after Transfiguration.   
-Draco  
I set the note back down and plopped my head back against his pillow and ran my fingers through my hair. I can't believe I slept through class. As I rolled back over to the side that I woke up on. I saw Gregory Groyle sitting on the edge of his bed staring at me.  
"Stop being a creep Groyle," I sighed at him as I rolled my eyes at him.  
"I'm not just taking in the beautiful sights Malfoy left for me."  
"Gross get out of here," I said as I pulled the covers over my head to try to sleep some more. Instead, the covers were pulled off of me. I sat up to reach for them but was met by Groyle's face. He placed his hands on either side of my lap as he lowered his body down to mine. My heart booming through my chest as it began to tighten. What the hell is he doing?  
"Draco said he wouldn't mind, you know," He said looking down at my body. I felt absolutely sick. He quickly moved one of his hands to my thigh.   
"Groyle, stop," I said as his hand started to make its way up to my thigh. I grabbed his hand from my thigh and threw it off of me. This only caused him to become more outraged as his hand flew to my neck and pinned me down as he climbed on top of me. I placed my hand on his wrist as my eyes widened with fear.  
"Let me go, Groyle, stop let me go," I screamed out as loud as I could with his hand still gripping my throat. I looked at his eyes as they were filled with anger, hunger, and lust.  
"Please stop," I gasped as his hand released from my neck and was now caressing my face as I looked away. I kicked my legs as he grabbed my waist, wanting him to get off of me and leave me alone but there was no use.  
"You're a dirty Gryffindor that doesn't belong here. If you can't get it through your head the first time to leave Draco alone. Maybe this will," He said as his hand was placed right next to my head. I immediately smacked him across the face. I watched as his eyes turned back to me filled with more anger than before. He grabbed both of my wrists and then pinned my arms above me. Now with both. my hands pinned above my head and Groyle straddling my legs. I had no way out. I was crying out for help at this point. Crying that he would stop. Crying that Draco would come in and stop him. Anyone would come in and stop him.  
"Groyle, stop. I'm begging you, please, I won't tell anyone. Just let me go," I cried as he wouldn't listen. He just continued to violate my body with his other hand. Just then the door burst open and Groyle was tossed off of my body, onto the ground. I sat up quickly pulling the covers back over me as I caught my breath. I turned my head to see Draco making his way around to Groyle who now laid on the ground rubbing in his head.   
"Get. Out." Draco spoke firmly as Groyle rose to his feet looking confused and ran out of the dorm room. Tears still pour out of my eyes when Draco looked at me. His whole demeanor changed we he saw my face. I was wearing fear as if it was in style. I watched Draco through my tears sit down on the bed. He went to place his hand on mine in comfort but I pulled away in fear. Fear that he would touch me like that. I could feel my lips begin to quiver as I looked over at him.   
"Can I?" He asked as he stood up to slid under the covers. My eyes darting back between his hands and the sheets. I nodded my head and he pulled the covers back ever so gently and slid in next to me. As soon as he was next to me, I fell into his arms and let it all out.   
"It's okay. Let it out. I've got you," Draco whispered as his arms wrapped around me. Holding me until I couldn't cry anymore.


	37. Chapter 37

Narrators POV  
It had taken a few days until Professor Snape got word that both of Pansy's and Groyle's plans did not fall through to separate or split up Draco and Anna so, it was left up to him. He had one more trick left up his sleeve to protect both of them.  
Professor Snape had ask Blaise Zabini to come to see him after him last class of the day to perform a special task for him. Professor Snape knew that Anna was helping Draco mend the broken cabinet in the Room of Requirement and he knew that he need to protect both of them at all costs. He couldn't let an innocent life be harmed or killed by the Dark Lord since he had already lost the love of his life twice he'd be damned before he let it happen to Draco.  
Blaise had walked in just as Snape finished making the poly juice potion. He walked in and looked around the room. On a small chair in the corner laid clothing similar to something that Draco would wear. Which made him began to wonder what this task might be. Why did it involve Draco's clothing?  
"Drink this," Professor Snape said as he handed him the vial of poly juice. Once Blaise had drunk the poly juice he began to feel the changes. He looked in the mirror and he was now Draco Malfoy.  
Snape walked over and handed him the clothing that was once on the chair in the corner and had him change. Now he really started to look like Draco.  
"You need to break up with Anna, for Draco," Snape said.  
"Why couldn't I have done that as myself?"  
"Because it needs to be more realistic coming from him."  
"What about my voice?" Blaise asked.  
"I'll take care of that," Snape said as he pointed his want at Blaise's throat. With the flick of Snape's wrist, Blaise felt a quick pinch in his throat.  
"Speak," Snape said.  
"How do we know this is going to work," Blaise said as Draco voice came out. Blaise was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"It will. This is our last chance. I gave Draco a sickness spell at dinner, you have one hour. Anna should be waiting for him outside the Room of Requirement. Now go. Come back here once you are done." And Blaise was off to perform his task for Professor Snape. He felt honored that he was doing this for him but he still didn't quite understand why. Why was it so important that Anna and Draco no be together anymore? He had seen the way it made Draco feel. It made him happy. As Dracos's friend, Blaise didn't want to ruin anything.  
Blaise found Anna outside the Room of Requirement waiting for Draco as Professor Snape had said. When Anna made eye contact with the Draco imposter she smiled, for she missed seeing him all day. Anna ran over to him and wrapped him in her arms. Blaise didn't know whether to be affectionate or not so he gave her a quick squeeze back.  
"I read up on some information last night that might be able to help you repair the cabinet," Anna said as she let go of him.  
"Can we not work on the cabinet tonight?" Blaise spoke.  
"Yeah, what do you want to do?" The girl asked. Anna found it strange. She knows Draco would not give up a night to work on the cabinet. But she went with it.  
"Doesn't matter to me, what do you want to do?" Blaise asked since we had no clue of what Draco and Anna do with each other.  
"Why don't we go for a stroll. It's a beautiful evening."  
"Okay," Blaise spoke as they took off. He began to wonder if Anna could see through the lie. After a while they found themselves sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Anna's legs draped over who she thought was Draco's. Not knowing what was about to happen.  
"How was your day?" Anna asked.  
"It was fine."  
"I can tell you are worried. You'll fix the cabinet, don't worry about it."  
"You don't know anything," Blaise spoke.  
"Draco, what is wrong?" Anna asked as she set her feet back on the ground and moved closer to him. As she went to place her hand on top of his he quickly pulled it away. Blaise stood up walking away from Anna.  
"Draco, you seem upset. What is going on?" Anna asked as she stood up to walk over to her boyfriend.  
"Nothing."  
"What is going on? Talk to me," Anna said as she placed her hand on his arm in comfort. Blaise felt it in his heart. He didn't want to do this to Anna or Draco, but he had to.  
"Talk to you, you are what got me in this mess in the first place. You don't understand anything about me or who I am. I don't need your help," Blaise gritted as he turned towards Anna, making her take a few steps back.  
"Draco you are scaring me," Anna hushed.  
"Good, then maybe you'll stay away." Blaise became more aggressive trying to intimidate Draco the best he could knowing that he had to scare and push Anna away.  
"You don't mean that."  
"I do. Don't you see it?"  
"What has gotten into you, Draco?"  
"Reality. Come on, did you really believe that we would end up together outside of Hogwarts? Did you really think that I could end up falling for you forever? You are bloody insane Anna," Anna stood there in tears as Draco she thought she knew stood emotionless in front of her.  
"Are you serious?" Anna's voice croaked, "You are mean and cruel Draco Malfoy."  
"You are just a dumb girl in love,"  
"I wish I never fell in love with you. Don't ever speak to me again," She cried and then stormed off. As Anna ran off to the dorm to the comfort of her friends, Blasie could feel himself changing. He quickly made his way back to Professor Snape's classroom as he turned back into himself. Snape looked up from his potions.  
"It's done," Blaise spoke in his own voice again.  
Annas' POV  
As I ran to my dorm I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes. I could feel my entire body shaking as I got to the common door entrance. I pushed it open and quickly walked past everyone and straight to my bed. I heard Ginny and Hermione follow after me as I shut the door.  
"What happened?" Ginny said as she laid down next to me.  
"Draco and I just broke up," I cried as Hermione laid down next to me on the other side.  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said.  
"He said that I was a dumb girl in love. That we wouldn't work outside Hogwarts and all this other useless information," I cried.  
"Oh, Anna," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in.  
"Not that I was starting to imagine what life could be with him outside these walls, it hurts," I cried as I shoved my face into my pillow. I felt Ginny's hand rub my back as Hermione grabbed me another pillow. Through my muffled cries I heard the door open. I lifted my head to see Harry and Ron walked in.  
"Nice," Ron said as they both looked at the three of us. Hermione grabbed a pillow and threw it straight at him.  
"Ouch," Ron said as he rubbed his arm.  
"Would you quit it? One, Anna is crying and two, your sister is also here."  
"What happened?" Harry asked as they both made their way over to my bed and sat down.  
"Draco broke up with her," Ginny said.  
"Oh bloody hell, I'm going to kill him," Ron said as he tried to leave the room but Hermione convinced him otherwise. For the rest of the night, it was just the five of us. Like old times.  
The next day I spent in bed crying and not eating. The only times I got up were to go to the bathroom. Other than that I laid in my bed crying as I clung to Dracos quidditch sweater. Every time someone would walk in they always asked me if I was okay. I was getting tired of hearing that question. Then they would ask if I was coming to class or if I was coming to eat. Which I replied with a no. I needed to be by myself right now.  
I finally mustered up enough courage to go to class. I walked a few steps behind Hermione, Ron, and Harry to Herbology on Tuesday morning. To my belief just as we were walking in Draco came down the corridors talking to his buddies. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach when he looked at me. Hermione noticed and grabbed my hand pulling me into the classroom quickly. We hurried to our seats as she placed me next to her and then Harry on the other side of me. Soon after us Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Groyle all walked in. They took a seat over at their normal spot. Just as our lesson was about to begin.


	38. Chapter 38

After class I was furious. I gathered all my things and walked straight out of there with Hermione by my side. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as my heart began to race at a fast pace. Faster than before. I could faintly hear Hermione trying to be best to calm me down as we made our way down the hall. But I could hear Draco faintly calling my name through the crowd of students but I didn't hesitate to turn around. I carried on with Hermione as we made our way to the library. Draco's voice was getting closer and louder with every step. A few tears fell from my eyes as we round the corner but we were quickly cut off by Draco stepping out in front of us.   
"Move out of our way Malfoy," Hermione said while my eyes stayed on the ground  
"I need to talk to Anna," He said catching his breath.   
"As you can see she doesn't want to talk to you," Hermione said grabbing my arms and pushing past him. Then I felt Draco's arm slip around my waist keeping me from going anywhere while my arm was still in Hermione's grasp. I was caught in a war between both of them with no way out. Hermione turned around with her eyes filled with rage as if she was going to punch him again like she did our 3rd year.  
"Let her go Draco," Hermione said as she took a step back towards me.  
"Why don't you let me talk to her alone," Draco said.  
"Why so you can break her heart again? Not going to happen," She said firmly.   
"It's okay Hermione. I'll meet you in the library," I said as I looked back at her.  
"Are you insane?" She asked before letting go of my arm.  
"Go, I'll be fine."  
"Suit yourself," She said as she took off towards the library. I turned my attention back towards Draco. I pushed his arm off me.  
"You. Complete. Idiot. How. Dare. You," I said between hitting him with my books. He grabbed my forearms and pulled me into the nearest bathroom. Once we were in the bathroom he checked to see if anyone was in there as I slammed my books on the ground.  
"What is your bloody problem?!" Draco exclaimed.  
"My bloody problem. Do I need to refresh your memory?"  
"Of what?!"  
"This is all my fault," I said angrily as threw a light orb at him.  
"Or, did you really believe that we would end up together outside of Hogwarts?" Another one as he hid behind the sink.  
"Or, Did you really think that I could end up falling for you forever? Does that help refresh your memories?" I screamed as I threw the last one.  
"I never said any of those things to you," He said creeping out from behind the sinks.  
"Don't lie to me, Draco, or are you so worried about trying to fix the damn cabinet you forget when you broke up with me the other day?"  
"Break up with you? Are you mental?"  
"Are you? You don't remember last night after our stroll, you broke up with me. Saying all those things. They were pretty cruel things to say, I don't know how you could forget them."  
"That wasn't me. I went to bed earlier because I didn't feel good after dinner."  
"Stop lying," I screamed at him.  
"I'm not," he yelled back.  
"Then why am I the only one who remembers that night and you don't. Did you really move on that fast to forget it all?"  
"I'm going to say this one last time, I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Get out, Draco," I croaked as he just stood there, "Get out." I cried. I watched as he left the bathroom. I fell to the floor crying. Moments later Hermione walked in with Ginny as they both rushed to my side.  
"Come on, let's get you to your bed," Hermione said as they pulled me up off the floor.  
I don't remember much of the rest of the day or night. I pretty much had cried myself into exhaustion. The next morning I woke up and I needed answers. I had slept until lunch. Luckily I didn't have any classes. I just missed out on study time but I didn't mine.  
I had slept through Charms and Potions so I made my way to the dining area for lunch.  
"You look terrible," Ron said just as Ginny smacked him on his head.  
"Thanks, Ron," I said as I grabbed a small loaf of bread and set it on my plate. I noticed that Harry wasn't with us and that Draco wasn't at his normal seat.  
"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.  
"For the most part, but I needed answers."  
"You're not going back to talk to him are you?"  
"Look, I need answers."  
"If I have to pull your crying body off another bathroom floor..." Hermione began.  
"It's okay Hermione. I can handle it," I said as I took a bit out of my loaf of bread. For the rest of our breakfast, we just enjoyed all talking with each other and complaining about classes.  
***  
A little after lunchtime, I needed to find Draco, and there was only one place, I knew where to find him at this time of day. The Room of Requirement. As I made it to the wall. I closed my eyes and let my mind calm itself. When my eyes opened again the doors were in front of me. I checked the halls to make sure no one was coming my way before stepping into the room.   
I made my way in quickly letting the doors behind me close with a loud thud. Once I was inside I heard the whispers of Dracos voice and followed it to find him. Standing in front of the vanishing cabinet. The door opened and closed again before he let out a sigh of relief. He must have fixed it. I watched as Draco turned around.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I wanted to come to talk to you after what happened," I said as I fiddled with the skin on my fingers.  
"Just don't hit me with books this time or throw light orbs."  
"No promises," I joked as I stepped closer to him, "I should have let you talk the other day but I was so upset."  
"You had every right to be. It was Blaise who broke up with you not me."  
"How so? It couldn't have been. It looked like you ad sounded like you."  
"Polyjuice. Where anyone can be anyone," He said grabbing my hands.  
"I'm so sorry. I just assumed." As I intertwined our fingers together.  
"And you had every right to. I didn't know that they planned to do all this to you. If I did. I would have stopped it. But I took care of it."  
"Planned? What do you mean?"  
"Pansy branding you, Groyle attacking you and Blaise disguised as me."  
"They were all setups?"  
"Apparently. They all acted upon orders."  
"From who?" I asked.  
"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we are still together no matter what. Nothing is going to change that," He said as he placed his hands on the sides of my face.  
"I don't want to lose you," I croaked.  
"You never will," He said.  
With that, he placed his lips on mine. His hands cupping my face as he deepened the kiss and pulling me closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest and slid them up to his neck. Wrapping my arms around him as our mouth engulfed each other. Dracos's hands sliding down my body as they lingered on my waist. Before I knew it he was pushing me backward as I stumbled over my own two feet. My fingers tugging at the back of his hair as his hands slipped around to my ass, picking me up and gently setting me down on a small table. My knees parting as stepped in closer and pulled my hips towards his. His hands untucking my button-up from my skirt waistline.  
My hands quickly flying to his tie as I undid it and started to unbutton his shirt as my lips moved from his lips up his jawline to behind his ear. His hands now gripping my thighs as moved down his neck finding a sweet spot as he let out a low moan. I reached the last few buttons and parting my lips from his neck. My eyes traveling up his chest as my hands traveled from his waistline and pulled his shirt out from being tucked in his pant. His eye filled with lust as we looked at each other. My fingernails trailing up his sides as I teased him.   
"If you don't stop doing that, you are going to get yourself in trouble," He groaned as I slipped his shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground as he unbuttons mine exposing my chest to him.  
"I'd like to take my chances," I teased as I sat up into him. Pressing my uncovered chest into his. His lips quickly diving back down towards mine as he could no longer take the teasing. His hands sliding up my thighs. He reached the hem of my skirt and hiked it up leaving my lower half just exposed in my underwear. My heart rate picking up as his hands got closer and closer. Slowly inching their way to my core as Draco stepped closer to me pushing me back on the little table so I was laying flat. His hands leaving my body as he went to unbuckle his pants. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch as his pants and boxers fell to his ankles. Once they were down he leaned his body down to tower over me. His hands going straight back to my thighs as his cold and lengthy fingers pulled my underwear aside. Teasing my core before pulling them down my legs and then going back up to pull my skirt off.  
"Is this okay Anna?" He asked looking back up at me as my skirt hit the ground.  
"Most defiantly," I nodded as he pulled me towards him and lined up with my entrance. Before entering my body his fingers grazed my core making me moan out in pleasure. With his free hand, he slid them up my chest and grabbed my neck just as he slid into me. Slowly at first while I lifted my legs up from dangling and propped them on the edge of the table. His hands gripping my thighs as he aggressively pulled my hips towards him pushing himself the rest of the way in as my ass hanged off the table. As he started to pump in and out at a constant rate he grabbed my tights and pinned them up over his shoulders driving himself deeper into me than the first time as I could feel my body begin to tense up. I gripped the edge of the table as my knuckles became white. My moans becoming louder as Draco drove deeper, harder, and faster into me. Before I could hit my climax he spread my legs apart and dove down for my lips. Our tongues aggressively fighting as he grabbed the back of my neck and he sat me up. My hands placed behind me as I kept myself up and Dracos lips moved to my neck.  
"Draco," I moaned grabbed onto his neck. I couldn't take the speed anymore. I was unraveling and I needed him to know.  
"Just a bit longer," He moaned as he picked up the speed.  
"I can't," I panted, "Please." My walls tightened as Dracos's arms slipped around my waist thrusting faster as my mouth fell open. My vision becoming dizzy. My breathing becoming unregular as he kept going. My hands flying to his back as I dragged my fingernails down his back while my forehead rested on his shoulder.   
"Draco," I moaned, "I'm-i'm gon..." I didn't even finish before he slammed into me letting my body take over my thought as he slowly rode out my high with me. My back arching as I felt my warm liquids spill out. Both of our breathing becoming one as he looked at me. Draco pressed his forehead to mine as he still had all of him inside me.  
"Promise me that no matter what you won't leave me. That I won't lose you." He said.  
"I promise," As I pressed my lips to his.


	39. Chapter 39

With the year coming to an end classes were beginning to pile up with last minutes tests, quizzes, papers, and random assignments. So I thought it was best if I didn't have the distractions of Draco and the cabinet while I was doing my work.  
For the past few days, I had been spending a lot more time with my friends. Not that I already did but it was nice to have a break from Draco and feel normal with my friends. I made my way down to the dining room for breakfast after a long night of studying.  
"I see Katie is back and in high spirits," I said as I sat down at breakfast next to Ginny whose face was buried in her book. Ron quickly passed me the pancakes before taking more.  
"She has been back for a day or two," Hermione said as she stuck her fork into her sausage.  
"I'm surprised she came back," Ron said while he shoved another pancake into his mouth.  
"Why wouldn't she?" I asked while I reached for the syrup.  
"It was terrible what happened to her," Ginny said as she looked up from her notes. The poor girl has been no stop studying for her O.W.Ls and practicing for the quidditch cup match in the next few days.  
"They still haven't found who hexed or cursed her," Hermione said as she poured herself more orange juice.  
"That's a bit odd don't you think?" Ron asked.  
"Yes but with no evidence of anyone hexing or cursing her and Katie not wanting to speak about it makes it hard," Hermione added.  
"Well, I hope they find whoever it is. She shouldn't have suffered like that," I said as we were all looking at her.  
"No one should," Ginny said.  
"Anyway, where is Harry?" I asked as I turned my attention back towards the three of them, "I need to ask him about an assignment." I took a bite out of my pancakes that were drowning in syrup. I watched the three of them looked at each other.  
"Spit it out would you," I said firmly.  
"Last I saw him was in detention with Snape before Dumbledore asked for him," Ron said as he turned his attention away from Hermione and his sister. Ginny had looked back down at her books as if she was avoiding the conversation at all.  
"Detention? For what?" I asked while Hermione sat up straighter in her seat.  
"Apparently he found a new Charm in that potion book of his," Hermione hushed.  
"Well, do tell that is it?" I questioned.  
"It's the Sectumsempra Spell," She whispered, "Apparently it lacerates your target and cause severe hemorrhaging. Practically killing them slowly while they bleed out."  
"So he killed someone?" I blurted.   
"Keep your voice down," Hermione protested.  
"Not exactly. Harry said that Snape was there and healed the victim," Ron added.  
"So who was it?" I asked. The three of them looked at each other again. This time with concern in their eyes as if they were arguing on who was going to tell me who Harry almost killed.  
"Well, are you going to tell me or do I need to smack it out of one of you three?" I asked them all as I set my fork back down on the table.  
"Anna," Ginny said as she looked over from Ron and Hermione as she closed her book.  
"Who was it?" I asked again looking at Hermione this time.  
"Listen," Hermione stated as she reached over the table and placed her hand on mine in comfort.  
"Who?" I asked again as I felt a familiar lump grow in my throat.  
"Draco," Hermione breathed. I felt my heart stop. Harry hurt Draco, but for what? I got up from my seat and went to do find Draco. I could hear my friends calling for me to come back a sit-down but that didn't matter. I need to find Draco. I needed to see if he was okay. I made my way to the Slytherin common area and pushed the door open. Inside sat Pansy and a few other girls. All their head shot up and looked straight at me.  
"You're in the wrong place," Pansy said as she got up from her seat and started walking over towards me.  
"Sit back down, Pansy. Where is Draco?" I asked as I walked right up towards her.  
"That is none of your concern."  
"Seriously Pansy, I have no problem bashing your face into the ground, now where is he?" I asked again.  
"He's in his room," I heard Blaise say from a distance, "now go before anyone else finds out you are in here."  
I pushed past Pansy and ran up to his dorm room. I pushed open the door and I looked over towards where his bed was and saw him asleep. I shut the door behind me quietly before I slipped my shoes off and placed them on the ground along with my rob. I walked over to the side of his bed and looked down at him. He was shivering from the coldness of the room. I quickly walked over to the fireplace and threw on a few logs to bring some warmth to the room. I watched as the fire grew before I got up and headed back to Dracos's bed.  
I pulled back the covers just a little as I tried my best not to wake him up. Then I slipped underneath as he stayed asleep. I propped myself up on an elbow as I watched him down below. He was so peaceful. My fingers went to combing through his hair. His breathing was quiet and quick. His eyes began to flutter. I could tell that he was dreaming and it made me smile as I comforted him as he slept. Then his free arm slipped around my waist, quickly pulling me towards him. I squirmed my way down so now I was level with his face. I wrapped my free arm around his torso and began to trace small circles on his back. Then he opened his eyes. His red, puffy, dry eyes.  
"Are you okay?" I asked as I tried my best to keep it together.  
"Well, I think I've been better," He managed to say as she continued to shiver making me pull Draco closer to keep him warm.  
"You look awful," I breathed as I scanned his face. There was a bruise forming under his eye and from what I could see from right here were all different kinds of cuts across his body that were still healing.  
"Thanks," He huffed.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," I said as I buried my head into his chest in embarrassment. I quickly got a whiff of blood, sweat, and body odor.  
"I know."  
"Not to be mean but you also need a bath,"  
"Ouch, you know I would have thought after almost dying you would be nicer to me," He said as he nuzzled his face into my neck.  
"I'm sorry," I croaked as I held my tears back.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because you almost died," I cried as he brought his face back to mine.

"It's not your fault." He said as he moved up on his bed. Wincing at each movement.   
"Stop moving, you are hurt," I stated as I tried to stop him.  
"Not when I am with you. I promise I am okay."  
"You know I am beginning to think that we shouldn't make any more promises," I cried as I pecked his lips.  
After a few hours, I finally got Draco out of bed. Well mostly to sit up on his bed as I went into the bathroom and drew him a nice warm bath. I walked out of the bathroom and noticed him looking at his Death Eater mark. I set the towel down that I had just used to dry my hands and walked over to him. As I got closer he pulled his sleeve back over his arm and looked up at me. I swear I have never seen Draco cry this much.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"Nothing," He said as I grabbed his hand and rolled his sleeve back up. Revealing the mark again. I placed my hand over it as he looked up at me.  
"I'm not good for you Anna. This should prove it. Why didn't you run?" He asked.  
"Because I love you Draco. You don't run from love, you run towards it."  
"You're going to get hurt."  
"Not if I have you to protect me," I said as I pulled him up off his bed to get him to take a nice bath.  
As he bathed I sat on the edge of the bathtub and ran the water over his back. His knees pulled to his chest as his head rested on his knees while he looked at me. Once I had run the water through his hair and I reached for his shampoo and squeezed a little into my hand. I slathered it on my hands before running it through his hair. Making sure to get every spot. Massaging his head as I watched his eyes close in enjoyment. There was no longer the smell of body odor, blood, and sweat. Just sweet citrus and fresh body wash. I entangled my fingers in his hair as I rinsed the shampoo out. The tub water now murky and filled with bubbles as I combed conditioner through his hair. After washing out the conditioner I reached for his towel to whip off my hands while my back turned towards him. As I did so I felt his arms grab my waist and pull me into the tub fully clothed.  
"Draco!" I shirked as I was now soaking wet and sitting in his lap. His lips quickly connecting with mine as I pulled my feet into the water. His wet hand entangling in my hair as I now grabbed his face with my wet hands. Our lips parting every once in a while for a breath of air. Every time they connected they stayed a little longer until I was now straddling him in the tub. My arms draped around his neck as he pressed his bare chest up towards my body. I knew he wanted more but not today. I moved my hands from around his neck and placed them on his chest as our lips chased each other as we pulled away. I opened my eyes to met his.  
"You owe me a new uniform Malfoy."  
"So worth it," He smiled as he placed light kisses across my cheeks. We sat there for a little while longer just looking at each other as the once warm water became cold.  
"Promise me," He began to say as I looked at him with wide eyes, "Just tell me that whatever happens in the next few days you won't leave me."  
"Draco what is happening?"   
"Nothing," He said cupping my face, "Just please don't leave."  
"I won't. Okay? I won't ever," I said.


	40. Chapter 40

Draco recovered in just a few days before he was back on his feet. I was up in the Astronomy Tower reading. I was worried and tired after I hadn't seen him for a few days. When I went to try to see him Blaise would turn me away and tell me to leave. So here I was peacefully minding my own business until I was rudely interrupted when Harry and Dumbledore apparated back from wherever they happen to have been. I looked up from my book and saw Harry holding up professor Dumbledore. I quickly got up to help sit Dumbledor down. I didn't even bother to ask questions as I helped.  
"Severus," Dumbledor spoke, "Severus is awaking. Wake him. Tell him what happened. Speak to no one else." I looked over at Harry as he looked back and forth between Dumbledor and me.  
"Severus. Harry. Go. Take Miss Green with you." Dumbledore said. Harry grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him as I had left the book I was reading next to Dumbledore. Just as we made it to the staircase we heard the door open. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at Dumbledore as I placed myself behind Harry.  
"Hide yourselves below. Don't speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens, you two must stay below. Do as I say." he said as another door open and closed, "Trust me."  
"Trust me." He said again as Harry passes me, grabbing my arm again and leading me down to the level below to hide.  
"What were you doing up there?" He whispered as we hide up against a wall as we watched whoever enter the astronomy tower climb the last steps.  
"Reading," I said, "I couldn't sleep." Harry looked up at the ceiling as he watched the person above make their way to the top where we left Dumbledore at. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke.  
"Good evening, Draco," Dumbledore spoke as Harry and I looked at each other. I felt my heartbeat begin to course throughout my entire body. What was Draco doing up here?  
"What brings you here on this fine evening?"  
"Who else is here?" Draco asks, "I heard you talking." His voice echoed in my head as I stood quietly against the wall. I stayed close to the wall Harry began to walk closer towards Dracos's voice while we stayed below. Dumbledore continued to talk to Draco but that only made him more aggravated. It was Draco who hexed Katie and changed the bottle of meed to poison.  
"He trusts me, I was chosen," Draco said as Harry looked over at me. Chosen for what? I quietly made my way over to Draco as he disarmed Dumbledor. Then at the same time, Harry and I pointed our wands at Draco.  
"Draco," Dumbledore spoke softly as I watched Draco's hands shake out of fear. As I kept my eyes on Draco the door opened again we knew that we weren't alone. But how?  
"You're not alone. There are others. How?"  
"The Vanishing Cabinet, in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it." Draco gritted as I lowered my wand. I felt defeated. Draco said it was for a project not to sneak people into Hogwarts. All the nights I spent helping him.  
"It has a twin?" Dumbledore said as he grabbed my wrist pulling us back.  
"At Borgin and Berks. They form a passage."  
"Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you."  
"I don't want your help," Draco said, "Don't you understand. I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he is going to kill me and her." Draco's voice began to crack. Who was going to kill him? Why? Was my life at risk because I fell in love with Draco?  
The tower quickly filled with other death eaters as Harry and I hid against the wall. We watched as Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Corban Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowel, Gibbon, Alecto, and Amycus Carrow all came into view. All ones I had read and been taught about in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry and I made our way back towards the middle to get a better look at everyone around the room. Harry pointed his wand at Draco as I had mine pointed at Bellatrix. When I looked over at Harry, his wand was now pointed at Snape and I followed. Then Snape quickly disappeared as I pointed my wand back at Bellatrix. I watched as Dracos face fell when Snape walked up on the platform. Dumbledor looked down at use below just before Snape took his place.   
Just before my eyes, Snape killed Dumbledor. Harry's hand quickly went over my mouth to keep me from screaming out as we watched him fall to the ground. He pulled me against the wall we once hid on as Snape, Draco and the other Death Eaters left the tower. Once we heard the door close we made our way down to go after them  
"Did you know?" Harry asked as we began our descent down the stair.  
"About what?" I asked as we both picked up the pace trying to catch up with the others.  
"About Draco being a Death Eater? The cabinet and him planning to kill Dumbledor."  
"I only knew that he was a Death Eater. He told me he was repairing the cabinet for a class. I promise, Harry if I knew the real reason why the cabinet was being fixed I would have said something to you guys," I said as we got to the hallways. He didn't say anything back as we followed the path of destruction Bellatrix was leaving. Harry parted from me as I continued to look for Draco. I heard a loud commotion come from the dining room area and knew he had to be somewhere over there. When I rounded the corner I ran straight into Bellatrix and another death eater. I took one look at them and tried to run but it was no use.  
"You must be the girl, you're coming with us. The Dark Lord will be happy to have you," She said as she gripped my arm and pulled me along with her.   
"Let me go," I gritted as I tried to pry her arm off of me. But it was too late Bellatrix had apparated us to the Malfoy Manor. Along with Fenrir Greyback who had my arms pinned behind my back as I kicked and screamed for help.   
"No one can help you here," Bellatrix maniacally laughed as Fenrir dragged me down to the basement. As we got closer there was a cellar. A dark and cold cellar. I tried everything I could to break free and make a run for it before they threw me down there. But where would I go? I screamed out one last time as I hope Narcissa would be somewhere nearby to come to help me. It was no use when I was thrown in. I quickly stumbled to my feet and ran towards the gate as Bellatrix and Fenrir closed it. Bellatrix pulled her knife out and pointed it right at me as I stopped dead in my tracks just a few inches from freedom.   
"If Draco wasn't in love with you, he could have killed Dumbledore himself. Funny how scared he is to lose you," She groweled as she finished closing the gate. The rest of the night I sat in the dark and cold waiting for someone to come rescue me. I found a hidden corner and sat there for the night holding myself together until I could see the sunrise.   
The cellar was so cold. As the night grew darker my body began to shiver. My teeth chattering as I could see my breath every time I breathed out. My chest began to tighten as my mind played out all the things that could happen to me. Wishing for Draco to come and save me but he wouldn't he didn't even know I knew what happened or that I was here. Would he ever? Maybe I would just end up rotting down here and no one would ever come looking for me. As my mind wandered and the tears fell down my cheek. I made myself comfortable on the ground and closed my eyes to get some sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

The next day I heard the door open. I looked up from where I had fallen asleep as saw two men walk in and behind them was Bellatrix as a smile grew on her face. The two men came over and picked me up from where I was sitting as I swung my arms around and tried to kick when away as they dragged me upstairs. I looked out the windows and saw it was dark again. I must have slept all day. My feet dragged along the ground as I found it useless to fight anymore.  
As we got closer I could faintly hear Draco's voice as he was yelling at someone. The voices all became silent as I was dragged into the middle of the room. My body hitting the cold marble ground as I listened to their footsteps walk away from me. I looked over to the side to see who was all around and saw Bellatrix standing in front of my eyes. I felt her hand on the back of my head and she lifted me off the ground and to my knees just by my hair. She tilted my head up and forced me to look over at Draco as she moved behind me. Holding a knife against my neck as the tears formed in my eyes again. My breathing becoming unsteady as I wanted Draco to run over to me.  
"Let her go," Draco cried out as a few Death Eaters held him back from coming to my side. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. He lied to me. He hurt me. All for what?  
"Ah, ah, ah Draco any more moves and I plunge this knife right into her throat," Bellatrix taunted. I looked around the room for Narcissa. She could stop this, right? I saw her hiding behind Lucius as her eyes didn't dare to fall on me. I felt the tears spill out of my eyes. No one was going to save me or help me. Draco couldn't and Narcissa wouldn't dare speak without her husband's wishes.  
"So this is the girl. The girl who almost ruined everything," I heard an ominous voice say as I looked with my eyes where the voice came from. To my belief, it was the Dark Lord. I instantly felt sick. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to go home. I never meant to get myself tangled in this mess. I watched as the Dark Lord made his way over towards me as a snake followed behind. I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to look away. Bellatrix pulled my hair harder forcing me to watch him walk over to me. The Dark Lords' wand lifted my chin just a little so my eye met his.  
"I can see why the task took so long," The Dark Lord said as he dragged his wand across my cheek. More tears fell down my face as I couldn't help but look to Draco who was now forced to his knees. The Dark Lord followed my gaze as he saw I was looking towards Draco.   
"Make him watch," He motioned as he noticed Dracos' face was looking at the ground. I watched as one of the Death Eater grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced his head up to look towards me.  
"Because of this girl, Draco almost ruined us," The Dark Lord spoke as he walked around the room, "He almost ruined us for love," The room broke out into laughs, "You see Draco, this is why you obey my direct orders. Because of you, she shall suffer and pay the price." He said as he turned to me pointing his wand. Bellatrix let go of me and walked off towards Draco. I was alone. This was it. This was my death. I was going to die by the wand of the Dark Lord.  
"CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord yelled out as I closed my eyes.  
As the curse hit my whole body screamed out in pain. As I fell to the ground I saw Draco attempting to get up and make his way over to me as he was being held back and down from coming over towards me.  
"I wonder how much you will suffer knowing this was all your fault and you could have stopped it," I heard Bellatrix say to Draco through my screams. I could feel each one of my bones on fire as I now rolled on the ground. I felt paralyzed as I laid there, tears pouring out of my eyes. All I wanted to do was die.  
Then it happened all over again. As Voldemort cried out the curse one more time. This time it was more painful than the last. My body rolling on the floor as I clawed at my own skin. Wanting to rip it off because it hurt so much. Wanting to break all my bone to stop the pain. Then it stopped as I felt lifeless as I laid on the cold ground. My breathing shallow and slow as I could see others begin to leave the room knowing the torture was over.  
After a few moments, Draco came rushing to my side. He moved me into his lap as everyone began to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Dark Lord say something to Dracos father before disappearing into the darkness.  
"Draco," I said weakly.  
"Shhh, it's okay. You're okay," He said as he cradled my weak body.  
"You lied to me," I cried as I weakly punched his arm.  
"I'm sorry," He began to cry.  
"You promised. You promised...." I croaked but I couldn't finish my sentence without feeling like I was drowning in my own tears.  
"I know. I'm sorry," He said as I saw Narcissa and Lucius come to his sides through my tears  
"Take her back to Hogwarts, Draco. She isn't safe here," Lucius said as Narcissa reached for my hand and helped me up. I leaned in her arms for support waiting for Draco to take me. My body was becoming numb as I continued to cry.  
"It is okay, Anna. When you get to Hogwarts finish your studies and you'll be home soon," She said as she passed me off to Draco. He stumbled for his wand and apparated us out of the Manor and back to my dorm room at Hogwarts.  
It was loud when we came back, my eyes roamed around the room and saw Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron, and Harry all yelling at each other. They were soon silenced by us. Ron and Neville held Harry back from jumping at Draco as the girls ran to my aid. Draco passed me over to them before the boys let Harry go. As the girl walked me to my bed I heard a loud thud. I turned my head to see that Harry had Draco up against the door with his wand to his neck.  
"How could you!" Harry screamed.  
"You trying being a Death Eater and having your family and the girl you love be a risk if you don't fulfill an order from the Dark Lord," I heard Draco say.  
"But you didn't even do it, Snape did," Harry said back as the girls sat me on my head. My head was spinning along with my whole world. My body screamed for silence and sleep.  
"But it looks like I did. I had to do it," Draco said, "I couldn't let my mother die, or her."  
"What happened?" Hermione asked as she took my shoes off. Ginny had gone to calm down Harry and lead him away from Draco.  
"The Dark Lord," Draco panted, "he used the Curcio curse on her."  
"Bloody hell, and you let him," Ron exclaimed as Hermione and Luna pulled back to the covers to lay me down.  
"Not like I had a choice, he forced me to watch," Draco said as he walked closer to my bed, "If I could I would have tried placed with her."  
"I have something in my dorm to help her heal faster, Neville will you come with me," Luna said as they walked out the door.  
"Draco, I think it's best if you leave," Hermione said as Ginny placed another blanket on me.  
"Is he really?" Draco began.  
"Dead?" Harry questioned without a doubt, "Dumbledore is dead."  
"Then war is coming," Draco said to them before slipping out of our room.  
***  
A few days later after Dumbledors death and after The Dark Lord cursing me. Since Dumbledors death McGonagall called off all finals and let us morn for the rest of the term until we all left to go home over the summer. I was sitting in the commons room with all my friends enjoy the last few moments together before summer started when Draco apparates into the room. We all looked over at him. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all quick to their feet as I perked up in my seat at his intrusion.   
"You need to leave," Ron said as he placed himself in front of me.  
"Can I just speak to her?" Draco asked.  
"No," Ginny said as my eyes went to her.  
"I think she can speak for herself."  
"I don't have anything to say to you," I spoke as everyone's eyes were on me now, "Leave Draco."  
"Please let me explain," He pleaded as I got up from my seat.  
"No," I stated pushing past Ron, Harry, and Ginny, "I spent all year worried about you. And you lied to me. I helped you and you lied to me. I lied to my friends about you because you lied to me. So what should I have to sit a listen to anything you have to say when all I've heard from you is a lie." As I stood in front of him. He went to open his mouth to speak.  
"I'm not done," I poked at him, "You hurt me. Look at me. I've spent the past few days in pain because of you. You roped me into this. You lied to me. You did the one thing you promised you would never do to me. You let me get hurt. You filled my head with lies Draco. You're pathetic. You're a liar." I screamed out as I hit his chest. He just took it. He didn't say anything. I felt someone grab me and pull me back from Draco. I turned around as Ron wrapped me in his arms and let me cry.  
"I think it's best you leave Draco," Harry said.  
"Don't do this to me, please Anna," He said.  
"Can't you see what you've done to her? Leave!" Hermione yelled. Everyone looked around at each other. Waiting for someone to speak. To say something, anything.  
"You promised," Draco croaked.  
"Promises are made to be broken," I cried as I looked at him from Ron's grasp. Then he was gone.


	42. Chapter 42

Draco's POV  
The summer was antagonizing and painful as I hadn't heard from Anna at all. I was pretty sure that she didn't want to hear from me either. With Death Eaters filling our house day and night there was never a time for me to be alone with my thought and think about her.   
Most days I dreaded going down to a meal for the fear that the Dark Lord was there. Meetings were antagonizing as the Dark Lord praised me for the work I did and the task I completed but that only shamed me with having Anna be hurt because I lied to her.  
One night I laid in my bed starring at the ceiling as I couldn't sleep. I threw the covers off of me as I did the night I had to complete my task. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. All I saw was a pathetic, liar. Anna was correct. How could she have trusted me? It was my fault that she was hurt. Everything was my fault. I blame myself and only myself. How could she love a monster like me? As I got angrier with myself I punch the mirror shattering it into bits. I gasped for air as I cried out in pain. The Dark Mark on my arm burning in my skin and moving around. He was on the move and he was planning something. Nothing I wanted to be apart of anymore.   
I needed Anna by my side. She made me stronger. She made me believe that I was not evil or dark but this mark and my task proved that I was. How was I supposed to get her back after everything I put her through and lied to her about.   
I left the bathroom and picked up one of the sweaters on my floor and apparated myself to Anna's house in London away from the cold darkness of this place.  
I was standing in the living room. Family pictures everywhere of Anna with her little sisters and her parents. Her mother and stepfather. Hidden in a corner was a picture of her mother and her mother with the brightest smile on their face. She looked no older than 8 in the photo. I see the photo back down and headed up the staircase to her room where I had been once before.   
I placed my hand on the handle and twisted it open. Hoping that she wouldn't be awake to scream at me. I gently pushed the door open and saw her darkroom. Only light by the dark of the moon through her bedroom window.   
There she was. Sleep in her bed. Snuggled up with her blankets to keep her warm and safe. I pushed the door closed behind me making sure it stayed quiet as I didn't want to wake her. I made my way over to her bedside as she stayed asleep. There was a tiny space big enough for me to sit down next to her as I did. I sat down making a divot in her bed as she stayed asleep, not once opening her eyes. I brought my hand to her face and lightly dragged my fingers across her cheek. Her skin was warm and vibrant. Just as more vibrant as when I last saw her. Her hair had grown longer over the past few weeks and it was lighter. She must have been spending time in the sun. Which is what I wish I could have done. As I twirled with her hair in my fingers I scanned her room. Noticing how she had her trunk open and half-packed to go back to Hogwarts soon. There was a stack of books on her desk. Ones that had been read and reread.   
Beneath my touch, I felt her move. I lifted my hand as my eyes turned back to her as she pulled the covers closer to her and shifted her body in her bed. I sat there for a bit longer ad I took in the sights of Anna. My Anna. Before getting up to leave I placed a kiss onto her cheek and then stood up in her room and disappeared again back to my room at the darkest place on the earth.  
Anna's POV  
The summer went by slow and each day was more painful than the last. My mother had learned of what happened to me and didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts with Snape being the headmaster. She certainly wasn't too fond of Draco right now either. But after some convincing, she was finally on board with letting me go back to finish my studies.  
I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed as I rolled over in my bed. I pulled the covers off of me and moved myself to sit on the edge of my bed. I felt a lingering touch on my cheek as I sat up and looked out onto the daylight. I heard the sounds of my parents downstairs and I knew that they were about to leave for their trip. I grabbed a sweater off my floor and made my way down to the living area.   
"Ah, I thought that you weren't going to see us off?" My stepfather said as he waited for my mother.  
"I just woke up. But trust me even if I didn't I would miss you," I said as he pulled me in for a hug. My mother came around the corner as the girls followed.  
"Be good. We will be back in a few days. Write to us if you need anything. Nana and Pops are only a few hours away if you need them," My mother said before kissing all of our cheeks.  
"We will. I promise," I said as the three of us got them out the door and watched them drive away.  
My mother and my stepfather were going up to my Nana and Pops cottage for a few days to celebrate their anniversary. Meanwhile, I was watching my little sisters for a while. Once they were gone the girls when straight to the backyards to play as I went to shower and get ready for the day. When I came back down from my shower I went to sit at the kitchen table and began to write to my friends before school started. Asking them all about their summer.  
When I was done I noticed a familiar lady standing backward towards the house and she seemed to be talking to my sisters. I knew from the platinum blonde hair that was pinned back that it was Narcissa. Why was she here? Still, I pulled my wand out from my back pocket and walked outside. Wand in hand as I caught her attention.   
"Anna, there is no need for that," She said. Her voice was so calming as she walked towards me. I watched as my sisters when back to playing in their sandpit.  
"Narcissa?" I asked as she made her way closer to me. I dropped my wand and ran into her embrace. Her arms wrapping around me as I melted in her touch.  
"Can we talk?" She asked as I let go of her. I looked at her and then back at my sisters. Not wanting to put them in any harm for inviting Narcissa into the house.  
"They will be fine, I promise. No one knows that I am here," I turned around walking back into my house as she followed me.   
"Can I get you a glass of water? Lemonade? Apple juice?" I asked as I walked over towards the kitchen and pulled out a cup from the cupboards.   
"A water please," She said. I watched her as she looked around the kitchen and living room area as I filled the cup with water from the skin.  
"I hope this doesn't sound rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked as I went and sat down by her, passing off the cup to her.  
"I know you saw what happened in the Astronomy Tower before the school year ended last year. I know Bellatrix then dragged you along out of there to the Manor,"  
"Please, I don't want to relieve that," I sighed as I closed my eyes turning away from her.  
"Are you holding up okay?" She asked she placed her hands on top of mine in comfort.  
"I could be better but I am improving every day. The nightmares are terrible. Last night I didn't have one surprisingly. I wish Draco would write."  
"He talks about you every day on our afternoon walks," She said.  
"I am guessing that this isn't why you are here."  
"Are you planning to go back to Hogwarts this year?" She asked.  
"Why of course? Why?"  
"I think it is best that you stay here with your family. Hogwarts isn't going to be the same."  
"I can't. I am supposed to be working harder on Charms. I overheard that they are looking for a new professor in a few years. Flitwick sent me a letter over the summer asking for me to attend to learn to take the position."  
"I will speak with McGonagall, we can figure something out."  
"What about my friends? What about Draco? What is really going on?"  
"Draco will be attending," She started.  
"Then I am going," I protested.  
"Voldemort is getting his army together. You know that. Look I shouldn't even be here but I needed to warn you. You have brought back a light in Dracos's life. I can't risk him losing you. He almost did once and I won't let it happen again. You need to protect your family and yourself." She said as a tear rolled down her face.  
"My mother can protect my sisters. She has already agreed for me to return this year. I need to go to Hogwarts. I'll keep an eye on Draco for you. I'll write to you as I did last year. Just please, I need to go for the sake of my studies."  
"In all, it's not my decision. It is yours. But if you do you need to be safe," She said before she got up and went to leave, "He misses you."   
"I know. I miss him too."


	43. Chapter 43

My mom was hesitant to drop me off the morning of going back to Hogwarts for my 7th and last year. I hoped. We stood there on the platform at the normal time we usually did every year. This time the platform was more empty. Lots of parents crying as we walked towards the express. My mother tightening her grip on my hand as we got closer.  
"Mom, I promise that I am going to be careful and safe."  
"I know. I just don't trust Snape. I mean I do as a Professor to teach you potions but not as a headmaster."  
"No one does. But it will be safe and hopefully, in a few years went the girls start he won't be the headmaster," She said as she cupped my face, "You are my baby."  
"I know how to protect myself and my friends and I will have each other's backs. I promise to write to you when I can." I could see the tears in her eyes as I placed my hands on hers.   
"Study hard."  
"I always do," I giggled before she kissed my cheek. I grabbed my trunk and headed towards the express to get on for the year. While the platform may have seemed empty the express was packed full of students. I found my way to the back where Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all sitting along with other members of the DA from my 5th year. Ginny and I made eye contact and she quickly got up and ran over to me. Wrapping me in her embrace.  
"I was worried you weren't coming," She said.  
"I could never leave you. How are you?" I asked as we let go.  
"Well the wedding was beautiful until the death eaters came and we haven't seen or heard from Harry, Ron, or Hermione in a while."  
"Are you scared?" I asked her.  
"Very much. I know they are all safe and they know what they are doing."  
"If Hermione is with them, then I have no doubt," I giggled as we took our seats as the expressed pulled out of the station. There were barely any parents waving goodbye this year.  
"Your parents didn't see you goodbye?" I asked.  
"They didn't want to get caught," Ginny said.  
"Why is the platform so empty then?"  
"New rules, no half-blood or muggle parents allowed," Seamus said from his seat.  
"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" I asked them all.  
"Yeah, but with Umbridge questioning all muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards, Snape thought they shouldn't be seen here. For their safety."  
"What about all the students who are?" I asked.  
"I guess they are still allowed. Snape didn't turn them away," Seamus said as the express came to a stop. Everyone looked at each other as the windows around the express became dark. Moments later Death Eaters invaded the express and walked down the aisle looking for the three of them. Ginny and I gripped our wands tightly as Neville stood up and explained that they weren't here. After they left I recognized their faces from when Voldemort cursed me. The fact that they were able to get so close made me panic. I could feel my chest begin to rise as I wished Draco was here sitting next to me. To protect me even though I blamed him and called him a liar and pathetic.   
"Anna," Ginny's voice echoed, "They are gone. It's okay. You can breathe now." I took in a sharp breath and looked over at her with tears in my eyes.   
"Are they going to be able to get into the castle this year?" I croaked.   
"I don't think so. But you have me and the other boys to keep you safe." Ginny said.  
When we arrived at Hogwarts everything was different. It was cold and gloomy. There were no smiling faces to welcome us back as we all walked in and to the dining hall. The candles weren't lit in the dining room as we all walked in and took a seat. Sorting was done quickly so Headmaster Snape could give us his back-to-school speech. We all sat there in horror at the new rules.  
\- No house intermixing unless it's in classes.  
\- No letter to the muggle world.  
\- Curfew was now after dinner unless you had Astronomy then you were excused.  
\- Only prefects, head boys and girls, Death Eaters, and professors were to roam and patrol the halls at night. All others will be caught and questioned.  
Those were just a few. Not to mention there were now Death Eaters inside the school as professors and guards. I didn't feel safe. I wanted to go home. Maybe Narcissa and my mother were right. As I sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus I felt uneasy. I felt sick and scared and nervous and every possible feeling I could. I pushed the food around on my plate not wanting to eat anything as I looked for Draco. Looking for him to feel comfort or safety even though he hurt me and lied to me. But I didn't see him or his friends at our dinner.   
Once dinner was done. Headmaster Snape dismissed us all to our rooms for the night. No one was to be seen or heard in the halls unless you were patrolling them or it was your duty. As we all left Dean and I escorted the Gryffindor house to their dorms before the curfew was in place.  
***  
The next day in classes they seemed to drag on. As if they would never end. They were terrible and long. Except for Charms. Probably one of the only things that made me happy while being inside these cold and empty halls. We had been only a week into class and I had yet to see Draco in any of my classes, walking the halls terrorizing other students or with any of his friends.   
I sure he was fine but I was still worried about his well-being. I know he put me through a lot of pain and broken promises but with these halls fell dark and the walls caving in more and more each day. I need someone I could turn to other than Ginny.  
The following week I was heading to Charms after lunch when I caught a glimpse of Draco walking the halls. His friends by his side as they were pushing around some first years. I stood outside the doorway for just a moment watching him. A smile grew on my face as I saw him look at me. Our eyes catching each other before he looked away and I walked into Charms. But yet nothing. It was like that for a while.


	44. Chapter 44

I was minding my own business in the library studying Charms and working on a few extra assignments that Flitwick gave me orders by McGonagall. I had a meeting with both of them about my future studies and at Hogwarts as a professor in the near future. When I looked at the time I freaked out. As it was past curfew and I would be caught heading back and they wouldn't believe my excuses if I was studying. I gathered my things and made my way out of the library. Seeing as I wasn't the only one who forgot the time.   
As I opened the doors I looked down the halls to check if anyone was patrolling and to my luck, there was no one else there. I let the door close behind me and I headed on my way to my dorm. Looking around every corner for prefects, head boys, and girls, and now Death Eaters who worked under the supervision of Snape. Death Eaters who watched me almost die at the hands of the Dark Lord. As I walked the halls I relived the events over and over again as my head became dizzy. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of it. I was so lost in my through I didn't realize that I ran into one of the Death Eaters. I screamed out as he grabbed me letting my books drop to the marbel floor.   
"Let me go," I cried as he grabbed my arm.  
"You should be in your room," He said as I backed away.   
"I was studying late," I stammered, "I was just on my way back to my door. I lost track of time."  
"Liar. You know what Headmaster Snape does with liars."  
"Let her go. I will take it from here." I heard Draco's voice say from behind me. I turned my head and watched him walk out from behind the shadows and over towards me. I felt at ease knowing that Draco was here now.  
"If you say so Malfoy. If it happens again you will be taken to Snape's office for questioning," The Death Eater said as I could feel Dracos presence on my back. My nerves still jumping as the Death Eaters stood just inches from me. I would be lying if I said that what happened to me didn't affect me. The sight of a Death Eater made me want to throw up and cry. Every time I saw one I just replayed that night over and over again.  
"We know. Now go," Draco said. I watched as the Death Eater walked away into the shadow of the night. As I held back the lump in my throat as tears spilled out. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as I covered my hand with my mouth to muffle my tears. Draco stepped in front of me. His arms wrapping around my shoulders as he pulled me into his body. My arms slipping around his torso not wanting to let him go. His arms wrapping around me as I cried into his chest.   
"I am so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't haven't said what I did last year," I cried as he held me tighter.  
"Shhh, it's okay. I forgive you."  
"You can't forgive me that easily. I was so cruel and mean to you," I cried as Draco grabbed my shoulders pulling me back so he could look at me. Tears streaming down my face.  
"I can forgive you that easily because I love you. I should have never lied to you," He hushed as he whipped away some of my tears, "I never meant for any of the past events to have happened to you. If I could have changed placed with you. I would have. You mean everything to me. The fact that I lost you over the summer. It ate me alive not knowing if you were suffering or not because of my actions."  
"I love you and I missed you so much Draco," I said.  
"I missed you. Your touch, your laugh, the way you felt under my touch," He cried soothing my cheek as I melted beneath his touch, "I am never going to let anyone else hurt you ever again. I would promise that to you but promises always seem to be broken with us." His silver eyes now coated in tears as he stood in front of me.   
"Promise me. I don't care. Promise me, Draco, that nothing is going to happen to me. Nothing bad. Ever again because I can't bear it. I won't," I pleaded to him as tears fell down my cheek.  
"I promise," Draco whispered before placing his lips on mine. His hands cupping my face as he pulled me into him. My arms slipping around his torso to pull him into me. His tongue sliding across my bottom lip as he deepened the kiss while he entangled his fingers in my hair. I gripped tightly to his shirt from behind as he tugged at my bottom lip. Our mouths melting into each other as we stood in the dark and empty hallway. After a moment I pulled away as his hands stayed in my hair. My eyes fluttering open to meet his gaze.   
"Can I sleep in your dorm tonight with you? I've been having nightmares and they seem to be getting worse. I don't want to wake Ginny and the girls again," I said as my hands slid from behind his back to his chest.  
"Of course," He said as his fingers left my hair. His fingers twirling with ends of locks between his fingers. I gently pushed him away as I went to fetch my books that had fallen to the floor. Draco waited in the same spot when I turned back around to face him. Draco held his hand out to me. I ran over to him clasping his hand in mine and we took off towards his dorm room for the night.   
***  
When I woke up I felt the warmth of the sun on my face as I rolled over to hide my face in the sheets. I shut my eyes tighter as I did not want to be awake yet. My sense overwhelmed by the smell of his cologne and mint as I felt Dracos's fingers brush through my hair. As I laid there with my face in the sheets I could feel Dracos' eyes on me.  
"You're staring at me," I mumbled into the sheets.  
"Do you have a problem with it?" He whispered as I shifted in his bed.  
"Yeah, I am trying to sleep."  
"No, you're not," He joked as he moved the hair away from my face and kissed my cheek.  
"Emphasis on the word trying, Draco," I mumbled as I could still feel his eyes on me.  
"I'm rolling back over if you are just going to keep looking at me," I huffed as I rolled over. Dracos' hands gripping my waist to keep me where I was, but I was too quick. As I rolled away from him I threw the covers over my head. Draco's arms slipped around my waist and up my shirt as he pulled me closer in his embrace. His chest pressing into my back as he began to tickle me. I gasped loudly as his cold fingers traveled up my side. I brought my knees up to my chest as I brought my hands to his trying to make him stop. I finally got a hold of his hands and wrapped them in mine as they slide back around my waist leaving my body.  
"Come on," He said as he pulled my hair off my neck bringing his lips closer, "we can go into Hogsmeade," He huffed sending shivers down my spine, "and got to Honeydukes," He whispered again moving his lips again as I closed my eyes, "and then we can go to the book shop you like," He breathed against my neck before placing kisses along my jawline, "and then we can maybe get something to eat at Three Broomstick." I quickly rolled around to face him.   
"You want to go to Hogsmeade?" I asked as I sat up in his bed.  
"If you want to," He said as he propped himself up on the pillows looking up at me.  
"And you want to go to the book shop I like?" I questioned him as I tried to hide my smile.  
"Yes," He said. I placed my hand on his forehead.  
"Are you feeling ill?" I asked.  
"No. Why the ton of surprise?"  
"Because you never want to Hogsmeade unless you need a drink or whatnot."  
"Maybe I just want to go to spend time with you," He said as he brought himself up to me and places a kiss on my lips.   
"I would love to. I just have to get ready."   
"I'll meet you in the courtyard in an hour."  
"An hour?!" I exclaimed, "You must really underestimate hold long it will take me to get ready. Give me 30 minutes."  
"Not a minute over Green," Draco said as I threw the covers off of me. I grabbed my robe from the floor and slipped my shoes on. Then I headed off towards my dorm.


	45. Chapter 45

I ran to my dorm and threw on clothing to get ready to go to Hogsmeade with Draco. I was surprised he wanted to go and suggested it in the first place. But I was happy about going to spend time with him. When I reached my dorm I saw that Ginny was still sleeping so I tried my best to not wake her as I got ready. I slipped off my Uniform that I had fallen asleep in from the night before and grabbed a pair of leggings and an oversized white sweater. I slipped on my hiking boot and then went to comb through my hair and brushed my teeth. I set my toothbrush down and then went off to fetch my winter hat. As I left my dorm room I slipped my hat on as it was cold outside but the first snowfall hadn't happened yet. I pushed through the door of the common room and headed down to the courtyard.   
"Do you own or wear anything other than black?" I scoffed at Draco as I got closer to him.   
"Of course I wear something other than black. I have my Slytherin robe. I thought you liked me in all black," He stated as he reached for my hand pulling me along with him.  
"I do. I love you in black it makes you look sexy," I whispered as we headed off towards Hogsmeade, "I just think you would look good in some bright yellow, or dark blue, or maybe some crimson red."  
"Crimson red?" He questioned as we crossed over the bridge.  
"For Gryffindor. Of course."  
"Never in a million years."  
"I'll get you in one day."  
"I think I'll stick with black and green," He said intertwining his fingers with mine.  
"I'd rather see you in black,"  
"And I'd rather see you clothing on the floor," he whispered in my ear as we push past some branches.  
"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" I exclaimed hitting his arm lightly, "You are being naughty."  
Once we got to Hogsmeade it seemed empty. Emptier than usual. Grant it, it technically wasn't open yet to the students of Hogwarts. Students still made their way down here every weekend to get away from whatever madness that was happening at the castle. Our 5th year it was Umbridge, 6th year it was well the O.W.Ls and this year it was headmaster Snape. There were tall, dark, mysterious figures walking around every corner, shop, and tavern. Leaving every building. Terrorizing everyone who dare walked by. I found myself clinging to Draco as we walked towards Tomes and Scrolls.  
"Why are Death Eaters here?" I whispered to him as we made it further into Hogsmeade.  
"Under the order of Snape and the Dark Lord."  
"Draco. I don't feel..."  
"I have you. They won't touch you or hurt you," He said as more passed us. I turned my head to look at them as they were staring at Draco and me.   
"They were all there that night."  
"I know. They don't mean any harm."  
"Can you promise me that?" I asked. Draco stopped in his tracks and stood in front of me. My eyes wandered all around Hogsmeade as it seemed like there were more Death Eaters multiplying.   
"They aren't going to hurt you. I promise," He said as he lifted my chin up towards him. His lips lightly kissed my cheek as I felt my nerves finally calm down. From there Draco walked me to Tomes and Scrolls where I got lost in the aisle for hours. I brought a few galleons with me and found three new Charm books to read over and study with Professor Flitwick and McGonagall this week. Once I checked out I found Draco sitting by the front door engulfed in The Tales of the Beedle the Bard.  
"My mother used to read those to me when I was a child," I said as I stood in front of him.   
"I've never heard of these stories," He said looking up from the book.  
"Really?" I asked, "Here hold onto these and give me that book."  
"What are you doing?" He asked as he stood up with the book still in his hands.  
"Buying it for you."  
"No, you don't need to," He said as he set it down on one of the shelves nearby, "Just a bunch of children's stories really."  
"If you say so. The Tale of the Three Brothers is one of my favorites," I said as we walked out of Tomes and Scrolls and down to Honeydukes.  
"I don't think I have ever heard of that one."  
"It's grand, it teaches you all about morals. Humility and wisdom. Some even say the story refers to Deathly Hallows," I joke with him.  
"I guess you will have to read it to me sometime."  
"Well, you are lucky that I have a copy of the book," I said as we walked into Honeydukes. At Honeydukes Draco got some sweets for both of us to munch on during the week. Once we were done with Honeydukes we headed to Three Broomstick Inn for a drink and possibly some lunch. We took a seat in the back in a booth away from everyone else. Draco left me to go up to the bar to order us some butterbeer as I had already cracked open one of my new books.   
"Always reading I see," Someone said. The voice was familiar and cold. I looked up from my book not to see Draco but Fenrir Greyback and two other Death Eaters behind him. I closed my book immediately and perked up in my seat. Trying my best to defend myself and wishing that with every bone in my body they would just leave. My chest tightens as my mind raced to the thought he was here to hurt me again or drag me back to the dark lord.  
"Please just leave me alone," I said firmly hoping Draco would come around the corner any moment and tell them to leave. From what I could see he was still at the bar waiting for our drinks. Fenrir reached over and took the book out of my hands.   
"Charms? A pretty girl like you could do better than shoving her nose in a book."  
"Give it back. I need that."  
"For what. You can't actually be learning anything. Don't waste your time you'll be dead soon anyway," He said before he threw the book back at me. Panic filled my body as I could feel hot tears pooling my eyes as I caught it sliding off the table. Draco walked around the corner holding our drinks in his hand. Fenrir looked over at him and then back at me. I felt a sense of relief when Draco put himself between me and Fenrir.  
"Ah, the happy couple. The Dark Lord will be pleased to see you two are in high spirits. Draco, will you be at the meeting tonight?" Fenrir asked as he took a few steps back. I looked down in my lap to try to forget about the Death Eaters just a few inches from me.  
"Yes, now leave," Draco said. I heard their feet shuffle along the floor. Draco stood in front of me until I heard the back door close. I felt like I could finally breathe since they were now gone. Tears spilled down my cheek as Draco slid into the seat next to me.   
"I shouldn't have left you alone," He said as he took my hands into his.  
"It's okay. I'm fine. They didn't hurt me," I said placing my hand on his cheek, "I'm fine." Then I placed a kiss upon his cheek. As I pulled away I noticed a smile on his face.   
"I noticed you didn't have a nightmare last night," Draco said after we had a few sips of our butterbeer.  
"I did too. I think it has something to do with you. If I am honest," I said before taking another sip of my drink.  
"How so?"  
"Well, there was this one night that I didn't have a nightmare while I was home over the summer. I woke up with this lingering touch on my face. I couldn't help by thinking that you came to see me. Did you come to see me?"  
"Depends are you going to be made if I said that I did?"  
"Depends if you tell me the truth or not."  
"Then I did. I had to see you and check up on you."  
"That is sweet of you. You could have woken me."  
"And risk being yelled at. No way."  
"You don't know that," I said, "Actually you're probably right. I totally would have yelled at you." I buried my head into his shoulder. I felt Dracos lips kiss my head as I laughed. The two of us stayed at Three Broomstick talking until the sunset. It was growing dark and colder as we walked back through the forest to get to Hogwarts. Once we were safe inside the walls of the castle Draco left me as he had to go to his meeting. I made my way to the Gryffindor dormitory for the night. When I fell asleep that night I was haunted by the words of Fenrir Greyback   
"You'll be dead soon anyway."  
What could that possibly mean?


	46. Chapter 46

The following Monday morning I made my way to Dark Arts. It was not longer called Defense Against the Dark Arts since we didn't need to learn how to defend ourselves. When I walked in I took a seat with Neville near Dean and Seamus as we were the only four Gyffindors who had DADA at this time. I wonder how different the class would be if Hermione, Ron, and Harry were here. All of us were worried about them and what they were doing. The class filled up with the other students mostly Slytherin students at this time period but the four of us minded our own business in the back, waiting for class to start.  
"Alright class, today we will be practicing the Crucio Cruse," Professor Carrow said. Everyone began to whisper amongst each other in disbelief. Seamus, Dean, and I looked to Neville as Carrow made his way to the front of the classroom.  
"Shut it," He shouted once he got to the front.  
"That it is a forbidden curse. We can not practice it," I blurted out as the whole class fell silent.  
"Ah, we have our first demonstrator. Miss Green care to take on the Crucio Curse."  
"Never," I said firmly as everyone's eyes fell on me. Professor Carrow walked right up to my desk and pressed his wand right into my neck as the whole class watched in horror. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Neville began to stand up in my defense.  
"Sit Mr. Longbottom, or you'll end up just like your parents," Carrow said as Neville slowly sat back down in his seat. Carrow's attention turned back to me.  
"You will do as I say, now get up and show the class how the curse works. We all know you know what it does to the victim." I slowly stood up from my seat and made my way to the front of the classroom as Carrow followed behind me. When I got to the front there stood a scared little first year.  
"No, I am not practicing on a first-year," I begged at this point. Turning around to walk back to my seat.  
"And why would you not listen to your professor?" Carrow asked a placed his hand on my shoulders holding me back.  
"Because it is an unforgivable curse. We are meant to learn about it but never use it. It puts the victim in lots of unbearable pain,"  
"Well, things are different this year, perhaps should I should the class on you," He said pointing his wand at me.  
"No professor, but I refuse to practice the curse or use it on a first-year," I said standing my ground in front of him. Staring down his wand.  
"It's a shame you are untouchable Miss Green," Carrow whispered as he walked behind me. I looked at the first year and told him to leave.  
"Groyle, come up here. Let's make the class a little more interesting," He said as Groyle walked up to the front of the classroom standing next to me. As I went to sit down Carrow stopped me and told me to stay at the front of the classroom. Carrow grabbed a mouse from one of the cages setting it down on the floor.  
"Remind me, Miss Green, how many sisters do you have? 2 correct? Henley and what is the other one?" He taunted as he transfigured the mouse on the floor into my little sister Quinn.  
"Quinn," I breathed.  
"Quinn that's right," He said as my little sister, or mouse, stood in front of me. Hot tears pooled in my eyes as I went to moved over to him but Groyle grabbed me and held me back. The whole class watched in fear as Carrow turned to the class.  
"Now, class, let me make this my only reminder for what happens when you don't listen to my orders," Carrow said as he took his stance.  
"Stop, don't do this," I cried out in Groyles grasps.  
"Crucio!" Carrow yelled out at the curse that hit my little sister. Even though it was a transfigured mouse she seemed so lifelike. I screamed out as I watched what Professor Carrow had made my little sister overcome in pain. Groyle held me back as I tried to release myself from his grasp. Carrow stood there with a smile on his face as the rest of the class turned their faces away to not watch. After a few moments, Carrow released everyone from class. Groyle let go of me as I fell to the ground in front of the classroom. After a few moments, Neville walked up to the front to grab me. As we made our way out of the classroom I grabbed my books and headed off towards the library.  
Word spread quickly around Hogwarts of what happened in my DA class. Students began to whisper and look at me as I passed them in the halls. I found myself in the second-floor girls' bathroom crying. I gripped to the sides of the sink as I gasped out for air. Feeling as if I were the one who was attacked. Not my sister. After I few moments I heard the door open. I brought my hands to my face and whipped away my tears as I thought it was other girls coming into use the bathroom. When I turned around there stood Draco. I quickly ran into his arms. Letting my body crash into his as I wrapped my arms around him and burning my face into his neck. Dracos's arms slipped around my waist and held me tight as I began to cry again.  
"Shh, it's okay, it wasn't real," He said as he placed one of his hands on the back of my head.  
"You should have been there, I can't do this. I need to go home," I mumbled into his neck.  
"Anna, it was only a mouse not her. He didn't actually harm her. I promise you that they are safe. My mother is watching over your family," He stated as I pulled myself back from Draco.  
"But it was so lifelike," I cried as I searched his eyes. His hands flying to my face and he quickly stopped my head from moving around.  
"I know, I know," He said as his thumbs whipped away my falling tears.  
"Can we please visit your mom? I really need to see her," I said as I looked up at Draco. he seemed a bit confused.  
"I can't go see mine, they are in the muggle world and I don't want to scare them by just showing up. My mom will think something is wrong."  
"Yeah, let's go," He said. Before I knew it we arrived at the Manor. It was nothing like I had ever imagined. It was dark and cold. Filled with fancy painting and furniture.  
"Go to the library, down the stairs, and to left. I'll go get my mother, we will meet you there," Draco said and placed a kiss on my forehead. I made my way down to the library. I pushed open the door and I was greeted by aisle after aisle of books. In front of me, there was a black velvet couch with a long mahogany coffee table. There were two armchairs and then over in the corner next to a window was a desk. My feet took me along the aisle as I waited for Draco to come back with his mother. I dragged my fingers along the shelves as they picked up dust. Most of the books looked like they have never been but a select few. As I pushed the dust off my fingers I heard the doors to the library open. I made my way out of the aisle and back to the front of the room. As I came around the corner there stood Narcissa. I quickly walked over to her and wrapped her into a warm embrace as I heard Draco close the doors.  
"What is the matter dear?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me.  
"I can't be at Hogwarts with those professors anymore," I said as I let go of our embrace.  
"Let's sit and you can talk to me. Draco why don't you go make us some tea," She said before placing a kiss on his cheek. I watched Draco leave the room and close the door. Mrs. Malfoy walked me over to the couch and we sat down.  
"What happened my dear?"  
"Professor Amycus Carrow. He wanted me to perform the Curcio curse on a 1st year and I couldn't. I know that pain. I can't. I would never do that to someone. So then he transfigured a mouse into my youngest sister and tortured me," I cried as she pulled me closer to her. She just let me cry into her chest as Draco came back into the room with some tea. I felt the seat beside me dip as Draco placed his hand on my back. Both of them calming me down as I just cried to the two of them.  
As I sat in the library at the Manor, I never thought that I'd be crying to Narcissa Malfoy. In her house, while there was Death Eater roaming around freely. After a while, I sat back with Draco and cuddled up next to him as I drank my tea. Narcissa had moved and went to sit at one of the armchairs as I leaned against Draco in his grasp as he read a book about Arithmancy. Every now and then his fingers would gently draw over my forearm as he was solving a problem. It made me feel at peace being here with him. Feeling like we were exactly where we were supposed to be.


	47. Chapter 47

After spending a few hours at the Manor with Narcissa, Draco had to bring me back before more Death Eaters filled the house and anyone noticed that we were gone back at Hogwarts. We arrived back in the girl's bathroom that we had left in. Draco left first the check the hallways since it was passed curfew. He came back in letting me the coast was clear and we could head back to my dorm. Before we turned down any hall Draco had me hide that way if he was caught I wouldn't be caught along with him. I didn't mind but I know why he was doing. As he looked around the last corner. I grabbed his wrist keeping him from going anywhere.  
"What are you doing, Green?" He said looking back at me. I loved it when he used my last name. It reminded me of our 5th year, simpler times back then. God how it annoyed me then but I love it now. With my free hand, I slid my hand across his cheek. Cupping his face in my hand. Pulling his attention away from the halls and back to me.  
"Anna.." He trailed off as I stood on my tippytoes and pressed my lips to his gently. As I went to pull away I stepped back on my heels opening my eyes to Dracos loving gaze. Then as if destiny called out upon us. Dracos lips dove back down onto mine as his hands slipped around to my waist and picked me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist as my back collided with the cobblestone wall behind me. My arms slipping around his neck as both of our mouths were gaping open for each other. With my back against the wall, he no longer needed to hold me up with both hands so he let one of his hands slide around to my thigh as his fingers dug into my skin. Every little kiss becoming more and more aggressive as I tugged at the hair on the back of his head. I unhinged my legs from behind him as he pushed away from the wall letting my feet come back to the floor. Both of our movements slowing down as his fingers touch my waist, my forearms, my neck, and my cheeks. I slid my hands from his hair to his chest and lightly pushed him off of me. I leaned up against the wall as he stood there in front of me.  
"I'm going to go with that was supposed to be a light-hearted kiss," Draco sighed as he grabbed the back of his neck.  
"In a way, yes, but I like where it led," I giggled as I pushed myself off the wall and towards him, "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go to bed before I get caught or even worse punished." As I pushed past him, I placed my hand on his chest and reached for his tie. Making him turn around with me as I walked away.  
"I don't think you want either," He said turning around as his tie slowly slipped out of my fingers as I walked back into the hallway.  
"Unless it by you," I teased as I walked down the hall now, "Remember our 5th year. I think you liked catching me and punishing me."  
"Yes, I remember but I do recall there are more ways than just one that I can punish you with now."  
"Don't get ahead of yourself," I giggled as I continued to walk down the halls back towards the common room door.  
"Goodnight Green." He said as I reached the door.  
"Goodnight Malfoy," I whispered as we kept eye contact. I pushed the door open and stepped in for the night. I slowly walked up to my dorm where Ginny was now fast asleep. I as changed into my pajamas all I could think about was the way things use to be and how they are now. How many things after changed in the past two years of not only my life but everyone around me. With everything going on lately, it felt good to be reminded of the old times. How we used to be before the Dark Lord ever played a part in our lives as well as everyone else's.  
***  
The following night Ginny, Luna, Neville, and I led a meeting for those who were against the Death Eaters in the Room of Requirement.  
With more Death Eaters taking over the grounds every day now and Headmaster Snape constantly changing rules. Over half the school body went home. Mostly all muggle-born students. Some half-blood students left to go home as they no longer felt safe here at Hogwarts. Half-bloods stayed as Snape valued them all. Well for the purebloods everyone looked to us for protection. I remember being so sad sending home some first years but it was for their safety.  
It was late when we got done with our meeting. We knew the Death Eaters would be roaming the halls. So, we had some of the older students escort the younger students back to their dorm while the four of stayed back for a while making sure that our path to our dorms was clear. Ginny, Neville, and I walked with Luna back to the Ravenclaw dormitory dorms.  
While Neville, Ginny, and I made our way to the dorm we saw a few Death Eaters roaming the halls. Before we knew it we were out running them and trying not to get caught. But that all failed when we were all dragged to Snape's office for punishment.  
"Roaming the halls late at night. What is the meaning of this?" Snaped asked as the three of us stood there in front of him as he sat at his desk. None of us spoke.  
"Please leave," He ordered at the death eaters, "Now!" Snape's voice boomed in his office as we all stood there scared. The three of us watched them leave.  
"Why aren't you in your dorms?"  
"Why is Hogwarts crawling with Death Eaters?" Ginny asked.  
"If I could tell you I would. Right now you all need to be safe. I don't care if you have a group formed. Stay out of sight."  
"So we aren't in trouble?" I asked as he made his way around his desk.  
"No, but next time you will be. Now go to your dorms and stay there until the morning," He said as he shooed us away all away.


	48. Chapter 48

After Snape "lectured" us we made our way back to the common area. I think all of us were in shock that we didn't get punished or screamed at. Not that he would actually scream at you. It was just weird that he didn't.  
As Ginny, Neville, and I sat around the fire later that night our conversation was interrupted by a letter falling onto the coffee table in front of us. The three of us looked at each other as the letter was sent from a name we didn't know. Ginny popped out of her seat and grabbed the letter. She sat back in her seat as she ripped the letter open as Neville and I looked at each other in confusion. Once Ginny had read the letter she set it down on the table and Neville and I took a look at it.  
We need your help. We need something from you guys.  
-HHR  
"Why do they need our help? What do they need?" Neville asked as both of us sat back on the couch.  
"Whatever it is. We are going to help them," Ginny said as she grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote back to them. We went it out with the owl who brought it to us hoping that we would hear from them soon. Not even a moment later another letter showed up.  
We need the sword of Gryffindor. It's at Hogwarts. Find it and let us know when you have it. We need it. Please.   
-HHR  
The only time we knew about the sword of Gryffindor was when it came to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. How were we supposed to know where it was if we couldn't even find it. But still, we devised a plan, to search every inch of this place until we found it. In the morning we found Luna at breakfast and told her what was happening and what the plan was.  
After searching Hogwarts up and down, inside and out we were stumped. We hadn't found the sword. We all went to sleep defeated at the end of the week with not being able to find it and help Hermione, Harry, and Ron out. As I fell asleep that night that when I remembered seeing a sword in Snape's office the other night when we were caught coming back from the Room of Requirement. I rolled out of bed and went to wake up Ginny. I lightly shook her shoulder until she opened her eyes.  
"I know where it is," I said as I sat on her bed.  
"Where?" Ginny asked shooting up out of bed.  
"Snapes office. I remember seeing it there. When we got caught the other night. Above the mantle. I swear it was there."  
"Then we need to get it."  
"We need to make sure it's there first," I said.  
"We will come up with a plan in the morning on how to make sure it's there."  
"Whatever we do. I can do it."  
"If you're right about this. I swear I will love you forever."  
"I'm your best friend how could you not love me forever," I giggled with her as I got up off her bed and went back over to mine to go to sleep.  
The following morning at breakfast we came up with a plan. While it was probably a stupid plane. It was the only one we could think of to get into his office.  
The plan was that I was going to skip class. Which would get me in trouble by the Death Eater roaming the halls and end up getting sent to Snape's office for punishment or a lecture. I mean we really could have done anything to get one of us in trouble. Anything and everything at Hogwarts can and would get you sent to Snape's office in the blink of an eye.  
It wasn't a big deal to me. My first class today was Dark Arts. After Professor Carrow's little stunt I wasn't too fond of going to that class anymore. after breakfast was over we all made our way to class I broke off from my group and stayed hidden in the shadows until I knew that the period started. Which I know hated thanks to Professor Death Eater. As I walked the halls hoping to get caught, I was soon spotted by Draco. Our plan was in ruins.  
"Why aren't you in class?" Draco asked as he walked over towards me.  
"Why aren't you in class?" I asked him back.  
"I asked you first," He said as he stood in front of me.  
"I don't like Professor Carrow's methods," I lied as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"I know. But still, you never miss class."  
"Don't act as if you know me," I teased him.  
"Well, let's see, we should probably get you to class,"  
"Don't make me go, please," I begged as he walked me to class.  
"You need to go learn."  
"So do you. Don't you need to go to class?"  
"I don't have a class this period."  
"Well if you don't have class then I don't."  
"You're not missing class Green," He said taking my hand as I tried to stand my ground. I soon budged as he pulled me towards him and headed down the hallway. As we walked towards Carrow's classroom I looked back at Snape's office. Knowing that I should be in there seeing if the sword was in there. Yet here I am hiding things from my boyfriend who was dragging my butt to class.  
"Why are you in class?" Neville asked as I took my seat next to him.  
"Draco caught me and brought me to class. We are going to have to make up a new plan." I said quietly as Professor Carrow continued to lecture.  
At lunch that day, we planned to do the same thing tonight. Or at least try.  
"Okay, so new plan," Ginny said as I put some food on my plate, "Anna, can you stay in the library pasted curfew?"  
"Yes," I said.  
"The three of us can watch from the shadows to make sure."  
"We need to keep Draco out of the halls," I said as I took a bite out of my loaf of bread.  
"Already on it," Luna said. I looked over at Ginny and then back at Luna  
"What?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.  
"I put a sleeping potion in his drink just now. He will be out for hours," She shrugged.  
"You drugged my boyfriend?" I asked her.  
"Yes, but drugging sounds so cruel."  
"Oh lord," I said resting my head on my hands. This was going to be interesting.  
After lunch, I waited for Draco outside the hall's doors. After didn't come out I poked my head back in to see him asleep at the Slytherin table. I rolled my eyes abs headed back in. I swear Luna was going to be the death of us all. I poked Draco hoping that would wake him up. But nothing. So I poked him again. Hard this time.  
"Draco!" I whispered. But he didn't budge.  
"Draco," I whispered yelled as I shock him awake.  
"What?" He hushed.  
"You feel asleep."  
"Oh, sorry," He said, "let's get you to bed." I held my hand out to him and helped him up. Once he was on his feet I walked him to his dorm and had him lay down. Once I knew that he was out like a light. I turned his lights off and left him there sleeping alone. At least he was out of the way now.  
That night when I left the library our plan was ago as I was escorted to Snape's office for being out past curfew. As Snape lectured me I looked behind the mantle and saw the sword. It was there. Now we're needed to figure out how to get it from the office and to the three of them. When I exited Snape's office I walked down the halls and sat the three of them sitting there.  
"So," Ginny said standing up.  
"It's there." I said, "Let's go."  
We staked out, outside his office until Snape left for the night. Once Snape was off and down the halls, the four of us snuck back over one by one to get into his office. Neville staked out at the door to keep an eye out in case anyone was coming down the halls. Ginny, Luna, and I made our way around his desk and saw the sword sitting up on the mantle.  
"You are an absolute genius, Anna."  
"I think it was pure luck," I commented.  
"Well, whatever it is. We will take it," Ginny said as she reached up for the sword. As her fingers wrapped around the handle the door flew open. The three of our heads turned to see Snape now standing in his office with Death Eaters behind him. One holding Neville.  
We instantly knew we were all in trouble. Big time. As Snape stood there the other death eaters with him quickly came to grab the three of us.  
"A night in the forbidden forest should do some good," Snape said as they all escorted us out of his office and to the forbidden forest for the night.


	49. Chapter 49

In the morning the death eaters came to get us. They grabbed us by our arms and dragged us back to Hogwarts. Once we stepped out of the forest the bright sun hit our faces warming our cold and wet bodies. Our bodies covered in mud and dirt as they walked us towards the dining hall. The moments we walked through the dining hall doors all eyes were on us as the Death Eaters pushed into the hall. The four of us quickly stumbling to our feet as I made our way over to the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville. Luna steered away to the Ravenclaw table. As I sat down I caught Dracos glare. His arms crossed over his body. As the look of anger and disappointment came over his face. I quickly looked away and managed to eat something. Neville shoved food in his mouth as if had never eaten before. Ginny just sat there looking off into space.  
"Ginny," I said as I placed a hand on shoulder, "We will figure out how to help them."  
"I know," She cried. Her eyes looked up and over at me as tears began to fall down her cheeks, "I'm scared for them. Not only because my brother is with them but for Hermione and Harry."  
"They are all going to be okay. Trust me. They know what they are doing. They are being safe."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do. If they weren't. I don't think we would be here right now."  
"I just want them do be here," Ginny said as she looked back down at her plate.  
"I know," I said as I rubbed her back, "I know." Ginny quickly rested her head on my shoulder for the rest of breakfast.   
Once breakfast was over Ginny and I made our way to the dorms to clean up from the night before. After both of us had showered Ginny went to bed for the rest of the afternoon while I made my way down to the library to study for the afternoon as I had missed my only class this morning. As I made my way to the library I felt a familiar pair of hands grap me. But not in a fun and lustful way. This time in a angry and painful way.  
"Where the hell did you go?" Draco growled as he forcefully threw me into the classroom before him.  
"Nowhere. It's none of your business," I stammered as I stumbled to my feet.  
"Start talking Anna. Why are you hiding from me?" He yelled as the door slammed causing me to jump as I set my books down on one of the tables  
"So much for you to say. You were hiding around from me last year," I argued back as I turned around to face him.  
"For a reason!" He yelled.  
"Same for me. If I told you, you would just turn your back and go tell all your Death Eater friends."  
"You really think that I would do that?" He questioned  
"Well seems as you hate Harry yeah."  
"Helping Potter? Anna, you can't be doing that. You'll get caught."  
"We already did. Hence why I was covered in dirt and mud earlier."  
"So what happened? Why are you disappearing now?"  
"Nothing happened and I'm not."  
"Don't lie to me," He gritted.  
"Draco have you really not noticed," I yelled, "There are death eaters everywhere. Every corner we turn. There is no place in the huge castle that makes anyone or myself feel safe from them. I mean I still feel like I am going to be attacked by them all."  
"So where do you go?"  
"The Room of Requirement," I said as Dracos eyes pireced though my soul, "with a group of others who have decided to band against them."  
"An Anti-Death Eaters club?!" He yelled while he stepped closer to me. His hands clenched in fists.   
"Yes," I whispered as I took a step backwards.  
"So you're against me," He said as he turned around no longer facing me. I hesitated to step forward but I figured it was best to say in my place.  
"I never said that," I cried at him.  
"But by joining you are," He screamed this time turning back around to face me as I backed up into the desk behind me.  
"I didn't join," I sighed quitly.  
"Come again?" He gritted. I took a deep breathe and looked over at him as tears formed in my eyes.  
"I didn't join," I said a bit louder this time.  
"You helped form it didn't you?" He asked. I stood there in silence. My body frozen in fear of what he would do next. Of what he would say, "didn't you?" My tears now pouring down my face as he spoke again.  
"Draco you're scaring me," I whimpered as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Tell me the truth, Anna."  
"Yes, I did," I yelled asi threw my hands up in the air, "Along with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. What else was I supposed to do? I don't feel safe here and with a group of people who feel the same way makes this place feel a bit better."  
"You are against me!"  
"Again I didn't say that. Do you really think that after all I've been through and done for you? That I could turn on you," I cried.  
"Then why didn't you just come to me?" He asked. His voice calmer this time.  
"Because Draco, I feel guilty about it. About the attack. Them taking me and me getting cursed by him," I croaked. The lump in my throat growing bigger as more tears spilled out of my eyes, "Every time I see one of them I feel like I can't breathe. I couldn't pain you with my pain about the people you associate with. I didn't want you to hate me. That's why. I didn't do this because of you. I did it for me and for everyone else here at Hogwarts who fear the same thing."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't see it that way," He said as he stood in front me of as I sobbed. Wishing he would come over an wrap his arms around me. Making me feel safe.  
"It's fine Draco," I lied through my tears.  
"No it's not," He hushed as he walked towards me. Quickly wrapping me into his embrace. I buried my head into his chest as he rested his chin on my head.  
"Draco, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. Most nights I just want to go home," I gasped through my tears as Draco wrapped his arms around me tighter.  
"I know. Christmas break is just around the corner. If I can make it a few more weeks then so can you," Draco said as he rubbed my back.  
"I'm sorry for making you feel like I went behind your back," I cried as I looked up at him.   
"You are doing what you have to do," He pleaded as he whipped my tears away, "to make yourself feel safe and protected within these walls."  
"I want you to know I also feel safe and protected by you. It's just nice to have others to talk to as well."  
"I know. I will always protect you, Anna," He said before placing a light kiss onto my lips, "Always."


	50. Chapter 50

It had been just a few days and Draco was right. With Christmas break right around the corner. I felt better about school being over soon and being able to go home for a few days. Until then we still had classes and studies to attend to. Muggle Studies was by far the worst class.  
"Alright, class. I have overheard some of your complaints on how we are not learning to live among muggles and be as equal to them," Professor Alecto Carrow said as she walked around the classroom, "Well you simply won't because they are animals. They are stupid and dirty. For those of you who was magical abilities but muggle blood in your veins, we invite you to become one of us. For you are to be the new uprising. Those who believe that muggles are just as important as, you are fools and your minds shall be changed by the next term. Any objections." No one moved. No one said a word. I just sat there with my blood boiling as I wanted to get up and say something. I rose my hand into the air as Professor Carrow looked over at me.  
"Yes, Miss Green is it?" I asked as Dracos's hand gripped my thigh to not say anything to her.  
"Yes," I said as I took my hand out of the hair, "But how can you say such things when there is muggle blood that runs in your family bloodline." Her glare became stronger. Other student muffled their laughs and hid their faces.  
"How dare you?" She scoffed. Dracos gripped my thigh only tighter trying to make me stop.  
"I am just asking. If you are going to teach us about how muggles are essentially scum of the earth then aren't you talking about your own family."  
"My family is different we have been saved by the power of the Dark Lord," She stated.  
"Who is also a half-blood as well," I stated. I could tell that she was enraged.  
"Miss Green is it true you are of pure blood decent?" She asked as she stepped closer towards me.  
"Yes, what does that have to..." I began to ask as I looked up at her.  
"Your father died right?" She asked as she paced the classroom.  
"Yes," I stated as I set my arms on my desk to show my dominance and courage. She may be a death eater and a terrible teacher but her words were not going to get to me.  
"And your mother she remarried?"  
"Yes," I said as I shifted in my seat, "Where are you going with this?"  
"Your stepfather is a muggle correct. As well as your little sisters."  
"Well, they are half-blood since my mother is a pure-blood."  
"Still it doesn't matter if they have muggle blood running in their veins. They are just a worthless as you are if you don't marry into a pureblood family and satisfy the legacy of the first wizarding families," She said, "Muggles are worthless and useless to us. They are the reason we had to go into hiding. Just think of how powerful we all could be out in the open with people knowing who we are. We could use our powers against them and control them. You will learn that muggles mean nothing to us here. We are the superior race. Walk away with that Miss Green. Next time you speak out of context in my class you will be punished. Take this as a learning lesson."   
My blood boiling in my skin as Professor Alecto Carrow continued to talk on and on about Muggles being worthless and scums of the earth. It wasn't right. The other students in my class didn't need to hear about this. It wasn't fair. They didn't mean for them to be born like this. We are all here because we have the ability to be great powerful witches or wizards. It shouldn't mean anything different just because your family has been pure for generations. I tried to control my anger as she went on and on in class. I was starting to get agitated and annoyed with Professor Carrow's voice. So much to the point my leg was now bouncing up and down as I shook my head in disbelief of the words she was saying. I just wanted the class to be over. To go back to my dorm and be done with this term.  
"Calm down or you're going to get in more trouble," Draco whispered in my ear, "You shouldn't have spoken in the first place." His hand placed on my thigh to stop me from bouncing my leg but I pushed him off.  
After class, I grabbed my books and left the classroom as fast as I could. Draco was just a few steps behind me as I made my way down the halls. As Draco followed there was only one place I wanted to go. His dorm. So I continued my way down the halls until I reached the Slytherin common room. I waited outside the door as Draco whispered the password and we walked in. I headed straight up for his dorm. Walking past all sorts of students who were giving me weird looks as I walked up the stairs. I pushed open Dracos doors and in his room sat Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.   
"Leave," I said as Draco placed himself behind me. None of them listened.   
"Leave," Draco said this time just before I opened my mouth to speak. I watched the three of them get up and leave the dorm room as I made my way over to Dracos's side of the room. Once the door was closed I turned to face him.  
"What?" He asked as he turned around from the door.  
"How could you just sit there and listen to her talk about muggles like that? It's not fair."  
"I know it's not but I was raised that way. The best thing to do is to just sit and listen to her talk nonsense."  
"But it's not fair."  
"You're right. But what you did today for all the half-blood and muggle-born witches and wizards," He said as he cupped my face, "you gave them hope that they do matter here. That we all matter here. Not to mention your confidence to stand up to one of the most powerful Death Eaters on Voldemorts' side," He whispered, "It was sexy." As his lips lowered to mine.  
"I know what you are trying to do," I giggled as I placed my hands on his forearms as his lips hovered over mine.  
"Is it working?" He teased as his lips came closer and he began to walk me back towards his bed.   
"You tell me," I said as I placed my lips on his just before my back hit the sheets on his bed. Our lips moving slowly together as he was savoring every movement and touch as I dragged my hands down to his chest. His hands moving down to my waist. I quickly placed my hands on his to stop him from doing anything else. Our lips pulling away from each other as he looked at me.   
"Come spend Christmas with me." I blurted.  
"What?" He asked.  
"My mom sent me a letter. She asked if you wanted to come to spend a few days with us. Not necessarily Christmas. But just a few days," I said as I placed my hands on his face as he towered over me.  
"I would have to ask my mother if it was okay, but I would absolutely love to come to spend a few days with you, more than anything in this world," He said before lightly kissing my lips. Then my jawline and then my neck as I began to laugh out gasping as his hands traveled along my body.  
"Draco!" I giggled as I playfully pushed him off of me and back onto his bed.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."  
"Well, you're going to have to control yourself if you come over for a few days," I said as I climbed on top of him. His hands resting on my waist.   
"I'm not worried about me. I am worried about you," He teased as he propped himself on his elbows.   
"Oh stop it," I said as I pushed him back onto his back.


	51. Chapter 51

Before we had left Hogwarts for Christmas break. Draco had written to his mother asking if he could come to spend a few days with my family. Both of us were patiently awaiting her answer. As we were getting ready to head to the express for everyone to leave for the break I heard a knock at my door. I quickly left my bed where I was packing a bag to go home and went to my door. I swung it open and there stood Draco. Probably with the biggest smile on his face.  
"What do I owe..." I began before he crashed his lips into mine. My hands flying to his chest to push him away but he only pulled me closer as his hands placed on my hips. Pushing me back into my room and kicking the door closed. As Draco deepened the kiss I stumbled over my own two feet as we found ourselves in the middle of my room. His hands sliding around my waist as I stood on my tippy toes sliding my hands from his chest to his hair. Through his kisses, I could feel the smile on his face as it made a smile grow on mine. I tugged at his hair hoping that slow him down.   
"Draco," I whispered once our lips parted. His eyes met mine. I placed my hands on his jawline to keep him from kissing me again. Not that I didn't want him to.   
"I have some news," He said as he pulled out a letter from his back pocket. Holding it in front of my chest. I looked down at the letter and back up at him. I quickly pulled it out of his grasps and into mine. As I opened it I walked away from him over to my trunk as Draco stayed in his place in the middle of my room.   
Draco,  
Of course, but not a few days as you have duties to attend to here at home. I have written to Vivi and we have both agreed on Christmas Eve dinner. I hope you both understand. we will talk more in detail with you when you arrive home for break.  
-Mumsy  
"You're coming over!" I gasped as I looked over at him.   
"Yes, just for Christmas Eve dinner though."  
"I don't care. That's more than nothing. I just can't believe this is real!" I said excitedly.  
"Do you not believe me?"  
"I do," I said as I set the letter down on my bed and walked back over towards him, "I do a million times. I am just..."  
"Happy," He said as he cupped my face.  
"Exactly," I sighed as I looked into his eyes, "Happy."  
***  
Today was the day. Call me crazy, but the moment I came home I marked on the calendar when Draco would be coming over. Here I was making sure that the whole house was clean and tidy. I was up in my room getting ready for our Christmas Eve dinner with my sisters. Both of them dressed in their Christmas dress. I had just finished curling Henley's hair before I moved on to do mine and get ready for the evening. It was a tradition in our family to dress nicely for Christmas Eve dinner. I even wrote to Draco a few days ago to wear his very best. Which in all would end up being his black suit. Once I was done pinning my hair back I went to my room and slipped on my dress for the evening. It was a crimson red satin dress that hit mid-thigh. It had a collar that went up to my neck and long sleeves to keep me warm. I paired it with my black heels and looked in the mirror to make sure I looked good. As I flattened out my dress I heard the doorbell ring.   
He was here. I ran to my window and saw him waiting by the door. I soon heard it open as my stepfather and mother greeted him at the door. My door was pushed open and I saw my sisters standing in the doorway.  
"You're boyfriend is here," Henley giggled before the both of them ran off to go downstairs. I quickly left my room and made my way down the stairs following the sounds of the voices. I made it halfway down the stairs before I looked at Draco whose eyes were bound to pop out of his head.  
"Hey there Malfoy," I said as I gripped onto the railing. His mouth fell open as his eyes traveled my body.  
"We will be in the kitchen getting dinner finished," My mom said before giving me a wink and pulling my dad away from the front entryway. Both of us watched the four of them all leave. Once they were gone, Draco made his way to the bottom of the stairs with his mouth still open.  
"You might want to close your mouth before you catch some flies," I said as I got to the last steps.   
"You look absolutely gorgeous," He said as he placed his hands on my waist.   
"I see that you're finally wearing something other than all black," I said as I noticed his tie was matching the color of my dress. I snaked my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands slid around my waist and resting on my lower back.   
"Only this one time," He said. I leaned in closer to his ear.  
"It's a shame, you won't wear it again. Because it would look better on the floor than around your neck," I teased as I felt his fingers dig into my back. I pulled my head back to look at him. He was left absolutely speechless. His eyes filled with lust as I gently pushed him back as I stepped off the step and went to go join my family.  
"Come on, let's go join everyone else," I said as I stepped past him. Before we could walk into the kitchen he pulled me back towards him and placed a gentle yet rough kiss on my lips as he grabbed my face.   
"Now, you are going to have to make me wear this tie again," He growled softly as he pulled away. It sent electricity down to my core as he looked at me with lust in his eyes.   
"I can't wait," I said before dragging him to the kitchen and living room area where my family was waiting. My parents were in the kitchen getting the last of the dinner out of the oven or off the stove as I dragged Draco into the living room to meet my sisters.  
"Draco, these are my younger but annoying sisters," I teased them as they stuck their tongues out at me, "The one with blondish hair is Quinn she is 6, and the other one with Henley, and she is 8 now."  
"She's older, but I'm cuter," Quinn said which made me laugh just as much as my parents in the room next door.   
"Alright, kiddos food is ready," My dad followed not too long after Quinn's comment. Henley and Quinn got up quickly from their toys on the floor and pushed past Draco and me.   
"Shall we?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen holding my hand out towards him. He slipped his hand into mine and we walked towards the kitchen table where everything was laid out. Draco and I walked over to our seats. Before I could put my hands on my chair. Draco grabbed it and pulled it out for me and then pushed my chair in as I sat down. I looked over towards my mom who was making eyes at me as Draco took his seat next to me.   
Dinner was fantastic. My stepfather did overload Draco with question after question as my little sisters kept looking between Draco and me and then proceeded to giggle every time I looked over at them. Draco even asked my sisters questions about themselves, school, and what they like to do which took me by surprise. As well as my mom and dad. When we were all finished eating and talking it was way past the girl's bedtime. Draco stayed downstairs to help my parents clean up while I took them both upstairs to get them ready for bed. I helped them out of their dresses and into their pajama.   
"So what do you guys think?" I asked them as I tuck in Quinn.  
"He's nice. I like him," Henley said from her side of the room.  
"He's pretty," Quinn replied, "Can I have him?"   
"You are way too young sweetie," I chuckled, "But who knows maybe you'll find someone at Hogwarts like mom and like me." Before kissing her forehead and going over to Henley's bed to tuck her in.  
"I can't wait to go," Henley said as I pulled the covers over her, "It is going to be so much fun."   
"I can't wait for you to go as well. You are going to be a bright young witch," I said before I placed a kiss on her forehead and reached to turn the light off.  
"I will see you both in the morning. Sleep tight girlies," I said as I went and turned off the light and closed the door before rejoining Draco and my parents down in the living room. Where there seemed to some joyous sounds. When I turned the corner they were all sitting around my baby photo album.  
"Mom!" I protested as I stood behind the couch.  
"We have been caught," She said as closed the book and got up from sitting next to Draco. As she went to put the album away I sat down next to Draco on the couch as my mom joined my dad on the couch across from us. Draco draped his arm across my shoulders as he gently dragged his fingers up and down my arm as we talked with my parents until a quarter till midnight. after a while, I had drifted off to sleep for a few moments until I felt Draco tap me awake.  
"What?" I asked softly fluttering my eyes open.  
"I have to go," He whispered as I opened my eyes noticing that my parents had left us alone in the living room. Draco shifted me over and got up off the couch as I left myself fall back on the couch. I looked up at Draco as he began to laugh at me.  
"Come on, let's get you to bed before I leave," He said grabbing my hands and pulling me off the couch.  
"Do you really have to go back?" I whined as I stood up on my feet and began to walk towards the stairs.  
"Yes," He said as he followed behind me as we walked up the stairs, "But you will see me in a week or so."  
"That is so long," I whined again as we reach my room and stepped inside. I leaned on my bed posted and took my heels off as Draco closed the door. After I threw my shoes off to the side I turned around to face Draco who no longer had his tie on anymore.  
"Here, you keep on to this until then that way you have something of mine," He said as he placed it on top of my dresser.  
"That is very sweet of you," I said as I was now facing away from him, "Now can you help me get out of this dress." As I tried to reach for the zipper but my arms were too short.   
I instantly felt Dracos presents on my back as I was facing my bed. I let my hands drop to my side as his hands at my back of my neck while I pulled my hair off to the side. With the back of my neck bare to him I could feel his hot breath trickle down as his fingers delicately began to unzip my dress down to my lower back. I knew the zipper was at the bottom as his fingers slowly traveled back up my back. Up my spine and to my shoulder blades and then pushed my dress off my shoulders as I turned around to face him. My eyes connecting with his as I turned back around. He brought his hands up to my shoulder and slipped the rest of my dress off. Leaving me in my bra and underwear in front of him. Still, his eyes stayed on mine. As mine stayed on him Draco took a step closer to me and reached for something behind me on my bed as he placed one of his cold hands on my bare waist. Moments later his face was back in front of me. In his hand, he held my sleeping t-shirt. I grabbed it from him and slipped it over my body to cover myself up. The silence in the room was soon diminished when I heard the clock downstairs strike midnight.  
"Merry Christmas, Draco," I spoke softly as I placed my hands on his shoulders.  
"Merry Christmas, Anna," He said as I kiss my cheek. Then he was gone.


	52. Chapter 52

When we came back from Christmas break there were fewer students waiting at Kings Crossing for the express than when we all got here for the break. It was a bit alarming to my mother and she wondered if I should stay home for the rest of the year and return next year to finish. But I reassured her that I would be fine. That I had my friends and Draco at school and I knew how to take care of myself.  
I looked for Draco before boarding onto the express but I didn't see him or Narcissa among the crowd. Once I got aboard I made my way to the back where Ginny was sitting with the rest of our group members of the Anti- Death Eater club.  
When we arrived at the platform, we were all greeted by Death Eaters and Headmaster Snape who all escorted us back to Hogwarts. Snape led the way as we all walked in lines of six back to the castle where all the other professors greeted us and sent us on our way to our dorms for the night. Mind you it was only 5 o'clock and we hadn't had dinner yet. No dared to complain. At around 9 o'clock the cook came in gave us all pre-packages dinners and a scroll. I picked up the scroll and began to read it.   
"What is that Anna?" Ginny asked.  
"New rules," I said.  
"Well, go ahead read them aloud to us," Seamus said as everyone fell silent.  
"New rules at Hogwarts effective following immediately. No contact with the outside (muggle) world, All students in their dormitory by 9 o'clock, Any student who speaks of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger will be taken into questioning, Any students who know of there whereabout will be taken into questioning, No clubs or groups will be allowed to meet, that goes for quidditch as well, Students must now walk in packs to class to keep order in the hallways. Any student out of line will face punishment, Those who dare not to follow instructions will receive punishment as well. Punishment includes detention with Professor Alecto and Amycus Carrow, a night in the forbidden forest, a night in the dungeons, no food for a whole day, wand confiscated, and writing lines until the break of dawn." I finished reading as I passed the scroll off to Ginny who was beside me.  
"As if this year couldn't get any worse," Dean said as I finally took a seat.  
"So what are we supposed to do about our club?" Neville asked.  
"We will still meet. We need to keep each other safe and sound," Ginny said.  
"Ginny's right. This year will be over soon and there is only so much more punishment that can happen and will happen. They can't punish all of us at once," I said.  
"They can't punish us all if we all move into the Room of Requirement," Dean said. Ginny and I looked over at him.  
"What? Did I say something stupid?"  
"No, you might be right about that," I said, "Think about. If we move in there they would never know unless they came looking for us."  
"He's right. We can move our things down one at a time clean the place us and make it doable. You are a genius, Dean," Ginny said.  
"I mean you just have to make sure everyone else is on board with moving in there," Neville said. The next day after classes we all made our way to the Room of Requirement for a meeting with the others. Once we were all inside, Ginny and I gave a break down of what we think would be best for our group. Most of them agreed to stay here at night to feel safer. While a few were unsure about it and didn't want to risk getting caught. The rest of the night we spent moving furniture, making beds, and coming up with ways to use the bathroom down the hall without being caught. Our plan was ready to go. All we had to do was get everyone moved in and comfortable.   
A few weeks had passed and we had everyone settled in and comfortable. Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and I all felt good about having everyone in there. We felt like one big family. A big protected family. We felt like we had somewhere safe to go when we were being ridiculed in classes or taunted by the Slytherin students.  
Since we had been back I hadn't seen Draco. Or rather I have been too busy to notice where Draco was. I know that I didn't see him on the platform a few weeks ago but I haven't even seen him in Muggle Studies, Potions, Charms, or walking around the halls. I figured it had something to do with Voldemort and being a Death Eater so it didn't really bother me that he had been gone for so long before. But this time it seemed alarming.   
Then finally I walked into Potions one day and there he was sitting at his normal desk. I walked right up to him and sat down. I noticed that he was reading his book intensely with his fingers clenched in fists. I peaked at his face and noticed a black eye forming. I placed my hand on his forearm and turned towards him. Shielding his body with mine as I moved closer towards him.   
"Draco what happened?" I asked quietly as more students began to pour into class.   
"Later, not now," He said as he looked over towards me.  
"We can leave right now and go to your dorm. No one would know," I whispered as I searched his eyes for an answer. I looked back at his book and closed it. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of class keeping our head down the lesson began. We walked as fast as we could down to his dorm room without getting caught. Sneaking around the corners and running down the hallways until we got to the common room doors and inside. Draco led me up to his dorm room and closed to door. Leave us alone. I set my things down on the edge of his bed and then walked over to him. Examining his face. His left eye beginning to form a bruise. There was a cut on his lip. The knuckles of his hands were bruised and bloody.   
"Draco what happened?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his cheek.   
"My father," He whispered.  
"He did this to you? For what? Why?" I asked as I moved up over to his bed. He sat down on the edge as I took off my robe and stood in front of him.  
"Because he found out I came to see you on Christmas Eve."  
"He did this because of me?" I asked as I sat down next to him.  
"He did this because I love you. Love to us in our world is poison. We aren't meant to have it. He lost love for my mother years ago when the Dark Lord became a part of his life. That's why my mother clings to our love. She wishes nothing more than to see me lead a different path in my life. He did this to send me a message hoping it would put an end to us," He cried as he looked over at me.  
"Well, this doesn't. What about your mother? Is she alright?" I asked as I placed my hand on his cheek and whipped his tears away with my index finger.  
"She is fine. I didn't put a hand on her. I wouldn't let him," He said swallowing his tears as he looked at the ground.  
"I am so sorry you had to go through this," I whispered as I pulled him into my arms.  
"I am not going to lose you. I won't let him get to me or to you. To us," He said as he placed his hand on my thigh.   
"And I won't either, Draco," I said as I placed a kiss on his forehead to let him know everything was going to be alright.   
"Do you mind just stay here for the rest of the day?" He asked as he looked up at me, "I don't want to be looked at by everyone and most of the Death Eaters know why I was beaten."  
"I don't mind at all. As long as you let me help heal your bruises and scars later."  
"Of course," He smiled, "While there are more to what meets the eye."  
"You have more bruises?"  
"I just have this nasty looking one forming on my rib cage but other than that, what you see if what you get." He joked.  
"You scare me Malfoy, you know that right," I said as he got up from his seat to change.  
"In a good way, I hope," He said as we walked over to his dressed and grabbed his sweatpants and a t-shirt. As I sat on his bed twiddling with my thumbs worrying about Draco, I was soon hit in the face by a soft white t-shirt. It dropped into my lap as I looked over at Draco.  
"What is this for?"  
"To get comfortable."  
"There are nicer ways to hand me a t-shirt other than throwing it at my face," I said as I got up off his bed and walked into the bathroom to change.  
"What you don't want to change in front of me?" He asked batting his eyes at me, "I've seen you naked before."  
"I know. But I also need to pee so, I am killing two birds with one stone." I said as I walked past him and into the bathroom. After I relieved myself. I changed out of my uniform and slipped the Dracos t-shirt over my head. It was a bit small as it only covered my ass and was nearly see-through as you could see my lacey pink bralette through the fabric. I opened the bathroom door and poked my head out to see if there was anyone else in the room but it was just him. I only saw Draco laying on his bed with a book in one hand as the other rested behind his head. His eyes wandered over to me hiding behind the bathroom door.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"The shirt is a bit short."  
"Now you are worried about hiding your body from me?" He scoffed.  
"I'm serious. What if Blaise, or Crabbe, or Goyle come walking in. They will see me," I protested from behind the door.  
"Let them. By all means, you are mine," He said. Just the way he said mine. Made me melt right then and there all over again. I rolled my eyes and his and pulled the door opened more and walked over to him. He instantly perked up in his bed as I walked over towards him. I folding my arms over my chest and stood by the side of his bed as he set his book down on the nightstand. His eyes wandering over my body as I knew he was noticing how short it was and the fact that you could see my bralette.   
"Just get off the covers so I can hide before anyone walks in," I stated as I tried to shoo him off his own bed. But he just sat there looking at me. Instead of getting off his bed he sat up and grabbed my waist. He pulled me into his bed and on top of him letting the shirt now dangle on my waist as my ass was out for the world to see. Draco quickly parted my legs and moved me over so I was straddling him.   
"Draco now is not the time," I sighed as his hands slide up my thigh closer to my hips where he tugged on the elastic of my underwear. He didn't say anything but look at me. His eyes were undressing me, imagine what he could be doing to me right now. Then his cold hands slid further up my sides. Gripping tightly to my waist as he pushed my hips down to met his and his member growing. I grabbed his wrists and pulled them from my waist. Quickly pinning them down right next to his face as I leaned down closer to him. Our lips centimeters parts as I could feel his hot breath take over my sense.   
"You let me under these covers right now, or you won't be getting any of this for a long time. Understand Malfoy?" I taunted as I let go of his wrist thinking that he was going to listen to me. I was sorely mistaken. Before I knew it. Draco was now on top of me. My hands pinned above my head.   
"Oh I understand completely, Green," He teased back as he got up off of me and pulled the covers back as I shimmied underneath them. Draco quickly rejoined me as I laid in his head. He reached over me and grabbed his book and began to read where he left off at. I laid against his chest as he read to me. Gently gliding my fingers across his forearms, making him lose his concentration every now and then. We stayed like that, together. Walls away from the world existing above us.


	53. Chapter 53

Before any of us knew it, spring break was around the corner. I was dying to have a break from the endless amounts of assignments, tests, and lectures. I mean who wasn't. As if the wizarding world hadn't gotten worse we got the news that Harry, Hermione, and Ron had destroyed 2 of Voldemort's Horcruxes which gave a lot of us hope here inside the dark wall of Hogwarts. As the break approached rapidly most students were planning to not return home for spring break as they didn't want to put their families lives in danger. I had thought about it, but my mother insisted I should come home even if it was for a day or two. She just wanted to make sure I was alright.   
As I made my way to Charms I was stopped by Draco in the hallway. He pulled me out of line as a few Death Eaters starting walking towards us. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me back in line as another group walked by, heading the oppsite direction that I needed to go.  
"Draco, I need to go to class," I whispered as we comntined to walk with the group of students.   
"And you will," He whispered back as I looked back at the Death Eaters behind us who were all whispereinig amongst each other as they followed our group, "Look straight ahead or they willthink something is up."  
"They are following us."  
"Let them," He said as he squeezed my hand lightly as the group turned around the corner. Once we were of sight of any Death Eaters, Draco pulled me out of line as we headed down hall after hall. It felt like we were back in our 5th year as we ran down the halls. Having to sneak around like this. As I held Dracos hand in mine we pushed through a few doors before we found ourselves alone in an abandoned stairwell.   
"Colloportus," I heard Draaco whisper as I stood behind him.  
"Sneaking around? What has gotten into you Draco?" I asked jokingly as he turned around to face me putting his wand away in his robe.   
"I wanted to see you," He said as he pulled my books out from my grasp, dropping them on the floor.  
"We saw each other yesterday, in the boy bathroom. Remember?" I giggled as he placed his hands on my waist.  
"Oh, I remember," He whispered as lowered his lips to my neck, "How could I not?" I felt butterflies in my stomach as Draco breathed onto my neck. Draco pushed into my hips as I stumbled backward towards the wall, letting my back collide with the cobblestone wall as he lightly kissed my neck over and over again. My hands placed on his chest as his mouth slowly moved up my neck inch by inch. My eyes began to flutter as a little moan escaped my lips while his kisses became more intense just below my eye lobe.  
"Draco," I said softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck wanting his body closer to me. His lips parting from my neck as he brought his face up to mine. Draco pressed his forehead resting on mine as his eyes penetrated mine. His lips centimeters from mine as he teased me with whether if he was going to kiss me or not. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the back of his neck and I pressed my lips to his. Devouring every second with him as our mouths move together as one. His cold hands once again exploring my very warm body. I let out a yelp when his icy hands reached my torso.  
"Quite, or someone is going to hear you," He gritted as he broke the kiss.   
"That didn't stop you yesterday," I teased as I ran my hands down his chest, "By the way. It would be the two of us getting caught not just me." I pushed him away from me and fixed myself up as Draco stood there looking at me.  
"What?" I asked as I stayed on the wall as Draco ran his finger through his hair.  
"Come spend spring break with me," He blurted, "or just a few days. Please."  
"I don't know, Draco," I sighed as I looked at the ground, "Your father doesn't seem to like me."  
"I don't care. I want to spend time with you," He said walking back towards me. Lifting my chin up to look at him and away from the floor, "Away from this place. Where we can be together. Just the two of us." He took my hands into his in comfort.  
"What about the Death Eaters and Voldemort?" I asked as I wrapped my fingers around his.  
"They won't be there. Voldemort is on the hunt for the elder want and the Death Eaters are all out looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione."   
"So it will just be..." I began.  
"You, and me," He interrupted as he rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles, "and my mother of course. But she will be off reading or baking like she always does."  
"I'd have to ask my mom. To make sure it is okay," I said.  
"I already talked to your mom about it. She said it's up to you."  
"Yes, I would love to come to spend spring break with you," I said as I began to smile.  
"Now come on, let's get you to class," Draco said as pulled me towards the door. Draco pulled out his wand to unlock the door and open it, gesturing for me to walk out before him. I stopped quickly to grab my books before heading back into the hallway.  
***  
I arrived at the manor with Draco a few days after spring break started. I still had to go home on Friday morning to see my mother and my family before heading back on Sunday morning to be back in time to go to the Manor with Draco on Monday morning. I was staying here until Wednesday night. 3 day. That was the deal with my mother and then I had to go back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the break. Trust me, she would know if I stayed even a second later than I promised.   
On Monday afternoon Draco and I stood outside the Manor. As we stood there hand in hand I noticed how tall and dark the Manor actually was. I never noticed it before when I had been here. But I didn't have time to. Looking at it from the outside scared me more than what was on the inside. Tall green bushes towered close to the sides of the house as we walked through the gates. My hand in Dracos as we reached the Manors doors. Even though it was only going to be his mother, Draco, and I inside the walls for a few days. I still felt nervous and scared that someone would find out I was here and hurt me. I was so busy looking at the exterior that I didn't notice that Draco was no longer holing my hands as he had pushed the doors open and walked inside the Manor.  
"Come on," He said holding his hand out. I just stood there. I was paralyzed with fear and I didn't know why. Draco walked back down towards me.  
"What is wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing," I stammered as I looked over at him.  
"You have nothing to be scared of," He said as he grabbed my hands, "I've got you."  
"Just what if they come back," I said.  
"If they do. I will protect you," He said, "I know you are scared and the first time you were here, it wasn't pleasant. That's not how I planned to bring my girlfriend home, or at the beginning of the year. But I promise this time we are going to have fun and take our mind off the crazy world we live in."  
"Just don't leave me alone,"  
"I promise," He laughed as he kissed my forehead, "Now come on, my mom has made cookies for us."   
"Why didn't you lead off with that!" I exclaimed as I took his hand in mine and pulled him inside the Manor. Once the doors were closed Draco lead me off to the kitchen.


	54. Chapter 54

As we walked to the kitchen, I knew it had to be nearby as I could smell freshly baked goods coming from around every corner. As I got caught up in looking at the art all along the walls, I lost Draco. He was no longer standing next to me. I quickly turned my head and saw his standing in an entryway waiting for me. I walked over to him and followed him around the corner that led into the kitchen. It was massive and dark. In the Darkness was Narcissa baking an endless amount of cookies. I sat my bag down on the floor as Draco walked over to his mother.  
"Oh, you are here!" Narcissa exclaimed as she pushed past Draco and came over to me, wrapping me into her embrace. I silently laughed to myself as Draco looked absolutely crushed that he didn't get a hug from his mother first.   
"Thanks, mom," Draco scoffed.  
"I see you all the time," Narcissa said as we pulled away from our embrace, "This one I have seen three times, and now she's here to stay with us for a few days." She walked back over to Draco and wrapped him in a hug and then kissed his cheeks.  
"Would you like to help?" Narcissa asked as she looked over at me.   
"I would love to," I smiled as I walked over to her. I rolled up my sleeve and went over and helped her roll out some cookie dough. As Narcissa and I were working on making all sorts of shapes of cookie dough, Draco kept reaching over the two of us and eating our cookie dough.  
"Why don't you make yourself useful and go put Anna's bag away in your room," Narcissa said as she pushed his hands away from taking any more cookie dough.  
"Fine," Draco said before placing a kiss on my cheek, "but there better be some cookie dough when I come back." He walked over to where I left my bag on the floor and picked it up. Throwing it over his shoulder.  
"No promises," I said as I looked up over at him, shoving a piece of dough in my mouth as he walked out of the kitchen. Draco sent me a quick glare as I winked at him before he left Narcissa and me alone.  
"I glad you are here," She said as she scooped more cookies onto a rack so they could cool down. I swear this woman was making enough cookies to feed an army.  
"Me too," I said as I poured some more chocolate chips into the bowl and began to mix them around.   
"Draco told me that you were worried about coming here, but I assure you that you have nothing to worry about," She said as placed her hand on mine in comfort, "I just want you to know that you are safe."  
"Thank you Narcissa, that means a lot," I said as gave her a quick smile. After we put the last batch of cookies in the oven, Narcissa left to go grab some containers from the room next door while I kept an eye on the cookies baking in the oven. As I did so I went over to the sink and began to wash the dishes for Narcissa. While I was over at the sink I heard someone enter the room.   
"The cookies are almost done. They have about 4 more minutes left," I said as I set the bowls into the drying rack and moving onto the measuring cups we had used, and began to wash them. A few seconds later I felt someone's hands grab my waist as they pressed their body against my back. Snaking their arms around my waist as they pulled themselves closer to my body.  
"Hi," Draco said softly into the crook of my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder while I finished rinsing off the measuring cups.  
"Why were you gone so long?" I asked Draco as he began to slowly sway us back and forth. I turned the water off and dryer my hands before turning around in his grasp. My arms slipping around his neck as I pulled him closer to me.   
"I was putting your things away and cleaning my room," He said as I pressed my forehead to his and we swayed in the middle of the kitchen.   
"That was nice of you."  
"That's the only nice thing I am doing for you today," He teased as he held on to my lower back. Slowing inching his hands upward.  
"Wrong," I said as I slid my hands from his neck to his chest pushing him back from me just a little bit as I leaned back to look at him fully.  
"What?" He asked looking down at me.   
"Nothing," I lied. I couldn't help it. My heart was wanting to beat out of my chest as we stood here in the kitchen. I couldn't help but think of what life could be like for us outside of Hogwarts at the end of this term. Just us.  
"I know what you are thinking," He said as he leaned in closer towards me.  
"Oh really? Which is?" I asked.   
"I think I'll keep it to myself," He whispered as he hovered his lips over mine.   
"I'll get it out of you," I breathe back as our lips were just about to you.  
"I'd like to see you try," He teased before he placed his lips on mine. His hands pulling me closer to him and I slid my hands back up to his neck. Letting my fingers rest on his jawline as I smiled into his kiss.   
"Awe, you two are so cute," We heard his mother say as we broke away from the kiss. I turned my body into his chest as I whipped my lips. Feeling embraced that she walked in on us. My face flushed red as she started putting cookies into the containers. I could feel Dracos eyes on me as his hands still lingered on my waist keeping me in front of him as we both looked at his mother  
"Don't be shy," She said as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Lucius and I were the same way when we were your age."  
"Gross mom, I don't need to hear about this," Draco scoff from behind me.  
"I think it is sweet," I said as I smacked his leg looking up at him as he rolled his eyes.  
"I will have to tell you all about it later. For now," Narcissa said as she looked up at the two of us, "Draco why don't you give her the tour of the Manor and I will call you down for dinner around 7." Draco didn't hesitate as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the kitchen. I waved goodbye at Narcissa as she giggled at the two of as I followed behind Draco.  
Draco quickly pulled me off into a corner and pushed me against the wall. Connecting his lips back to mine. My hands clenching his shirt in between my fingers as I pulled him closer to me. Dracos hands gripping my ass as he lifted my feet off the floor and wrapped my legs around him. Dracos lips were hungry as he deepened the kiss. Biting and tugging at my bottom lip as his tongue slipped into my mouth. Fighting for dominance as I ran my fingers up to his hair. Grabbing a fist full of it between my fingers as his hands gripped my waist. His lips moved off my lips and went straight to my sweet spot behind my ear.  
"It's a shame we aren't alone," He whispered to me.   
"We are alone now, I am all yours," I spoke softly trying not to be any louder.  
"Later," He growled, "For now, let's give you the grand tour."  
Once Draco was gone giving the tour. We got ready for dinner. Draco of course in his black suit. I had put on a blush pink dress that hit the middle of my thighs and sleeves that went all the way down my arm. I had pinned my hair up that way it was out of my face just a little bit. I walked out of Dracos bathroom and went to fetch my shoes to put them on and didn't even notice Draco starring at me as he was by his closet.   
"Stop looking at me like that," I said as I slipped my shoes on.  
"No can do," He said as he walked over to me as I buckled the last buckle on my shoe.  
"Then keep it in you pants. Go fix yourself before we go down to dinner with your mother," I stated as I stood up in front of him.  
"Kiss me and it will go away."  
"No it won't."  
"You don't know that."  
"Neither do you," I giggled.  
"One kiss," He pleaded.  
"Are you begging?" I asked as I stepped up towards him letting his eyes linger on my lips. Hand hand dangling dangerous close to his grown bludge, "Let's see because if you are then I guess you'll just have to wait till later tonight," I teased as I ran my hand along his thigh, driving him crazy as my fingers lingered close by his member growing harder. His hand grabbed my wrist tightly bringing it closer to his bludge. I placed my hand right over his buldge giving him a nice little squeeze as I watched his eyes roll to the back of his head.   
"Now come on, we have a dinner to attend to," I said dropping my hand and pushing past him towards the door.


	55. Chapter 55

After a wonderful dinner with Narcissa, Draco and I went back up to his room for the night while Narcissa went down to the library to do some reading before bed. As much as I wanted to join her Draco was eyeing me to go up to his room.   
While Draco was in the bathroom getting ready for bed I stared out the window that looked over miles and miles of land. Down below there was a garden that led into a forest. As I got lost at looking at nature on their grounds I felt a pair of hands on my waist as I finished brushing my hair. Dracos chin resting on my shoulder. I could feel his fresh minty breath on my neck as it was exposed to him. His hands slipping around my stomach as they held the hem of my t-shirt in his fingers. Letting his pinkies run just underneath the fabric of my underwear. Making my breathing become heavier.   
"You see the garden right over there," Draco breathed as my eyes rolled to the back of my head as he pointed over to the garden.   
"Mhm," I mumbled as I put my brush down on his nightstand.  
"I would spend every day out there in the summer, hoping that my pale skin would go away. That my stupid platinum blonde hair would somehow darken. That I could look and feel different underneath the sun heat," He said as he started kissing my collar bone, then my neck, "Then I realized, It wasn't until I touched you or been touch by you that I felt different underneath the sun's heat," His lips met my ear, "you are my sun." I turned my body around just as I did down in the kitchen earlier. I placed my hands on his cheeks looking at every inch of his face.  
"I will gladly be your sun on any day," I said as I soothed my thumbs over his cheeks. I pulled his face to mine and placed my lips on his and his hands gripped my waist. My fingers finding their way and entangling in his hair as Draco pulled me over to his bed.   
With one fluid motion, he was now sitting on the edge of his bed as I stood above him. Our lips never parting as his hands slipped to my thighs parting them as he pulled me on top of him. Draco's other hand wrapping around my waist as he pulled me closer to his body. Buckling our hips together as he placed his hand on my neck giving my windpipe a little squeeze as I dragged my hands down his chest to the hem of his sweatpants.  
The next thing I knew was Draco let go of my neck and slipped his hand underneath my shirt and quickly pulled it off. Once my shirt was off I pushed Draco back on the bed and tugged at the hem of his sweatpants and boxers as I went to slip them off. As his pants hit the ground Draco pulled his shirt off. Leaving him naked to me while I was in my underwear and bralette. I climb back on Draco straddling his between my leg as I kissed his lips, his neck down to his collar bone, and down his chest as I took his member into my hands.  
"Anna," He gasped. I smile deviously as I kissed his lower abdomen. My hand beginning to pump him up and down. I looked up at him making eye contact with Draco as I placed him in front of me. Then I slowly watched as I drove him wild, as my mouth pleased him. His head rolling back onto his mattress as I only dove down deeper on him. When I came back up I would swirl my tongue around his tip teasing him. Making him want more. I quickly picked up the pace as Draco placed his hand on the back of my head driving me down deeper and deeper as his moans filled the room. Beneath me, I could feel Draco coming to his ends. His hips bucking up towards me as I sucked him faster.   
"Anna," He moaned, "I-I'm so close." As I hummed on him. Looked up at him at head fell back once again. His hips bucking as he released himself into my mouth. After I swallow and cleaned my mouth up I climbed back on top of Draco as he quickly flipped me over pinning my hands above my head. His lips connecting back to mine and he held both of my hands in one hand and the other went to take my bralette off. Letting my body jerk at his cold touch. Draco slid the bralette off my arms as he held them pinned above my head.   
Draco looked at me before diving back down hungry for a kiss. Our lips entangled in each other before he went to kiss every inch of my body. His tongue drew figures down my body until he got to my belly button. Draco started to place light kisses along the hem of my underwear as I squirmed beneath him. He let go of my hands pinned above me and grabbed my waist to hold me down as he took my underwear off with his teeth. As he sat on his knees in front of me I pressed my legs together trying to make him work for it. But I was no match.   
Dracos's hand grabbed my thighs and pinned my legs down on his bed as he lowered himself over my core. His cold breath breathing onto my hot and wet area. Draco wrapped his arms under my thighs and pulled me closer to him as his face dove down into my core. His pale cold skin making me moan out as he hummed into my core. My back arching as I wanted more from him. It was like he knew as his tongue glided up my walls and swirling around my sensitive area. Pulling it back off my body as he tugged on his between his lips. Then I felt his fingers at my entrance as they danced around my opening.  
"Draco," I moaned as he slipped his two fingers into me. Making my head roll back while his mouth still lingered around my area. His fingers pumping in and out slowly at first. Then he curled his fingers. Finding my spot pumping his fingers against it as I began to see stars as I arched my back. His fingers and mouth continuing to work their magic as I felt my walls clench around his fingers.   
"Draco," I moaned as I felt myself come to my ends, "I-i'm..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before Draco thrust his fingers into me one last time as my legs began to shake.  
"Let yourself go," He gritted as I looked down at him. His finger pressing against my spot as I let myself go on his fingers. I clenched his sheets in the palms of my hands as I came over my high. Before I knew it Dracos face was back down in my area cleaning me up. Making me jerk at his touch was sensitive.   
Dracos lips kissing their way back up to my lips as I patiently waited for him to kiss me. I grabbed his face as pulled him up to me and pressed my lips to his as he reached over towards his nightstand and pulled something out from the drawer. Draco sat back and slipped on a condom. He threw the wrapping to the side and lined himself up with my entrance. Before Draco pushed himself into me, his eyes looked for mine.  
"It's okay Draco," I said.   
"Just making sure," He said as he pushed the tip in and hovered over my body as the rest of him slid in. Draco covered my body with his and started pumping in and out of me. Slowly at first as he still giving me time to adjust to his size. As his thrust became harder and deeper I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. Dragging my nails down his back as Draco buried his face into the crook of my neck. Both of our moans filling the room that was once silent. I lift my legs up higher wrapping them around his waist letting him drive even deeper into me as I could feel my wall clench around him again. Our breathing becoming unsteady as I pulled his hips closer to my body with every truth, wanting to come undone.   
"Draco. I'm gonna..." I moaned into his ear as he began to pick up the pace. Making me scream out as my eyes rolled in the back of my head.   
"Just a bit longer. Hold on baby," He moaned as his trusts became sloppy. I knew he was close to, as he lifted his head and pressed his forehead to mine. Just as I was ready to let myself go, Draco slammed into me making me scream out as I felt myself release onto him. The both of us catching our breaths as Draco and I tenderly kissed each other. Draco slowly pulled himself out of me and laid down next to me. Draco pulled the condom off and threw it on the ground as I pulled back the covers and waited for him to join me. His body sliding under the covers and pulling me close. Holding each other as we fell asleep.


	56. Chapter 56

I woke up in the morning cuddled up next to Draco. His arms wrapped around my waist as I went to pry them again so I could crawl out of bed to use the restroom. Lucky he was still asleep as I rolled out of bed and placed my feet on the ground. I looked back at him as he was still peaceful asleep as I pushed myself off of his bed and made my way to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom, I grabbed a t-shirt that was laying on the ground and slipped it over my naked body.   
When I came back from the bathroom Draco was still sleeping so I crawled back into bed with him. As soon as I laid back down Draco's eyes shot open as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.  
"Goodmorning," I giggled as I pressed my lips to his.  
"Goodmorning," He croaked through his raspy morning voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck and settled back into bed with him.  
"So what is the plan for today?" I asked as he buried his face into the crook of my neck and began to lightly place kisses all over. My body instantly covered in goosebumps as his lips came and went against my skin.   
"Draco," I spoke softly as he deepened the kisses on my neck, "Draco."  
"I love the way you say my name. Never stop saying it."  
"Well, that will be the last time I say it if you don't tell me what we have planned for the day."  
"You are no fun," He said as he pulled his face up to mine.  
"We had our fun last night mister."  
"What do you want to do today?" Draco asked me.  
"I don't know. How about we have a picnic in the garden? Then hiking in the woods."  
"Okay, but I warn you. There are goblins in the woods," He said as he rolled me onto my back, "Who feast on pretty girls like you."   
"Oh, you are so lying," I joked with him as rolled him back over straddling him now.  
"You can find out for yourself," He said as he grabbed a pillow from behind him and began to hit me with it.   
"Ah, Draco!" I screeched as I put my arms up to block my face. I reached over and grabbed the pillow I had rested on and began to hit him back as our laughter filled his bedroom. Draco threw his pillow aside and grabbed my waist. Beginning to tickle me as my laughter grew louder inside his bedroom. As I tried to defend myself Draco sat up, bringing his face to mine. Wrapping his arms around my waist as he stopped tickling me and my laughter died down. I ran my finger through my hair pulled it away from my face as I was met with his.   
"I wish I could wake up every morning like this," He whispered bringing his hand up to my cheek.  
"You will," I said confidently, "someday."  
"Is that so?" Draco asked as I stood up to get off of him.  
"Yes. Yes, I do," I said as I now stood on his bedroom floor attempted to get him out of bed, "Now come on. Let's get ready."   
Both of us got dressed quickly. I pulled out my light green summer dress that went down to my knees and tied in the front. The sleeves stopped just at my shoulders as I let my hair fall down my back. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Draco sitting on the edge of his bed in his black pants and a white t-shirt.  
"No black suit today?" I asked.  
"Not today," He said as he looked up at me. His eyes glistening in the sunlight that was coming through his dark curtains, "You look beautiful."   
"Thank you," I smiled as I looked for my shoes. Once they were on, I looked up at Draco as he was waiting by the door ready to go. I walked over and grabbed his hand and we headed downstairs to the kitchen to pack ourselves a picnic for this afternoon.   
"Well, you look beautiful, Anna. Draco you look handsome. Where are you off to this morning?" She asked as we entered the kitchen  
"A picnic in the garden," I said as Draco began to pull items out to make our own sandwiches.  
"Then a walk in the forest," Draco said.   
"Sounds like a lovely afternoon. You'll be back for dinner, yes?" Narcissa asked.  
"Of course," I said.  
"Perfect," She said as she left the kitchen. Leaving Draco and me to make our sandwiches and grab the snacks we wanted for the afternoon. As we were finishing packing everything up. Narcissa came back with a picnic basket in her hands.   
"This was mine and Lucius picnic basket when we were your age. I think you guy should use it," She said passing it off towards me. It was just what we needed. Instead of Draaco carrying everything out in his hands.  
"Thank you, Narcissa," I said as I gave quick smile as she left us alone in the kitch again. Once Draco and I had packed up our lunch the two of us headed down towards the garden. Hand in hand as we pushed past the gates. Draco led the way as I didn't know where I was going. Once we made it to the garden Draco found us a perfect spot to sit down and enjoy our picnic.  
Draco's POV  
There we sat in my mother's garden enjoying a beautiful picnic under the warmth of the sun. Anna was stunning in her light green dress as she sat near me slowly chewing on her sandwich as she looked at all the flowers nearby.   
I sat up and placed my hand on her cheek, turning her face towards me. Her eyes connecting with mine and my stomach filled with butterflies. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin glistening in the sunlight as her eyes began to sparkle. I took in every inch of her face.  
I loved her. Of course, she knew that. But I loved her so much. More than I ever thought that I could love someone. I never imagine that I could love someone like her. Let alone anyone. She has changed me and she doesn't even know. She was now my whole world.   
I felt tears form in my eyes as I ran my thumb over her cheek. Anna noticed and shifted in her spot. Grabbing my face and instantly becoming concerned.  
"What is wrong?" She asked. God her voice. So soothing. Making me melt. Making me wish she could talk forever. I don't care what it was about just as long she never stopped talking. I can't believe there was a time I never wanted to hear her speak. Now I lived for it.  
"I love you."  
"I know silly," She smiled, "I love you too."  
"No, like I love you. I will never stop loving you and we only just begun loving each other," I said as a tear slipped down my face. Anna's fingers whipping away my tears.  
"I will always love you, Draco. No matter what happens."  
"You are mine and I am yours," I said slipping my hand into her soft, silky hair. Pulling her close to me as I placed my lips on her gently. Letting our mouths move together. Both her hands cupping my face as I slipped my other hand around her waist as I pulled her closer to me. Not wanting to let her go ever.   
Anna's POV  
I pulled away from Draco's gentle kiss. My eyes opening to look into his. My hands still cupping his face as my thumbs soothed his cheeks. I turned around and sat back in Dracos's arms as he wrapped them around me. Letting my head rest on his chest as we looked out onto the days sky.  
"Draco?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his.  
"Yes," He said.  
"Do you ever think about the future?" I asked as I tilted my head to up look at him.  
"Sometimes. I used to a lot," Se said as he looked down from the sky.  
"What about now?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the flowers around.  
"Every now and then. Sometimes I think it is silly. Why do you?" Draco asked as his arms tightened around me as a large grey cloud covered the sun's heat.   
"Would you laugh at me if I told you that I do all the time?" I asked.  
"Depends. Tell me about it," He whispered in my ear.   
"Well first off it starts by graduating from Hogwarts in a few months."   
"What's after that?"  
"I can see you as an Auror," I said as I settled back into Draco's chest.  
"Really? Me an Auror," He questioned  
"Yes, I think you would be great at it."  
"What about you?"  
"No doubt in my mind I would become a professor at Hogwarts. McGonagall and Flitwick said I just need to get experience outside the classroom. So I'll probably have to do some more studies with Flitwick after we graduate." I said.  
"What else?"  
"I think we could live here for a while or closer to my family. Whatever we plan on."  
"So this is a we plan," He said as I looked up at him nodding my head, "It sounds like you have it all figured out."  
"Not all of it," I protested.  
"Keep going," He said.  
"Okay, so back to where I left off," I said as I settled back down, "wherever we decide to live it won't matter as long as we are together. But I can see us in either a little cottage in a forest close by a lake or a nice townhome right in between the muggle world and our world. That way we are close to both of our families. We could get a cat or a dog or both. Plant a garden. We spend our summers going on vacations and traveling. We could spend our nights cozied up by the fire reading, in the kitchen cooking and baking, or going on long walks. Then maybe a few years down the road, we could have little ones of our own running around keeping us busy."  
"Oh, there are children in this future," He said as he sat up a bit straighter pulling me with him.  
"Of course," I said as I slipped around in his so I could face him as he fell back on his back.  
"How many?" He asked as he placed his hands behind his head as I rested my chin on his chest ontop of my hands.  
"Either 4 or 5," I blurted.  
"Wow, you are going to have to make me work,"  
"Whatever Malfoy," I said as I brought my face closer to his, "If we have 4 children then I was thinking 3 boys and 1 girl. If we end up having five then 3 boys and 2 girls.   
"The girls being the youngest, I hope."  
"Of course, that way their older brothers can protect them," I said as I brought my face over his. Combing my fingers through his hair as his eyes explored my face, "We could teach them about all the places we have been to and share stories about Hogwarts, waiting for the day they get their acceptance letter. We can watch them grow up to be brilliant wizards and witches."  
"You are just forgetting one part."  
"What?" I asked as I looked at his eyes  
"The part where I propose."  
"Well, you see. I don't plan that part. You do. Of course, all of this happens after we are married and whatnot."  
"So, you think we are getting married," Draco said. I knew he was joking. At least he better be.  
"You were the one who just brought up proposing. You seeing other girls behind my back Malfoy?" I joked with him.  
"You wish," He said, "I think your, our, future sounds beautiful and I can't wait to begin it with you."  
"I can't imagine seeing it any other way."  
After a while longer we noticed the sky beginning to darken so we decided to save the hike for tomorrow. Draco and I packed up our picnic and made our way back to the Manor. As we made our way back Draco couldn't keep his hands off me and whispering dirty thinks into my ear. I kept telling his that he was going to be in trouble once we got up to his room and we were alone. Our plans were soon ruined once we made it into the dining room. Seeing as we had an unwanted visitor waiting for the two of us.


	57. Chapter 57

As I looked up at Draco I watched as his smirk quickly faded as he stopped dead in his tracks. Quickly pulled me behind him. Shielding me from our unwanted visitor. There he was. Flooding to the back of mind all the horrors from that one night. Making every nerve in my body jump and scream as I peaked over Dracos arm.  
Voldemort.   
I was petrified with fear as I looked at him. I looked over to Narcissa and saw her standing by Lucius and Bellatrix, along with a few other Death Eaters. Fear hidden in her eyes as she looked over at the two of us now standing before The Dark Lord.  
"Draco, my boy. So glad of you to finally join us," The Dark Lord said, "And who do we have with us. Come, my child. Step out from behind Draco and join us in the light." I felt Dracos's hand holding onto me tighter as I stayed behind him. I placed my other hand over our fingers that were already intertwined.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of," He spoke again as he held out his hand towards us. I kept my hands in Dracos as I stepped out from behind him. Now standing next to him.  
"I remember you. You are the girl who almost ruined us. Brave of you to come back here. Right, Lucius?"  
"Yes, my lord," Lucius said as he hung his head.  
"So what do we owe the pleasure of having you back my child?" He asked. Draco went to open his mouth to speak for me.  
"Not you Draco. I am speaking to," He said as he looked back over at me. Waiting for me to speak now.  
"Anna," I mumbled.  
"Ah, Anna. Yes, that is right. Come," He said holding out his hand, "Nothing to be afraid of, come here." I hesitated to let go of Draco's hand but I did. Not wanting anything to happen to Draco or his parents. So I walked over towards Voldemort as my knees began to shake along with every nerve in my body. I ended up stopping just a few feet from him. The Dark Lord.  
"Tell me why are you here?" He asked stepping closer to me. His snake following him as I could feel my breath hitch in my throat. I looked back at Draco who gave me all the courage I needed to talk to Voldemort.  
"Draco invited me here for spring break," I finally spoke as I looked back from Draco.  
"Is that right?" He asked looking over at his parents. Neither of them spoke.  
"SPEAK!" He yelled close by my ear. I felt my body jump as I shut my eyes tightly.  
"Yes, my lord," Narcissa said as she look towards the ground.  
"How lovely. Then I presume she will be joining us for our meeting."   
Everyone hesitated as they looked around at each other. I looked over at Narcissa and then towards Draco. No one saying anything.   
"Yes, my lord," Lucius finally spoke.   
"Wonderful," Voldemort said as he circled around me. My body feeling gross as I wanted to run into Dracos arms. Away from this dark world  
"Go, clean up. Both of you," He said. Then he disappeared and I felt like I could finally breathe. Draco rushed to my side grabbing my hand and leading me up to his room. He was panicking. Even though he was a few steps ahead of me I could tell that his chest was rising and falling quick. His hand shaking in mine as I tried to keep up with him. When we entered his room Draco let go of my hand as I closed the door behind us. Making sure it was locked. I turned around pressing my back to the door as I watched Draco frantically pace around his room, throwing my clothing into my bag.  
"Draco what are you doing?" I asked as my eyes followed him.  
"You have to leave," He said as he shoved my clothing in my bag, "now." His whole demeanor had changed. His eyes had gone cold. His skin grown pale.  
"Draco, no," I said as I took a few steps into the room.   
"Yes," He spat quickly as he looked over at me, "I won't let you see what he does to people like us. He will rip us apart. You need to go somewhere safe. I will take you back to Hogwarts. You will be safe there. I promise."  
"What if I don't show up to this meeting," I said I grabbed his arm as he passed by me. Forcing him to turn on his heels back towards me. I took his hand in mine so he could no longer escape my grasp. His eyes looking over my body as they stared out the window. I placed my free hand on his cheek. Bringing his glace to me.   
"What will happen?" I asked quietly. His eyes looking down at my hands embracing his. He placed his other hand over them as he let my bag drop to the ground. They were shaking. They never stopped shaking. I brought his hands up to mine and kissed them as I looked into his eyes. Searching for an answer.  
"My family and I will be punished," He whispered.  
"How so?" I asked.  
"Death."  
"No," I said as I could feel my eyes fill with tears as I could hear my heart beat in my head, "absolutely not. I am not letting you all die because of me. I am going and that is final."  
"Anna," Draco started to say before I cut him off.  
"No Draco. I love you and you love me. This is what love is, I will sit there and listen. I will hold your hand and comfort you. I will not let him take you away from me. After the meeting then I leave if you feel as if I am no longer safe here. You need me right now and I am not leaving," I stated.  
"Okay, but you are going to need something black."  
We left Dracos room and down to his parents room. Draco knocked on the door as he place me between him and the door as more Death Eaters began to fill the halls. The door quickly opened as I saw Narcissa face just behind the door as Lucius sat on their bed. Draco quickly pushed me inside as Narcissa closed the door behind the two of us.   
"Why isn't she gone yet?" Lucius asked.  
"She's staying. We need something for her to wear."  
"I might have something," Narcissa said as she gripped my hand tightly. Walking me over to her closet. Draco stayed in his place as Lucius walked up to him.  
"If you didn't bring her here in the first place, we wouldn't be in the mess. Maybe if you hadn't loved her at all none of this would have happened. Foolish of you to be weak my son," I heard Lucius grit as Narcissa sat me on the chair in the dressing room.   
"Don't mind him. He is angry," Narcissa said as she pulled out and old box. But I couldn't help to eves drop on the two of them. Lucius going on and on how stupid and foolish Draco is being. How I am the problem. I felt tears pool in my eyes. It felt as if everytime we finally had something good going. It was ruined. I looked down at my hands as I had been fiddling with them. Tears now streaming down my face as Narcissa held out a black jump suit towards me. I looked up at her as a soft smile grew on her face.  
"This was mine, you'll need it tonight. Please keep it after," She spoke softly.  
"Thank you," I said as I took it out of her grasp.   
"Do not let what Lucius or The Dark Lord say get to you, tonight or ever. Tonight will be mindless meeting on the updates of the whereabouts of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. You must not speak of them. I know they are your friends but any word said from your mouth can put you in danger. Do not speak unless spoke to. Do not look scared or he will know. Hold you head up high and think happy thoughts. It is what I do and it will help," She said to me as she whipped away my tears.   
"I'm scared Narcissa. I don't want this life. I can't handle this."  
"You must my sweet child. You can. I promise you. Now come, let's get you changed."  
Her hand held out to mine as she pulled me off the chair. I walked behide the closing doors and took off my light green dress. Letting it his the floor as tears spilled out of my eyes. I tried to his my snuffles but it was no use. I was weak. I felt weak. I felt sick. I felt like part of me was dying.   
I pulled the jumpsuit up my legs and then slipped my arms through the velvet, lacey long sleeves and I straightened out all the bumps. I came back around the corner letting Narcissa zip me up as I looked in the mirror. A lacey, velvety collar covering my neck as it flowed down my arms. I bent down to grab my shoes again Narcissa quickly changing the color to black with the flick of her wand. She had me sit back down again as she cleaned up my face to make sure it looked like I hadn't been crying. She let my hair down so it covered my face. Once she was done she walked in back out into the bedroom area. When she opened the doors we were met in a screaming match between Lucius and Draco. Funny how I didn't hear a single thing while I was getting ready. Both of there glares looking over towards us.   
"Fighting are we?" Narcissa said as she stood next to me.  
"Just lecturing our son on the importance of our family legacy."  
"Oh please Lucius save it for another time. Not today. We have a meeting to attend to," Narcissa said.  
"Another time! If our son wasn't so spell bound by this Gryffindor witch we wouldn't be here in the first place."  
"Don't you speak of her like that." Draco gritted.  
"That is exactly what she is. Just like her mother," Lucius said as he looked over at me. I wrapped my arms around myself. I wanted to curl into a ball and hide forever. I wanted to obliviate my memories and forget all of this ever happened.  
"Lucius that is my friend you are talking about."  
"Face it Narcissa, Draco is weak."  
"He is not. How dare you degrade your son like that. He is just a boy."  
"A pathetic boy in love," Lucuis gritted.   
"By all means Mr. Malfoy. I never wanted harm to come to your family but I love you son and he is not weak or pathetic. He is stronger than you think. Your words and opinions won't ever change that." I said.  
"You are going to be the death of him," Luicus said before he walked over to the door. Leaving the three of us behind. Narcissa quickly following behind him. Now Draco and I just in their room.   
"I should have known that bringing you here would have been a bad idea," Draco huffed.  
"Don't say that. You didn't know that any of this was going to happen," I said as I walked up to him.   
"They know where Potter is. Anna, it's only a matter of time before a war starts."  
"Then I will be by your side."  
"I can't let you do that. That's why tonight you have to leave after the meeting. Go back to Hogwarts. Wait for Potter, Granger, and Weasley to come back."  
"What about you?"  
"I will stay here. I promise that once I leave I will come looking for you first."  
"Draco..." I began but was quickly caught off guard as Draco pressed his forehead to mine. Placing his hands on my waist as I place my hands on his chest. Looking up at his as he had his eyes closed.  
"Don't say anything else. Just please do as I say. You must. I love you so much. I want to thank you in advance for being here. Even though this is not who you are are a person."  
"I am doing this because I love you," I said softly as his eyes opened. Meeting mine.  
"Now we must go to the meeting," Draco said as his demeanor changed again. His presence leaving mine as I followed behind him out the door and into the hallway. Draco linking our hands together as we walked to the dining hall. Draco led me over to where Narcissa and Lucuis were sitting. As we took our seats, more Death Eaters filling in as I reach over for Dracos hand. Letting take it in his grasps as we both sat there, awaiting Voldemorts arrival.   
***  
After the meeting Draco and I went up to his room. Pulling me inside and locking the door behind me as he reached for my bag on the floor were he had dropped it earlier that night. He walked back over to me handing me my bag.   
"I will take you to the nearest apparation point," He said as he held my bag out in front of me. I refused to take it. I refused to leave.  
"Draco, please, just let me stay the night," I said as he stood in front of me.   
"Anna,"  
"Please, if there is a war coming like you said. Like they all just said. Let me stay. I'll when the sun has rose. Let me hold you. Just for one more night," I cried.   
Without hesitation Draco dragged me over to his bed. As we stood by the edge. I looked up at Draco as he looked down at me. His hands lingering on my waist as they traveled up my back to where the zipped on the jumpsuit was. My hands placed on his jawline as he began to unzip the jumpsuit. His fingers slowly traveling down my back exposing my back to the cold air in his room which had somehow become colder. Our eyes never leaving each others as I lossen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Draco fingers slipping the sleeves of the jumpsuit down my arms as I untucked his unbutton shirt. As the rest of the jumpsuit hit the floor beneath me Draco pulled off his tie throwing it to the floor and pulling his blazer and shirt off.   
Draco placed his hands on my shoulders as they traveled down my body exploring every inch as he had never touched before. As it was made his breath. What gave him life. As if it was his last time touching me ever. As his hands got to my waist he spun me around pressing his bare chest to my back as he went to unclamp my bra. I pulled the straps down, letting it hit the floor as I keep my back towards him. His fingers pulling back the hair that covered my neck. Exposing it to his breath as he lowered his lips to the crook of my neck. Placing light kissed everywhere. Bringing them up my neck and back down to my shoulder. As the lowered. Kissing my shoulder blade and then my back all the way over to my other side.  
His movements tender and gentle as I felt him tower over me again. I slowly turned back around to face him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. Standing on my tippy toes as I leaned up towards him and leaned down towards me. Letting our lips find each other in the darkness of his room. His hands sliding to my ass as he pulled me off the floor and gently place me on his bed as our mouths melted together slowly. With one hand he held himself up on the bed and the other traveled down my sides. As my hands traveled from his neck down his chest. Tracing over his defined chest and torso. Leading them to his waist band.   
My fingers undoing his belt and then to his button and down to his zipper.Letting Draco kick his pants off as we both were not in out underwear. My hands making there ways back up to his neck pulled him closer. Letting my legs open as he slid in between them. His hand going straight to the hem of my underwear as our lips parted. Draco stepped back as he pulled off his underwear and I slipped off my own. Moving back on the bed as Draco knelt on his bed making his way over to me. As he lowered himself down closer to me I paring my legs letting his come closer. Our lips quickly connecting again as Dracos hands glided up my thighs and I intangled mine in his hair. Pulling on the edges of it as he pulled away to look at me. His hand grabbing his member as he lined up with my entrace teasing my folds before pushing himself into me. Looking back up at me as he pressed his lips back to mine while his member slid fully into me.   
He movement slow and steady as he wanted to savior every second of our bodies joining as one. My legs wrapping around his waist as he slowly pickup the pace. Thrusting in and out of me as a steady rate. Neither of us near coming to our ends. Our lips only parting to let us breath as I pulled his body closer to mine as Draco picked up the pace. Going faster this time. Making be break our kiss as I gasped for a breath of air and Draco moaned out. My hands placed in his cheeks as his eyes looking mine and his hands gripped my waist. Our foreheads pressed together as he went faster. I felt my walls clench as I arched my back up into his chest. His trusts becoming sloppy as we were both reaching our ends  
"Draco," I moaned as I curled my toes buckling my hips up towards him. Draco thrusts became quick slams as our breathing picked up.  
"Anna," Draco moaned his slams becoming heavier as I gripped onto his hips. Digging my nails into them.   
"Together?" I asked as I couldn't hold it any longer.  
"Together," Draco repeated as he slammed into me a few more times and we came together. Letting each other build off our own highs. Our breathing turned into quick pants as he caught out breath looking to each others eyes. Dracos lips pecking mine as he pulled out of me slowly. Rolling over as he slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his sweaty body. Pullinng the covers over us as he never lost contact with my eyes. I slipped my arms around his waist as I laid my head upon his chest. Listening to the sound of his beating heart. His fingers running through my hair as I felt my eyelids become heavy.  
"I love you Anna," He whispered as I closed my eyes.  
"I love you Draco," I mumbled as I drifted off. Letting his heart beat take over all my senses. This was it. This was us.


	58. Chapter 58

The following morning after I woke up. Draco and I got dressed in silence. I slipped on a pair of jeans I brought with Dracos quidditch sweater he gave me our 5th year. Draco already dressed in all black. I assumed he had duties with The Dark Lord later today. Once I was fully dressed and had my bag ready to go I stood before Draco. He held his arm out to mine as I placed my hand on his letting him apparate us out of his dark bedroom at the Manor. When my feet were finally back on the ground I looked around and saw that we were standing on the bridge just between Hogwarts and the forest. I slipped my hand down his forearm and intertwined his fingers with mine as we stood there in silence. Still not speaking a word to each other.   
"You know despite having Voldemort and some Death Eaters totally ruin our spring break I still had a wonderful time with you." I finally spoke breaking the silence. Draco scoffed under his breath as he looked down at me.  
"You amaze me with your ways sometimes," He spoke softly. With his free arm, he wrapped it around my shoulders pulling me into his chest. I let go of his hand wrapping my arms around his torso.  
"I'll see you once break is over," Draco said.   
"I hope so. I'll miss you," I said looking up at him resting my chin on his chest.   
"I'll miss you too. Stay safe."  
"I love you," I said.  
"I love you too," He said letting go of my hand and then he was gone.   
Once I was inside Hogwarts walls I made my way to the Room of Requirement. Everyone's heads turning as I entered. I saw Ginny over towards our beds. She quickly got up and ran over to me. Throwing herself at me as I wrapped her into a hug.  
"Thank heavens you are okay," She said.  
"Why what's wrong?" I asked as she pulled away from our embrace.  
"From Hermione's last letter it didn't sound good. Where they at the Manor?" Ginny asked  
"Not that I knew of. I don't think so," I said, "I think I would have known if Harry Potter was at the Malfoy Manor."  
"Anyways, you are back in time for lunch. Are you hungry?" Ginny asked.  
"Starving," I replied back  
After lunch, everyone went back to their sleeping quarters. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and I walked with the other members of the DA and the Anit-Death Eaters back to the Room of Requirement. For the rest of the night, all of us who were still there played games, had some laughs, and told stories until the earlier morning before heading off to bed. Little did we know that our lives would change just a day later.  
***  
May 2nd, 1998  
It was earlier in the morning when we began to wake all the students. Harry Potter was back. Along with Hermione and Ron. They were back to look for one of the last Horcruxes. Here in this building. Our only problem was that the Death Eaters who were still here would know about Harry Potter roaming Hogwarts grounds. Somehow word had gotten out that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all back. Everyone was to report to the dining hall. As all students grabbed there robes and headed to Dining Hall, Harry though it was best the he went along with them all in disguise to see what Snape had to say. As everyone left Neville, Hermione, Ron and I snuck our way out of Hogwarts to meet up with the Order as they were outside the gates waiting to be let in. We all came though the doors as Harry stood in front of Snape  
"How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looking him in the eyes, a man who trusted you and killed him. Tell them," Harry shouted as Snape pulled his wand out. Professor McGonagall coming to his defense and pushing him away. All students flocked to the sides as Snape and McGonagall face each other. The Carrow siblings behind Snape ready to attack as we all drew our wands ready to help McGonagall if she needed it. I had no doubt in my mind she would.  
Before our way, McGonagall began to throw fire curses at Snape as he defected them. Not fighting back throwing them at the Carrow siblings before Snape disappeared and left Hogwarts. The moments he was gone all students cheered.   
Then in one blissful moment our world darken again. Voldemort was here. Sounds of screaming coming from all sorts of students. Then we all heard his voice.  
"I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think that the fight is wise but this is fully. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You will have one hour," Then his voice was gone. The light came back and every stood around looking at Harry. None dared to make a move.  
"What are you waiting for?" Pansy voice spoke as we all looked over towards the Slytherin house, "Someone grab him."   
Ginny quickly stepped in front of Harry. As did Hermione. Ron and I fell in on his other sides as more students began to stand around Harry.   
"Students out of bed," Filch came running in, "Students in the corridors."  
"They are supposed to be out of bed you blotherin idiot," Professor McGonagall said.  
"Oh, sorry ma'am," He said before turning around to leave the dining hall.  
"As it happens Mr. Filch your arrival is most opportuned. If you would, I would like you please to lead Miss Parkinsons and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall."  
"Exactly where is it I'll me leading them to, ma'am?"   
"The dungeons will do," She said as the whole hall erputed in cheers.  
As Harry took off with Ron and Hermione to find one of the last Horcruxes. Professor McGonagall began instructing us on what to do, preparing us for the war that was about to happen. All of us fall into line. Listening to McGonagall and Molly Weasley give orders. All of us had places to be to protect the castle. As for me. My job was to take the 1st and 2nd years to the lower classroom floors to prepare them for the battle. As I led them down to the lower classrooms I could hear the panicking.   
"Anna, where are we going?" A Gryffindor 1st year asked as everyone else began to put a protection spell around Hogwarts.  
"Someone to teach you how to prepare yourselves," I said as I pulled open the classroom door.   
"Why?" A Hufflepuff boy asked.  
"Voldemort is coming along with his army. Now Professor Carrow did not teach you how to protect yourself and others. I suppose that is was I am supposed to do. Everyone in quickly." I said as I held the door open. As they flocked in I counted maybe 50 students altogether. This should be easy.   
I closed the door and locked it. Saying a quick protection spell over the door before I turned around to them all.   
"Okay, wands away. I don't need anyone getting hurt while I teach you." I said as everyone put their wands away.   
"Some quick spells are Petrificus Totalus, which will lock up the target's body, temporarily paralyzing them. Locomotor Mortis will lock the legs of your target. Stupefy, will stun your target. Protego is a shielding spell and it will protect you. Expelliarmas is a disarming spell, it will disarm your attacker. You know the unforgivable curses and you will not use them. Not today not ever. Understand. Do you have any questions?"  
"Are we going to die?" A small voice asked as a booming sound came from over head.  
"No, as long as you protect yourself and our home you will be safe."  
"How can we be sure?" Another voice asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is you are too young to die. You won't. Protect yourselves and believe that you will survive this. Most of the older students know far more charms and spells than you do. If you feel unsafe at any point shield yourselves. If you see another fellow student struggling or losing a fight help them. Today we work together and put our differences aside," I said as the walls began to shake violently, "Understand?"   
"Understand," They all said.  
"Then let's go give them hell. Wands out and ready," I said as I went to unlock the door. Heading out into the midst of a battle no one was prepared to fight in. Everyone running off in different directions to protect the castle and other students. As I made it up to the main level I was greeted by a Death Eater. They were here. They were in. I looked at them dead in the eyes and gripped my wand in my hand as we began to battle. After a few more counter curses. He was injured and killed. I stood there in shock. I just killed someone. A Death Eater. I looked up and saw Dean looking towards me.   
"You okay?" He asked me.  
"It's what had to be done," I said. We both looked towards the door as more Death Eaters came flooding in along with students. Dean and I running into the battle as we fought. Protecting myself and other. Helping others fight and save their own lives. Sheilding them from falling exterior as it see like the battle would never end. Everyone fought through the night into the morning. Growing tired, weak, and exhausted.   
As my body need to rest I could help but think of Draco. I had seen him this whole time. Not once. Where was he? Was he safe? Was he okay? As I was lost in my thought my body was hit with a charm. Throwing me against the wall. I stood back up quickly fighting back. Taking down more Death Eaters as my mind only began to think of Draco more and more.   
All around us the walls coming down as I ran down the hall after hall now looking for Draco. Any sign of him. As I round the corner to go out to the courtyard I saw Pansy trapped by two Death Eaters. No one else to help her. I looked towards the courtyard where I could see a familiar platinum blonde-haired boy. Fighting his own kind. He was so close I could just run to him and help him. Instead, I looked back over at Pansy who was growing weaker by the second. She needed help and no one else was around to help her. Before Draco could see me. I took off towards Pansy.   
"Stupefy," I yelled out towards the Death Eaters as I got closer to Pansy. As they stumbled back a few feet. Pansy looked over at me before turning back to the two Death Eaters. Each of us taking one and fighting them off until they were dead. I looked back at Pansy. Whose chest was rising and falling a rapid rate. Her knuckles were white as she fought off the only good she had ever known  
"Why?" She asked as she caught her breath.  
"Houses and differences aside," I huffed, "I don't have a problem with you. You're a friend of Dracos. I can't sit back and watch one of his friends die when she doesn't deserve it."  
"Thank you," She said.   
"No problem Parkinson."  
"Catch you later," She said as she ran off to fight.   
After what seemed like hours and hours the battle had died down as Voldemort called for Harry to come to the forbidden forest. Everyone gathering what used to be the dining hall. As I watched the Weasleys mourn over losing Fred I looked for Draco through the crowd of people. Not seeing him on the floor laying dead gave me hope that he was in here somewhere. Alive. I reach the front where there was a group of students mending their own wounds when I saw him. As I searched for Draco people started flooding back outside into the courtyard watching as Voldemort and his Death Eaters stood on Hogwarts ground again. I ran outside with Ginny and her father as everyone began to question who was in Hagrids arms.  
"Who is that?" Ginny asked. No one answered. Only one thought raced through our minds. It was Harry.  
"Who is Hagrid holding?" She asked again with more pain in her face.   
"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort exclaimed as all the Deather Eaters began to cheer. Ginny trying to take off as I could see her fall apart in her father's arms. She just lost her brother and now the boy she loved. Voldemort looked around at all of us. Calling us all home and to follow him. To put our faith in him. If we chose not to we will die.  
"Draco!" Lucius yelled from the other side. Everyone's eyes turned on his and he looked down at the ground. I felt like I could finally breath knowing he was alive and not back inside the castle laying on the floor dead.  
"Draco," Lucius spoke again. I watched Draco between everyone as he didn't want to move. But I knew he had to leave, that he had to go to their side. I didn't want him to. He knew there was good in him. I saw it in him since day one. I saw it in him as he fought his own kind. Defeating death eater and killing them.   
"Draco," Narcissa spoke this time, "Come." Draco couldn't leave his mother. He had to go back over. My eyes followed him as he went back over to be with his parents. When we stood with his mother is when he finally saw me. His face dropping as he realized that I was alive as well.  
"Anyone else?" No one moved. Except for Neville. Death Eaters laughing at him as he spoke before the Dark Lord, pulling out the sword of Gryffindor causing Harry to drop to the ground from Hagrid's arms.


	59. Chapter 59

We stood there in shock as everyone held their wands out. Draco quickly running from his parents to give Harry his wand and help him fight as everyone else took off inside. The battle we just finished fighting had started again.   
We all ran back inside Hogwarts. I quickly searched for Draco as the fighting picked back up and more Death Eaters came back inside the walls prepared to kill us all now that Harry was still alive. Throw curses and counter curses to protect me and others. I saw Draco out of the corner of my eyes and ran towards him.   
"Draco!" I yelled grabbing his attention as he turned around to face me. He stopped what he was doing and ran over to me. Scooping me up into his arms. Lifting my feet off the ground. As everyone continued to fight around us.  
"I thought you were dead. When I didn't see you earlier," He whispered wrapping his arms around me tighter.  
"I could never leave you," I cried as I held him tighter.  
"I swear after this we are getting a cottage, in the forest, like you said," Draco said as he set my feet back on the ground, "I don't care. We are getting away from this world. This mess. I promise you. I will give you the life you deserve."  
"I don't care what happens next. As long as I am with you. I am just glad you are alive and in one piece with no missing parts," I joked before pressing my lips to his. Just as our world seemed to settle down. That's when everything changed. Then I heard it. We both did. The words you never want to hear in a battle  
"Avada Kedavra!" An unknown voice said in our direction. Draco turning me around as I braced myself for death but I soon watched as Draco was hit with the killing curse instead of mine. Right in front of my eyes, Draco's body seized. His eyes widening as his skin went pale.  
"NO!" I said as my life began to move in slow motion. Draco's body falling into mine as I caught him. Letting my wand fall from my hand to the ground as I grabbed on to Draco. His body quickly fading and falling fast to the floor. His eyes looked at me with sorrow and pain as we both hit the floor. My arms wrapping around his torso as I pulled him into my lap.  
My heart was now beating through my chest as his eyes began to flutter. His chest rising and falling quickly as he gripped onto my hand. Holding it as tight as he could. My eyes filling with hot tears as I looked at him dying below me. With my free hand, I brought it up to his face and whipped away all the dirt that had been blown onto it. Pushing his hair out of his eyes so I could get a better look at them as he faded away from me. His skin became colder and paler as I ran my thumb over his cheek soothing him. My breathing becoming shake as I stared into his eyes.  
"No, no, no," I cried, "Stay with me. You can't leave me yet." I cried out as I gripped his hand tighter as his strength was leaving his body. His eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head as everyone around us slowly continuing to fight. But that didn't matter to me anymore. I didn't care if we lost or won anymore. All I wanted was for that stupid curse to hit me and not Draco. I let go of his hand and grabbed his face. Forcing him to look at me. Making sure his eyes did close yet.  
"I love you," He breathed as tears pooled in his eyes. His silver eyes still shining right as if the sun. What was I supposed to do without his beautiful eyes searching for me in a room? Looking at me deviously. Lighting up my entire world.  
"I love you too," I said as I couldn't help but smile as I said so, "but you are not leaving me. Please. You're all I have. You're all I want. I'm not done loving you yet. Please."  
"Anna," He spoke as his hand weakly touched my face. His touch colder than ever now, "It's okay. I'll be okay. This is how it is supposed to be." I grabbed onto his hand and kissed the palm of it as his fingers lingered on my cheek still.  
"No. No, it's not Draco. You can't leave me. What about the cottage or townhome. Our future that we talked about. We were supposed to grow old. Draco. I can't live without you. Not without your smile, or your laugh. Forbid you to laugh once in awhile. Your eyes. Your beautiful piercing silver eyes looking into mine. And your heart. Your good and wonderful and loving heart, beating next to mine. Beating for me as mine beats for you. How am I supposed to wake up in the morning if you aren't there to be with me? I can't do it Draco, please," I cried as I tried to hold my sniffles. His hand no longer lingering on my face as it dropped to his chest. I swiftly placed it in mine. Letting my heat radiate over him as he was becoming colder and colder.  
"You can live without me and you will. I know it. You'll be okay. I will always be with you, right here in your heart as you have always been in mine. Since the first year. I will always love you Anna Green," He hushed as his breathing began to give out. His lungs not taking in as much air as he used to. Taking longer and longer pauses before he took in another short and shallow breath.   
"No, not yet Draco. You listen to me. Draco Lucius Malfoy. You stay here," I cried hysterically this time. Bringing his hand up to my mouth and kissing his knuckles, "I'm not done loving you yet. You hear me."   
"Tell me about our future," He breathed quickly and quietly.  
"Right of course. Well, first we leave this battle together, hand in hand. Come back finish school and then get jobs. Then obviously we will get married. Because I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else. We will have a beautiful small wedding with our family and friends, in your mother's garden, in the springtime. Once all the snow has melted and the birds' have returned. After that, we get our cottage or townhome. Whichever you prefer. It doesn't matter to me as long as I am with you."  
"What about kids?" Draco asked as he faded faster. My hand gripping him tighter.  
"Of course Draco. We will have 4 kids, 5. However many you want. A whole school full of children. I don't care. They will spend their days running around in the forest and exploring the world around them. Coming home dirty and hungry. The boys can learn how to fish out on the lake and learn how to build things while I teach the girls how to garden and bake. Every once in a while we can switch it up. We will sit around the first at night and read to them and teach them everything they need to know about our world. Telling all our stories how we fell in love. Our days inside these walls and the adventures we will go on."  
"I can see them," Draco spoke quietly, "There are 3 boys. Older and two younger girls. The girls take after you. They are beautiful. Just like you, my love," Draco smiled as he looked over at me.   
"And the boys?" I cried as I knew Draco was slipping from my grasp right before me.  
"Handsome," He breathed as his eyelids grew heavier and forced themselves shut.  
"They take after you. In every way. They will be their sisters' protectors. Always looking out for them. Just keep your eyes open and we can have that future together."  
"They are holding out their hands towards me. I have to go. They need me," He said as he looked up at the sky.  
"Yes, they will. They will love and adore their father so much," I cried "So much." Draco's eyelids closed and he let out his final breath as I sat there with him in my arms. I felt my heart drop as the smile on his face faded. His chest stopped filling with life and his cheeks flushed blue.  
"Draco?" I screamed as I shook him, "Draco!"   
The tears poured out more as my breathing becoming unstable. I watched as each tear hit his cheeks as my vision become blurry. I grabbed his face as his eyes closed no longer, showing me his beautiful silver eyes. The eyes I dreamt of waking up to each morning now closed and shut forever. My thumbs running over his hollow cheeks as I whipped away the tears that had stained them.  
"Wake up!" I cried, "Wake up, right now Draco. Please. I beg you." As I cried I heard the fighting stop and cheering begin. I dropped my head into his chest and screamed as the dark world around us felt even darker now that he was gone. We won but what's winning when you don't have the one you love to celebrate with. I looked up from Dracos's body to see Hermione and Ginny slowly walking over to me as Ron and Harry followed. A few other students noticed around us and held onto each other as they all began to cry.   
Around the corner came Narcissa and Lucius, frantically looking for their son who was no longer alive. Who they could no longer speak to or share life with. They stopped waking the moment they saw me sitting with Draco's lifeless body wrapped in my arms.  
"He's gone," I cried as Narcissa came closer. She clutched her stomach as she saw her son laying lifeless, "He's gone." Narcissa fell to Dracos's side as I held his limp body.   
"My boy," She said as she touched his face. The silent cried filled all around us as I held on to Draco. Not wanting to let go ever. Narcissa held his other hand while Lucius stood behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders as he hung his head.  
"I'm sorry Narcissa," I croaked, "it was supposed to be me. Not him. He-he," I choked on my own words, "He placed himself in front of me. Protecting me. It's my fault he is gone."  
"This is not your fault," She said looking at me. Placing a hand on my cheek to catch my tears before she looked over at Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry who had all embraced each other as they mourned over Draco. A boy who just wanted to be their friend, not their enemy, "None of this is your fault. Draco lived a wonderful life. You made him so happy, Anna. His memory will live on through us all." Tears spilled from her eyes as I looked back down at Draco.  
"Please Draco. I need you. We need you," I whispered as my face hovered over him as my tears falling onto his porcelain skin, "I love you. I can't lose you. Not like this. I'm not done loving you. We only just began our story. Come back to me please." I pushed back the hair on his forehead and placed a kiss as tears continued to fall onto his face. I sat back moving Dracos hand across his body and closer towards me. I unfolding his hand and placed it on my stomach looking down at Draco as I could feel Narcissa's eyes on me. I wrapped both hands around Draco's fragile, cold hand and took in a deep breath.  
"Hostias Praesidium," I said silently as I felt Narcissa place her hand over mine that was placed on my stomach with Dracos' hand just underneath mine. Our eyes locking as tears spilled out of her eyes. As she knew what I had just done. I felt a sudden pain in my body as I gripped her hand.  
"How far along?" She asked silently as she rubbed her thumb over my knuckles.  
"6 weeks," I croaked as I looked back down at Draco hoping this would work.   
"He mustn't know. You were brave to do this," She said as she reached over to touch my tear-stained cheek.  
"It had to be done. I couldn't lose him. Not like this."  
Just then I looked down at Dracos face. I thought I was dreaming because I swore I saw his eyelids flutter. Then it was like magic as his eyes shot open and his lungs filled with life again. His skin returned to its normal color. I felt my heart stop as he looked over at me. I grabbed his face looking down at him as a smile grew on my face. My heart beating faster than ever as his eyes looked into mine again. Just like the first time.  
"You're alive," I cried as I hovered over his face. Petting his cheeks letting my hands slide down to his chest. Dracos hands grabbing mine as he slowly sat up from laying on the ground. His eyes searching my face as if he had forgotten what I looked like.   
"I thought I was dead," He said as he looked over towards his parents   
"You were. But how?" Lucius asked as he came to his son's side.  
"Anna saved him," Narcissa said, "Our son is alive thanks to her."  
"You came back to me," I cried as Draco looked back over at me. My eyes looking at his chest as I placed my hand right above his newly beating heart. Tears spilling out of my eyes faster and Draco placed his fingers under my chin. Tilting me back up to look at him as his hands cupped my face. My eyes scanning every inch of him. He came back to me. It worked. I knew it would.  
"I wasn't done loving you either. I never will be," He said as he whipped my tears away. His hands cupping my face as I cried happy tears. He placed his lips on mine gently as placed my hands on his jawline deepen the kiss. Never wanting to let go of this moment. Draco pulled away from our embrace resting his forehead on mine. As a smile grew on my face.  
"Marry Me," He whispered. Right there at that moment I never felt more alive


	60. Chapter 60

~19 years later~  
Well, where do I start? If you wondering yes. We do live in a cottage in a forest close by a lake. We did for a few years before moving into the Manor. Where we could have more room to space all the kids out and let them explore more.  
After the war things were a bit messy. Classes stopped for the rest of the year. Students went home to their parents. When the train arrived at the platform there were tons of parents waiting to see if their child would step off the express onto the platform. There were a lot of tears, screams, and pain that day as Draco and I walked through the crowd looking for my mom. When we finally spotted her I ran over to her wrapping her as tight as I could. We stood there for 10 minutes in our embrace as both of us cried. Once she was done hugging me she hugged Draco making him tear up.  
After a few weeks, most everyone came back to helped rebuild Hogwarts in time for the next school year. While most of us were still grieving and going to the funerals for those we lost it was hard. But at the end of each day, we light off sparks in their honor. Remembering them for the heroes and brave witches and wizards they were.  
The following school year, those who chose to return could come back for their 8th year or to actually finish their 7th year. Which is what most of us did. While we lose a lot of our friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pansy, Dean, Seamus, Cho, Hannah, Millicent, Blaise, Draco, and I all returned along with a few others.   
When we walked through the door again we put all of our differences aside and banded together as one big group. Hermione and I actually became pretty good friends with Pansy. Harry and Draco made amends a few weeks into the school year and decided to put the past behind them while the rest of us were happy to be back and with each other for another year. WIth McGonagal as the headmaster, we were all able to sit together where ever we wanted for meals which meant more time for us to goof off together in between getting assignments done, have more projects due, and writing papers. Another year at Hogwarts meant another year to sneak around the halls at night time with Draco.   
After we all graduated, I went on to get some experience teaching and came back in time to be a professor for when my sister Henley walked through the doors. Draco went on to inherit his family's Manor and money. While that didn't matter to him. He went and got a job as an Auror and began working for the Ministry. Now he works directly below Hermione, who is the Minister of Magic, at the Ministry. It took him a lot of long hard years but everyone noticed his hard work and he finally worked for something for himself. We ended up have a huge celebration when he got promoted.  
Four years after the war is when Draco proposed, again. Properly this time I would say. It was way after Ron and Hermione have gotten married along with Ginny and Harry. I guess he needed time to really figure out if I was the one. Stubborn he is.   
Three years after getting married we welcomed our firstborn son, Anthony Draco Malfoy who is now 12 and going into his second year with James Potter. Both Gryffindors. Boy, do I tell you how happy Draco was when he found out his firstborn wasn't a Slytherin.   
Exactly a year and 3 days later we welcomed our secondborn son, Christian Lucius Malfoy who will be attending his first year at Hogwarts this year with Albus and Rose. All he talked about over the summer was about what house he might get sorted. Time and time again we told him that it wouldn't matter to us.   
About two years after we had our hands full with two toddler boys we were getting ready to welcome another baby. A boy again. Just like we wanted. So on top of two rambunctious, loud little boys, we had our quiet and happy little baby boy, Jameson Vincent Malfoy who is 10 and will be attending Hogwarts next year with his older brothers.   
For a while we thought we were done have kids but when Draco got promoted time and time again we found out that I was pregnant again. This time it was a girl. I don't know who was more excited that it was a girl. Me or Draco.   
The moment that Paisley Minerva Malfoy enters this world she has been wrapped around her father's fingers. Paisley was a daddy's girl and everyone knew it. While she clung to mom the most, whenever Paisley wanted something Draco got it for her. The boys knew from a young age to not take what was Paisleys. We like to call her our little fighter, we figure that he might end up protecting her brothers more then they would protect her and she is only 6.  
After Paisley, I was ready to be done. I had what I wanted. The boy I loved. A big family. A beautiful life and house to share with Draco. Low and behold did we know that 2 years later that Annie Aubrey Malfoy would change our world. Paisley loved that she now had a sister and couldn't wait to play with her. The boys not so much. This meant they were forced to play dress-up more and have more tea parties which I think Draco had more fun doing than anyone else.  
So with a 12-year-old, an 11-year-old, a 10-year-old, a 6 year and a 4-year-old our life was pretty crazy. Little did Draco know we were about to add on two more to that crazy bunch.  
~Present Day~  
Now here we are sending Anthony and Christian off to Hogwarts for the school year. Christian was nervous as he didn't want to be in a different house than his brother. But as we drove to Kings Crossing, Draco assured him that no matter what house he was in, we would all love each other anyway. I sat there nervously finding with my thumbs as all the kids fell quiet. Draco reached over and placed his hand on top of mine.  
"What are you worrying about?" Draco as quietly.  
"Nothing, I am just enjoying the peace and quiet." I lied.  
"The boys will be fine. Anthony will look out for his brother and in the meantime, we get some quieter around the house," He as he pulled the van into the parking garage. Once we were parked everyone got unbuckled and all hoped out. The boys grabbing their trunks as we headed off towards the platform. I carried Annie on my hip and help Paisley's hand as we walked to platform 9 and 3/4. Jameson took off with his older brothers as Draco tried to yell at him to come back. I couldn't help but laugh as he took off after him through the crowd of people.   
While I walked with Annie and Paisley I quickly found Ginny and Hermione as they there saying goodbye to their children.  
"Oh, Anna you are here," Ginny said as she wrapped me in a hug.  
"Might I say you are glowing," Hermione added as she hugged me next.   
"Paisley can you go find your father and brothers, I need to tell them goodbye," I said to get letting her hand go.   
"You trust her?" Ginny asked surprisingly.  
"More than I trust the boys some days," I said as I watched her walked away, "She will find them."  
"Okay back to the part where you look like you are literally glowing," Hermione said again. Both of them looking at me as I tried to hide my smile.  
"Don't tell anyone yet. I haven't even told Draco,"  
"Well, I think congratulations are in order," Ginny said as she hugged me again trying to not squeeze Annie too tight.   
"Hi, mom!" Jameson said.  
"Oh there you are, you sister did find you guys," I said as I looked down and saw Paisley beaming up at me with a huge smile on her face as she felt proud of finding her brothers and father. A few seconds later Anthony, Christian, and Draco all came into view. I passed Annie off to Draco and went to hug both Anthony and Christian.   
"Write to us when you get there," I said giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, "Be good. Help each other out."   
"Ew, mom gross, my friends are watching," Anthony said as he whipped the kiss I gave him off his cheek.  
"So what," Draco said as he wrapped them both in a hug, "Look out for each other. Even if you are put into different houses you are still brothers."  
"Got it, Dad!" Anthony yelled back as he already took off towards the expressing going to find his friends.   
"Yes, Dad," Christian said before he took off to board the express following his brother, James, and Rose.  
"Where is Albus?" I asked Ginny as we all looked around watching the last few stragglers hop on the express.  
"He is nervous. He's worried he might be sorted into Slytherin," Ginny said as she wrapped her arm around Lily pulling her close as Harry and Albus came into view before he hopped onto the express  
"Well, any house would be lucky to have him," Hermione added.  
"Easy for you to say, your child is an actual book," I joke with her.   
"She takes after her mother," Ron said as he and Harry snuck up behind us. Watching Albus take a seat with the rest of the kids sitting in the cabin in front of us.   
We stood there as the express made its last board sounds and we all looked around at each other. Smiles growing on each of our faces as we reminisced over the good old days.  
"I think I remember our second year when this was the time Harry and Ron missed the train completely," Hermione said. We all broke out into laughter reminding us of the old times as the last few stragglers ran around trying to board the express before it took off. All of us seeing each other as our younger selves in the reflection of the express windows.   
"We were so clueless about life back then," Ron said.  
"Some more than others," Ginny added as we all giggled.  
"What I would give to go back and do it all over again," I said as I rested my head on Dracos shoulder. His arm slipping around my waist as Annie had fallen asleep in his arms. Paisley sitting on the floor looking up at her older brothers making faces at her as I pulled Jameson close.   
The express pulled out of the station and we all watched as our children head off to Hogwarts. Waving goodbye as they all waved goodbye back. All of us stood there until the express was out of sight.  
All of us made the trip back to the parking garage as one big group. Hermione, Ginny, and I talking about getting together for a girls' night while the boys were talking about the up-and-coming quidditch season. Draco practically had to pull me away from the girls as he had already gotten the kids in the car.  
The car ride back was quiet as Jameson, Paisley, and Annie had all fallen asleep. Jameson only waking up when we pulled into the driveway. Eager to get out and go back to playing without his brothers to interrupt. Draco got the girls out of the car while I went inside and made us both a cup of tea. Paisley came running in through the kitchen on her way to annoy her brother while Draco carried Annie in her arms and went to put her down for a nap.   
I made my way out of the kitchen and went to one of our spare bedrooms as I held both cups of tea in my hands. Looking around the room and already picturing the next few months.   
"Ah there you are," Draco said as he came around the corner. Placing his hands on my waist as I handed him his cup.  
"The kids okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Annie is out while Paisley is annoying Jameson. How about you? Are you okay?"  
"I am better than ever," I said as I stepped into the room.  
"Why are you down here?" Draco asked as I went to set my cup down on one of the dressers.  
"Oh just thinking about something," I said.  
"Which is?" He asked eagerly.  
"How would you feel about adding another to our bunch," I said as I turned around to face him as he still stood in the doorway sipping on his tea, "Possibly two." As I placed a hand on my stomach. Draco choked on his tea as he stepped inside the room.  
"Are you pregnant?" He asked as he set his cup down and walked over to me.   
I nodded my head and smiled as he took a few more steps towards me. Wrapping his arms around my waisting picking me up off the ground and spinning me around while my giggles filled the room.  
"This is the best day ever," Draco exclaimed as he set my feet back on the ground.  
"I was thinking that this would be a perfect nursery for them," I said placing my hands on his chest.  
"Them?" He questioned as he rose his eyebrows.  
"It's twins this time," I said.  
"Twins! So you are only 6 weeks along," He exclaimed.  
"You know your stuff Malfoy," I giggled.  
"Well, after 5 kids I better. But either way, twins or not we are not putting them halfway across the Manor, are you crazy. We better move Anthony down here and have them closer to our room," He said as he walked back over to his cup of tea, "Plus I thought it was time for Anthony to have an upgrade and have some more privacy away from his siblings." As he turned back around to face me as I stood in the middle of the room still.   
"What are you doing back there?" Draco asked as he held out his hand towards me.  
"Admiring my life," I said as I felt tears pool in my eyes, "Thank you for everything."  
"No, thank you," He said coming back in the room. Stepping right up to me, placing his cup down where mine as before he cupped my face in his, "Because of you. I learned to love and be loved. I get to live my life fully. I get to see my children grow up. I got to see you become the brave, beautiful, woman you are. I get to wake up next to the love of my life and the mother of my children and thank heavens every day that I came back to you. You saved me." As tears streamed down my face.   
"I love you," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"I love you, forever and always," Draco said as he placed a light peck on my lips.   
That is how we Collided. Like waves on the shore. An asteroid falling onto earth. We collided like a sword and a shield. In to each other grasps in the darkest of times. Fighting for our love. As you never run from love, you run towards it. That is exactly what we did. Despite all the odds. We continued to collide together until the end of time. Just him and I. Nothing else to stop us.  
***  
Just as waves crash on the shore,   
and asteroids fall into the earth.   
You collided into me,   
when I least expected it.   
You were my wave crashing onto my shore.   
You were my asteroid falling into my earth.   
You were mine.   
I was yours.  
Forever and Always.  
You will always be   
Colliding with me.  
~The End


End file.
